


The Smallest Beginning.

by tearsandholdme



Series: The Beginning and The End. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 132,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsandholdme/pseuds/tearsandholdme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The result of a one night stand is the catalyst that starts the chain reaction of events that will form the rest of his life. Stiles life has now been changed for better or for worse and it is now his decision that will frame it. It's simply by chance that everything comes together in his life in the form of one little miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just love writing mpreg. It's one of my favourite kinks in Teen Wolf fanfiction. 
> 
> If you don't like then I would advise not to read. There is no enjoyment for you if you dislike. 
> 
> If you catch any mistakes, please tell me. I will alter them.
> 
> If you do read, thank you, and please enjoy.

_“You are the snowstorm, I’m purified, the darkest fairy-tale in the dead of night” – Gabrielle Aplin._

*** 

If there was anything that Stiles had learnt in his eighteen years of life it would be that his life would never be normal. It had been when he was child, innocent, naïve, and completely dependent on mom and dad. It all changed though when he was nine years old and his mom had passed away finally succumbing to an aggressive form of cancer. It meant nothing would be the same again for Stiles or his dad. 

He was thrust into the world of the supernatural when he was fourteen and he went for a walk, his walking taking him into the woods, and he came across what could only be a creature pinning an unconscious human to the ground. Stiles watched rooted to the spot, his limbs frozen and hidden from view as the creature with a twisted corrupted face gnawed on the victim’s neck. It eventually ended its life by ripping out his throat and Stiles gagging gave him away. He watched with wide eyes when the creatures’ nostrils flared before turning towards him with vivid violet eyes. 

Stiles had run then, he ran till his lungs burnt, his feet ached, and his legs nearly gave out when he crashed into the house slamming the door behind him. His trembling fingers locked and bolted the door before he slumped down to the floor scared and confused. His dad was still out at work and the house was quiet. It didn’t make sense and he had no idea what he had just witnessed. 

No amount of research told him what it was and after two sleepless nights and no more sightings it was placed into the back of his mind. His love for the supernatural, folklore, legends, and myths was sparked to life and he ignored his dad’s looks of concern when he came home with a new book of supernatural or myths and steadily ignored his son’s internet history. 

He shared his research with Scott and Allison who didn’t share the same enthusiasm as him despite Allison coming from a family of hunters. Stiles would not deny he got slightly over excited about that fact. 

The supernatural world punched Stiles in the face again though when he was seventeen and a walk in the woods with Scott turned into the two of them getting lost and separated. Stiles found Scott half an hour later face down in the mud unconscious and with a bite into his side. It had left him reeling as he inspected the bite and checked to see if he was alive before hoisting him up and taking him to the hospital. 

“What did you see?” Stiles questioned him hours later when he was lying on the bed, his wound covered in gauze and tape, and Scott looked at him with wide eyes.

“I-I don’t know, it was some sort of wild dog but…but its eyes were red and it just came at me. I thought it was going to kill me till I punched it in the nose and it-it chased me and bit me,” he said pointing at his side. “Do you think it’s anything…you know…supernatural?”

“Who knows…red eyes though,” Stiles murmured. “I’ve never heard of a dog like that.” 

“It could have been sick?”

“It if it was sick it wouldn’t have been chasing you.”

“It was feral then.” 

“Maybe,” Stiles murmured softly not meeting his eyes as he looked down at the hospital sheets. It didn’t sound right and his doubts were confirmed the next day when he was sat at home on the laptop when Scott burst in panting gesturing at his side. 

“It’s…gone…Stiles,” he breathed before taking a gulp of breath and catching when Stiles tossed his inhaler. “I…don’t even…need this.”

“Show me,” he said and watched with an open mouth when he peeled back the bandage to reveal smooth unbitten skin. “Holy shit dude.”

“It’s not just that though! I can hear better, smell better, I can smell that you just ate Doritos and drank Monster. I can smell those smelly socks tucked under your bed and I can hear your neighbour talking to her cat,” Scott ranted sitting down. “What the hell is happening to me?” 

“Well I did my research, Google is our friend, and well there are lore’s, legends even, and some say a bite from like a vampire can turn you into a vampire or…a bite from a werewolf can turn you into a werewolf.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“The obvious, Scott, you were bit by a wild animal with red eyes, the bite is gone, and you have super hearing, super smell, and super healing. This isn’t coincidence and my best guess is…you’re probably a werewolf.” Stiles said with a nod while Scott stared at him with wide frightened eyes. 

“There is something inside of me…something angry…different…oh my god…” he murmured trailing off and rubbing his chest. “I can’t be…and what about Allison?!”

From there it started off a chain reaction off events when the rogue alpha that had come into Beacon Hills to find a pack and a home was killed by the Argents. It had taken time, patience, realisations, and teaching for Scott to get to grips with the fact he was a werewolf and he, Stiles, Allison, and strangely enough his own boss. It was Dr. Deaton who despite being a veterinarian was a supernatural expert. He came in when Scott needed it the most and it was also where Stiles learnt he had a “spark” inside of him. He had the ability to do magic and it with Deaton he learnt what he could do and he couldn’t do. 

That was then though and Stiles was currently sitting in his dorm room looking down at the amount of essays and studying he had to do. The move to Berkeley had been a bold choice and the pride shining in his dad’s eyes when he got his acceptance was worth everything. It was two hours away from Beacon Hills which was comforting for him when morning sickness hit him. His flatmates, Matt and Kelly, were okay and he got along with the pair of them whilst Scott and Allison were spread out in their own rooms. 

His first semester was going well despite his homesickness and the odd pining for high school. Everything was simpler there but here it was new. His courses took it out of him though when he was studying a variety and had no time for the things Scott and his new buddy Isaac wanted to do all the time. Scott had made it his new life plan to act like a stereotypical college student drinking and partying twenty four seven despite the fact he couldn’t get drunk. Scott’s response was that he got a buzz from it and wanted to fit in. 

It was different tonight though because it was a Friday and the full moon which meant Scott was going nowhere and would spend the time chained in his bedroom. Stiles took great delight in that as he slammed his history book closed and got his stuff together. Isaac was the one to open the door and he smiled at him as he walked in. 

“Hey, Scott”

“Hey, Stiles, what are you doing here?” Scott replied looking over to him where he was currently lying with Allison. 

“I’ve come to see if you two,” he said pointing at Allison and Isaac. “If only those two wanted to come out tonight. I am sick of studying, studying sucks, well only for one night, I want to get drunk.” 

“Oh so on the night that I’m most out of control you choose to go out.” Scott said with narrowed eyes. 

“Well on all nights that I can’t go out because I have an essay due or have to research…you go out. This is just my revenge.”

“I hate you.” Scott mumbled with a pout. 

“Lies, you love me dude. So what about it, guys?”

“I’m up for it.” Isaac replied with a nod.

“I’m going to stay here with Scott, you know just in case. He might need me.”

“I’m not helpless.” Scott mumbled turning towards her and leaning up to kiss her.

Stiles sighed rolling his eyes and pointed at Isaac. “Go get ready then, I want to be drunk by midnight. It’s my plan.”

“Stiles, don’t get too drunk; don’t let yourself be chatted up by every guy and girl out there. Remember what happened last time.”

“That guy was all hands and it is not my fault I missed the step and nearly broke my nose!” he protested throwing up his hands. 

“You fell to the floor face first and your nose exploded! It was awful, I still have nightmares.” 

“Whatever.” Stiles murmured waving a hand at him in dismal before turning and waiting for Isaac to continue getting ready. 

Stiles headed to the bathroom looking in the mirror and ran his hand through his hair that was longer than it was this time last year. He used to shave his hair but back then it was for his mom. There seemed no point now and now it was long enough for someone to run their fingers through and even in sexy times grip onto. That little bit of knowledge left him satisfied and he down at his black top and green and black plaid shirt covering his arms. It was only May which meant there was still a little chill in the air despite it being spring. 

“Are you going to spend the whole night looking in the mirror?” Isaac called to him making him jump and scowl as he walked out. 

“No, are you ready?”

“I’m serious, Stiles, be careful. It’s the full moon and I don’t think all the supernatural world stays indoors.” Scott said pleadingly. 

“I’ll be fine, I’m with Isaac.”

Scott gave him a look which caused Isaac to make a small sound of protest.

“No offense buddy,” Scott said to Isaac with a small smile. “Allison, tell him.”

“Ignore him, have fun, be careful, and drink for me as well.” she said sweetly and gasped when Scott shoved her shoulder which resulted in timid play fighting. 

“Oh my god, come on.” Stiles said loudly walking out of the room as they headed out. 

Stiles wasn’t driving so it meant catching a taxi into town hitting the clubs with a very handy fake id that came from a reliable source in his opinion. It hadn’t failed him yet but his guess was that the bouncers knew their real ages but they needed the business instead. 

“You do realise you look like a scared puppy.” he said when they got in and leaned against the bar. 

“Shut up.”

“I’m serious! You need to relax, I’ll buy you a drink so you can calm down and oh, look at that…pretty girl checking you out.” he said nudging Isaac and nodding towards a pretty brunette sipping a pink drink who was eyeing Isaac. 

Isaac glanced over with wide eyes before turning his back on her. “No she isn’t.”

“Uh, yes she is, it isn’t me, and it’s you, you gorgeous fox.”

“Shut up,” Isaac hissed blushing a deep pink. “Just…get me a drink.” 

“Fine,” Stiles said dramatically signalling the bartender who gave them two beers after he handed the money over. He turned leaning against the bar looking at the mix of teenagers and adults, the music was thumping and he could barely him himself think. His eyes flicked to Isaac and he opened his mouth wordlessly when Isaac slammed down an empty beer bottle. 

“Holy shit, you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” he murmured looking over to the pretty brunette who smiled at him openly. 

Stiles smirked when he looked over meeting his eyes before he got another drink. He nodded his head understanding now and cast an eye around the spacious room taking a gulp of his beer. It looked like Isaac’s endgame was to get tipsy and a little more confident. Isaac had been slowly coming out of his shell day by day since he had left home. He didn’t like to speak of home and only ever mentioned his brother and mother who were unfortunately both deceased. 

His eyes moved over the countless bodies till he found a very attractive body amongst the crowd. Stiles felt his mouth dry as he took in the stranger, older than an average college student but not old enough to be in his mid-thirties. He was around his height, dark, stupidly handsome, and had a dark edge that made Stiles want to climb him like a tree. 

Stiles jumped though when he turned his head meeting his eyes and his heartbeat skipped a beat before he looked away. He tried to make it seem like the dirty and sticky floor was fascinating to him before looking up again. Dark and handsome was gone leaving Stiles confused as he scanned the area before realising Isaac was missing from his side. His eyes tracked him talking to the pretty brunette and he smiled hoping he got her. 

“Fuck,” he whispered before turning back to bar and ordering another drink, something sweeter, and shots alongside it. “I just need all by myself playing in the back ground and we have a winner.” 

His fingers circled the shot glass before he closed his eyes downing the sickly green but sharp taste of the shots one by one till they gone. His throat and chest burned when he finished the last one and froze when he felt eyes on the side of his head. 

“Can I help you?” he said turning towards dark and handsome feeling his stomach fall out of his ass at how gorgeous he truly was. His self-esteem and body issues took a knock taking in the green eyes dark in the light of the club and he wrapped his hand around the new beer bottle. 

“You were watching me.”

“I was watching everyone, you caught my eyes. That’s all. I think.” Stiles said quickly, eyes sliding up and down him taking in the fitted jeans, the black top, and leather jacket covering his upper half. The urge to drag him somewhere quieter and throw him against a wall whilst tugging everything off played in his mind. Stiles licked his lips kicking the thought out of his mind and noticed when dark and handsome tracked the movement of his tongue and his nostrils flared like he smelt him. 

“Can I-I get you a drink?”

“I don’t need a drink,” he answered holding a bottle up before putting it down. “I’ve never seen you before.”

“I only come here occasionally…I’m actually with a friend…” Stiles said trailing off when he noticed Isaac was missing and sighed deeply. “Well I was…he’s probably in the toilets getting lucky.”

“You sound jealous.”

“Jealous? No, no, no, I-I like Isaac, sometimes, but not like that, so not like that, I mean he’s cute in an adorable puppy way but he’s not my type at all.”

“Oh…so what is your type?” he said inching a little closer. 

Stiles opened his mouth wordlessly inhaling the woodsy smell of his aftershave and felt heat spark in his veins when he looked into his eyes. It was slightly overwhelming as he lifted his bottle to his lips taking a big gulp. 

“What’s your name?” he blurted and bit his lip hearing the crack in his voice. 

“You start first.”

“Stiles, my name is Stiles.”

“Stiles.” he repeated slowly. 

“It’s a nickname, I’ve had since I was nine years old and everyone has called me it since. You don’t want to know what my real name is.” he explained with a shrug and felt his lips part when he inched closer to him. 

“Derek.” 

“Derek…wow, okay…hello.” he whispered with a hard swallow finding it difficult to look away from his eyes. He definitely gave off the edge of danger and Stiles wanted to press closer, he wanted to see what was underneath those fitting clothes, and the arousal pulsing through him was painful. 

“You seem nervous.” he said stepping closer so he was in his personal space. 

Stiles swallowed again feeling the heat of the club starting to prickle his skin so his neck and back felt damp, the music pounded in his skull, and his hands were in tight fists on the bar. Derek’s eyes trailed down him and he could feel every second whilst his heart pounded in his ribcage and echoed in his ears. 

“Very nervous,” Derek whispered into his ear.

“Yeah-yeah just a little bit…you know you’re a little close.” he mumbled and sucked in a sharp breath when he ducked his head inhaling the crook of his neck. 

There was a rumble from Derek that only he could here and he gaped not knowing what to say or do when lips pressed against his damp skin before he pulled away. Derek pulled back with a quizzical look in his eyes, his jaw set, and Stiles had no idea what was going through his mind. 

“More shots here.” Derek called to the bartender who nodded going to get some more for the pair of them. 

***

Stiles wordlessly accepted them when he pushed them towards him. He picked one up keeping his eyes on Derek when he gulped it down. Derek’s eyes were watching his throat and he saw the flame of desire light up there sending a shiver down his spine. It was a good shiver and he drank another one soon after feeling the alcohol caress his insides. The shots and the beer were taking their toll on him as he felt tipsy and smirked bowing his head. 

“God this feels good, seriously, I’m constantly indoors…studying,” he whispered the last word. “What do you do?”

“What I can.”

“What?” Stiles murmured confused watching him drink down a lager with narrowed eyes. Derek didn’t seem to be getting any drunker whilst Stiles was and he didn’t think that was fair. 

“Drink your shots.” Derek ordered softly leaning in and watching him drink down the rest. 

“Bathroom.” he murmured hooking a thumb over his shoulder before he stumbled away. Stiles felt Derek eyes burn into the back of his head until he disappeared around the corner and pushed at the couples making out in the corridor. 

“Get a roooooom.” he sang crashing into door and smiling when he found a free urinal. The bathroom was mostly empty surprisingly as he pissed and finished shaking off. 

“Awesome.” he whispered spinning around and stopping when he saw Derek staring at him. He had no time to even open his mouth and question why Derek was staring at him like he was a piece of meat before he was shoved into the wall. Stiles gasped, his hands fumbling with the sleeves of his jacket, and his back protesting. 

“What the hell dude…”

“You want to tell me why you reek of another werewolf?” he hissed pressing him harder into the wall.

“What, wait, what?” Stiles mumbled looking into the green eyes now tinged red. “Oh my god, I’m going to die.” 

Derek simply glared at him till Stiles swallowed and shook his hands out. “My-my best friend was bit by a rogue alpha about two years ago now and the alpha was killed. He’s a werewolf…just like you…but his eyes…his eyes are gold.”

“He’s an omega?”

“Sure,” Stiles muttered pushing at him till Derek let him go standing back. “So you’re not going to kill me?”

“Why would I do that?” he murmured stepping closer to him again trailing his fingers over his collarbone. Stiles let out a stuttered gasp letting his head fall back so his neck was bared. His brain signalled alarm bells at that and he knew Derek saw from the satisfied grumble and lips currently on his throat.

“It’s…fuck…it’s a full moon, I mean shouldn’t you be locked up somewhere.”

“No, I can control myself, not like your omega friend.” 

The door to the bathroom opened revealing a group of guys making Stiles jump and flail while Derek stepped back walking back out. He quickly followed after him ignoring the suspicious looks from the other guys till he reached the bar. His hand rubbed his neck still feeling the touch of Derek’s lips there and felt confused. His hand reached into his pocket for his wallet needing another drink when one appeared in front of him. 

“Oh,” he whispered looking at Derek and he grabbed it with a shaky hand. 

“Come with me.” Derek whispered into his ear before leading him through the crowd until they found an empty table. 

“All this from just looking at you,” Stiles whispered back.

“Shut up.” 

“Rude,” Stiles said holding up a finger before drinking the beer and smacking his lips. “Where’s Isaac? I need to find him.”

“He’s fine.” Derek answered for him meeting his eyes and Stiles knew he could lose himself simply staring into them. 

“You…so you’re a…” he said gesturing at him so Derek nodded once. “Wow…what are you doing here? Not like I’m complaining because I’m not, I mean look at you, I’d sink my teeth into that, I would. I feel weird, like drunk but not drunk. It’s awesome.”

“You talk too much.” 

“I know,” Stiles said with a grin looking down at the table. “So…are you going to keep staring at me like that? It’s like you want to eat me. The…big…bad…wolf…oh shit.” 

Derek reached gripping his hand and tugging him hard enough for him to stumble over and crash into his lap stunned. Stiles felt a trickle of fear when a small growl vibrated in Derek’s chest when he pushed his nose into his neck inhaling deeply. 

“You shouldn’t say those things when you look like you do,” he whispered taking the bottle away from his hands and placing it on the table heavily. “You reek of other people and beer. I don’t like it.”

“Not my fault.” 

“Yes it is.” 

“I hardly know you.” Stiles whispered pressing a hand against his chest feeling confused and groaned when he nipped his jaw. 

“Half the fun.” he murmured into his ear whilst his other hand slid up his thigh slowly. 

The music was still pounding around them while people danced and the heat was intense. Sweat trickled down his back and all he could smell was the sweat, beer, and the woodsy smell of Derek’s aftershave. It made his mouth water and he leaned in claiming those lips for his own. The small moan that escaped him was only heard by Derek as he parted his lips against his. His tongue was slick and his teeth nipped his bottom lip as Derek tugged him further into his lap and Stiles felt all the heat pool in his groin. 

“Oh my god.” he whispered throwing back his head when he moved to his neck sucking and biting till he was grinding his hips slowly down. 

“We’re getting out of here.” Derek hissed halting his hips as they stood up and he gripped his hand tugging him. 

Stiles licked his lips with a smile as they wandered through the crowd heading to the door and any thought of abandoning Isaac was pushed out of his mind. His back collided with the brick wall when they got outside and his head spun as he kissed Derek passionately. It was intoxicating and lustful when his hands pushed up his top stroking the skin of his stomach. 

“I want you.” he breathed wrapping his arms around his neck and nearly falling over when he backed away. Derek’s eyes were like black flames in the little light and he followed after him when he led the way. His eyes went wide at the black Camaro sitting in the car park and he was deadly envious of him. 

“Get in.” Derek hissed opening the door before circling the car to get in the driver’s seat.

“So commanding,” Stiles whispered with a hum of approval. “Hey, should you be driving?”

“I can’t get drunk; the alcohol in my system is burning away as we speak. Do your seatbelt. I’m not being pulled over, not tonight.” 

“Where are we-we going?” Stiles murmured with a little hiccup feeling dizzy but too horny to even comprehend it. 

“My apartment now shut up.” Derek ordered as the tires squealed a little when they drove out of the car park. 

Stiles smiled slowly glancing over at him and bit into his bottom lip gently stroking a hand over his clothed groin. He was half hard and the motion left him breathless and hardening quickly. His eyes flashed over to Derek whose hands clenched on the steering wheel when he inhaled. 

“Scott told me you have super senses…can you smell how much I want you right now?” he whispered softly trailing his fingers up his own thigh loving the reaction he was getting. 

Derek’s fists were white on the steering wheel and Stiles knew if he clutched it harder it would break. He kept his silence as he looked out of the window at the passing buildings till they arrived at a block of apartments. They were fancy on the outside and Stiles had no time to think before Derek was opening his door for him. 

“You really know how to treat a guy.” he said with a chuckle feeling the alcohol currently controlling his body. 

Derek didn’t speak as he led the way into the front entrance and they got into the elevator. Stiles couldn’t breathe when he was crowded against the wall and his hands found purchase in his hair. His fingers slid through soft hair and he moaned grinding his hips against his when Derek rubbed against him. The elevator light dinged when they got to his floor. 

“You’re going to kill me,” Stiles moaned weakly stumbling out of the lift. “You and your stupid mouth.” 

“Stop talking and get inside.” 

“Seriously, you and your ordering me around is such a turn on.” 

Stiles gaped when he took in the apartment which was luxurious and spacious. Derek was clearly well off with his leather couch, his huge television, and nicely fitted kitchen. His curiosity took him to the bedroom to see a dark furnished room and a massive bed in the middle.

“Are you a millionaire?”

“No.”

“But clearly rich.”

“No.”

“Lies” Stiles hissed at him before Derek walked towards him. Stiles felt his mouth dry at the predatory look in his eyes, half want and half lust. His legs hit the bed as he walked backwards and he stared up at him wordlessly. Any thought was wiped out of his mind when he was shoved backwards and his lips were on his. 

“Off, get everything off. Nakedness is good,” Stiles whispered when they parted and tugged at each other’s clothes. “Do you have lube?” 

Derek moved away undoing his belt and tugging off his jeans and somehow still being sexy taking off his socks before producing a bottle of lube. Stiles nodded in agreement doing the same as he shucked off his own clothing poorly. He was soon enough lying on the bed naked and his cock hard lying against his stomach. 

“Um, wow.” Stiles murmured before Derek kissed him again. It was hungry and his teeth bit into his mouth until he could taste blood and his hands stroked down his body.

“Fuck me,” he pleaded when his mouth moved down his neck to his chest. “Don’t tease me; I’ll…throw up on you.” 

Derek responded by biting him on the nipple so he gasped arching his back, his hands finding purchase on his back. Stiles’ head was a horny confused mess as Derek worked his way down spreading his legs further apart. 

“Do you want me on my back or my hands and knees?” he questioned breathlessly looking down at Derek who looked back with shining red eyes. 

“Back.” he simply said grabbing the bottle of lube. 

Stiles wasn’t that drunk enough to not know what was going on and moaned when the first lubricated finger breached him. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done this to himself before and he moaned greedily for more. Derek obliged of course pressing a second inside of him moving and scissoring his fingers. 

“Oh just fuck me!” 

Derek growled at that and Stiles felt the breath in his lungs freeze a little at that. His drunken brain was a little slow on the catch up but it was only when the third finger was added that he realised he was about to have sex with a werewolf. He was about to have sex with a werewolf on the full moon and it didn’t scare him, it thrilled him, and he wanted more. 

Stiles was more than ready for him when Derek rose up pulling him into a kiss. His hands found purchase on his hips before he pushed into him slowly. Stiles gasped as the head of his cock slid slowly into him before pushing all the way. It was pain mixed with pleasure as his legs wrapped around his waist and he adjusted.

“You’re huge, oh my god, oh my god, this will kill me. Death by sex, it’s truly –” Stiles ranted cutting off when Derek pulled out only to slam back into him. 

His words were stolen and tossed into the fire with Derek fucking him relentlessly into the mattress. Stiles groaned digging his nails into his back when Derek bit into his shoulder enough for him to want more. It was exactly what he needed, rough, fast, and excellent sex. Derek slammed into him harder striking his prostrate so he cried out gripping the back of his head when pleasure pulsed through his veins. 

Stiles wrapped a hand around his own cock jerking himself off and felt his toes curl when his own climax happened. He gasped and panted his way through it and reached up pressing his lips against Derek’s when he pushed him up the bed. Derek’s claws made an appearance near his head tearing the pillow as he thrust into him harder until he climaxed. 

Stiles watched in fascinated horror when Derek practically howled his way through his orgasm. He felt his come pulse inside of him and gasped turning his head towards the window looking at the moon. The light from the moon was shining in on them both and he felt something inside of him tingle and vibrate. Derek pulled out of him leaving him empty as he flopped down on the side of him breathing hard. Sweat and come covered the pair of them and his eyes felt heavy as he stared at the moon. 

He didn’t know when it happened but he soon found himself drifting away listening to the sound of Derek breathing and the light of the full moon touching them both. 

*** 

Stiles was sore and his head felt like a marching band had entered it when he woke up with his face pressed into the pillow. He lifted his sore head to look at the unfamiliar surroundings feeling queasy and weird. The right side of the bed was empty and everything came back to him in a sickening rush.

“Oh…fuck,” he whispered sitting up too quickly and grasping at his head. “Ow.” 

His phone lay on the floor in his jeans and he looked at the messages from Scott and Isaac asking him where he was. 

“He’s finally awake.” 

Stiles flailed at the voice and fell out of the bed with a thump taking the duvet with him. He peeked over the top to see Derek dressed and sipping from a blue mug looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh.”

“Oh,” Derek repeated. “Before you ask, yes what you’re thinking did happen, and there’s coffee in the kitchen. I have work in twenty minutes so get dressed and hurry up.” Derek said casually before walking back out. 

“Can I get a quick shower?” Stiles called to him. 

“The quickest shower you’ve ever taken, towels are in cupboard.” Derek called back with a sigh. 

Stiles stood up looking down at his naked body and winced a little when the tight soreness off his ass woke him up. His bathroom left him speechless as he worked the knob turning the shower on until it was warm and stood underneath it.

“Wow,” Stiles whispered as he washed himself down enjoying the hot warmth. The shower gel smelled nice as he cleaned himself down before switching it off and stepping back. It wasn’t the best feeling stepping into previous night’s clothes and walked out feeling a little better. 

“Your shower is awesome,” Stiles said awkwardly going for the coffee machine. “It’s got great water pressure.”

Derek didn’t look amused when he glanced over to see him reading a newspaper bluntly ignoring him. He swallowed stirring sugar into his cup before taking a sip and supressing his moan at pleasure. If his mind told him rightly he had great sex last night and now he had mind blowing coffee. It was turning out to be a great weekend. 

“Hey, it’s Saturday, you work on Saturdays?”

“Yes, are you done? I never normally let one night stands stay over. You’re lucky I fell asleep.” 

“Ditto, I guess.” Stiles replied faintly feeling the sting of his cold response. His eyes watched as he dumped the rest of his coffee down the sink. 

“I-I better go then,” he said hooking his thumb over his shoulder. “It was, um, it was great meeting you and you know.”

“Sure.” Derek answered looking up at him looking remote and cold. 

It was a difference from last night and he hesitated just for a moment before leaving. He closed the apartment door behind him and felt the sharp sting of being used and rejected. It was a one night stand and it came with the package but to have a one night stand with someone like him was on the verge of heart breaking. 

Stiles was hungover and starving when he reached a diner stepping inside ordering a latte and sausages. He called Scott while he waited.

“Dude, where the hell are you and why have you ignored me? I had Isaac calling me at two am freaking out because you were missing, he’s still freaked!”

“I went home with a guy, Scott, chill out. It was Isaac who abandoned me, not the other way around. I left with a guy, like the Adonis of guys, and we had sex,” he said doodling on the ruby red of the table. “I’ve just left his now.”

“Oh,” Scott breathed. “One night stand?”

“No, he’s my boyfriend and we’re getting married,” Stiles muttered sarcastically. “Yeah it was and it was…well I’d call it a mistake but it doesn’t feel like one. The sex was awesome, I was drunk during it, but I remember parts very well. I…oh fuck!”

“What? What’s oh fuck?”

“We…Scott, we didn’t use protection.” he whispered covering his eyes as he remembered.

“Stiles!” 

“I just forgot, I mean I remembered the lube but he didn’t pull out a condom and I guess it’s because –” Stiles ranted stopping in speech when he remembered. 

He remembered red eyes, claws ripping into pillows, and a strength that should have scared him but it didn’t. He had unprotected sex with a werewolf on the full moon whilst being too drunk to comprehend what the hell he was doing. 

“Stiles, you’re scaring me dude! What’s going on?” Scott shouted down the phone sounding agitated but concerned. 

“Scott, he was a werewolf, a freaking alpha werewolf, and…oh my god…I had sex with an alpha last night,” he hissed down the phone looking at the practically sleeping man two tables away. “Unprotected sex with a complete stranger werewolf, why were you not there to stop me?”

Scott was silent on the other end of the phone and Stiles bit his lip staring down at the table. 

“Stiles, I-I don’t even know how what to say to you right now. Get back here…now!” Scott shouted before hanging up on him. 

Stiles jumped when a plate and coffee was placed down in front of him by a smiling waitress. He nodded his thanks and stared down at the warm food placed in front of him feeling queasy and no longer hungry. His hand massaged his forehead and he remembered every moment, he remembered staring at the moon, the tingle and vibration over him making him feel weird and confused. He remembered him howling when he climaxed and the shiver down his spine wasn’t in disgust but in awe. 

“I’m so screwed.” he whispered picking up his knife and fork and made his decision to forget that night no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, kudos, and support! 
> 
> It's nice to read and encourages me to write quicker.
> 
> (There is talk of abortion near the end. I would like to put out there that I am firm believer in if a woman decides she wants an abortion in real life then it is her decision. Stiles though in this is very 50/50 on the matter)

Stiles was lying on his front reading one of the many books assigned to him to read, research, and take notes from when a stirring of nausea hit him. He grimaced struggling to sit up and glanced at the time. It was nearly four in the afternoon and he realised he hadn’t eaten since the morning probably the cause of his stirring nausea. He could hear his room-mates bickering in the kitchen and rolled his eyes before he headed outside to see them. 

“No longer having sex? I miss walking into see your bare ass greeting me from the many positions across the room,” he said loudly making them jump and glare at him. “It really made my day.”

“You’re really not funny.” Kelly said in response flicking her dyed red hair over her shoulder. 

She was small, petite, big hazel eyes, and the reddest hair he had ever seen. It looked like red hot lava some of the times and he couldn’t help feeling a little attracted to her. It was dampened by Matt though who was tall, brown blonde hair covering his head, and light blue eyes to complete the set. 

“Sure, move, I need substance. My stomach is upset with me and I have a killer headache.” he said waving his fingers at the pair of them so they moved. 

“It’s his fault anyway, he introduced me as a friend in front of a blonde tart clearly flirting with him,” Kelly spat to Matt who shot her an exasperated look. “What? You’re clearly too embarrassed to tell blonde tarts that I am your girlfriend and no one else. You can sleep in your own bed tonight and don’t you fucking dare think of crawling in because you get lonely.”

“Kelly, please, just listen to me…” he pleaded trailing off when she turned storming into her own room and slammed the door.

“Oh burn,” Stiles said with a shake of his head as he bit into the cherry pop tart. “You really introduced her as your friend?”

“It just happened! I didn’t mean it to, she knows how I feel about her,” he argued gesturing at the closed door. “I’m crazy about her. I’ve never met anyone like her, she’s funny, gorgeous, she’s good in bed, and she understands me.”

“Why are you telling me? I’m not your relationship guru, I am Scott’s relationship guru when he and Allison argue and he comes to me whimpering and crying. It’s cuddle central in my room,” he said pointing a finger at him. “Stop being an idiot and go in there and tell her that. She will cut that dick off eventually.” 

Matt paled a little at that and headed to her bedroom knocking before he went in. Stiles listened to her protest and something heavy hit the bedroom door. He bit his lip for him in response and grimaced when his stomach churned and he spat his mouthful into the bin.

“The hell…” he murmured pulling out the box to check the date. “It’s fine, must be my stomach.” 

His head turned towards his bedroom thinking of the studying he needed to and then went to Scott’s Xbox. Stiles’ mind was already made up as he left and collected his stuff together before going to see him. He wasn’t in the mood listening to their makeup sex. 

Scott was snoring when he walked in and paused taking him in with a book about physical education on his face. The dorm room was currently empty which meant Isaac was with Ashley, the pretty brunette from two weeks ago, and Allison was just not here. He hummed looking around the place before he smiled softly grabbing the pan from the cupboard along with a big metal spoon. 

“I love my life.” he whispered before bringing it close to Scott’s head and beating it loudly. He grinned and laughed in joy when Scott woke up with a yell kicking and holding up the book in warning. His eyes were tired and wild as he locked eyes with him.

“Stiles, you jerk!” he shouted flinging the book down. “What the hell was that?”

“It was fun,” Stiles replied with a shrug putting them back and looking back to him. “You look wrecked dude.”

“I have an exam coming up and I was studying but I fell asleep,” he murmured stretching out and cracking his back. “I have no energy lately, where’s Isaac?”

“He’s probably with Ashley again, it’s there two week anniversary.” he said with a chuckle.

“Yeah, two weeks since you had sex with an alpha on the full moon.” Scott responded dryly ignoring Stiles groan of protest.

“Are you going to keep that over my head forever or something? I apologised and apologised and it happened! There is nothing we can do about it and I don’t regret it, Scott. It was the best sex I ever had…literally. I mean I have had sex three times previous with two girls and one lad and they were adequate compared to him,” Stiles argued putting on the television. “Before you even ask, no I haven’t seen him since those days last week…when he thought I was stalking him.” 

That memory of last week left him cringing in embarrassment. It had been coincidence when he bumped into him in Starbucks. Derek had looked delicious in his three piece suit, sunglasses, and looking dark and dangerous in the queue. Stiles couldn’t help staring and had stiffened in surprise when Derek turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. 

“I know you…” Derek said trailing off before recognising him. “Stiles.”

“Yeah, hello,” he said with an awkward wave before dropping his hand. “So, how are you doing? You know since…since the other…day.”

Stiles was a fumbling mess and stared at Derek who raised an eyebrow at him before turning his back, taking his coffee, and leaving. It left Stiles a little hurt and speechless himself as he ordered and waited. It was the same the next day when he went to get his caramel macchiato to see Derek there again. His mouth went dry and his stomach was in knots when Derek noticed him and narrowed his eyes. Stiles was silent this time as he got in line but couldn’t keep his eyes off him. 

Stiles didn’t see him the third day he went but he did the fourth day and Derek had something to say this time. 

“If you think I don’t notice you’re stalking me then you’re wrong. It’s not flattering, it’s creepy, and if I knew you’d be this much trouble I wouldn’t have slept with you.” Derek said cornering him outside Starbucks. 

“I-I’m not stalking you!” 

“Oh, really, I come here every day for the same order and it’s only this week I’ve seen you for the first time. Don’t play for me an idiot,” Derek hissed at him. “What part of a one night stand do you not understand, Stiles? It means sex and never seeing each other if you can help it.”

“What part of I am not stalking you do you not understand?” Stiles protested angrily trying to remove his arm from his chest but it was like moving a boulder. “Let me go!” 

“If you stay away from me and staying away means never coming here again. I don’t do this sort of thing, I’d say you were only good for sex but…” he said trailing off and shrugging his shoulders. 

The sharp jab at him was like a hot poker to his chest as Derek let him go, stepped back, and walked into the shop. Stiles didn’t linger after that and felt the sharp burn of tears in the backs of his eyes and throat. It was cruel and he hated Derek with everything he had in that moment. 

Stiles was brought back to reality when Scott poked him in the arm. 

“Good. Do you fancy a game?” he said nodding at his Xbox. 

Stiles nodded in response rubbing his chest a little at the burn there. It sometimes seemed to be the ridiculously good looking guys and girls who had the nicest exterior but were complete assholes underneath. He glanced at Scott now awake and smiled at him before they set up the game. It was nice to fill in the time eating crap and playing till their eyes were tired and Scott was slumping over his control. 

“Can I stay here?” Stiles pleaded not feeling like going back to his room. “I’ll stay here.”

“Isaac’s bed is free?”

“No, I have no idea what he’s been doing there and no we are not sharing. We’re not seven anymore and after last time…well I can never look at you the same anymore,” he said with a shudder. “It was like incest…”

“Oh god, just stay here then.” Scott mumbled pushing at his head as he got up and went to get him a blanket and a cushion. 

Stiles sighed deeply when he settled looking up at the ceiling in the darkness. His eyes focused and unfocused on the light drifting in. His hand drifted to his stomach that still felt weird and nauseous. 

“It was probably that ham and cheese sandwich. It was probably off.” he murmured turning onto his side with a sigh before drifting off to sleep.

It wasn’t the most comfortable night sleep as he woke up throughout the night from dreams. The dreams were mixed with images of Derek, someone distantly crying, and mixtures of Scott always looking at him sympathetically. He was exhausted and confused by the time he woke up in the morning to the smell of coffee. 

“Morning,” Scott called to him. “Cereal?”

“No,” Stiles muttered rubbing his sore eyes. “I feel weird; I feel…I feel…”

Stiles wasn’t prepared for when the wave of sickness hit him and he pushed the comforter off heading to the toilet. Scott watched and listened in shock when Stiles vomited into the toilet. He was shaking when he finished spitting into the toilet and flushing it away. 

“Shit.” Stiles whispered closing his eyes and stood on shaky legs before washing his hands and mouth out with water and mouthwash.

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, well apart from this…I don’t even what this is. That was weird.” Stiles replied slowly glancing at Scott holding his cup and staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Are you going to lessons?”

“Sure…in a minute.” he muttered gagging for a moment and Scott grimaced when he knelt on the floor vomiting again. 

Stiles was in the toilet for half an hour before he crawled out of the room to see Isaac back and they both stared at him in concern. 

“That was awful,” he murmured collapsing first face. “I need pills.” 

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Stomach bug?” he answered with a sigh picking himself up to get a glass of water. “Is there a bug going around?”

“No.” Scott and Isaac answered at the same time.

Stiles frowned glancing down at the sink before drinking it down and feeling sick again. He headed back to his own dorm after that and was relieved to find it empty. His bed looked inviting as he slipped under the covers after pulling off his clothes and chose to sleep off the sickness instead. 

He woke up hours later to see it was three thirty and he was feeling a lot better, he was even feeling hungry, and he smiled as he pushed the blanket off. Matt was sitting near the window smoking when he walked in and scowled at him.

“If you set those fire alarms off again, I’ll murder you.” 

“I won’t, window, its fine. You look like hell by the way, all pale, big bags, it’s so sexy,” Matt said taking in a drag. “Are you auditioning for a crap zombie film?”

“Yeah and you’re my first victim. It’s always the shit ones that die first,” Stiles said with a small smile as he pulled open the fridge. “I have a bug; I think one is going around.”

“No there isn’t.”

“Well there is and I am the first one to get it!”

“Sure.” Matt murmured rolling his eyes. 

Stiles was in no mood for arguing with him as he made bacon and ignored Matt’s pleading puppy eyes for some as well. The meal went down well and he was prepared to get his head down and study in his bedroom till he collapsed tomorrow. He would have to email his tutors on the lost time he had today and make up for it. Tomorrow should hopefully be better. 

*** 

Stiles was wrong on all accounts as the next day he greeted the bowl of a toilet throwing up last night’s dinner. He gagged at the sight and smell as he sat down breathing hard and looking up when Kelly brought him a glass of water.

“Holy shit you look like hell.”

“Thanks,” Stiles murmured dryly taking the glass and throwing his head back against the wall. “I have no idea what’s up with me. I was throwing up all morning yesterday and now here I am again. I’d say it was a stomach bug but I was fine in the evening. Do you reckon I had an okay spot when I wasn’t okay?” 

“I say…go the doctors. It’s probably something stupid and can be sorted with a few tablets,” Kelly answered with a nod. “You should get ready; we have class in twenty minutes. You can’t afford to miss another one.”

“Yeah,” he murmured watching her leave before he pushed up and shakily walked back to his bedroom to get his stuff together. His stomach was a queasy knot as he looked in the mirror and grimaced. His eyes were heavy and tired with fitting bags underneath, his hair a greasy mess on top of his head, and he really did look like a reject from a crap zombie film. 

“Maybe I should get a makeover,” he said looking at Kelly in his doorway. “I look like hell, people will scream. I need a shower…I might just skip.”

“On your head be it.” she sang before she left him to it. 

“It’ll be fine; I’ll make up for it in the library…all night.” Stiles murmured with a sigh heading into his bathroom and switching it on. The water was heaven as it trailed off his hair and body. His stomach still churned from sickness and his head pounded as he stared at the white tiles with confusion. It probably was a stomach bug but it didn’t truly feel like one. 

He washed his body and his hair vigorously till he felt clean and slightly refreshed before getting dressed again. Stiles glanced at the time to see he had missed nearly half an hour of his first lecture and sat on the bed rubbing his temples. He made his decision there and then to head to the library and walked in to see Allison.

“You look green.” Allison greeted him.

“Sick, again, I woke up at seven to throw up and continued till I was done. It’s seriously shit,” he murmured throwing down his stuff on the table. “Do you have any idea what it could be?”

“No, sorry, I’d go chemist maybe? Doctors could be a good bet as well.” she said patting the top of his head when he let it rest against the table. 

“I took my tablets for my ADHD and I threw them up like instantly after, it was like…it was like my body knew what was going in and didn’t like it. I tried again, threw up again.” he said looking at Allison who narrowed her beautiful eyes at him. 

“That’s weird.”

“I know! I gave up and now I am jittery as hell.” 

“I’d say doctors.”

“Maybe,” he replied slowly opening his book and pulling out his iPod. “I’ll try and forget it while I work though. I still feel crappy.” 

Scott and Isaac soon joined them at lunchtime when he was doodling on a piece of paper trying to forget his headache. 

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Headache,” he murmured looking up at him with a half-smile. “I threw up again.”

“Again,” Isaac questioned with a raised eyebrow. “Are you eating properly?”

“Oh my god, is Isaac mothering me?” Stiles whispered in mock horror looking at Scott and grinned when Isaac shoved him hard in the shoulder.

“Fine, suffer for all I care.”

“I’m eating fine! I have three meals a day, coffee, snacks, and I am a healthy growing boy. It’s just my body being weird and sick because it’s a pain in the ass.” he said slamming the book closed.

“Odd though,” Allison said with a thoughtful hum looking at the three of them staring at her. “Well he’s been sick today and yesterday in the morning…morning sickness? If you were a girl I’d say you were possibly pregnant.”

“Oh my god, shut up!” Stiles cried rolling his eyes whilst Isaac chortled. It was only Scott who didn’t laugh and instead frowned staring at the table. 

“Scott?” he questioned raising an eyebrow at him. 

“What?”

“You look a little gone there dude.”

“I’m fine, just thinking. Um, do you have my pen?” Scott said quickly straightening up. 

Stiles frowned noticing the furrow in his forehead meaning he was lying but pushed it away instead handing him the pen. The day passed without trouble when he went to the rest of his classes and went to see his disgruntled tutor begging to remake his time up. He returned to his own dorm room throwing down his bag and collapsing on the couch. He could hear the faint talking of a television in Matt’s room hinting he was in. 

His body was tired and his eyes felt heavy as he snuggled into the cushion left there and pulled a comforted over his body. He didn’t know when he fell asleep but he woke up hours later with something wet hitting his face in slow drips. His eyes opened to see Kelly leaning over him smiling as she dripped cold water into his face.

“Bitch, go away.” Stiles muttered.

“It’s nearly eleven!”

“What?” he cried startled sitting up and blinking at the time. “I’ve been asleep since five! I’ve slept for like…six hours without waking up! I never do that.”

“Weird.” 

“I agree.” 

“Do you want some of my food? Matt went out with his friends.” she said with a pout. 

He sniffed the air and shook his head when nausea hit him. “I just want to sleep. I feel like crap. Sleep does not help at all. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Kelly was silent as she watched him walk away and go into his own bedroom. Stiles sighed as he curled under his bed and wished he felt better the next morning. 

His wish wasn’t granted when he found himself throwing up again till he was choking and a wheezing mess. Stiles was curled up on the bathroom floor when it opened to reveal Scott looking at him in concern before helping him up.

“Doctors, I need doctors.”

“I really wouldn’t,” Scott said putting a hand on his back. “Allison mentioned something yesterday…”

“That pregnancy joke?” he answered blinking at him in surprise. “Scott, please, please tell me you’re joking as well.”

“Oh come on, Stiles! You’ve been throwing up for the past three days only in the morning, you look like hell, and you even told me you’ve not been sleeping well. You had sex…three weeks ago now? You had unprotected sex with an alpha werewolf on the full moon and you’re a mage.” 

Stiles stared at him in horror before he snapped out of it shaking his head. 

“Scott, you have got to be kidding me! Okay, one, I’m a guy and I don’t have the anatomy to get pregnant dude! Two, it’s impossible, and three, I am not pregnant with a mutant child,” Stiles said pointing them off his fingers. “It’s something like a bug or a virus.” 

“Weirder things have happened, Stiles! Look at me,” Scott said gesturing at himself. “You know what the world is like out there; you know how weird our lives are now. I just think going to the doctors is a bad idea and I have a bad feeling about this! It’s not a virus, a virus wouldn’t do this, and it’s not a bug.” 

“It could be!”

“Look,” he muttered handing him his cell. “Call Dr Deaton, tell him what happened, tell him you had sex with that guy, and now you’re getting these symptoms. Please?” 

“Fuck sake!” Stiles hissed before nodding. “Fine, I promise.”

“Thank you” Scott murmured softly looking at him for a long moment before looking away. 

Stiles left him to it before he went into his bedroom to call Deaton.

“Hey, Deaton, it’s me.”

“Ah, Stiles, I’ve been meaning to call you.”

“Yeah well whatever you needed to say can be put on hold just for a moment,” he said running a hand through his hair. “This is probably the stupidest thing to say or even do but it’s not me, its Scott making me do this. I…I had sex about three weeks ago now I’d say and it was unprotected but it was also on the full moon with an alpha.”

Stiles heard the sharp intake of breath and closed his eyes with a groan. 

“I was fine after that, no harm, no foul, but now I’ve been throwing up the past three days only in the morning, I ache all over most of the time, and my dreams are fucked up,” he said finally sitting on his bed. “Now please tell me it’s a virus so I can go doctors.” 

The silence on the other end of the phone left him uneasy as he waited. 

“First of all, you’re a nightmare, and second of all, why do you never listen to me?”

“What?”

“Stiles, you do realise what you are?”

“Yeah, I’m like a mage or whatever.”

“Yes, yes you are, and a mediocre one as yet. You’re not powerful enough yet, you haven’t mastered anything, and you never ever listen! Stiles, what was the last thing I said to you?”

“You told me to be careful, to not do anything I didn’t know about, and be aware.” 

“Yet you had sex with an alpha on the full moon, were you aware?”

“Yes, I knew who he was and what I was doing. It was only the next morning that I realised there was no condom. Does this even matter?”

“Yes! I need you to come back here.”

“What? Are you kidding me?”

“No, Stiles, I am not kidding you. I want you come back to Beacon Hills today. I think we need to speak face to face instead of over the phone.”

“But I have lessons.”

“You might not be able to have lessons anymore,” he said with a sigh. “Just get down here now. It’ll take you two hours if you drive fast.” 

The call ended leaving Stiles wide eyed and a little terrified. He quickly got his stuff together pulling on a jacket and grabbing his keys. Scott was staring at one of his history books with confused eyes when he walked in. 

“Hey, what did he say?”

“He, um, he wants me to come back, he wants me to come back to Beacon Hills actually and…” he said trailing off and waved a hand at him.

“What?” Scott whispered stunned. 

“I know, I know, I-I got to go so if anyone asks it’s a family emergency taking me back.” he said heading to the door.

“No, wait, wait, wait, do you want me to come with you? I was going on instinct here and now it looks like it’s bigger than that and I want to come.”

“Okay.” Stiles agreed quickly as they exited the room heading to the car park were his car waited for him. 

The drive there was silent between them but music from the radio filled the silence in the car. Stiles was a nervous wreck as his leg bounced up and down but was soon stopped by Scott slapping a hand on his knee and giving him a look. 

“Do you want to talk about this?”

“Talk about what? Talk about how I could be pregnant? Talk about how this is insane, impossible, and can’t be happening to me. I have a one night stand and suddenly my life is a movie cliché mixed in with a tad of horror.” Stiles ranted looking over at Scott who stared back with a blank expression. His eyes were a different story when they radiated concern for him. 

“We can talk about how you’re freaking out. It might not be that, it might be something else.”

“This is me, Scott, this is my life, and my life is a load of crap!” he said pressing his foot down speeding up. It took two and a half hours to speed back into Beacon Hills.

“What about your dad?” Scott said turning to him in question. 

“Shit!” he cried hitting the steering wheel. “Someone might notice us. Oh my god, that’s not going to be a happy phone call.” 

When they arrived he barely made it out of the car as he barrelled through the door followed by Scott. He stood in the reception waiting as Deaton came around the corner with an expectant face.

“Come this way.” he said opening the door as they stepped through following him. 

“Please tell me I drove all this way for a reason.” Stiles pleaded as they went into his office and he gestured at the two seats in front of his desk. 

“I want you to tell me the whole story again.” Deaton asked when Stiles sat down in front of the desk. 

“It was about three weeks ago during the full moon, I went out with Isaac, and I met with a guy. I got drunk with the guy, he confronted me about smelling like,” he said pointing at Scott. “His eyes went red and I’ve done enough research to know I was dealing with an alpha but that didn’t stop me. We went back to his place and we had unprotected sex. It was stupid I know, I left, I was fine, and now three weeks later I’m throwing up in the mornings only.” 

“Did you tell him what you were?”

“No I didn’t tell a complete stranger that I had something called a spark inside of me and had the ability to think and do paranormal magic,” Stiles said slowly and sarcastically. “I can’t do anything! The most I’ve done is light a candle with my mind.” 

“Stiles, you know better than I do that the full moon is not just for werewolves. The full moon is for several more supernatural creatures out there. You’re mortal but there is something inside of you that can be wielded for good and for bad. You can use the forces of nature around you; you can wield fire, water, air, and earth with practise and imagination. You can also use it for the bad but I won’t go to into that,” he said folding his hands together and staring down at them. “Your spark can also be used for life. You can protect the ones around you and in very rare, very few cases, you can bring life together or even back.” 

Scott was staring at Stiles in awe whilst Stiles felt sick as he stared down at the floor. 

“I’d like you to confirm that for us all by taking this,” he said opening the drawer and handing him a Clearblue pregnancy test. “The toilets are down the corridor.” 

“You can’t be serious.”

“I’m deadly serious; I’d like you to take it.” 

Stiles licked his dry lips before standing on suddenly numb legs and walking out. It felt weird and heavy in his hands as he stood in the toilets inhaling the smell of lemon and bleach. He read the instructions before holding it out and pulling off the cap at the end. His bladder was already full from the amount of drinks he had on the way over here and he peed over it. His teeth worried his bottom lip when he finished returning to the room with the stick. 

“This is ridiculous,” he murmured when he sat back down and put the pregnancy stick covered in tissue paper down. “Three minutes.” 

“Indeed.”

“If I am pregnant, how is it possible? I don’t have a womb! It’s got nowhere to grow.” 

“Your spark would protect the child and an artificial womb would grow around the child as it grows day by day. Your organs would shift but not to the point of danger for the child to grow.” he said with experience in his tone. 

“How do you know this?” Scott questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

“I have my ways, I have my contacts, and if you dig a little you’ll be surprised by what you can find.” 

“What about if…what if I wanted…you know…an abortion?” 

“Stiles,” Scott whispered in surprise looking at him. 

“That could be arranged if you wished,” Deaton responded in a sombre voice. “It’s been three minutes.”

“I don’t want to look,” he whispered shaking his head watching as Deaton sighed taking it off him. Deaton was expressionless when he looked at it for a long moment before handing it over. 

“I’d say congratulations but I don’t think it’s the answer you were hoping for.” he said softly. 

Stiles opened his mouth in horror at the positive sign before giving it to Scott who leaned towards him to see.

“Oh my –” Scott said looking at Stiles and Deaton with wide eyes. 

The ringing in Stiles ears wasn’t meant to be there as he swallowed noisily not knowing how to handle or even take this in. His hands felt clammy and his breathing shallow as he felt sicker. It was Scott who intervened by pushing his head in between his legs and making his breathe in and out deeply whilst he felt like his world was falling apart. 

*** 

“You need to tell the father.” Deaton said walking into the room Stiles was currently lying in.

“No.”

“Stiles, you have to.”

“How am I meant to tell a guy I barely know at all that I am pregnant? This can’t be real!” he shouted at him. “What about…I hate the word but…abortion?”

“That is an option you can take, Stiles, but do not be irrational about this. I know you’re in shock, I know you’re scared, and I know this is something you never anticipated but it’s done.”

“I don’t even know how it was done,” he whispered. “I do…I do remember looking at the moon afterwards, her light was shining over us, and I felt this-this tingling all over me like-like magic but different.”

“I think you now know what happened.” 

“It doesn't seem real,” he whispered softly. “How do you know all about how the baby will grow?”

“You’re not the first; I meant what I said about it being very rare. The last one recorded was a male nearly four hundred years ago.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles whispered shaking his head.

“I don’t know all the facts but it was a male child that was born.”

“What about the guy?”

“He lived if that’s what you mean.” 

“This is a nightmare.” he whispered pressing a hand to his forehead. 

“Tell this nightmare to the father, Stiles, you know if it was the other way you’d want to know as well. He had every right to know what’s happening.”

“He won’t care, he’ll run far.”

“I don’t think it’s as simple as that. You said he was an alpha, a lone alpha by the sounds of it, and that’s a bad thing to have. An alpha needs a pack, a family, something to anchor him and complete him in a way that you can’t understand. I’ve seen and read a lot to understand and you’re carrying his cub.” 

“You really think he’ll want this? I don’t even know if I want this! I’m eighteen, I’m in the middle of college, and I-I didn't think I’d be a dad for years.” 

Deaton nodded with understanding in his expression. “This can be sorted and thought about but for now, go back to Berkeley, and find him.” 

Stiles closed his eyes and swallowed the spit clogging his throat before nodding in agreement and dreaded the conversation. It was without a doubt going to be life changing and a little bit horrific.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments, kudos, and support. 
> 
> It makes me happy that you're enjoying it.

Stiles’ head was pillowed in Allison’s lap watching as Isaac sat on the floor reading through a baby book. It had been five days since he had been to see Deaton, learnt the truth, and attempted to deal with the fact he was pregnant. It had been five days of morning sickness, intense aches and pains leaving him clutching a hot water bottle to his stomach, and tiredness that made him seem older than he was. The pregnancy was slowly and surely taking its toll on his body and he was only four weeks. 

“The baby is about the size of a poppy seed! It’s an important stage in the baby’s development up to ten whole weeks. The baby’s organs will be growing…you need to take vitamins! We need to but you vitamins.” Isaac said lifting his head up, his eyes practically glowing with need to help. 

“Isaac, I’m going to kill you,” he murmured closing his eyes and enjoying her fingers running through his hair. “I don’t care!”

“You should care! This is your baby; you’re having your own baby, Stiles.”

“How are you suddenly okay with this?” Stiles questioned turning his head towards him. “You freaked the hell out when I told you and now suddenly you’re my fairy godfather or something. I think until I decide what I want, I don’t really care. All it’s doing is ruining my mornings and my sleep.” 

“Because it’s amazing, you’re having your own baby. This baby will be yours.” Isaac muttered looking down at the pages. 

“How do you feel about this?” Stiles questioned Allison who stared down at him with a shrug.

“I think it’s…strange, very, very strange, but also…wonderful,” she said honestly stroking his hair. “I think what you need to do, I think you need to tell the father, and I think you need to talk about this, discuss it with him, and choose what you want. This baby isn’t going away and it’s going to continue to grow inside you till it’s ready to come out.”

“I know,” Stiles murmured pained and closed his eyes. “I know I need to tell him but – but it’s telling a complete stranger who I had sex with a month ago I’m pregnant! He’s going to be freaked and he’s…an asshole! He thought I was stalking him!”

“You still need to tell him.” Allison murmured looking at Isaac who nodded in agreement.

The front door of the dorm room opened revealing Scott carrying a grocery bag full of food. 

“Food, oh food, Scott, tell me you got the good stuff.” Stiles pleaded rolling off the couch and heading towards him with a small smile. 

“Sure, are you sure you can eat? You still look a little green.”

“Oh my god, will you stop fussing? I’m fine, I feel fine, and I want food,” Stiles argued shaking a fist at him before peering in and grabbing the bag of salted crisps and dip. “See, this, this is what I need and want. I don’t want vitamins, I don’t want that crappy sick medicine for my morning sickness, and I don’t want orange juice.”

Allison, Isaac, and Scott shared a look as Stiles walked down to sit on the couch. 

“My life officially sucks! It’s now June, we’re officially halfway through the first semester and I might not be able to complete the second. This summer is ruined because I’ll be suffering through most of it. When did you say I’ll probably be due?” Stiles ranted glancing at Allison.

“I said January at the latest. Who knows if you can carry to full term? It’s not like you have the hips,” Allison murmured opening the pasta pot with a thoughtful look. “You’ll have a winter baby.”

“So…you’re having the baby?” Scott said looking at him with wide eyes. “You’ve made a decision?”

“No! Well…I don’t know, kinda? There’s abortion but I haven’t made my mind up yet. I’ll get there eventually! It’s been five days, I’m still trying to get my head around it.” he said trailing off waving a hand before shoving it into the bag. “Allison says I need to tell the father.”

“Yeah, you have to, Stiles, he deserves to know.” Scott agreed putting things away looking oddly domestic whilst Allison watched him fondly. 

Stiles sighed deeply staring at the light orange wallpaper covering the walls of this dorm knowing he was right. He had to tell Derek, he had to tell his dad, and he had to get back in touch with Deaton with his final decision. It was the decision he didn’t want to make. His mind was half and half at the moment. The prospect of having his baby was one hundred per cent terrifying. Half of mind wanted the baby, he wanted to love, take care of him or her, and even though he’d be eighteen, a single parent, and would have to drop out of college. He wouldn’t be truly alone. 

The other half of his brain laughed at that and told him repeatedly what a mess his life now was. In reality he was having the baby of an alpha meaning his baby would be a werewolf, he was eighteen, and living in a dorm supplied by the college, on student loans, and had no money of his own. College was looking like a doomed prospect and he knew that would kill his dad. 

Stiles also knew telling Derek wasn’t going to be easy and he wasn’t looking forward to the outcome of that at all. He wasn’t lying when he said Derek was an asshole, yes the sex was good and he’d happily do it again, but Derek’s persona was terrible. This guy was the other father of his baby and the thought made something inside of him twist. What if he tried to take the baby away? What if he tried to force to get rid of it?

Allison was watching him carefully at this point and seemed to sense his discomfort as the three of them came over flanking his sides. 

“Your heartbeat just rocketed up, are you okay?” Scott questioned him in concern.

“Fine, just, um, just freaking out, I have to tell him and I don’t know how. What if he kills me?” he hissed looking at Allison with wide eyes. “What if he freaks the hell out and makes me get rid it? What if he takes the baby after it’s born?”

“That will not happen,” she said gripping his hands in hers. “It’s not you he’ll be facing, it’s all of us.”

“She’s right, I’d kill him,” Scott said with an easy shrug. 

“I’m with these two.” Isaac murmured with a nod of his head as well.

Stiles felt something tug in his chest and he bowed his head with a small smile. It felt nice to have their support and to always have it. 

“It’s like a band aid; you just rip it off or in this case, just tell him. It’s nearly…five now. He’ll be finishing work so go now, just do it, tell him, and go from there.” Scott said glancing at his phone and up at him. 

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Scott said with a smile patting his knee before he got up. “Just go, Stiles.”

Stiles rolled his eyes up to the ceiling trying to get the strength to do this before he stood up, wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, and collected his jacket. He looked at his cell seeing one message from his dad and bit his lip guiltily. He still needed to tell his dad what was happening to him but the idea of telling his dad what he was, the supernatural world, and inviting him scared him. 

His eyes drifted over the three of them looking at him in reassurance. He licked his lips, turned on his heel, and walked out of the room leaving the three of them behind. Stiles headed over to his Jeep jumping inside and heading to the block of apartments. Derek’s apartment was a twenty minute drive away from campus. The sky was still light and the heat humid and stifling when he stepped out looking up at the building. 

Stiles hovered near the main front door walking up and down before he stepped forward and pressed Derek’s apartment number. He paused looking left and right waiting and got no response. His teeth worried his bottom lip for a moment before he pressed a series of buttons till someone answered. 

“Hello?” a young woman answered.

“Hi, hello, I live in apartment 122 and I have my apartment key but not the main doors! I know, I’m an idiot, and I was wondering if you could let me in.” Stiles lied looking up and down the street just in case. 

“Oh! Sure.” she replied nicely enough letting him into the building. 

“Thanks!” he cried stepping inside and heading to the elevator and pressed his thumb for Derek’s floor. His eyes flicked around the elevator feeling the memories flicker inside his mind. It was the warm press of Derek’s body against his, his tongue warm and slick in his mouth and the intensity between them. The shiver that ran down his spine was involuntary and he shook his head when it arrived and he stepped out. 

Stiles knocked despite knowing Derek wasn’t there and sighed deeply when he slid down the wall to the floor. His jeans were tight on his legs when he sat cross-legged and brought out his phone to play on while he waited for Derek to return. His imagination flew away from him imagining the conversation between them. He imagined to Derek to be stunned, shocked, and even a little disbelieving. He imagined Derek to be angry, confused, and a little scared of him. 

“Fuck,” he whispered rubbing his temples and looked at the elevator hoping he didn’t take long. His ass was already hurting from sitting on the hard wooden floor and the smell of polish kept hitting him. 

Stiles also prayed no one came out and saw this. This wouldn’t be easily explained without someone chucking him out. His eyes shot down to his phone playing angry birds till he heard the elevator ding and the doors open. It felt like his heart was in his throat when he looked up to see Derek wearing a blue three piece suit walking towards him. His dark hair was ruffled, his eyes heavy and tired, and his stubble more potent on his cheeks. 

“I thought I told you to stop stalking me. This borders on creepy and stalking to a whole new level.” Derek said dryly looking him up and down.

“What part of I am not stalking you did you not understand the last time? I’m here for a reason.” Stiles argued standing up and pocketing his cell phone. 

Derek clucked his tongue in his cheek before shoving the key into the door and stepping inside. Stiles didn’t bother waiting for the invite and stepped inside after him. The door closed behind him and he watched Derek chuck his jacket and keys on the table. 

“Why are you here, Stiles? It’s been a month. I thought someone your age would understand what a one night stand is. I don’t do love, I don’t do relationships, so whatever you’re looking for you’re not going to get. It was sex, meaningless and slightly mediocre sex, and if it’s not in the streets it’s now at my home.” Derek said folding his arms over his chest. 

Stiles swallowed feeling that red hot poker burn feeling in his chest again and licked his lips fighting the urge to cry. His emotions were all over the place and the urge to sob and hit him was strong within him. 

“I – I know what a one night stand is, you fucking asshole. Thanks for ripping my whole ego to shreds; really, I thought you were an asshole before but now? There are no words for you. I came here for a reason, Derek, I didn’t tell you what I am,” Stiles said breathing shakily in and out. “I’m a mage, well a non-trained mage, but I still have a spark running inside my veins. We had sex, unprotected sex if you remember, on the full moon. It, well, it had its consequences.” 

“You’re a…mage?”

“Yes. I can do magic, not like Harry Potter, although that’d be awesome,” he whispered trailing off and looking at Derek who was glaring at him. “I mean, yeah I am magic in a sense. I can control the elements apparently and in very rare cases…life.” 

“Stiles, you’re not making any sense. Why are you here?” Derek demanded folding his arms over his chest looking more and more annoyed by the second. 

“Oh you fucking…can you not smell it?! Scott told me I smell like a stereotypical mother, warmth, love, freshly made bread and apparently flowers,” he muttered shaking his head in disbelief. 

“I – I don’t…” Derek said shaking his head. 

“I’m pregnant, Derek!” Stiles exclaimed throwing his hands up. “Four weeks pregnant with our little bundle of joy! This is why I am here.” 

Stiles heart was hammering in his chest at the point, sweat trickling down his back and his skin felt clammy. Derek was staring at him wordlessly, his eyes wide and trained on him stunned, and his skin a little paler than before. 

“No I’m not some bunny boiler or whatever lying about being pregnant. I am a guy so I am telling the truth,” Stiles murmured looking down at the floor. “I found out about five days ago.”

“What? You’re only telling me now?” Derek demanded looking furious. 

“Well, yeah, wait…you’re angry that I am telling you now? How are you not freaking the hell out here? I have just told you I’m pregnant!”

“I know, Stiles, I’m not deaf. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Because I was dealing with it myself, Derek, and it’s a lot to take in when you’re eighteen and a guy” Stiles argued when Derek moved to start pacing along the floor. 

“How is it even possible?”

“I went to see this guy, his name is Dr. Deaton, and he lives back home. I went to him and he confirmed it, he told me that I am the first male in like four hundred years to fall pregnant. This – this artificial womb will grow around the baby and my magic will protect it as well,” Stiles explained with a suffering sigh. “I came to tell you the truth and now I’m gone.”

“What?”

“This is why I’m here, Derek,” Stiles exclaimed turning back to him. “I came here to tell you the truth. You deserve to know but that’s it. What, you think this some type of huge movie cliché where you and I fall in love and raise this baby together like sunshine and roses? In this whole month I have known you and slept with you, you have been nothing but a fucking asshole and a prick!”

“I didn’t know, Stiles!”

“You said I was stalking you! You threatened me; you have belittled me, made me feel small, insignificant, and basically told me I’m shit in bed. Thanks for that by the way,” Stiles shouted turning his back on him and heading to the window needing to breathe. “You’ve just told me you don’t do love, you don’t do relationships, and I bet you’re a lone alpha aren’t you?”

“No, I have a pack.” Derek muttered through gritted teeth. 

“You do?”

“Yes, three betas” he murmured with a shake of his head. “It’s different now though. This happened for a reason, Stiles.” 

“Maybe it did or maybe it didn’t. I’m thinking it’s because we’re stupid and we didn’t use protection.”

Derek sighed scrubbing a hand down his face and headed into his kitchen opening the fridge. 

“Drink?” he questioned.

“No, I need to get out of here.”

“No, we need to talk about this. Orange juice?”

“No!” Stiles protested and groaned when Derek ignored his wishes pouring him one anyway. Stiles glared at him when he handed it over and huffed until it he took it from him. 

“Thanks” Stiles mumbled looking down at it. “We don’t really need to talk about it you know. You don’t have to be involved in this.”

“Then you’re stupider than I originally thought.” Derek responded dryly. 

“Hey! I’m not stupid,” Stiles protested angrily putting the glass down before he threw it at him in response. “I’m actually really fucking smart. Did you ignore me when I said this not going to be some cliché? I can do this by myself, and I don’t need you. You can have your pack and be mister depression for all I care. I’m out, I’m done, I told you what’s happening, and now I’m going to do this by myself.”

“You’re being unreasonable, Stiles, this is my baby too. I want to be there for you, for you both!” 

“You didn’t want anything to do with me fifteen minutes ago!”

“That was before you told me you were pregnant, Stiles, I have responsibilities now to you and my cub.” Derek argued gesturing at him. “I can smell you, Stiles, and my wolf…my wolf is reacting. I need to protect you, I need to look after you, and I need you to understand this!” 

Stiles didn’t know how to react as he looked down at ground attempting to breathe. His stomach was doing flips inside of him and he held up a hand feeling that same sickening feeling. It was that moment before he wanted to throw up.

“Stiles?” Derek said in concern reaching for him.

“Bathroom” he whispered looking up at him and Derek was quick to direct him before he ran in. 

Stiles gagged bent over Derek’s toilet emptying his stomach and cursed the inappropriate timing of it all. Derek was behind him hovering and he sighed deeply sitting back on his legs. 

“Can I get you anything?”

“Water would be great.”

Stiles glanced over his shoulder as he left and stood flushing the contents away. The water felt great on his sweaty face when he splashed it and he was actually grateful when Derek came in handing him the water. Derek’s nose was wrinkled from the smell and he nodded his thanks taking small sips. 

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Well my throat burns, I have a headache the size of Russia, and my stomach hurts. I feel awesome.” Stiles muttered sarcastically side stepping him and walking out. 

“Baby steps, Stiles.”

“What?”

“Let’s do this in baby steps. You’re right, we barely know each other, and I haven’t been…openly friendly with you. I want to…I want to be there…for you and the baby.” Derek said awkwardly and his whole posture was stiff when he faced him. 

“I think that was one of the worst speeches to be involved I have ever heard.”

“Well what do you want me to say, Stiles!?” Derek argued. “Do you want me on my hands and knees begging you to let me in? I’m trying to do the right thing here! You think I’m not freaking out myself? It wasn’t like I wanted this.”

“You think I did!? I’m the one whose life has been royally screwed forever! I’m the one who will carry and give birth. I’m the one who’s eighteen and too young to be a father. I’m the one who’s stuck with a complete fucking asshole who happens to be the other father of the baby currently growing inside of me!” 

Stiles gasped softly stepping back when Derek’s eyes glowed red, his claws popping out, and the fear in Stiles chest bloomed. Derek turned his face away before his whole body and Stiles bit his lip hard. 

“You think I’d hurt you?”

“I don’t know.” Stiles whispered. 

“I’d never, ever, ever, hurt you, Stiles, and the fact you’d –” Derek muttered cutting off with a sharp shake of his head. 

The tension between them left Stiles deeply uncomfortable and he shuffled before backing away. 

“I think I better – I think better go. I, um, I have to talk to my dad and…” he said trailing off and nodding. 

Derek’s jaw was tight and clenched when he looked at him. “Your cell, hand it over.”

“What?” Stiles whispered and sucked in a breath when he came over to him reaching into his front pocket to get it out. 

He watched in surprise as Derek pulled up his cell number and put it into his own phone without hesitation. 

“I’d never hurt you, ever, and I want to be a part of this baby’s life, we did this together. I know you hate me right now but I am trying to do the right thing here. I’ll do what I can for you but...try and cut me some slack. Drive safe.” Derek said looking into his eyes before he moved away heading into his bedroom. 

“You want me to cut you some slack? I don’t even know you, Derek, and you’ve treated me like shit from the get go. So sorry if I’m not bending over backwards for your needs.” Stiles argued watching his back stiffen before he turned heading to the front door and leaving. 

He was sat in his car before he knew it and he swallowed hard glancing at the block of apartments before pushing in the key and driving away. 

*** 

“Is that my son or am I hearing things?” 

“Hey, dad, yeah it’s me. I’m sorry I’ve not called you back and ignored your text messages. I’ve had a pretty hard week.” Stiles said with a soft sigh. 

“It’s okay, I’m just glad you’re calling now. I’ve been worried, is everything okay?”

“Define okay,” Stiles mumbled leaning his head back onto the wall, his body was warm in bed, and he was happy it was a Sunday. 

“I’d define it by feeling content, happy, or in your case fine,” the Sheriff replied with a small snort. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t even know how to explain it dad. I’m going to, um, I’m coming down tomorrow, if that’s okay?”

“What? What about your lessons?”

“Cancelled,” Stiles lied picking at the bed cover. “Professors sick.”

“Um, okay, well I’m in sure I can get a few hours off. Are you sure you’re okay?” he said in concern.

The concern tore something inside of him and he pushed down the urge to cry. The sun was burning hot outside and he hated it. He wanted rain to match his mood; he wanted grey clouds and misery, not this. 

“Fine, just…I’ll tell you tomorrow. I’ll set off in the morning.” Stiles murmured softly. 

“Okay, alright kid, I’ll see you tomorrow.” he said resigned.

Stiles could hear the worry and ended the call quickly after that. He chose to pull the duvet over his head with a sigh. He hadn’t heard from Derek since speaking to him two days ago and it was probably wrong to feel put off when he was adamant about doing this alone. But he had the feeling that Derek would not be honouring that at all. 

The knock on his bedroom door was disconcerting and he groaned burying his head under the pillow. 

“Stiles,” Scott called opening the door and sighing when he saw the lump under the covers. “Stiles, come on, come get something to eat with me. I’m hungry and we have nothing in.” 

“No, go away, take Isaac or Allison, and leave me alone.” Stiles grumbled. 

His sulking was cut off though when Scott dragged the covers back with a sigh using his extra strength to tug the pillow away. Stiles glared at him with hatred and Scott’s puppy dog eyes were the worst. 

“I’m not in the mood!”

“You never are! You’re acting like this is the end of the world. It’s not by the way. Stop sulking and come get food with me. I miss my happy best friend,” Scott murmured leaning in to poke his chest. “You’re pregnant, Stiles, not dying.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. It’s just…I’m going back to Beacon Hills tomorrow to see my dad.”

“Oh shit, are you going to tell him?”

“I have to,” Stiles murmured sitting up. “I made my decision last night.”

Scott narrowed his eyes at him carefully before smiling at him with a nod. “You’re keeping it”

“Yeah, I weighed out my options. I can get an abortion and never ever forget this happened. I can continue college, live my life, get a job, and have the baby that never was playing in the back of my mind. I mean I have no money, no place to live, and I’m going to leave college but its college…it can be done again. Then there’s having the baby, my own…little baby. I don’t have a lot, I don’t have anything really, but I can try. If a young mom with nothing can do it then so can I.” 

Scott practically beamed at him as he leaned forward and brought him into a tight hug. Stiles blinked in surprise patting his back before they parted. 

“You know we’re going to be here all the way?”

“Yeah, yeah I know that, and…thank you.” he said with an awkward shrug. 

“All the way, now come on, I’m starving and I need food.” Scott said with a new gleam in his eyes when he jumped up and Stiles gave in. 

He dressed quickly looking at the bags underneath his eyes and sighed turning away from the mirror. 

“I keep having weird dreams.”

“What kind of dreams?”

“I don’t know, they’re weird, confusing, I can always hear a baby crying, I sometimes dream of Derek. I dream of this…white house, it’s gorgeous, and…then it’s on fire. It’s burning and I’m watching it and when I turn away its right there. I can feel the heat; smell the burning of wood and plastic. It’s weird,” Stiles explained with a shrug. “Then I dream of this different house, it’s big, it’s beautiful actually, and has a lawn…and it’s mine. It’s like my house I know it is and the baby is in this house…but I – I can’t get to the baby. It’s like I’m stuck.” 

Scott was watching him with wide eyes before he looked away with a hard swallow. 

“Do you dream of that every night?”

“More or less, yeah, every night,” Stiles muttered pushing him forward. “It’s no picnic.” 

“You should tell Deaton.”

“What the hell is going to do? They’re dreams, Scott.” 

“Sleeping pills, maybe?” 

“I don’t think I can when I’m pregnant. I still need to speak to Deaton; he’s recommending me to a doctor. This doctor deals with supernatural like Deaton does but he’s a real doctor, not a vet, he apparently lives in San Francisco but will come live here.” 

“Oh, wow, so you’d have an actual doctor. Can he perform…you know surgery? You can’t exactly push it out. You’d have to have one of those caesareans.”

“Your wisdom never fails to baffle me…” Stiles muttered sarcastically trailing off as they walked out of the main front doors. He didn’t know what made him do it but his eyes travelled the length of the car park and focused on a car at the end. Three figures were gathered around it attempting to look casual but kept glancing their way. 

His eyes took in a curly attractive blonde, red lipstick painted on her lips, and a figure any girl would die for. She was beautiful in a way that made his stomach flip. It was the strawberry blonde though that caught his interest and he sucked in a breath taking her in. They were both beautiful and they were staring straight at him expressionless. The guy that stood next to them was more casual; his hands shoved into his jeans, attractive, tall, brown hair, and an expressionless face to match.

“Hey, what’s up?” Scott questioned stopping and looking to where he was. “Do you know them?”

“No, no, I’ve never seen them before.” 

“Well…stop staring and come on,” Scott muttered tugging at him till Stiles got into the jeep. 

“It’s just…a weird vibe.” Stiles murmured.

Scott rolled his eyes getting in and leaning back as Stiles drove them to an IHOP for food and Stiles stomach rumbled for the food he craved for. It was only when they arrived and Scott ran in like an overexcited puppy was when he realised the black Mercedes followed them here. His eyes narrowed when they parked and no one got out. The tickle of fear at the base of his spine had him walking quickly inside to see Scott already had a table. 

“What were you doing out there? You’re being weird.” Scott said raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Checking things out,” Stiles grumbled snatching the menu and having a look at the food on offer. They ended up getting a coffee for Scott, a milkshake for Stiles, and sausages with pancakes. Stiles grumbled when his milkshake arrived and he pined for coffee. Scott and Allison had forbidden him to have a drop when he was pregnant and he despised baby books. 

There were a lot of limitations to what he could do and what he couldn’t do. Isaac had got his way when he started taking vitamins a day and they did actually help strangely enough. 

“So…baby names?” 

“Fuck off,” Stiles replied pleasantly. “I am nearly five weeks; we’re not even discussing anything to do with…that until I’m near the end.” 

“Fine, so have you spoken to Derek since you told him?”

“Nope, but it didn’t end very well. We practically argued the whole time so…” he said with a shrug taking a sip of the strawberry milkshake. 

“Do you really not want his help? He sounds loaded! You have nothing, Stiles, and this…you know,” he said glancing around. “It’s going to cost a lot of money.”

“Scott, I will kill you. Just please, shut up, and eat your food.” Stiles said smiling at their waitress who came handing them two plates. 

In the end they ate in silence. Scott was happily devouring his own plate of food until Stiles choked when three familiar figures walked in. Scott looked up at that moment, frowned deeply, and turned to look at Stiles who nodded.

“Weren’t those guys in the campus car park?”

“Yes!” 

“Weird,” Scott murmured glancing at them talking amongst themselves. “Well they could just be…eating here?”

“They followed us!” Stiles hissed closing his eyes for a moment. “That’s why I took so long, but – but I have a feeling who they might be.”

“There is something about them…”

“What, like…like a werewolf?” Stiles whispered so only Scott heard him. “I think…I think there Derek’s pack.”

“You think?”

Stiles shrugged leaning back and bringing the straw to his lips looking over at them. It was then the strawberry blonde looked up at him, her eyes narrowed at him thoughtfully, before she looked away and whispered something to the attractive blonde. 

“Can you hear what they’re saying?”

“Not really, I don’t like listening in on stranger’s conversations, Stiles.” Scott muttered with a sigh. 

“I’m leaving,” Stiles murmured throwing down his money. “I’ll see you later.”

Scott opened his mouth wordlessly in protest when Stiles walked away heading to the main doors. He was bristling with anger and huffed when his cell vibrated in his pocket. He paused stopping in the middle of the car park to read it. It was from Deaton. 

_“Stiles, I have that doctor for you. His name is Samuel Masters. I’ve given him your number so expect a phone call. He is interested in this and very willing to help all he can. He will be moving up here, you will NOT be travelling to San Francisco. Deaton.”_

Stiles sighed deeply closing his eyes and tried his best not to feel like a scientific experiment. It was feeling a little difficult and he wasn’t paying attention when a car appeared out of nowhere. He didn’t even have time to register before someone shoved into his back pushing him out of the way. 

“Fucking idiot!” the driver shouted blaring his horn before he turned to park in an available space. 

Stiles’ heart was hammering in his chest hard enough for it to ache a little. His eyes found the third stranger, the attractive guy, and his arms were currently caging him against the car. 

“Um,” Stiles murmured. “Thanks, I guess, what the hell…”

“You idiot, you’re in the middle of a busy car park looking at your phone!”

“Hey, it wasn’t busy when I was looking at my phone! Anyway, who the hell are you and why are you following me everywhere? Thanks for saving my ass but it’s a little creepy that it’s you pushing me out of the way.” 

“Danny, my name is Danny, and believe me this isn’t my first option but when your alpha tells you to do something, you do it.” Danny replied stepping back from him and looking towards the doors to see the two girls watching them. 

“Who the hell are they?”

“Erica and Lydia,” Danny answered softly.

“Derek told you to follow me?”

“Watch you, make sure you’re okay, report back to him, and so on, and so forth. Look I don’t want to be doing this, neither do they, but you’re pack now. You’re having his cub; it’s the rules if you like. If you have a problem, ask him. Try and not get yourself ran over, yeah?” he said patting his shoulder and leaving him to it. 

Erica eyed him carefully before the three of them went to their Mercedes. Stiles was reeling as he leaned against a strangers car and his hands slowly clenched into tight fists. The anger building in his chest wasn’t going to die down anytime soon. He was not weak, he was not defenceless, and he certainly didn’t need protection. All his anger was directed at Derek and it was the motivation he had when he got into the car and prepared to drive to Derek’s apartment preparing to rip him a new one. Stiles Stilinski was no damsel in distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The nearly being knocked over by a car scene was spurred by myself nearly being knocked over yesterday. I was looking at my phone reading a message, I was stood in a car park, and a car sped around the corner with no indicators. It really does happen!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, thank you so much for all the comments and kudos!
> 
> They're awesome. I send you love and cookies.

Stiles was lucky when he arrived at the block of apartments and someone was coming out. He smiled falsely at the stranger as he stepped inside and headed to the lift in determination. His fist hammered against the door till Derek opened it looking pissed as hell till he saw who it was.

“Stiles, what is it? Are you okay? Is it the baby?”

“Why are you having me followed by your little pack?” Stiles demanded shoving past him and looking around the apartment with a careful eye. His eyes zeroed in on his laptop loaded onto a page for baby’s cots and prams. His heart squeezed a little inside of him and he looked at Derek as he walked over closing the lid. 

“Priorities,” Derek answered casually sitting down at his table and taking a sip of the coffee still steaming there. “I had to know you were okay, you may hate me, you may want nothing to do with me and you may want me to have nothing to do with my baby but I think differently. This is my baby as well as yours and I’m stepping up here, Stiles. I want to help you, I want to get to know you, and I have to know you’re okay.” 

“Oh yeah, by having a group of teenagers following me. I don’t need protection. I’m perfectly fine -”

“Danny told me five minutes ago that he saved you from being run over.” he said interrupting him. 

“Are you kidding me?” Stiles whispered slapping a hand over his eyes. “It was nothing! The guy would have stopped. I don’t need this! Tell them to back off.”

“No,” Derek said staring down at the table. 

“What?”

“No, Stiles, I don’t know what else I have to do to convince you that I’m not the bad guy you think I am.”

“The second time we met you shoved me up against a wall and called me a stalker.”

“I’m sorry about that, I shouldn’t have done it, and it will never happen again. I’m sorry for saying you were a stalker, I’m sorry for saying you were shit in bed, I’m sorry for treating you like crap.” Derek said meeting his eyes before looking away towards the wall. 

“You can’t even look me in the eyes!” 

“Stiles, I’m trying here! You’re so…stubborn! I’m trying, what else do you want me to do?”

“I want you to stop being an asshole!”

“That’s what I’m trying to do here! Let me be there for you, let me be involved. Can we – can we start again?” he cried gesturing at him. “Let’s forget the past month, let’s forget all the crap in between and start again.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him thoughtfully before turning on his heel and walking to the couch to sit down. Derek watched him for a long moment before coming over to join him. 

“What do you mean?”

“Tell me about you,” Derek suggested with a shrug. “I only know the small stuff.”

“Well my name is Stiles Stilinski, it’s a nickname, and no you’re not learning my real name. It’s too awful and you probably can’t pronounce it. I used to live with my dad, the sheriff, but that was before I came here to Berkeley and I’m eighteen. I’m currently studying history and other subjects in college.” 

“That sounds like you’re resume,” Derek muttered with a roll of his eyes. 

“Well what the hell do you want me to say? I lost my mom to cancer when I was just a kid. When I was fourteen the supernatural world invaded my life when I watched some creature gnaw on some dude’s neck! I was seventeen when my best friend was bit by a werewolf and my whole world changed because I had to support him, I had to take care of him because he’s my best friend. I got accepted into Berkeley and it was the best day of my life, my dad was so…he was so proud of me.” Stiles murmured staring down at his hands. 

“He told me my mom wanted this for me, she wanted me to go away and have this wonderful life. I didn’t know that till the day before I came here. I then come here, have a great half semester, meet you, fuck you, and now I am sitting here nearly five weeks pregnant talking to you.” 

“That’s better,” Derek said bobbing his head in agreement. “I now know you a little better.”

“Well what about you? Two way street here buddy.”

“Don’t call me buddy and let’s…like I said…baby steps. I’m sure there is more to you but for now I’m Derek Hale, I’m a born werewolf, I’m partner in a law firm with my uncle, I’m sure you’ll meet him, and I moved here from New York nearly a year after my sister…my sister passed away.” Derek said slowly lifting his head to look towards the window.

“Holy shit, I’m sorry.” Stiles whispered biting his bottom lip and feeling something twist inside of him. It was also a mini shock that Derek was partner in a law firm meaning he dealt with lawyers. It explained so much. 

“It was…she got mixed up in the wrong crowd, picked the wrong fight, and…well she was murdered. I avenged her death though; the guy didn’t see it coming.” 

Stiles watched in horrified fascination at the overwhelming despair and darkness building in his eyes which were now red before he blinked. The red slipped away going back to his normal green eyes and the despair was already buried. 

“What about your family?” Stiles questioned tentatively. 

“Dead,” Derek replied quickly before standing up and heading to his kitchen.

“Fuck,” Stiles mouthed rubbing his forehead. “Wow, um, I’m so sorry, Derek, I shouldn’t have asked. Yeah, maybe it should be baby steps. I guess…”

“So you’ll let me do this? You’ll let me take care of you?”

“Baby steps, dude!” Stiles cried holding up his hands. “Look I’m seriously undecided here and I’ve got to know you a little better and likewise with me. It’s been interesting, I guess, but for now let’s just – just do this. I’m going back to Beacon Hills tomorrow to see my dad and tell him.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“No, I need to do this myself. I also have a call from this doctor, his name is Samuel, and…if you want…you can come to my first appointment.” he said gesturing at him. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Derek answered leaning against the counter watching him carefully. 

“Right,” he murmured and worried his bottom lip. “I’m serious about your pack, Derek, I don’t need protection. I’m not some damsel in distress and I’m in no danger.”

“You’re pregnant, you’re vulnerable, and what if something happens? What if you’re attacked, it happens, it’s unexpected, and what happens if they go for your stomach first whilst pinning you to the floor. Your first and only thought will be to protect the baby whilst also damaging yourself. I’m making sure that doesn’t happen. This is my baby step, this is me protecting my cub and…my…well you.” 

“Are you going to be like this for the next eight months?”

“Possibly,” Derek agreed.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Stiles mumbled blinking a number of times before locking eyes with him. “You know what, fine, they can stalk me to their hearts content but if they get in my way…I’ll make them into fur rugs! This is on my terms, understand? This is my body, my life, and my baby. I say when we meet up, I say where, and how many times.”

“Fine,” Derek hissed stepping into his personal space boring down into his eyes. Stiles couldn’t help but flick his own eyes down to Derek’s lips before stepping away and heading to the door. The self-satisfied feeling felt amazing and powerful as he stood in the elevator gnawing on his thumb. 

It didn’t last though when he arrived in campus twenty five minutes later with the realisation he had to travel back and tell his dad. The mere thought made him want to turn away and run till he couldn’t run anymore. His cell vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to see three new messages from Scott. 

_“Where the hell are you?”_

_“Stiles, you’re not in your dorm or mine! What the hell?”_

_“Please call back, Isaac is panicking!”_

Stiles rolled his eyes before pushing the call button. It was one ring before Scott answered. 

“What the freaking hell was that, dude?”

“Will you chill out? I’ll be there in two minutes and slip Isaac a sedative.” Stiles said before ending the call and heading to his dorm room. 

Scott was pissed when he opened the door and Stiles walked in rolling his eyes again. He grunted when Isaac came at him pulling him into a tight hug before immediately letting him. 

“I’m fine! I found out who those guys were.” 

“Who are they?”

“Derek’s pack, he made them follow me. I talked to Danny, the guy with them, and he told me so I went to confront Derek about it. It didn’t go like I thought it would.” Stiles explained sitting down and bringing the cushion to his chest. “We’re going to get to know each other, step by step, or baby steps as we put it. His little pack is still going to stalk me and Derek…is going to be involved.”

“Whoa, I thought you didn’t want anything to do with him?”

“He’s a persistent asshole!” Stiles said dramatically looking between Scott and Isaac. “Look, I know what I said and I still kind of stick to that but…but you even said Scott I’m going to need the help. He’s partner in a law firm, he didn’t tell me the name but I’m guessing it’s probably H&H, and he’s partnered with his uncle.”

“So you’re letting him for his money?!”

“No! Fucking hell, Isaac, I’m not some gold digger,” Stiles protested glaring at Isaac. “He wants to be a part of this and hell I’m not overly keen on the idea but it’s better than cutting him off completely. Scott is right though, I may want to ignore him, but Derek can help in more ways than one.” 

“So you don’t want him involved but you’re doing it because he’s rich?” Isaac said with a raised eyebrow.

“I just said no! He could be living in a box for all I care, we’re getting to know each other by my terms but he does have money which can help.” Stiles argued turning away from them. “I’m…scared, okay? I know I can do this, I can do this all by myself if I really wanted to but maybe I just need that…little bit of help.”

Isaac exchanged a look with Scott who twisted his mouth with a shrug before he sat down joining him.

“You know we’re here, I said this before, and we’re always going to be here for you. Like you were there for me,” Scott said patting his knee. “If you really don’t want Derek to be there then don’t do it.”

“But the problem is, Scott, I don’t know if I want him in this or not. I’m so undecided about things and it doesn’t help I can’t take my Adderall and everything sucks.” 

“Well…maybe he can be of help,” Scott muttered with a shrug. “You know for the baby and for you.”

Stiles gave him a sidelong glance before sinking back into the couch feeling suddenly exhausted. He’d have to be up early for his trip back home tomorrow and he wasn’t looking forward to it in the slightest. 

*** 

The drive to Beacon Hills was good for him weather wise. The windows were down so the smell of grass, sunshine, and earth filled the Jeep and his lungs when he breathed in deeply enough. Music from the radio was background noise for him as he tried to imagine telling his dad about this. His stomach growled hungrily and he closed his eyes just for a moment before pressing the pedal down a little more speeding up. 

Stiles had been on the road for nearly an hour and had another hour to go. It was leaving a bad taste in his mouth how nervous he was. It didn’t feel right and he was paranoid about every little thing. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he kept one eye on the road as he fished it out to see one new message from Derek. 

_“Good luck, keep safe.”_

It was four words but they still managed to make something inside of him squeeze and flip in response. He didn’t reply and instead pressed two hands to the steering wheel staring ahead. It was almost the boost he needed to do this and he hated how it made him feel. 

It doesn’t take long for the familiar sights of Beacon Hills start coming up when he drives past the sign welcoming him in. The pang of home hits him in the stomach and he finds it hard to breathe as he drives through the same old streets till he reaches the house. Stiles parks in the empty driveway and stares at the house with a feeling of dread and the butterflies in his stomach are making him feel nauseous. 

Stiles sighed deeply stepping out and getting out the house key. The smell of home hits him as the door opens and he inhales the smell of old polish, pine, and a hint of leather lingering in the air. The place is clean, stupidly clean, it’s just his dad on his lonesome now and the place doesn’t seem lived in anymore. His fingers trail down the hallway before he enters the living room staring around. It’s, again, stupidly clean, apart from a coffee mug and yesterday’s newspaper on the coffee table. The clock ticks in the background and his eyes shoot up looking at the mantelpiece. There are several photo frames covered in a thin layer of dust remaining.

His dads and moms wedding photo, his dad with more hair, hint of a beard and a wide grin on his face whilst his mom was a pretty brunette sitting by his side, her hand cupping her small bump under the wedding dress. The happiness radiates off the photo making his heart ache. There are the odd few of him as a baby, the first day of school, his dad and him on his first bike, and a picture of the three of them in the middle. 

Stiles sucked in a shaky breath before he turned away heading to the kitchen and dining room. The dining room table is littered with papers and a closed laptop. The kitchen clean apart from the odd few dishes in the sink. The fridge filled with food, mostly unhealthy, and Stiles scowls slamming it shut. It looked like he was having more than one talk with his dad. 

He glanced at the clock to see it was nearly one am and checked his cell to see one new message from his dad. 

_“Glad you’re there, be home at 1.30, I’ll pick up some food.”_

He headed to the sink picking out the various dishes before turning on the hot water. He needed something to distract him and cleaning the dishes was it. The task allowed him to concentrate on getting the hard bits of food before he finished. Stiles fumbled with the towel when he finished drying his hands and headed to the stairs walking up.

His bedroom was exactly the same but dusty. His lips twitched into a smile when he sat on the bed and looked around. It still smelt like teenage boy and he dreaded to think what his dad found when he did a quick clean of it. Stiles was distracted enough to jump when he heard the front door slam and jumped up heading back downstairs.

“What were you doing up there?” the Sheriff said looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Just, um, having a look round,” Stiles said with a shrug. “Is that fries?”

“Burger and fries, they have salad, healthy,” he said with a shrug of his own heading into the kitchen. “Did you…clean?”

“I had nothing to do.”

“You never clean; I have to bribe you five dollars to take the trash out.” 

“I’ve changed! College is…well, it’s changed me for the better.” Stiles protested collecting the papers together and putting them on a pile in a spare chair. 

“Right,” the Sheriff murmured raising his eyebrows before placing the warm bag on the table. “Get plates and juice.”

Stiles’ hand was shaking when he collected two plates, two glasses, and got a carton of juice out as well. His dad watched him carefully when he sat down in front of him. 

“You’re being weird.”

“How?”

“Like you’re here during college, I don’t believe you about the professor about the way, but you look…you look different, scared even, and…” he said trailing off and shaking his head. “What’s going on, Stiles?”

“Can we eat first? I’m starving and had no breakfast,” Stiles said grabbing the bag.

It was almost a lie. He had spent the morning on his knees throwing up until his head pounded with a headache and he hated everything. His dad nodded opening the bag so the smell of burgers and fries hit him. 

“How is college?”

“It’s good, really good, and I’m a bit, well I’m a bit behind at the moment but I’m doing good.”

“Good,” he replied with a snort of laughter.

Stiles bowed his head shovelling the fries into his mouth. They tasted almost dry and tasteless in his mouth and the burger did no justice either. His dad seemed satisfied though and he wrinkled his nose when he was finished. 

“So, now can we talk about how you are skipping classes today to see me?”

“I really, really, really, need to talk to you and explain this but I don’t know how without evidence and explaining this, the best I can,” Stiles said standing up and starting to pace. 

“Stiles, you’re worrying me, son.” 

“I know, I know, I just…” Stiles muttered looking up at the ceiling. “Okay, um, come sit down, dad, please.”

The Sheriff sighed deeply wiping his hands on the towel before coming into the living room and sitting down. Stiles sat down next to him inhaling slowly and shakily before exhaling in a huff. 

“Do you remember when I was fourteen and I was…freaked out for days? I wouldn’t let you go out, I kept getting those books on mystical creatures, and you even banned me from the internet?”

“Vividly,” the Sheriff agreed.

“Well there’s a reason. Do you also remember the body that was found, that jogger with his throat ripped out? They said it was a wild animal attack but never found the animal. It was awful and you even said it was disgusting enough that you threw up?”

“Yes, Stiles, I remember all this.”

“Well I saw the attack, it wasn’t a wild animal, it was a creature, it was some sort of deformed monster with these violet eyes. It looked right at me and I ran all the way home.” Stiles said quickly looking up to meet his eyes. 

The Sheriff stared at him for a long moment confused before letting out a bark of laughter.

“Stiles, this isn’t really the time for one of your stories -”

“This isn’t a story! It was real, dad, real enough I had nightmares for weeks. Do you remember the screaming?!” he shouted silencing his dad into shocked silence. “It scared the shit out of me. It’s just the beginning though. Do you remember when Scott got bit by a wild animal and I carried him to the hospital?”

“Yes,” his dad whispered nodding. 

“The doctors, Melissa, everyone was scared because the bite was so deep and they thought Scott would die. Scott lived though and the bite, the bite healed in twenty four hours, the bite was – was from a werewolf. Scott’s a werewolf. I did enough research to figure it out and even Dr. Deaton confirmed it for us.”

“Dr. Deaton? The vet?”

“He’s…he’s kind of a supernatural expert,” Stiles explained with a shrug. “That’s not the point; you always said there was something up with Scott. He was stronger, faster, and a little angrier with the world. I know this sounds insane, I know, dad, but you have to believe me to believe…to believe what I’m about to tell you.”

His dad was paler; his eyes wide and full of confusion and disbelief. Stiles watched as he fumbled with his hands looking lost and speechless.

“So…you’re saying…Scott’s a werewolf and…you saw some monster kill that man all those years ago?”

“Yes,” Stiles whispered pressing his lips together. “It’s not finished though.”

“Oh, really,” he mumbled blinking rapidly. “What else is there?”

“This is about me, I’m not…well I’m human, one hundred per cent human, one heart, two lungs, ten fingers and ten toes, but there’s something inside of me. It’s called a spark and it gives me the ability to one day become a mage, a mage is a human who can perform paranormal magic.” Stiles explained staring at the off television. 

“You have magic?” his dad whispered. 

“Kind of, yeah, but this spark - this spark can harness earth, fire, water, and air and in very rare circumstances…life. It can bring life and even bring back from the dead. That’s for someone highly skilled though. Before I went to college I was talking with Deaton, remember all those visits to the vets? It wasn’t for the animals.” 

“I thought you wanted to become a vet,” the Sheriff murmured with a shake of his head. “You’re now telling me you and our local vet was performing magic?”

“No, dad, no, he was teaching me. Look, that isn’t important, this is important, what I am about to tell you. I – I just need you to believe me.” Stiles pleaded looking at his dad who swallowed hard before nodding. 

“It was about five weeks ago, I had a one night stand with a guy, I know, stupid of me, but I was drunk and my mind wasn’t on track with me,” Stiles explained choosing to stand as he paced the floor. “The guy was…gorgeous, he wanted me and I wanted him, but…but the guy wasn’t all that human. He was an alpha werewolf, the highest werewolf, the leader, the strongest, and I went home with him. We had unprotected sex…on the full moon.”

The Sheriff gaped at him horrified before dropping his head into his hands with a low groan. Stiles bit his lip closing his eyes before continuing to pace. 

“It ended, I went home, and then about two weeks later I start throwing up, I thought it was a bug. Allison told me if that if I was a girl she’d say I was pregnant! I laughed, it was funny, it wasn’t real, it didn’t make sense, and then Scott got all weird on me and I was like it could be true! He made me call Deaton, Deaton made me come here, we had a talk, he gave me a pregnancy test, and it was positive!” Stiles ranted so he was breathless, his heart pounding and sweat covered his back and palms. 

“What?” his dad whispered, his eyes impossibly wide, and Stiles exhaled.

“Dad, I’m five weeks pregnant,” he said gesturing at his stomach. “My stupid spark and his alpha status mean that on the full moon something happened inside of me, my spark created life between us, and now there is a little baby growing inside of me. I know I don’t have the anatomy to have a baby but apparently that grows while the baby grows.”

The Sheriff was silent, pale, and staring at a spot on the wall instead of him. Stiles swallowed the feeling of sickness and sat on the couch next to him. 

“Dad,” he whispered watching as he stood up rubbing his hands together and pressing his lips together in a hard line. “Dad, please say something?”

“What – what do you want me to say, Stiles? This is – this is insanity! How am I meant to be able to even digest this? How am I meant to make sense of this? You come here and tell me the supernatural world exists, werewolves exist, and my son, my male son, is pregnant. You’re telling me you’re pregnant! I never ever imagined this is to ever happen when I was holding you in my arms when you were a few hours old, Stiles.”

Stiles sighed deeply covering his eyes with his hand. “Did you think I planned this? Do you think I wanted this in my life? Nothing, nothing in my life is normal! Well, no, the only normal thing I have in my life is you, dad. Everything else is by chance or birth.” 

The Sheriff stood in the middle of the room, hands covering his mouth, and his eyes looking at the mantelpiece at the dozen photos of Stiles and his wife. Stiles was anxious as he stood up and rounded to face him. 

“Dad, what do you want me to say or even do?”

“Deaton,” he said meeting his eyes. 

“What?”

“Stiles, I – I can’t quite get my head around this so I think I need…I need more evidence. I need…something.”

“Okay, okay, we’ll go,” Stiles murmured pulling out his cell. “I’ll call him, he could be out.”

Stiles walked into the kitchen as he pressed the cell against his ear and waited for Deaton to pick up. It was a good few phone rings before Deaton answered. 

“Hey, it’s Stiles, I need to see you,” Stiles said glancing back at his dad now staring out of the window. “I’m in Beacon Hills right now and I’ve just told my dad. He’s…I don’t even know, quietly freaking out? He wants to see you, for evidence; will you just talk to him?”

“Yes, bring him here,” Deaton answered quickly. 

“Okay, okay,” Stiles murmured hanging up and turning back towards him. “Okay, let’s go.”

They took the Jeep and Stiles couldn’t help but glance at his dad silent and staring out of the side window. The tension was thick and nauseating between them and Stiles was quick to get there and get out of the car. The Sheriff went ahead first walking in and Stiles whimpered a little before following after. 

“…is he telling the truth or covering up for something worse? How can my son be pregnant and werewolves?!” his dad raged to a content and comfortable Deaton. 

“Sheriff, if you’ll please come into my office with Stiles and we can calmly discuss this,” Deaton pleaded gesturing to his office. 

The Sheriff nodded swallowing hard again and walking into the small space. Stiles looked at Deaton pleadingly and saw the knowing look before they went in. 

“I gather Stiles has told you everything from werewolves to his pregnancy?”

“So it’s true?”

“Yes, Stiles is indeed five weeks pregnant with a child. It’s a miracle and a wonder but he’s not the first. It was nearly four hundred years ago that the first male pregnancy was recorded brought on with magic,” he said handing him papers to read. “The child was male and healthy and the father lived after nine months of carrying him.”

“Oh my god,” the Sheriff whispered looking down at the papers. “So, Stiles will live?”

“Yes, happily enough, there is no immediate danger and nothing to danger him or the baby.” Deaton answered with a nod to Stiles. “I know this a lot to take it, a lot of it is unbelievable and it takes a strong man or woman to fully grasp it. I think it took a lot of guts for Stiles to tell you this.” 

Stiles looked up when his dad looked at him with narrowed eyes and a nod. 

“Everything he has told you is true, he is pregnant with the baby of an alpha, and werewolves do exist. They have existed for thousands of years. Stiles is indeed a mage, not a powerful mage, not yet anyway, but with more practise…he can do wonderful things. He will have the ability to protect, the ability to bring life, and to even control the elements around us.”

The Sheriff stared at Stiles in awe and confusion before looking back at Deaton. “I feel stupid for not knowing this, any of this.”

“Dad, no, you’re not stupid, I just wanted to protect you! Like I said, you’re the only normal thing in my life. I just…I didn’t want you caught up in this.” 

“Stiles, that’s my job, I protect you, I take care of you, and I’m the one who keeps secrets from you to protect you not the other way around. I’m your dad!”

“Exactly, you’re my dad, you’re the only family I have left, and I couldn’t…” he said licking his lips feeling tears in the back of his eyes. “I couldn’t bear it if I lost you to something we can’t possibly understand. I had to keep it and now look what I’ve done; I’ve gone and got fucking pregnant!”

The Sheriff stared at him with his own tears in his eyes, his hand reached out cupping over his and squeezing hard. “You’re not going to lose me.”

“You can’t say that because you don’t know that…” he said trailing off when Deaton cleared his throat catching their attention. 

“I think what we need to do is now is try and move past this. The past is the past, it cannot be changed, Stiles is now pregnant, and he’s going to need all the support he can get. Has that doctor called you?”

“No, not yet,” Stiles replied shaking his head. 

“Well it should be later on or tomorrow. Sheriff, I know this will take time, and I know you’re confused, upset, but it is what it is and Stiles needs you now more than ever.” Deaton said folding his hands together. 

“I know, I know, and I’m going to be,” he said turning his body towards Stiles. “I’m going to be here for you no matter what. You’re my son and…this is the craziest thing in the world and…typically you but…you need me and that’s my job.”

Stiles bit his lip feeling the tears reach his eyes and spill over. “I know my life is not normal. Thanks, dad. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

Deaton looked between them looking satisfied. “I think you’re both going to be okay.”

Stiles nodded looking at Deaton and back at his dad. “Yeah, I think so.”

*** 

Stiles was sitting in his old bedroom when his cell phone rang. He was staying the night here and driving back to Berkeley tomorrow morning instead. His dad was now currently downstairs making them curry for tea. 

“Hey,” Stiles answered leaning back against the cushion. “I thought this was on my terms.”

“I wanted to know how it went,” Derek replied calmly. “Did it go well?”

“It went…horrible, okay, horrible again, and then…fine. He’s supporting me, he’s a little freaked out but he’s dealing with it every hour that passes. I’m fine as well, the baby’s fine, and we’re all…”

“Fine,” Derek finished for him. “I’m glad.”

“It was scary, he didn’t believe me at first, but now that I’ve told him it feels more real. I mean I know I have morning sickness, and my body is aching like a bitch but…now it feels more real. I’m having a baby.” Stiles muttered rubbing his forehead. 

“Our baby,” Derek murmured. “I know you said this was your terms and I...respect that. Can I see you tomorrow though? Start these baby steps.” 

Stiles licked his lips pushing up off the bed and staring out of the window. It was still warm outside and he pressed his hand against the cold glass considering. 

“Okay,” Stiles whispered. “My terms though, I say where.”

“Where?” Derek said. 

“Do you know Carla’s place?”

“I do.”

“There then, I’ll call you.” Derek said sounding satisfied. “I’m glad we’re doing this.”

Stiles couldn’t reply since he ended the call straight away after that and he sighed tossing his cell on the bed. His hand drifted down to stomach feeling its flatness. It wouldn’t be flat soon and the thought sent a shiver up his spine. Stiles didn’t know if it was in fear or excitement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos.

Stiles stared at the coffee shop wondering why he chose the place. It wasn’t like he could even drink coffee now and his hand pressed against his stomach thoughtfully. He was ten minutes late for meeting Derek and he inhaled deeply before walking inside. It was cool inside with a fan blowing cold air forwards. The smell of coffee beans hit him and his heart pounded in longing for one sip of the brown goodness. 

His eyes found Derek near the back and he licked his lips heading over. His hands were stuffed into the front pockets of his hoodie and Derek was watching expectedly. 

“I could hear you outside, what were you doing?”

“Considering my life choices and wondering why I chose this place,” Stiles answered sitting down opposite him. “I don’t suppose you’d let me have a skinny latte?”

“No,” Derek replied with a small smile. “But you can have an orange juice.”

“Smoothie, red berries, and I hate you.” 

“I know,” Derek murmured leaving him alone as he stared down at the oak wood of the table. The nervous twisting feeling in his stomach wasn’t faded and his knee bounced up and down from it. His ADHD was a nightmare at the moment and it was affecting his college work something terrible. The professors were starting to take notice and the concerned emails in his inbox were an example of that. 

Stiles sighed deeply leaning back in his chair and looked up when Derek returned with the drinks. He glared at the red mix of fruits in his glass and pouted seeing Derek with his coffee. 

“You’re an asshole,” Stiles murmured grabbing the straw and taking a sip. “Well kind of, this is actually really nice.”

“You’re just dishing out the compliments today.”

“You don’t deserve compliments,” Stiles said with a roll of his eyes. “Well I’m here; you wanted to start these baby steps.”

“You seem reluctant,” Derek commented stirring the spoon into his coffee slowly staring into his eyes.

“Can you blame me? Sorry for not jumping at the chance to spend time with you!” 

Derek wrinkled his nose looking around the small place. There wasn’t that many people with them, the odd student, an old man whispering to his coffee, and a few bored members of staff. Stiles licked his lips playing with his fingers and could feel the tension between them in the silence. It was uncomfortable and Stiles wanted out. 

“Have you heard from the doctor?”

“Not yet, I’m waiting for the phone call. He’s in San Francisco so he’s probably busy and it’s not like I need him, not yet anyway, and I’m only five weeks.”

“What symptoms do you have?”

“Morning sickness, nausea, pains and I’m constantly tired.” 

“Is there anything unusual?”

“Unusual? No, no, just carrying a baby the size of a raisin inside of me growing as we speak. Nothing unusual at all,” Stiles muttered sarcastically, his eyes narrowed, and Derek huffing as he leaned back in his seat. 

“You’re going to make me work this aren’t you?”

“Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!” Stiles cried waving his hands and glaring at Derek. “Yes, I am, you know how long babies take to walk…ages and ages. They fall down, get back up, and fall back down again, scream, cry, throw a few tantrums, and then…they walk and they don’t look back. This is how it’s going to be.” 

“You’re going to scream and cry and throw a few tantrums?” Derek questioned him. His eyes were dark with confusion and a different kind of emotion that he was attempting to hide. 

“Maybe,” Stiles murmured stirring his straw and shrugging. “We’ll see how it goes but you’ve treated me like shit, Derek, and usually I’d walk away around about now but I can’t. We have this…we have this…baby.”

Stiles whispered the last word glancing around the place. “We have this life, we did this, together, and…my mom used to say to me when I was little and Scott’s mom and dad broke up and I questioned it that… every child from birth to now deserves a mom and a dad.”

“She was right.”

“Now I know this baby won’t have the normal mom and dad, nothing will be normal, but I know that if I pushed you away and ignored you and kept the baby away…she’d be disappointed in me. I’m doing this for the baby.”

“I’m doing this for the both of you,” Derek muttered leaning forward to address him. “I’m trying here, you have to know that.”

“I know,” Stiles murmured. 

The silence after that broke between them when Stiles cell phone rang. The caller id was unknown as he answered it curiously.

“Hello?”

“Hello, this is Samuel Masters; I’m calling for Stiles Stilinski.”

“Yeah, speaking, I’ve been expecting your call.” Stiles said glancing at Derek who was staring at him intently clearing listening in. 

“Ah, excellent, I’m sorry I’ve been delayed in moving up to Berkeley and it’s been very tiring. I take it everything is well?”

“Sure, I guess,” Stiles murmured shrugging his shoulders before realising he couldn’t actually see him. “So what’s happening here? Deaton told me you’re now my doctor?”

“Only if you want me to be, I know your circumstances are unique, so unique that the call from Alan was surprising! I gather Alan told you you’re the first in nearly four hundred years?”

“He did and I know I can’t have a normal nurse or doctor.”

“No, no, your circumstances are too…severe. I know you don’t want to become a scientific experiment. Now tell me, how many weeks are you to this date?”

“Um, I’m…nearly six weeks in three days,” Stiles muttered glancing around at the same time Derek was. It really wasn’t the best place to hold this type of conversation but no one seemed to be paying any mind to the couple in the back. It seemed everyone was too busy involved in something else thankfully. 

“Very good, is everything okay with you? No unusual pain or even bleeding from the rectum?”

“No, god no,” Stiles muttered feeling his eyes widen as he glanced at Derek again. “I’m fine, we’re both fine.”

“Good, good, well I have just bought my own practise over there and I just need to finalise a few things over here in Sans Francisco before I move up there. I would suggest we meet for your eighth week scan. I assume you’ve read the books?” Samuel murmured with a thoughtful hum.

“Yeah, well, no, my friend does for me. I can have a scan between eight and fourteen weeks,” Stiles answered feeling a little bored of the conversation. “That sounds okay.” 

“Excellent, excellent, well I’ll call you nearer the date and I take…the other father will be coming along?”

“Yes,” Derek answered immediately after raising an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, yeah he will coming with me.” 

“Good! I’ll talk to you soon, Stiles, and please do not hesitate to call me if anything, anything at all happens, and I’ll do my best to help!” Samuel said cheerfully before hanging up. 

Stiles drew the cell phone away from his ear bewildered before putting it down on the table. 

“He sounds seriously happy, ridiculously happy, like someone takes his happy pills and life is fucking great. I swear if he’s overly cheerful when we see him I’ll punch him.” Stiles muttered slurping down the rest of his smoothie.

Derek’s lips twitched in amusement as he drank down his own drink. “Are you nervous?”

“Shit scared. This is the first time I’m, no we are, we are going to see the baby and it’s really weird,” Stiles mused with a nod. “I don’t know how you’re so calm? You do realise you’re going to be a dad.”

“I do realise that, I’m just dealing with it in my own way.”

“Yeah, really, really, calmly, and I hate it!” Stiles muttered pushing the glass away. “Why can’t you be freaking out?”

“I freak out when you’re not there, this isn’t just affecting you. It’s affecting everything in my life as well.”

“I didn’t say it wasn’t affecting you,” Stiles protested with narrowed eyes. “I’m just wondering why you’re being so calm about this. This can’t be what you wanted. I mean, did you imagine this when you thought of a future family? Did you imagine a wife and three kids or a teenage boy carrying your future child?”

“No, I never imagined this, and I never imagined a future.”

“Oh yeah! You don’t do love or relationships,” Stiles said amused poking his straw at him. “Is there a reason?”

“Yes, Stiles, there’s a reason why I didn’t want love or a relationship,” Derek said angrily folding his arms over his chest. “Do you want another?”

“No, I have work to do back on campus,” he answered folding his hands into his lap. “Are you going to tell me the reason why you hate the world so much?”

“I don’t hate the world,” Derek muttered clenching his jaw. 

“Okay, why do you hate love and relationships so much?”

“I had a bad relationship.”

“Relationship? So not a series of women who hurt you or cheated or broke your heart but one single relationship with a woman I’m gathering?” Stiles questioned in disbelief.

“Yes, Stiles, my whole belief of love and relationships was burnt away when the woman I thought I was in love with and loved me back burnt my whole family to death.” he hissed furiously. 

The amusement dancing in Stiles chest died and faded away into dust when Derek leaned back and away, his eyes clouded in a despair he didn’t know, and his hands clenched into tight fists. 

“Oh,” he murmured bowing his head to stare at his hands. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for? Why are you apologising?”

“Because it’s the human thing to do, Derek, when someone tells you someone has died you apologise because there are no other words you can say to them. I didn’t know and I’m sorry. I hope the bitch is locked up.”

“She’s dead,” he whispered giving him a side long glance. “She committed suicide in prison.”

“If she…if she ruined your whole belief in love and relationships then…I guess that’s why you choose one night stands then. You choose to lose yourself in sex and warm bodies for one night before you part ways.” Stiles said thoughtfully. “It explains a lot. You’re a lawyer, you’re emotionally damaged in ways that therapists would cry over, and you can be a huge dick.”

“Thanks,” Derek murmured dryly. 

“It’s kind of a compliment but it’s not at the same time. Dicks can be cured though, maybe you should try therapy?” Stiles suggested and back tracked when red eyes flashed at him. “Maybe not…if it’s worth something…I’ve never had a serious relationship. I got my first kiss when I was fifteen. It was a dare, we did it, and she cried because I bit her tongue. It was the worst feeling in the world. I lost my virginity when I was seventeen in a drunken fumble with some girl…I didn’t even know who it was.”

Derek was looking interested at this point as he turned his body towards him and Stiles continued. 

“I then kissed a guy at my school, it was during a party, we snuck in the garden and he leaned in and…hello bisexuality. I always knew I liked guys, I mean some were pretty attractive and I had a few gay dilemmas with a few guys. My first time with a guy was before my eighteenth birthday and it hurt like a bitch. He wasn’t gentle, he wasn’t really kind, and all he wanted was to get his dick in something, that something was me. I have to admit…that night with you and me…it was the best night of my life so far.” 

Stiles bit into the flesh of his bottom lip when Derek blinked in surprise.

“You act surprised?”

“I am,” Derek murmured softly. 

“Well don’t be because you were a dick afterwards and ruined the good and seriously sexy image I had of you, mister hale, so I’m going to go now!” Stiles said standing up and brushing his hands down his jeans. 

Derek stood looking a little sheepish as they walked away and out of the front door. The sun beat down on them unbelievably hot and Stiles squinted at Derek when they stood together in the street. 

“So…” Stiles muttered lifting his shoulders up and down. “Was that successful or a complete disaster?”

“Successful?” 

“Yeah, maybe, look I gotta go, I really do have college work that professors are going to slaughter me over.” 

“When I can see you again?”

“Well…I call the shots so I’ll call you…maybe” he said softly and chuckled walking away when Derek scowled and he hummed the song. 

Stiles was feeling surprisingly lighter when he got into the Jeep and drove back to campus. It had been successful in a way he didn’t think it would be in the end. They had got to know each other better and Stiles learnt something new. He still wanted to make Derek work for it without a doubt. He was no pushover. 

He felt glad to be back at campus and in his own dorm room. Stiles was greeted by the sight of Matt and Kelly in a compromising position on the floor. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, you guys!” he shouted slapping a hand over his eyes wanting to burn his mind with acid. He heard the soft scream of Kelly as she darted up and ran into the bedroom slamming the door cursing Stiles. Stiles peeked through his fingers to see Matt on the floor, his cheeks burnt red, and a cushion covering his groin. 

“Stiles! I thought you were…you said you’d be out all day!”

“Yeah, yeah, just meeting with a friend for an hour I said actually, and what’s wrong with a bed?! It’s where couples like you two should have sex! It reeks in here!” Stiles argued opening the window and shaking his head at him. “You’re an idiot.”

“It gets boring! We like…new positions,” Matt muttered and wrinkled his nose when Stiles groaned slapping his hands over his face.

“I don’t care! You do this again and I’ll make sure I move, you two are disgusting, get out of here now.”

Matt scampered up and ran into Kelly’s bedroom as they bickered inside. Stiles groaned shaking his head as he opened the fridge peering inside to see nothing but cheese and beer. The squeaking of a bed drew his attention as he rolled his eyes, slammed the fridge hard, and headed to see Scott and Isaac. 

“Stiles,” Scott said with a smile letting him. 

“M and K are having sex; again, I caught them on the floor.”

“Again” Isaac said with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, just speaks volumes on how I’m getting none and there getting loads!” Stiles cried sitting down with a heavy sigh before it dawned on him. “Holy….shit, I’m not going to have sex for months, guys! I can’t let anyone see me like this and afterwards as well when the baby is born.”

“You don’t know that,” Scott said sitting down next to him handing him a soda and a bag of chips. 

“Oh come on! Be realistic, Scott, who the hell is going to want me with a baby in the cot next to me? I can just imagine it now, “hey, wait there, get naked, just got to give junior his feed and then we can get going” I don’t think that will go down too well!” 

Isaac smirked amused from his place on the floor and Scott grimaced in sympathy patting his knee. 

“It’s okay for you, you have Allison for that, and Isaac, you’re seriously attractive and any girl would be lucky to have you. No one, I repeat no one is going to want me for years,” Stiles murmured pressing his face into the couch. “If you dare say Derek will, I’ll stab you.”

Scott opened his mouth and closed it with a snap glancing at Isaac who shrugged at him with eyes dancing in amusement. Stiles whined into the cushion whilst Scott rubbed his back and he listened to the two of them talk about a television programme he could care less about. It was the worst realisation ever and another thing to be ruined in his life. 

*** 

Stiles was sat in Scott’s dorm room as he studied and hummed as he made himself a peanut butter and pickle sandwich. His food cravings were horrific to the others, disgusting for Derek when he told him what they were, amusing to his dad when he called in every two days. His food cravings had kicked in only a week ago when he woke up at three am for Kentucky Fried Chicken and actually went out to get it. Derek hadn’t been impressed when he told him and swore if he did it again he’d break his car. 

Stiles was now eight weeks pregnant. It had been two months since the full moon and the pregnancy was affecting his body more than ever. He wasn’t yet showing to his joy but he knew he soon would be. His first check up with Samuel Masters was tomorrow and he was nervous wondering what the outcome would be. 

“Dude, you are seriously disgusting!” Scott said when he came to join him.

“What? It’s not me, it’s the baby! Don’t you think I know this is disgusting? These are two foods that shouldn’t mix but they do and taste awesome.” Stiles said with a shrug taking a bit bite. 

“I gather…when are you seeing Derek again?”

“You’re obsessed with me seeing him. I saw him four days ago. We went to the park, he kicked a duck, I learnt more about his sister Laura, and she was going to be an artist before she got mixed up in the wrong crowd. I mentioned meeting his uncle and he looked at me like I told him I was a mass murderer.”

“Wait…he kicked a duck?”

“I know, he said it was staring at him funny,” Stiles murmured with a shake of his head. “He did get me that new laptop though…”

“Buying your affection…cute,” Scott murmured with a pout. “Is this how he’s making it up to you?”

“No! I was complaining about my computer and how it shut down on my ten page essay after I didn’t save it and he bought me it. I told him he was an asshole and he told me if I gave it back he’d take offense.” Stiles said in protest. “He’s still a dick; you know his pack is outside right now?”

“Seriously,” Scott muttered with wide eyes. 

“Yeah, I went out to get some gas and they followed me. They’re parked outside.”

“Well I guess he needs to know you’re okay,” Scott muttered shrugging his shoulders and looking back down at this paper. 

“Are you kidding me? I’m not some weakling! I can defend myself!” 

“Stiles, I’m not saying you can’t but…you’re pregnant, you’re like any pregnant woman who is vulnerable because of the child they’re carrying. I’m just saying I understand him that’s all.” 

“Whatever, I’m not weak, I can look after myself, and if anyone comes for me or tries to hurt me they’ll have to deal with a pissed off pregnant dude!” Stiles muttered picking at the crusts.

Scott smiled at him amused as he stared back down at the book and paper again trying to concentrate. Stiles was beginning to feel bored when the door opened and Allison came in looking irritated. 

“Oh there’s the girl of my dreams,” Stiles said with a grin glancing at Scott who glared at him. “Why do you look like someone shoved a cactus up your ass?”

“Stiles!” Scott cried while Allison chuckled shoving his shoulder hard and bending down to kiss Scott in greeting. 

“Just…family problems as per usual, my dad calling me and ranting at me, and I’m sick of it,” Allison muttered looking at Stiles sandwich with a raised eyebrow. “Stiles, I thought your grapes and chocolate was weird. This is too much.”

“Leave me alone, it’s the baby, blame the baby!”

“No, I blame you.” she teased poking his arm. 

In the end their conversation turned into playful banter between the three of them and Isaac joining them later looking tired after a day of college. Stiles was forever grateful for them as he leaned against the arm of the couch, Isaac asleep next to him, and Scott and Allison curled together as they watched television. It could almost make him forget the dawning of tomorrow. 

Tomorrow came anyway and with his appointment being at eleven in the morning he had to meet up with Derek first. It also meant missing classes again and he knew without a doubt the college and the professors were going to be pissed with him. Stiles met Derek in the Camaro outside and he sighed deeply sliding in the passenger seat. 

“What is it?”

“Just…realising that in a couple of months I have to quit college. I just don’t know what I’m going to do. There’ll stop my loans as well which I’ll have to pay back, I have no idea where I’m going and –” he said cutting off feeling panic clutch at his chest. 

Derek seemed to sense as he leaned over pressing a hand to his back in concern. 

“Stiles, look at me,” he said rubbing his back gently till Stiles lifted his head to look at him. “You don’t have to worry about anything, that’s my job. I’ll sort it.”

“It’s not your job though…” he murmured softly shaking his head. 

“It is now.” 

Stiles sat back breathing in and out slowly as Derek drove them to the address Samuel gave them. It ended up being fifteen minutes away from the campus. The outside didn’t look like much, the white paint flaking, the door a rusty red and Stiles couldn’t help but glance uneasily at Derek. 

His hand reached for the door handle to let himself out but he didn’t get very far when Derek reached out grabbing his arm. 

“I’m going first,” he said pulling him back.

“What? Why?”

“Because you don’t know him and neither do I.” 

“So? I spoke to him on the phone!”

“Stiles, I’m going first,” he said moving out first and Stiles huffed annoyed before getting out and trailing after him. 

The door jingled when Derek opened it and they stepped in looking around the empty reception and waiting room. Stiles raised an eyebrow at Derek when he glanced back at him and jumped when a guy in mid-forties appeared from the back. He had kind light blue eyes, thinning black hair, and was short but thin watching them expectedly. Derek sniffed the air eyeing Samuel carefully as he stood in front of Stiles protectively. Stiles rolled his eyes at the over protective stance he had and attempted to step around him only to receive a growl of warning. 

“You must be Stiles and Derek, I’m Samuel, and believe me I’m not threat!” he said holding out his hands in surrender and baring his neck in submission. “I’m a simple doctor who like your friend Alan Deaton, Stiles, I got caught up in the world of the supernatural simply by chance. I study these things, I make sure I know what’s what and again I’m no threat to you, your child, or your mate, Alpha.” 

“Whoa, no, no, I’m not his mate, I’m not his anything!” Stiles protested shoving Derek’s hand away from him and stepping forward. Derek glared at him in retaliation and pulled him back still not trusting Samuel who chuckled at them. 

“I’m sure, well let’s get this started shall we! Eight weeks pregnant already, how are you feeling today?”

“I’m fine,” Stiles murmured batting at Derek who growled at him, eyes flashing red, and Stiles huffed rolling his eyes. “Well apart from morning sickness and constantly needing to pee. I drink water and the toilet is my new best friend.” 

“That’s completely understandable, if you’ll follow me,” Samuel said with a pleasant smile walking back into the room. 

“Okay, the over protective macho werewolf stuff has to stop and now!” Stiles hissed slapping his chest. “He’s fine, he looks fine, and he’s the only doctor I have so stop it! I swear I’ll make you into a rug.” 

Derek looked irritated as Stiles swept past him and walked into the room. It looked like any old doctor’s office and Stiles sat down facing Samuel. Derek instead chose to stand hovering near Stiles protectively with his arms crossed. 

“Well as you know I’m Samuel Masters, I’m a normal registered doctor but have another talent. It’s a long and complicated story but I was introduced into the supernatural world nearly fifteen years ago. I did my studying for medical and non-medical. I discovered male pregnancy about five years ago. I did enough research to be able to be here today for you. Your baby is a miracle, Stiles, and the pregnancy should be relatively normal.” 

“So when I’m nine months, how will I…you know?” he said gesturing at himself. 

“You don’t have the anatomy to push, Stiles, it will be have to be a caesarean,” Samuel answered with a nod. 

“Can you do that? I would think it’d have to be a surgeon.” Derek said slowly. 

“Normally it would be but in this case it will have to be me, I’ve read and trained myself enough times to complete a caesarean safely and not enough to damage my patient or the child. I can reassure you that I can safely deliver this child when Stiles goes into labour.” Samuel said with a nod to Stiles who nodded in return. 

“Now, I’ll ask a few routine questions, take a sample of your blood and urine if you don’t mind, and then we can have a look at the little one.” 

It was all routine until Samuel took a sample of his blood and Derek near enough wolfed out till Stiles slapped him on the chest telling him to calm down. He was a bag of nerves when he lied down on the bed and Samuel poured the lubricating gel onto his abdomen. Stiles jumped at how cold it was and watched as Samuel worked the machine before pressing the transducer to his stomach. 

“Okay, let’s see where this little one is shall we?”

Stiles bit into his lip staring at the screen and could feel Derek’s presence right next to him. He hadn’t moved once, he was always there, and right now he was staring at the display just like he was. Samuel hummed for a moment before adjusting some buttons and pointing at the screen. 

“Well you’ll be glad to know you’re only carrying one foetus, so there’ll be no surprise baby coming out after the first.”

“I think one is enough,” Stiles murmured pushing his thumb into his mouth to bite on the nail. “How is it?”

“Here, see for yourself,” Samuel said with a small smile turning the screen to show them the image of their baby. Stiles felt his mouth drop open at the image of his baby small but with a beating heart on the screen. It was about the size of a kidney bean and Stiles covered a hand over his mouth staring at it.

“That’s it,” Derek whispered pointing a hand at the display looking a little lost for words. “That’s the baby?”

“That’s the baby,” Samuel said with a smile for the both of them. “Growing healthily of course you can see the steady beat of the heart and…” 

Stiles wasn’t listening now as he stared at the image on the screen. There was a series of mixed emotions pumping around him. Half of him wanted to cry and the other half of him wanted to scream and shout in joy and fear. It was overwhelming and he felt Derek’s hand move to his neck cupping it. It was meant for reassurance, comfort, something he needed right there and then. His eyes flew up towards Derek who looked what he thought he looked like. His eyes were wide and full of emotions he couldn’t decipher, his skin pale, and his jaw working while he watched the screen. 

Samuel was talking to them about the health of the baby and fiddling with the machine as he spoke. 

“So the baby’s fine and healthy for now?” Stiles said clearing his throat nervously.

“Perfectly, I can even tell you the due date.”

“Oh, when is it?” he murmured taking the towel he handed him to wipe the gel off.

“Well if my estimation is right, we can’t pinpoint off your last period since you’re male and don’t have them, we’ll go on the date of the full moon when you conceived and…it should be…January 29th” he said looking at the both of them. “That’s your due date, not necessarily when you will give birth. You could give birth before or even after that date but that’s when you’re due.”

“Wow,” Stiles whispered standing up. “So what happens now?”

“You’ll need to come back in your eleventh week or your twelfth week so we can do a screening scan so I can test for Down Syndrome and any other disorders that your baby may or may not have.” Samuel said taking off his gloves and standing up. 

“The baby won’t there’s no need,” Derek said with a shake of his head causing Stiles to look at him confused. 

“Why won’t it?”

“Because the baby will be a werewolf without a doubt, there is a small chance it could be human, but like 5% chance. I’m an alpha, you’re having my cub, there’s no doubt. We can’t catch diseases or have disorders,” Derek explained looking down at his stomach. “The baby won’t have downs.” 

“Well we should still check, right?” Stiles muttered glancing at Samuel. “Just in case the baby is human and it may or may not have something there.”

“The baby will be a werewolf, Stiles.”

“You can’t know that! I don’t care, I’ll have that screening scan,” Stiles said turning to Samuel who nodded looking between the pair of them with concerned eyes. “You can’t know that, the 5% chance speaks differently. I want this.”

Derek let out a long suffering sigh before giving in and nodding. 

“That’s settled then, I’ll book you in, Stiles, and you can be on your way.” 

Samuel soon enough let them go and Stiles sat in the passenger seat exhaling deeply. 

“That was insane,” he whispered shaking his head. “That was…it’s real, it’s alive and the size of a bean. Oh how is this my life.” 

Derek glanced at him for a moment before starting up the car and driving them away back to campus. 

“I don’t want to go back to campus, take me somewhere else, anywhere, I don’t care,” Stiles pleaded looking over to him.

Derek nodded silently as he drove them somewhere quieter and drove them to the park. Stiles sat on the empty bench when they got out of the car and inhaled deeply. 

“What are you thinking?” Derek asked softly. 

“I’m thinking…about the baby. I’m thinking what the hell am I going to do when the baby is here. I’m thinking…I am so screwed.” 

“Why?”

“Why? I don’t know fuck all about babies, Derek, I’m eighteen, I should be having sex, getting drunk, worrying about my essays, and I’m worrying about where I’m going to live, money, babies coming out of me, and I – I…” he shouted at him trailing off shakily. 

Stiles hated panic attacks more than anything. His chest felt tight, his breathing hard and shaky, and his head felt clouded like cotton wool had been stuffed in there. Derek took control as he spun him around pressing his chest against his back, Derek’s arm across his chest, and his chin over his shoulder.

“Breathe with me, just calm down, and breathe with me,” Derek instructed holding his hands and breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly.

Stiles leaned against him copying him the best he could as he felt tears cloud and form in his eyes as he struggled to breathe in and out calmly. 

“It’s okay; it’s going to be okay.”

Stiles breathed until he could breathe normally and opened his eyes feeling wetness on his cheeks. He was hesitant when Derek let go of him slowly turning his face towards him and swiping his thumbs under his eyes. 

“Um, t-thanks,” he whispered watching him carefully before turning his face away.

“Stiles, look at me.”

“What?”

“When I said I’d take care of it, I will, you have to trust me. Everything will be okay.”

“Fine,” Stiles whispered wiping his cheeks and shaking out his arms and legs. “Fine…I need food. Do you fancy…?”

Derek stared at him for a long moment before nodding and standing up to take them somewhere to eat. Stiles leaned back in the passenger seat staring out of the window and trying to ignore the heat that still lingered from having Derek’s arms around him. It was confusing and made his head hurt as he hated how confused he felt. This wasn’t going to get any easier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for comment, kudos, and reading this as well!
> 
> (I don't actually know what happens during the summer in America for college. I know here in the UK they all go home and I tried to research but not a lot comes up. I say in this fic they all go home for the summer.)

His hormones were all over the place. That was the only thing Stiles could say when he snapped at Scott or Isaac or burst into tears during a commercial about starving children. Allison was always there with a box of tissues and a cuddle which he gladly accepted but most of the time he wanted to rip theirs head off for fun. The days that passed were ticking on his pregnancy but also on college which ultimately was finishing for summer. It also meant when everyone left to go back home for summer. 

“I can’t go back! Samuel is here, Derek is here, Derek has work, Samuel moved here to work here and see me! I can’t go back to Beacon Hills, what the hell am I going to do?!” Stiles ranted pacing up and down Scott’s dorm room. 

“Well can’t you just stay here anyway? I mean some students don’t have moms and dads,” Allison suggested with a shrug. 

“No, I tried that, they know about my dad, and who stays in college during the summer? You go home, you have a nice summer with your family and friends, and then return in September for your second year!” Stiles cried looking at the three of them. “Scott’s going home, Isaac is going with him, and you’re going back to your family.”

Stiles couldn’t help but notice the small smile on Isaac’s face as he stared down at his hands. Isaac didn’t have any family, not anymore, and it was Scott’s idea and his begging to Melissa that meant Isaac was spending time there. The twinge of jealously was there and he couldn’t help turning his back on him.

“Well you know the answer then,” Allison said with a shrug of her own. “Derek is your answer. Stay with him during the summer. It means you’re still here, you can see Samuel, and you can always go back home for a few days before coming back. I know you’re still a little wary but this is probably the best alternative as well as getting to know him.”

“I…can’t, I mean I’d interrupt his whole life!”

“You already have,” Isaac mumbled and looked up when Stiles glared at him. “I’m just saying! You kind of already have being pregnant and she’s right by the way. It’s your best bet unless you live with that Samuel guy.”

“No, fuck no, I barely know the guy, and it’d be too weird. I guess…I’ll speak to my dad first and then Derek.”

“Well I think you should speak to Derek first and then your dad, I think you have to make sure that he’s okay with it too.” Scott injected with a small smile. 

“I hate you all,” Stiles mumbled pulling out his cell and heading to Scott’s bedroom to call Derek. 

It rang five times before Derek answered the phone. “I just got out of meeting to answer this, this better be very, very, good.”

“It is and it isn’t. You know college closes this Friday, right? Well that’s when I would have went to home, I can’t stay here, and I have nowhere to go. I need a place to stay.”

“You want to move in?”

“Well that’s up to you, not my suggestion, but if you’d rather me stay with Samuel…” he said trailing off and smirking when Derek huffed.

“No, you’ll stay with me.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intervene and I know we’re getting to know each other and my morning sickness is all over the place. It’s sometimes in the morning, sometimes in the evenings, and I’ll be in all day and…”

“Stiles! I want you to move in, I think it could be good for us.” 

“I’ll have to talk to my dad first,” Stiles murmured softly considering it all. “He might not like it.”

“You can’t go back there, well I can’t stop you but...”

“I know that! I would have gone back but I have a baby inside of me now so things change. Look I need to speak to my dad, do you fancy meeting up to talk about it?”

“Sure, dinner time, I’ll call you,” Derek said ending the call after that.

Stiles sighed as he made his second call and sat on the bed waiting for his dad to pick up. His stomach was in knots because he was so nervous and he heard the click of his dad answering.

“Sheriff Stilinski,” he said in greeting.

“Dad, please, you know it was me,” Stiles murmured rubbing his forehead.

“Your number didn’t come up, I didn’t know who it was. You okay, son?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, I just really need to speak to you. You know college ends on Friday and I was meant to come back home with Scott for the summer. Well things change, I change, and I can’t come back. I have to stay in Berkeley with Derek and my doctor, Samuel, I told you about him and I have to stay here.” 

“I know, son, I know, I was expecting this phone call. Where will…where will you stay?” his dad replied in a weary tone. 

“Derek’s for the summer until I move back here. I know it’s insane, I really, really, wish I could come back, dad, I do but Derek…” he said trailing off and looking towards the window. 

“Stiles, I understand,” he said with a sigh. “Do you think I’d order you back?”

“Well I know you were excited to have me back home.”

“I was, I’ll still see you and I’d rather you be safe then unsafe, Stiles, what with being pregnant.”

“I don’t even know if I can go back to college. I was speaking to Scott and he said I could maybe take medical leave instead of leaving completely. I’ll be around five months pregnant in September meaning I’ll be showing without a doubt.” Stiles said softly. 

“We’ll come to that in September, we’re in the present now, and as long as you still come see in the summer I can deal with it.”

Stiles closed his eyes with a small smile leaning his head back against the wall. “I love how supportive you are.”

“You’re my son, I told you this before that it’s my job to protect you, look after you, and I’ve got time to deal with this. It’s still surreal and nightmarish but I can deal.” the Sheriff said with a snort of laughter. 

“I’m just trying to do the right thing here for everyone.”

“I know you are, you’re your mother’s son, and you always try to do the best in any circumstance. Just keep safe, call me if you need anything, and make sure to visit whenever you can.”

Stiles nodded despite him not being able to see him and felt tears coat the back of his eyes and throat. “You know I will.”

The call ended quickly after that and he slumped on the bed tapping the phone against his lips. The door opened revealing Scott who shut the door behind him with concern in his eyes. 

“So…?”

“I called both of them, Derek is more than up for it and we’re meeting later, and dad is…dad’s fine with it as well. I guess I wasn’t thinking about the summer. I mean it was May I fell pregnant and now it’s the end of June and I…” he said trailing off gesturing at his stomach. 

“Nine weeks,” Scott murmured and hovered a hand asking with his eyes. 

Stiles nodded watching as Scott pressed a hand against his stomach. “It’s weird, it’s like firm, and you’re not even showing yet.”

“Can you…can you hear anything, like the heartbeat?”

“Sort of, it’s really faint though, not quite there but there at the same time. You reek though, any werewolf or…creature out there would know you’re pregnant.” 

“Shit, really?” Stiles whispered looking down at his abdomen in surprise. 

“Yeah, it’s a nice smell, my wolf constantly reacts to you. That’s why I keep coddling you, it just wants to protect and feed you.”

Stiles rolled his eyes when Scott smiled and shrugged. He pulled down his t-shirt and stood up stretching out his limbs before heading to the door closely followed by Scott. Isaac and Allison were talking when they walked in only to automatically hush and look at them.

“Okay, that’s so not suspicious at all. What are you two talking about?”

“Nothing,” Isaac muttered narrowing his eyes when he looked down.

“You’re a bad liar,” Stiles replied looking at Allison. “What is it? I’m feeling paranoid now!”

“It’s nothing, we were just discussing…well I bought something for you, and I didn’t know whether to give it to you or not.” 

“What?” Stiles murmured narrowing his eyes when Isaac handed him a yellow gift bag. Scott stood next to Allison silently and they all watched him as he opened it up. His heart squeezed when he took out the red baby grow fit for a new-born baby. The words _“I ❤ my Daddy”_ on the left and _“and my Daddy loves me”_ on the right. Allison was biting her lip watching as he stroked his fingers over the soft material.

“I know it was stupid but I saw it on the internet a couple of weeks ago and you were still going crazy over this and I just wanted to help out. It’s so adorable and I know we don’t know if you’re carrying a girl or boy yet but it’s red meaning it can be used no matter what.”

“Allison, I love it,” he said softly looking up at her and walking over to pull her into a tight hug. “Calm down, it’s - it’s great.”

“Oh my god, really? Thank god, that’s what we were talking about, and I was freaking out because what if you hated it and…its fine, I’m glad you like it.” Allison said looking flustered when they parted. 

Stiles handed it to Scott when he made grabby hands at him for it and a soft expression fell on him. His hands couldn’t stop stroking over the soft material before he put it back into the yellow bag feeling overwhelmed. It hit him in that moment that soon a little baby would fill it and he felt the urge to cry in fear. 

In the end the four of them turned on the television to watch some of their programmes before Stiles went to see Derek and settled their living arrangements.

*** 

“I want chicken,” Stiles announced when he climbed in the car and looked over to him. “Don’t let me down.”

“Fine,” Derek muttered as he pulled away from campus. “What did your dad say?”

“He’s fine with it, suspiciously fine, he just wants what’s best for me and how can I deny him that? He’s okay as long as I visit him which I am doing no matter what.”

“Why would I deny you that?”

“I didn’t say you would, I’m saying that I am going to see him no matter what. So you’re totally fine with me living with you? I can find something else…” Stiles said trailing off when red eyes flashed at him and he swallowed hard. “I was just saying!”

“Well I already said I was okay with it and now I can be there for you and the baby.” 

“It’s not going to be weird then?”

“Well not for me…” he murmured trailing off and giving him a look.

“Can you blame me? I am a mess at the moment. My hormones are all over the place! I’m constantly ill, I’m eating things I shouldn’t be eating, and I’m having weird ass dreams of fire and houses and crying in the distance. It’s a nightmare rolled into hell!” Stiles exclaimed throwing his hands up and wincing when he caught the ceiling. “Allison got me this gift before, it’s a baby grow for the baby, and it freaked me the hell out. In seven months there’s going to be a baby here.”

“That’s how all first time parents feel,” Derek said and gave Stiles a side long glance when he looked at him in horror. 

“Where the hell did you hear that?”

“Baby books, I didn’t get them, Erica did.”

“Oh my stalkers!”

“They’re not your stalkers, they’re my pack, and I asked my pack to keep an eye on you. Can we not argue about this again?” Derek said with a heavy sigh turning into the drive thru at KFC. 

“I wasn’t arguing! I guess I’m going to be getting to know them when I move in.”

“Yes, what do you want?”

Stiles asked for his original order and hummed in delight when they got it at the other window and pushed the hot chips into his mouth. 

“Do you mind me eating in the car?” Stiles questioned looking over to him. 

Derek raised an eyebrow as he ate his own food. “If you get any grease on the leather I’ll make you get on your hands and knees and lick it off.”

“Kinky,” Stiles said with a snort of laughter ducking his head to continue eating. “So can we go back to your apartment and I can see this spare bedroom?”

Derek didn’t answer as he wiped his hands, handing Stiles his own meal, and drove them away heading to his apartment. He was nervous as he bobbed his knee waiting for them to arrive at the place. Stiles trailed after him as they stood in the lift together and he ate his chicken. 

“Don’t give me that look, I’m hungry,” Stiles scolded when Derek gave him a look of indifference and slight disgust. 

Derek opened the door when they arrived sidestepping to let him in and Stiles took a good look around the place when he stepped inside. He hadn’t been back here since he came around to confront him about his pack following him and he had time now to really take it in. The apartment was nice, modern, spacious, with a large leather couch, a television he hated him for, and a kitchen his mother would have killed Derek for. Derek led the way as he took him down the corridor towards his own bedroom, the bathroom, and the spare bedroom down the hall. 

“The pack use it if they want to stay over for a night or two but this will be yours, your space, and…well I was hoping…I was hoping we could make it into a nursery for the baby.” Derek said coyly looking embarrassed and frowned at the floor. 

“Maybe, yeah,” Stiles muttered touching his arm for a single moment before stepping inside and looking around. It was medium sized and with a double bed covered in a royal blue duvet, a wardrobe in the corner with a set of drawers, a small bedside table holding a lamp and an alarm clock, and a white rug on the floor. 

“Who – who designed this?” Stiles muttered looking over to him.

“Lydia, it was empty and bare before she got her hands onto it and then…the whole apartment. She’ll want her say on the nursery as well.” 

“She sounds like a delight,” Stiles murmured heading to the window and looking out. He sucked in a breath looking out of the view of Berkeley. It wasn’t like he was staring at a building for the rest of summer. The sun bore through on them and he smiled faintly before turning on his heel to face him. 

“It’s nice and it would be mine?”

“Yes.”

“What about your bedroom?”

“What about it?”

“Can I see it?” Stiles said eagerly and smirked when Derek sighed softly inclining his head in confirmation. 

Stiles pushed the door open and inhaled sharply taking in the dark blue of the whole bedroom. It was larger than what his would be. It contained nothing more than a king sized bed in the middle of the room, a few pictures clearly picked by Lydia, a set of drawers for his clothes and nothing more.

“Wow, you need more furniture!”

“Why? I sleep in it during the night and nothing more.”

“It just looks…unlived in. It clearly has a woman’s touch but dude…come on,” Stiles said gesturing around and pointing at him. 

“I like it, its fine, and this is my bedroom so…” Derek argued pushing him gently out of the bedroom and into the main living room. “When do you think you’ll be moving in?”

“All I have is my clothes, books, a few DVD’s and probably Saturday,” Stiles said with a nod. “Is that okay?”

“Yes.”

“One hundred per cent?”

“Stiles!”

“Just asking! I feel awkward enough asking you,” Stiles cried glaring at him. “Can I eat now?”

Derek nodded watching him as he moved away and sat on the couch to eat the rest of his meal. Stiles could feel his eyes on him and chose to stare down at his meal instead. Derek sat down next to him and turned on the television. It should have been awkward between them but it wasn’t, not anymore, and he leaned back focusing on the regional cop show. 

Stiles as full when he was finished and rested a hand on his stomach when he was done. He noticed from the corner of his eye when Derek noticed the gesture and continued to stare at the hand covering it.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” Derek murmured looking away and focusing on the television. 

“Liar, what is it?”

“I can hear the baby’s heartbeat.”

“You can? Scott said he could but could barely hear it!”

“It’s different for him, my hearing is better, I can hear my neighbour four doors down crying, I can hear the birds outside, and I can…I can hear the baby’s heartbeat. It’s beating so fast, it’s like…humming, a butterfly’s wing beating, or something like that.” Derek said with an awkward cough looking away. 

Stiles stared at him in surprise, something inside of him softening at the wistful and fond look on Derek’s face at hearing the baby’s expression. He wanted to see it again and again until he got sick of it. It was ruined by Derek jerking away awkwardly and stiffening up like he needed to keep that hard-core exterior he had built up around him. It was watching someone’s walls come down just for a moment before they slammed right back up. 

“I wish I could hear it,” Stiles murmured looking down at his hand over his stomach. “I can only hear it on a monitor.”

“There’s a way to change that…” Derek muttered and glared when Stiles punched him in the arm.

“Was that a subtle way of telling me to take the bite?”

“No and yes, I’d never bite you without your full permission but that is one of the ways to hear the baby’s heartbeat.”

“I’m fine with being human, I like being human, I like my breakable bones, and my lack of hearing and speed. I’ve watched Scott endure every single second of it and I don’t want that,” Stiles said kicking his feet up to Derek’s lap. 

Derek looked down at his feet and back at Stiles who smirked at him.

“I just adore foot rubs you know,” he murmured wriggling his toes and squawking when Derek grabbed his big toe underneath his sock. “You don’t have to, I know they’re probably sweaty and disgusting and…whoa what are you doing?”

Derek as ignoring him as he removed his sock and pressed two thumbs into the arch of his foot before moving to the balls of his feet. Stiles was wordless as he tilted his head back and let Derek do it. He always had a fondness for them when his mom used to give them to him when his feet hurt.

“Holy…shit, you’re good, Derek, you’re seriously good at…this,” he murmured lifting his head to look at Derek with an amused expression. 

He knew how it sounded to his ears and if anyone was listening in it sounded more like sex or a blow job. Stiles wriggled when his fingers tickled the sole and ankle.

“I swear I will kick you in the face, do not tickle me.” 

Derek smirked grabbing his other foot when he was done with his left and moved to his right foot. Stiles pressed a hand to his mouth shifting down the couch when he continued to rub his feet till he felt like jelly. 

“Is there anything else you can massage?” Stiles murmured breathlessly and closed his mouth when Derek raised his head at him with raised eyebrows. 

“Not like that! I mean other body parts,” Stiles cried covering his eyes. 

“Sit up and turn around,” Derek ordered him waiting till Stiles obliged and gave him his back. “I learnt this when Laura took me on a course, she said we needed to do more stuff, and she basically blackmailed me into doing this so I could give her massages.”

“God I wish I met her,” Stiles whispered when he rubbed his thumbs into the back of his neck.

His eyes opened when Derek faltered for a moment before he resumed. “I wish you could have too, I reckon you would have annoyed her at first before she realised…realised how alike you are sometimes.”

“I would be offended but everyone finds me annoying at first so I’m used to it. Well…not Scott, we met in kindergarten, I threw paint over him, and he shoved my face into the sand. We got put into the naughty corner and he said he liked me and gave me this big smile and…we took off from there. The teachers groaned every time we came in together. We’ve…been inseparable since…we have…well we have this friendship I think nothing can break. You have those friendships you make in elementary school and high school but…when you’re that young and you find someone. I think we were always meant to be friends.”

Derek was quiet as he spoke rubbing his shoulders so he groaned leaning his head back and resting it against Derek’s shoulder for a long moment.

“I’ve never had that, I mean I had friends in high school but then my family died and we moved away. We moved and all I had was my uncle and Laura.”

“Sucks,” Stiles murmured and moaned when he rubbed the knob of his spine. 

It was silent between them as Derek massaged his shoulders and Stiles tried to stop from moaning like a whore from one simple massage. Stiles bit his lip staring at the ceiling.

_“God, I’m so fucking horny!”_ he screamed internally when Derek finished pressing his hands into his lower back for a moment before pulling away. 

_“Oh, shitttttt, can he smell it?”_ he thought as he leaned forward before looking over his shoulder to see Derek staring right back at him. There was a storm brewing in his eyes as he looked at him and Stiles throat squeezed at the look.

“Wow, um…talented hands. Laura was amazing to teach you that because that…that was awesome.” 

“It took a few classes,” Derek murmured sitting back to continue looking at him. 

“Yeah, um, what time is it?”

“It’s nearly eight.”

“Whoa, holy shit, time flies when you’re having fun,” Stiles muttered pulling out his phone to see one new message from Scott. 

_“You okay?”_

Stiles shot him a quick message before glancing at Derek no longer looking at him. He knew he should really go but his body was keeping rooted. Derek seemed to notice that as he turned his head slowly to look at him.

“I thought you were leaving?”

“I thought I was as well,” he whispered before meeting his eyes. “I sort of don’t want to either. Do you have any good films?”

Stiles could see the surprise flicker in Derek’s eyes before he shrugged and pointed at the cabinet underneath the television. Stiles was on his knees as he pulled out the few he had before he found the Avengers and hummed in approval. 

“I’m guessing this is the pack’s handy work?”

“Yes.”

“Awesome, you watched it?”

“No.”

“What?!” Stiles exclaimed before scoffing and putting it into the DVD player. “You’re missing out, you uncultured swine.”

“What did you call me?” Derek said blinking at him in confusion. 

“Oh my god, Toy Story! Mr Potato Head says it to Hamm when he’s trying to be Picasso.”

“Right,” Derek said slowly and blinked when Stiles groaned pushing his head into his hands. 

“I swear to god we are having movie marathons when I move in here! How could you have no seen Toy Story?!”

“I just haven’t,” Derek replied with a half-hearted shrug. “I’ve never felt the urge to watch a kid’s film.”

“Well at least you know it’s a kid’s film, now shut up and watch one of the best films in the world.”

The film ended up catching Derek’s attention but Stiles who was full and tired dropped off halfway through it. Stiles dream were a weird mix of everything and he woke up with a jolt staring at the television currently on a different film. He was lying on the other end of the couch, a blanket covering him, and his feet in Derek’s lap. 

Stiles inhaled deeply catching Derek’s attention as he looked over and he sat up looking around the dark room.

“What time is it?”

“It’s nearly eleven now.”

“Holy shit, I just fell asleep, I never do that and not with something I like,” Stiles mumbled rubbing his eyes and rolling his shoulders. “Did I fall asleep on you?”

“Yes, you drooled on me,” Derek responded pointing at his shoulder and drawing a groan from Stiles when he looked at the now dry spot on Derek’s t-shirt. “It’s fine, I just laid you down after.”

“Thanks, I should really, really, really, get back to the dorm. I have things to do tomorrow and…” he said waving his hands. “I’ll have plenty of time to do this during summer.”

“Come on, I’ll drive you back,” Derek muttered patting his leg and standing up as Stiles grabbed his socks and shoes to pull them on. 

He was tired and shivery when he stood up wanting to crawl into bed and jumped when Derek appeared leading him out. Stiles was comfortable when they got into the car and Derek silently drove him back to campus. 

“I want you to call me on Saturday so I can help you move.”

“It’s not like I have a lot of stuff?”

“I don’t care, I want you to call me so I can move in. I don’t want you lifting heavy stuff.” Derek said pulling up. 

“Oh my god, fine!” Stiles cried getting out of the car. “Thanks for the lift back and I’ll call you, you overprotective puppy.”

“Dog jokes, Stiles, really?”

“Yeah, woof woof,” Stiles muttered and smirked when Derek glared at him. “I’ll see you later.”

Stiles hummed as he walked through the main doors of his block and headed to his own bedroom. 

“Oh, bed,” he said when he got in and stripped off his clothing as he climbed in and sighed blissfully ready for a long sleep before the next stressful days came along. 

***

“Call me, I swear to god, Stiles, call me or call Isaac or even Allison, just make sure you keep in contact!” Scott said when they parted from hugging. 

“I swear! Jesus Christ, Scott, I’ll be coming down to Beacon Hills in a couple of weeks to see my dad and you, you idiot. Isaac, look after him.” Stiles begged slapping Isaac on the arm before they shared a quick hug. 

“He is right though, it’s going to be weird being apart from you both.”

Stiles smiled patting his stomach and waved a hand at Melissa waiting in the car away from them. He received the same smile and eager wave. 

“What have you told your mom about me not coming?”

“I told her…I told her the truth,” Scott mumbled and wrinkled his nose when Stiles gasped hitting his arm. 

“You told her?!”

“Well she knows about me, Stiles! She was…shocked, a little more than shocked actually, and she actually went to your dad to talk about it.”

“Holy fucking shit, how did I not know about this?!”

“Well I kind of forgot and I’m surprised your dad hasn’t mentioned it.”

“Well…we haven’t spoken much and I guess I’ve been a bit of a scatterbrain with all this baby stuff and…oh whatever, I’m kind of glad she knows. I’ll see you soon,” Stiles muttered hugging him once more before stepping back and waving them away.

Allison had already left and they had said their goodbyes back then. Stiles felt a clench in his chest when they got into the car waving to him and he realised he was going to be alone until they came back. 

Stiles returned upstairs to his own dorm which was now empty as he shot Derek a text and waited for him to come get him. He text him the number and waited on the couch feeling impatient and irritant until Derek rapped his knuckles on the door. 

“It took you long enough.”

“I’m twenty minutes away, Stiles,” Derek murmured brushing past him as he headed to his bedroom to collect his stuff. Stiles pulled his backpack filled with some of his clothes onto his back and waited tapping his foot as Derek picked up the two boxes and balanced the other bag of his clothes. 

“Is this it?”

“Done, I just need to hand my keys in for now, and then we can go.”

Stiles did just that as he handed the keys in and walked outside breathing in the smell of summer before climbing into the car. 

“I should warn you now, the pack is at the apartment.”

“Oh god, really, well our second meeting is going to be fun,” Stiles muttered with a groan. “I’m in a bad mood.”

“I can tell and don’t worry, nothing will happen, they just want to get to know you,” Derek murmured staring straight ahead. 

“Sure,” Stiles mumbled staring down at his hands. “Just what I need.”

Stiles was now nervous as he stood in front of the apartment and Derek paused handing him something with a purple key ring. 

“Your key.”

“Oh, wow, thanks,” Stiles murmured pocketing it and looking at the door when Derek opened it and pushed Stiles gently inside. 

“You know we could hear you outside,” Erica said from where she was sitting on the couch. Danny was sat next to her flipping through the channels and Lydia on the floor surrounded by magazines and making notes. 

“He was giving me a key.”

“Cute! It’s official,” Erica muttered with a smirk. “Hello, Stiles, it’s nice to meet you officially instead of watching you twenty four seven.”

“Blame him,” Stiles said pointing at Derek now currently walking away to his bedroom.

“Oh we do,” Lydia said looking up and giving him a warm smile before it disappeared. “Come here, I’m looking at baby designs for the nursery and I need your opinion.”

“He told you about that already?”

“No, but it’s happening, do you know the sex yet?”

“Um, no, no I’m only nine weeks,” Stiles said sitting down next to her in fear and awe. 

“Do you want to know the sex?” Danny questioned settling on a football game to Erica’s horror as she scoffed smacking him and grabbing the remote control,

“I-I don’t actually know to be honest, we haven’t really spoken about it yet, Stiles said with a shrug.

“Have you thought about any names?” Erica said leaning forward and leaning back when Derek growled coming into the room.

“Leave him alone, he’s only just come through the door.”

“It was a simple question!” 

“It’s fine and no, I have…absolutely no idea what I’m doing, I’m just…dealing with it day by day to be honest with you.”

“That’s the best thing to do, ignore these two,” Danny said and growled when Erica smacked him again. “What? Well we know how freaked out he’s been.”

“Stalkers,” Stiles said pointing at the three of them. 

“No, observant, and where are you going?” Lydia muttered dragging him back down and pointing out different shades of pink and green. 

Stiles was one hundred per cent overwhelmed by everything and met Derek’s eyes from the kitchen. He could see the apology there but at the end of it he somewhat felt comfortable being surrounded by them. Erica and Danny were bickering over the remote, Lydia who he didn’t know all that well was gesturing a magazine in his face and sighing dramatically at him, and Derek was looking in the fridge for food. It wasn’t perfect and it would take some time to get used to but for now it felt a little bit like home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for comments, kudos, and such!
> 
> When I say slow build, I mean slow build. If anyone is feeling frustrated, you are not the only one. I'm the author and I'm frustrated but we'll get there eventually.

It was scary and a little surreal at first that first week when he woke up in the spare bedroom of Derek’s apartment. In a sense it was like being back weeks ago when he was sore, satisfied, and suffering through a hangover of doom. He woke up that first morning feeling nervous and for the first time in his life a little shy. Stiles crept out of the room at eight to see Derek at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. It was awfully domestic and he jumped when Derek spoke without looking at him.

“How long did it take for you to come out of the room?”

“Fifteen minutes,” Stiles muttered heading into the kitchen. “Can you blame me?”

“No, but make sure you understand that this is your home now. You don’t have to be nervous.”

“Sure,” he mumbled opening the fridge and pulling out the carton of orange juice. 

“Sit down,” Derek said coming up behind him and taking the carton away and nudging him towards the table. “What do you want?”

“Anything, everything, I don’t care. Just get something in me before I throw it up.” 

“Isn’t there anything you can take to stop it?”

“It’s morning sickness, it’s natural, it comes with the package. I am taking these vitamins that Samuel recommended that do help somewhat but most of the time I do throw up. I don’t mind, I’m used to it now, I know it’ll fade eventually.” 

Derek grunted instead of answering and Stiles grabbed the newspaper and caught up with it before it was snatched out of his hands. 

“That’s mine,” he muttered stalking away with it. 

“Rude,” Stiles mumbled sipping his orange juice and smacking his lips at the taste. It wasn’t his favourite but coffee was out of bounds and he was in no mood for milk. 

Derek returned ten minutes later with bacon and a side of toast. Stiles hummed his gratitude as the smell hit his nostrils and he felt his mouth water. He immediately tucked in whilst Derek sat opposite him taking a big gulp of his drink.

“I need to go to work, will you be okay on your own?”

“Wait, what? It’s Sunday!”

“I’m partner, Stiles, I work seven days a week sometimes. It’s only for a few hours. We have a big case going on and it needs all of our attention.”

“You know all work and no play makes Derek a workaholic.” 

“Shut up, will you be okay?”

“I’ll be fine! Will the others come around?”

“Maybe, depends on what they’re doing.”

“You don’t keep track on them?”

“Danny works in the local store, Lydia does what Lydia does best, and Erica is taking an online course at the moment. I don’t keep track of them twenty four seven, I know when they’re okay and when they’re not okay.” Derek said as he stood up brushing his hands and heading to the bathroom. 

Stiles chewed thoughtfully listening to the sounds of Derek brushing his teeth and swallowed hard when he came out and went to get dressed. He called out his thanks when he was finished and headed over to the television putting it on. There was nothing at all on apart from the occasional cooking show and talk show. He settled on the music channel and leaned back with a sigh. His eyes flicked over to Derek though when he walked in wearing a white shirt and tie with pants shaping his legs and ass excellently. 

“Wow, hello, Mr. Hale, you look especially handsome today,” Stiles drawled and grinned when Derek looked at him with narrowed eyes. “You do look good, I bet your personal assistant wants you bad.”

“She’s married and a lot older than me.”

“So? You can still want people even when you’re married!”

“It’s not the best route to go down,” Derek said pulling on his jacket and pocketing his phone and keys. “Call me if you need anything, anything at all, and…do not answer the door to anyone. Do you understand?”

“Sure, but what about…?” he said trailing off when Derek shook his head.

“They all have their own key, please, I know it’s pushy but –” he said and Stiles held up his hands in surrender. 

“Noted, jotted down, welded into my brain, I get it, okay? I won’t open the door to anyone at all!” he said pressing a hand to his heart and smiling when Derek rolled his eyes before leaving him to it.

The apartment was quiet after that and Stiles waited a good fifteen minutes before deciding to root. There was nothing in the kitchen in the living room but he decided to head to the bathroom first. There was nothing much at all apart from the odd shower gel and shampoo, K-Y lubrication and condoms in the drawer. Stiles held them up and hummed putting them back. It wasn’t like he would be using them any time soon but Derek was another question. 

Stiles knew there was nothing in his bedroom, he had a root around last night, but Derek’s room was a whole other question as well. He deliberated with his hand over the door handle before squeezing it and pushing in the door. He knew Derek would be able to smell him in his bedroom later but maybe he’d think it was because of yesterday. 

Derek’s bed was made and almost pristine like he hadn’t slept in it at all. Stiles trailed his fingers over the cover feeling his back tingle remembering the last time he had been in it. He sighed deeply as he knelt by the bedside table and pulled it open. There was nothing to see apart from a box of tissues, lube, and condoms, again. 

“Boring,” he muttered yanking up the cover to see under the bed and paused taking in the sight of a black box underneath the bed. “Well this just got a little more interesting.”

He knew he should turn away and go back into the living room but his curiosity got the better of him as he pulled it out. The top was dusty and he removed it carefully looking inside to see a few photo frames, certificates and papers, and cards. Stiles was curious as he picked up the first to see an attractive woman looking like the female version of Derek. 

“Laura,” he murmured with a nod taking in the wide smile, long black hair brushed over one shoulder, and looking carefree and happy. 

He reached in pulling the others and it was one of the both of them again looking happier and carefree then Derek did now. The last one didn’t look particularly healthy. The picture was mostly burnt around the edges and ruined enough that any other person would throw it away but if Stiles squinted he could see the people in it. Stiles didn’t know how he knew it but he knew this was probably the last remaining picture of Derek’s family. The lump in his throat appeared as he placed them in the box carefully and pulled the papers out to see they were certificates from NYU for Laura Hale and for Derek Hale. The birthday cards in there were also Laura’s and one from Laura to Derek. It was a box of his memories and Stiles felt a wave of guilt when he put the lid back down and tucked the box away. 

The guilt squirmed in his stomach when he exited the bedroom heading to the couch to sit down and find a better television programme. It was at eleven when he got that first wave of nausea and curled on his side desperate to not throw up. It didn’t work and he ended up running to the toilet to throw up for a good two hours. 

In the end his day was filled with watching some of Derek’s DVD’s and eating the eatable food he could find. The hours passed and surprisingly the pack didn’t come around and the only person who did was Derek was half five carrying groceries. 

“Hey, honey, how was your day?!” Stiles said in mock cheer jumping up with a grin when he dumped the bag on the kitchen counter.

“You’re not funny, it was fine, how about you?” he said turning towards him and crowding into his personal space.

Stiles was stunned for a long moment as Derek pushed his face into his neck scenting him all over before stepping back seeming satisfied.

“It was, it was fine, um, I just watched films,” he said jutting his thumb over his shoulder and watching as he turned his back on him to unpack the brown bag. “Did you save anyone today?”

“I’m not a superhero, Stiles.”

“No you’re a lawyer plus a werewolf. It’s the weirdest combination like ever!”

“I did it because I needed a hobby and I needed money. Plus…it was Laura’s idea that I did it.”

Laura. Stiles stomach jumped at that and his eyes flicked to Derek’s bedroom door for a moment before he looked away. Derek didn’t seem to notice as he scrunched up the grocery bag and tossed it into the trash. 

“What’s for dinner?”

“Chili, can you eat chili?”

“Sure, sounds good, I haven’t had chili in ages,” Stiles said with a smile and a nod before turning to head to the couch. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? You seem on edge.”

“What? I’m fine,” Stiles lied sitting on the couch cross-legged and fiddling with the remote control. “Danny and the others didn’t come around.”

“I didn’t think they would. They might do tomorrow, which I have off by the way.”

“You do?”

“I have my days off when I want them,” Derek muttered with a shrug. “I’ll need them when the baby is born.”

“True,” Stiles mused and watched him get the ingredients out. “Do you need any help?”

“No.”

“Sure?”

“Stiles, stay there and watch television. I’m fine,” Derek muttered rolling his eyes. 

Stiles huffed reclining back and focusing his eyes on Die Hard currently playing. He’s always had a soft spot for Bruce Willis and his flawless acting. He stiffens though when Derek stirs the pot once before wiping his hands and heading into his bedroom. His teeth bit into his bottom lip hard and he knows his heart is racing basically becoming a beacon to his guilt. 

He attempts to keeps his eyes on the television but fails when Derek comes out but instead of shouting at him for snooping, he heads for the pot again in a new t-shirt. Stiles breathes out slowly looking at him getting the plates out and swallows hard. Derek doesn’t comment on his racing heart or anything really and continues in silence. 

Stiles begins to relax against the couch settling down listening to Derek in the kitchen continuing to cook. It’s warm and the meal smells delicious as Stiles stomach rumbles and Derek looks over to him with an amused tilt to his lips. 

“What? I’m starving, I’m eating for two you know!”

“No, it’s just you, the cub will take what you eat and be satisfied with it.”

“Well it wasn’t happy when I eat that cheese sandwich. I was throwing up for an hour and had a killer headache for hours afterwards.”

“It’s nearly done,” Derek muttered spooning it onto the plate. 

Stiles hummed as he stood moving to the table and sitting down waiting patiently for Derek who came over with the plate.

“Why thank you, chef.” 

“Shut up and eat your food,” Derek muttered sitting opposite him and tucking into his own food. 

Stiles ducked his head shovelling the food into his mouth and groaned at the burst of spices on his tongue and nodded.

“This – this is really, really, good, where did you learn to cook like this?”

“Well when your own and you have nothing else to do you pick up on a few things…like noticing a particular sense in your private stuff.” Derek muttered stabbing a kidney bean and popping it into his mouth. 

The sense of guilt and sickness he had before made its arrival again when he looked up at Derek watching him calculating eyes. 

“I’m naturally nosy,” he explained with a shrug. “I’m sorry, Derek, really, I got bored and…”

“It’s fine, but did you really think I wouldn’t know? You have a particular scent, Stiles, before the pregnancy you had a kind of sugar and apples aroma around you and now it’s mixed with the sense of pregnancy. I knew it was you.”

“I was curious and I found the box and –” he said and cut off with a shake of his head. “I’m really sorry, I won’t do it again.”

“I just said its fine, Stiles, it wasn’t like there was anything incriminating in there.”

“It was you and your sister,” Stiles muttered with a sigh. “She looks like a female version of you, the same eyes, the same nose and jaw line, and the same smile if you smiled more.”

Derek was quiet as he stared down at his dinner and Stiles saw the pain etched into the lines of his face. 

“Thank you,” he murmured looking up at him. “It actually means a lot.”

“Anytime,” Stiles said softly staring down at the rest of his chili and spooning it into his mouth. 

It was comfortable after that. It was easier as well when Stiles ordered Derek into the living room and put the dishes in the dishwasher. He knew then that things would get easier with the living arrangements, between them was a different story. 

That was the first day. It continued on for the next week, Derek having his day off which was spent with Stiles forcing him to watch Toy Story, Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3 all in the same day. He gleefully watched during the moment in Toy Story 3 when all the toys were heading towards the fire that Derek had tears in his eyes. He gruffly told him to fuck off and leave him alone afterwards when he stormed off and slammed the door of his bedroom. Stiles laughed hard and for a good twenty minutes before he felt better about everything. 

Derek went to work, Stiles stayed at the apartment doing what he pleased, watching television, talking to Scott and Isaac on Skype, and wondering why Derek’s pack was not visiting. He got his answer after the first week passed.

*** 

“We were giving you and Derek bonding time, it was Danny’s suggestion!” Erica said that Monday when they let themselves into the apartment. “Is he at work?”

“Yeah, he left like an hour ago,” Stiles said sitting up from where he was lounging on the couch. “I was wondering why you lot hadn’t come around.”

“We kept in touch by phone,” Lydia said holding up her iPhone as she walked to the fridge and peered inside. 

“Oh my god!” Erica screeched when Stiles stood up and he stared at her with wide eyes. “You’re showing!”

“No I’m not,” Stiles protested staring down at his t-shirt and up at her. “You’re seeing things.”

“You’re ten weeks, right? Come on, follow me,” Erica said gripping his hand and tugging him to Derek’s bedroom to stand in front of his floor length mirror. Erica turned him on his side and pulled his t-shirt tight against his stomach.

“Oh my god,” Stiles breathed noticing the small bump now on his stomach. “I’m…I’m showing! How the hell did you see that?”

“Your t-shirt tightened when you stood up and I noticed,” she said with a smirk letting him go. “There’s a little baby growing inside of you.”

“That or some growth,” Stiles mumbled before following her out of his bedroom. “Wow.”

“No, baby, we can hear the little one’s heartbeat already. So how are you feeling?”

“Okay, I guess, I didn’t throw up today which is a bonus but had…bad dreams.” 

Erica smiled sympathetically at him as they sat down and he watched as Lydia scoffed in disgust at the sandwich Danny was making.

“What? It’s not like we’re going to put on weight! We’re not all health food freaks like you.”

“We may be werewolves but look at Derek, he works out, he tries to keep fit,” Lydia protested flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Which you need to do.”

“Oh god, don’t remind me,” Stiles murmured closing his eyes as he tried to hold back the memory of walking in on Derek in the living room doing press ups. It was a sight to behold, shirtless, sweaty, and the body of a greek god greeting him. Stiles would not deny he squeaked and darted into the bathroom until Derek was finished and he wept silently at how gorgeous he was and how horny he was. 

“It’s a sight to see isn’t it?” Erica said with a dangerous smirk. 

Stiles nodded wordlessly looking at the television and sensed Lydia and Danny join him. 

“So I wanted to ask you, how did you all you know…turn? My best friend was turned because of some rogue alpha coming into Beacon Hills. How did Derek get you?”

“Well,” Danny said glancing at Lydia. “Should I tell it?”

“Why not?” Lydia murmured standing up again and walking away. 

Stiles watched her with narrowed eyes before focusing on Danny who put his sandwich down wiping his hands. 

“Derek didn’t just turn Lydia and I, he turned three of us, my best friend and Lydia’s…ex-boyfriend, Jackson, and we went on a road trip together. It was spur of the moment kind of thing like those films you see these days. We were passing through New York during the night and we were in a quiet part, a quiet road surrounded by trees, and something ran out onto the road. It was like a blur, Jackson swerved, and lost control of the car and we…we crashed. It was…I don’t really remember but it was painful, bloody, and we were all in bad shape. I only remember someone ripping the door off and trying to get to us. I only remembered it being Derek when he gripped my shoulders telling me he could save me, he could stop the pain, and I said…yes. We all did.” Danny explained picking at the bread. 

“It was only later that we woke up in the woods, away from the wreck, and we realised what we were when Derek told us. It didn’t seem real, we were in a denial for a while until Derek shifted into his alpha form and tried to make us submit to him. Derek told us that he was the blur, he’d been running, running nonstop for days since his sister had died. He didn’t hear us, we crashed, and the guilt brought it on to change us and well…create a pack. He told us he’d help, he’d teach us how to control ourselves, how to handle the full moon, and listen to his teachings but…” he said trailing off and glancing at Lydia. 

“Jackson didn’t like that, he didn’t want someone controlling him, and he refused to submit when we did,” Lydia said looking over at Stiles. “I begged him, he didn’t listen, so stubborn all the time, and now he had a wolf inside of him? He was untameable. Derek couldn’t force him to submit and basically told the 101 of werewolf life. It was the only thing he could do before…he took off. He left us.”

“We have no idea where he went, we tried to find him, but…he was gone. It was only two months ago that I did some proper research online and a little…hacking…to realise that his credit card brought a one way ticket to London. No return,” Danny said with a shrug. “Derek took us out of New York and he took us here so Derek could partner with his uncle here. Have you met Peter yet?”

“No, not yet, I asked Derek but he refused,” Stiles said glancing at Lydia rolling an apple between her hands. 

“He’s…a lot to handle. He’s in Derek’s pack as well but keeps a distance, we all think he’s jealous of Derek’s power. You see when Laura died the alpha power went straight to Derek because a human killed her and Peter’s pissed about that. He won’t do anything though, well we hope not.” Danny explained to Stiles who nodded. 

“Is it my turn?!” Erica said with a smile and a wave. “Mine isn’t as tragic and dramatic as that. I was in San Francisco with my auntie when it happened. I moved there because I had a fight with my parents and that. I had epilepsy, it was ruining my life, and I hated it. I had tablets that made me fat, I know, look at me now, but I did and I had a seizure in the middle of the street. It was out in the open, I don’t know what happened but I collapsed to the ground and…no one helped me.”

“What?!” Stiles breathed in horror.

“Yeah, the only person who did scooped me up in his arms after shouting at people to get out of the way and he ran, he ran all the way to the hospital with me in his arms. It was only later when I was lying in a hospital bed that Derek appeared, told me he was the one who took me here, he’d been visiting an old friend, apparently, I still say he was lying, but anyway, and he said he could help. He could stop it all, the seizures, the laughing, the pain, and…I said yes.” 

“Wow,” Stiles murmured. “I guess they were all vital reasons. I mean he saved all your lives with a bite, was it worth it?”

“Well apart from feeling out of control on the full moon, it’s good, it’s better with pack though. You feel more stable,” she said tapping a manicured nail against her lips.

“She’s right though, it does wonders, and I wouldn’t change it,” Lydia said coming over and looking much better now as she sat down. “You’ll understand one day.”

“Whoa, what? I’m not being a werewolf!”

“You say that now but what about the future? The baby will be a werewolf.”

“The baby could be human as well, even Derek said the baby could be human,” Stiles protested folding his arms over his chest. 

“Yeah like a five per cent chance!” Erica cried with a scoff. “He’s an alpha, this is what he’s made to do, create a pack, have a mate, have a cub or pup or whatever baby wolfs are called, and be an alpha.” 

“But – but I’m not his mate!”

“No, not yet,” Erica sang and smirked when Stiles glared at her. “I’m just saying okay, that’s what Derek is, and no you’re not his mate, not yet, and I’m serious about that but you have to see the implications.” 

“What implications?!”

“You’re pregnant with his child,” Danny answered for her.

“So? It was a one night stand.”

“These things happen for a reason,” Danny said slowly. 

“Oh my god, you lot sound like him! It means…nothing! Well the baby does, but this happened because we were stupid and didn’t use a condom!” 

“You think a measly condom would have stopped this? You’re a mage and he’s an alpha, you have magic in those veins, and he’s not even human! He’s a werewolf and it happened on the full moon. I just – I think this would happened with or without a condom. This isn’t like you’re female and popping out babies, you’re a guy, and this will probably be the only baby you ever have,” Erica said giving him a sincere look. “Just food for thought, oh god, food, I need some.”

“Do you like the colour lilac?” Lydia said quickly after her.

Stiles was dazed as he sat there and Danny made a small sound of sympathy as he stood up patting his knee. 

“You know she’s kind of right…”

“I know she’s right, it’s just, I’m dealing with it, I am, and he or she is in there right now and I know it, I can feel it, but at the same time it’s...so fucking scary.”

“I’d say I understand but I truly don’t, I can say that we’re all going to be here for you. This cub, and you, you’re all pack now no matter what happens.” 

Stiles smiled at him more in gratitude than anything else before turning to Lydia. “No, I don’t, Lilac is more a girly colour. Give me those magazines, we’ll design it together.”

Lydia shot him an impressed look before she waved her fingers at Danny to shift and dropped down next to him. The smell of her perfume overwhelmed him but he kind of got it. Stiles saw the look on Lydia’s face when they were talking about Jackson, she needed the distraction to be able to forget him if only for a couple of hours, and no he didn’t know about their relationship or anything about them but he had a sense she loved him a lot. 

Derek came home earlier than he expected and they were all lazing around watching Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith when he walked in. 

“Hey, honey!” Stiles called as per usual. 

“Should I expect that every time I walk through the door?”

“Yes.”

“Great,” Derek mumbled as he closed the door. “Star Wars?”

“They are awesome films!” Stiles protested sitting up. “Tell me, please tell me you’ve watched them all and not just the originals because the news one give the back story!” 

“No I haven’t, I had a life,” Derek responded and blinked when Stiles groaned letting out a cry of despair as he buried his face into Danny’s shoulder.

“There is no hope for him! None! Are you freaking kidding me?!”

“Stiles, I’m joking!”

“He is joking, he lied,” Erica responded dryly from her corner on the couch. 

“Oh my god,” Stiles muttered glaring at him and giving him the finger as he leaned back down. 

Derek rolled his eyes in response as he looked in the fridge and Stiles looked back at the screen instead. It was getting to the good part, the good part meaning he always shed a tear when Obi-Wan shouted at Anakin and Padme died at the end but because he was so emotional it ended up in him sobbing. 

Danny got out of his place comforting him to be replaced by Derek who tucked him into his arms shushing him. Stiles felt stupid but the tears wouldn’t stop coming and he pressed his face into his shoulder hiding his face from view. He vaguely heard the front door opening and close as the others left and Derek’s hand stroking through the back of his hair. 

“Fuck, I feel stupid,” he murmured pulling away and sighing deeply. “Sorry about that.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Derek replied softly stroking his fingers under his eyes. “You’re pregnant, it’s understandable.”

Stiles looked at him for a long moment before swallowing and pulling out of his arms completely. He turned to see the disappointment there in Derek’s eyes before it faded completely. 

“Hey, come see this,” Stiles said walking to his bedroom and flicking the lights on and heading to the mirror. Derek was leaning against the door frame when Stiles pulled his t-shirt tight and pointed at himself. Stiles watched the surprise flicker onto his face as he walked over and put a hand there.

“You’re showing,” he murmured in awe.

“Only a little, I’m only ten weeks, but yeah. Erica noticed it and I’m actually showing a little! It’ll be bigger soon but…” he said trailing off at the soft expression on Derek’s face. “You really like it don’t you?”

“Of course I do, it’s our baby,” he muttered staring at his hand currently resting against his stomach. “I never imagined having any children, babies, cubs, anything like that. I never imagined it ever. When I said I don’t do love and relationships, it was real, back then it was real.”

“Danny and Erica said this happened for a reason.”

“They’re right,” he whispered looking up to meet his eyes. 

“You really think this was meant to happen?”

“Maybe or maybe not but it’s here and it’s growing inside of you as we speak.” 

Stiles let out a sigh as he sniffed deeply and Derek removed his hand slowly away from him.

“Do you really think we can do this? We can be daddy and daddy, we can raise this baby to the best of our ability, and be parents?”

“I think…I think we’ll be like any first time parents and…fuck up in our own way. You’re going to be amazing and I know you’re scared but you have to believe me. You told me about Scott, you told me about how you never let him down, you always take care of him, and you talk about your dad, you talk about how you make him eat his red meats and vegetables. You’re a natural carer, Stiles, you look out for the ones you love and he or she will be so lucky to have you.”

Stiles stared at Derek in surprise and bit his lip hard. “You’re going to make me cry again!”

“Sorry,” Derek muttered.

Stiles exhaled loudly scrubbing a hand down his face and nodded closing his eyes. 

“I know, I know, I’m just dealing with it, it’s fine, I’m fine, and I just need to go to bed!” he said meeting his eyes. “I know it’s early but I just need to sleep right now otherwise I will cry.”

“Go, go sleep, its fine,” Derek insisted gently moving him out of the bedroom. 

“Hey,” Stiles murmured reaching out and wrapping a hand around his wrist. “Thanks, you know, for what you said. It’s kinda what I needed.”

Derek stared down at his hand wrapped around his wrist before nodding and meeting his eyes. Stiles gave him a small smile before removing it and walking to his own bedroom. He leaned against the bedroom door with a sigh before stripping out of his clothes till he was in nothing but his underwear before climbing into bed. It was nice and cool against his skin, it was exactly what he needed, and his hand rested on his stomach. His fingers trailed over the bump he could now feel there lying on his stomach. To anyone else it would look like a small bump on his stomach and nothing more but this was his baby, something he created living inside of him, and it was more surreal than anything. 

Stiles inhaled deeply before turning over lying on his side, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him away. Derek, meanwhile, sat in the living room and stared at the television trying to calm and repress the ton of emotions squirming around inside of him. His wrist still felt warm from Stiles touch and his scent was all around mixed with his own. It felt right, comfortable, and a part of him longed for more. The only question was, would he ever get it?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comment, kudos, and support. 
> 
> Little surprise in this one that I surprised myself by writing to be honest. It was spur of the moment, I swear. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Derek was used to living alone. He got up every morning, drank his coffee, read the morning newspaper, went to work and dealt with idiots who work for him and Peter on a daily basis, before coming home to an empty apartment. It wasn’t like he hated it, he liked being alone, but sometimes when his pack came around to see him a part of him wanted them to not leave him. The problem was before he always had Laura and before that his family. He had a big family, brothers, sisters, parents, cousins, aunties and uncles that filled a massive house. It was constantly full of life and it was sometimes unbearable but he dealt with it. 

That was now gone forever. He’d never have that back and his heart ached for it once again. It was different now though and Stiles was a constant presence in his life he didn’t know he needed. His scent had now entwined into his around the apartment and the smell of it was comforting. 

His heartbeat mixed with the baby’s was soothing for him when he was lying awake at night unable to sleep. Derek could hear it like a birds wing beat and it always made something deep inside of him clench. In a few months he’d have a son or daughter completely dependent on him and the thought should terrify him but it didn’t. Derek had his pack, in a sense he had his family, but this was his blood. It made his wolf whine and pant inside of him desperately craving to touch and hold the life that he and Stiles had created. 

Derek enjoyed his company despite everything and he enjoyed most of all watching what had been the tiniest bump grow and grow. Stiles was now twelve weeks pregnant, three months exactly, and his bump is more prominent when he wears a tighter shirt. 

“You can’t stop staring at him, can you?” Erica murmured as they sat at the kitchen table together drinking coffee. 

Derek jerked from where he was looking at Stiles napping on the couch and frowned at her smug smile. 

“I was checking he was okay,” he muttered staring down at his cup instead.

“Bullshit, you can’t take your eyes off him! Is our mighty alpha beginning to, dare I say it, feel something for another human being?!” she whispered in mock horror.

“Get out,” he growled glancing at Stiles who snuffled turning over giving them his back. 

“I’m serious, it’s obvious you have feelings for him.” 

“Nothing is obvious, it’s your overactive imagination and nothing more.” 

“You’re such a bad liar, of course you have feelings for him, and you chose him that night for a reason. He’s a good looking guy, you’ve had sex already, and he’s pregnant with your baby. That means something! Why are you denying it?” Erica said with a shake of her head. “You don’t need to lie to me, I know you’re lying anyway, but embrace it. One day, you’re going to get him.”

Derek watched wordlessly as Erica downed her cup, smacked her lips, and smiled as she stood up going into the bathroom to reapply her lipstick. His eyes flicked over to Stiles who had resumed his soft snoring.

“I’m off, enjoy suffering and pining,” Erica said pressing a kiss to his cheek quickly before walking out and closing the door quietly behind her. 

Derek scrubbed glaring at the red lipstick on his fingers before heading into the bathroom to wash it off. He sighs deeply as he looks at himself in the mirror for a long moment before wiping his hands on the towel and stepping out. Stiles is currently draped across the whole couch leaving no room to sit down. He carefully picked up his feet and sat down not wanting to disturb him as he did. His eyes flickered over to his sleeping face, it’s peaceful, content, free from worries, and he only wished he could do that.

His attention was taken away from him by turning the television on a low volume. It was only two hours later that Stiles woke up with a start, his eyes focusing and unfocusing before he looked over to him. 

“I don’t even remember falling asleep,” Stiles muttered rubbing a hand over his face. 

“You were tired,” Derek reassured patting his leg.

“Mm, peeing all night, my bladder hates me. If it’s not throwing up, it’s peeing constantly.” 

Derek watched amused as he sat up further, a hand on his bump, and a soft expression on his face before he got up walking into the kitchen. 

“Doctor’s appointment on Monday,” Stiles said turning to face him. “Are you coming with me?”

“If you want me too,” he said with a nod in response.

“I know you don’t want me to have these tests but what if…what if the baby is human, what if it has downs or something else wrong with him or her? I don’t want to take that risk.”

“I just know there’s more chance of him or her being a werewolf than a human.”

“Your mom and dad, they were alphas, right?”

“No, my mom was the alpha and my dad was her mate, but they were a mated alpha pair. My dad was her second in everything,” Derek corrected standing up to walk over to him.

“Okay, did your mom and dad have any human children?”

“No, but my auntie did, she had…one werewolf and three human children.”

“Was your auntie an alpha?”

“No, there’s only one alpha in a family,” Derek muttered shaking his head. “My mom was an alpha and every child she had was a werewolf. My auntie was more of a beta and she had human children.”

Stiles worked his jaw as he considered that and sighed deeply. “Whatever, this will give me peace and mind. Werewolf baby or not I’m having this baby tested for anything harmful. You can argue all you want.”

“I’m not arguing with you, I’ll go with you,” Derek protested holding up his hands and keeping his eyes on him as Stiles huffed walking around him. “What if…hypothetically it was human and there was something wrong?”

“What? No, don’t say that! Why would you say that?! Why jinx it, you asshole!” Stiles cried slapping him hard on the arm. “Even if there was anything wrong I would still have this baby but…but if Samuel recommended the best alternative would be…you know then I would consider it but…just…shut up, okay?”

“I know, it was hypothetical, Stiles, it’ll be okay,” Derek reassured feeling a pinch of fear at Stiles expression as he turned away from him in a bad mood now. 

Derek left him to it as he sat at the table and pulled his laptop towards him opening it up. His mind was in work mode as he pulled up the right pages and pulled the correct paperwork towards him. His senses told him that Stiles was currently lounging on the couch flicking through the channels at a leisurely pace. His work mode mind lasted all of fifteen minutes when he pulled up webpages on babies, baby names, the weeks of pregnancy, and even baby stuff such as cots, toys, and clothes. He sighed deeply as he scrolled through all the pages. 

He turned his head slightly to the left when Stiles appeared behind him looking at the website of cots he was currently on. Stiles was silent behind him for a long minute before he left him and walked towards his bedroom. It left a confused and worried feeling stirring within him and he deliberated going after him to explain when he returned with a yellow gift bag. 

“I forgot to show you,” Stiles murmured handing it to him. “It’s from Allison, Scott’s girlfriend.”

Derek was curious as he pulled it out and his heart was in his throat when he saw the red baby grow. It was soft in his hands and he stared at it till his eyes hurt and Stiles was stood near his elbow. 

“It’s…” he said trailing off and glancing at Stiles staring down at it as well.

“I know, a little baby will be filling that in six months,” Stiles whispered taking it back off him and folding it neatly as he put it back into the bag. “I’d say let’s buy lots of baby stuff but where would it go? I can’t go back to college, Derek, I’m three months now and it’s only July, I’ll be five months in September and much bigger. I’m hoping to talk to my dad in getting me a medical leave from college…it’d save me leaving completely and would explain my weird behaviour in the last few weeks of college.” 

“Your room and my room, we can put the cot with you, and spread it around the place. It’s up to you though,” he said carefully. “You can stay here as long as you need.”

“Thank you,” Stiles murmured softly. “Do you think…do you think we should find out the sex? I mean not now because I don’t think we can yet but maybe the second scan?”

“It’s up to you.”

“No, it’s up to both of us, do you want to find out the sex of the baby?” Stiles demanded sitting on the chair next to him. 

“Yes,” Derek answered quickly. “Do you?”

“I was more fifty, fifty, than anything else but now…we’ll find out. It’ll make things easier for Lydia and I designing the nursery. She’s adamant we use pink and blue.”

Derek wrinkled his nose in response and Stiles let out a small laugh in response. 

“I feel the same!”

“What about white with animal prints?”

“No, too cliché and everyone uses it, this baby is unique and needs a unique room,” Stiles mused tapping his fingers against the table. “How about superheroes?”

“No, Stiles.”

“What? Why? It could be awesome! Boy or girl, it totally fits!”

“No,” Derek answered with a roll of his eyes. 

“Spoilsport,” Stiles grumbled leaning back. “I think we’ll wait till we find out the sex and then we design it around what we’re having.”

“What do you want it to be?” Derek said slowly closing the lid of the laptop and crossing his arms to lean on the table.

“Healthy, ten fingers, ten toes, and a head of hair.” 

“Sex wise, Stiles.”

“I don’t care, I just want the baby to have that, sex doesn’t matter to me, I mean that in a gender way,” Stiles said quickly holding up his hands. “Though that is something I won’t have for a very long time.”

“Says who?”

“What, you really think someone is going to want to have sex with me when I’m like this?!” he said gesturing at his bump and away. “It’s even afterwards when the baby is born and I just…it’s a little hard to get my head around.”

Derek clenches his jaw looking down at his hands instead of Sties. Half of him is screaming to tell Stiles that he’s more than up for having sex with him again and again and again but the other half is winning by telling him to keep his mouth shut. 

“It’ll work itself out,” he murmured instead. 

“Sure, says you, you can have anyone you want!”

“No, I can’t,” Derek protested looking up to meet his eyes. 

“Of course you can!” Stiles protested weakly.

Derek could sense his inner turmoil and closed his eyes with a sigh. “Stiles, no, I can’t, and even if I could I wouldn’t want to.”

“Really?” Stiles murmured giving him a sidelong glance. 

“Yes, really, now what do you want for dinner?”

Stiles chose hamburgers and Derek got to work silently while Stiles commandeered his laptop. Dinner was comfortable and Derek was content to sit on the couch and do nothing until Stiles got fidgety and stood up heading to the DVD case. 

“Have you ever seen…Moulin Rouge?”

“What’s a Moulin Rouge?”

“Oh my god, prepare to have your werewolf mind blown by true love, singing, and dancing!” Stiles said popping it in and jumping up to sit next to him. “You’re a deprived man, you have to like musicals.”

“Is that why you’re gay?”

“Hey! I’m bisexual and don’t be a stereotype,” Stiles protested smacking him on the chest. “It’s a good film, we were made to watch it in English in high school. It was the first time I…well you’ll see.”

Derek didn’t like the coy look in his eyes when he grabbed the control and pressed play. The film turned out to be cheesy but emotional in a way he didn’t like. He could feel Stiles eyes on him when the emotional parts came on and he pushed down the urge to push him away. He refused to cry in front of him but the tickle in the back of his throat and coughed clearing it. 

“Are those…tears?” Stiles whispered with a chuckle and grunted when Derek shoved his shoulder hard. “It’s okay to cry you know, it’s sad, she’s the love of his life, it was the first time he fell in love, and…”

“I get it!” Derek interrupted looking back at the screen. “I don’t want to cry, I don’t like crying.”

“It’s emotion!”

“You’re the devil,” Derek whispered into his ear so he smirked and crooked his fingers over his head making horns. 

The film in the end did leave him a little tearful which he hid the best he can while Stiles snickered next to him. He eventually turned it off putting on Die Hard 2 instead. Derek wasn’t that invested in this and was more aware of Stiles sleepily resting next to him and slowly falling asleep. It was halfway through the film when his head dropped and rested on his shoulder comfortably. His breath tickling his neck, his scent overwhelming him, and Derek didn’t dare move. 

It was nice, comforting, and he gently and carefully moved till he was sitting back and shifted Stiles closer to him. Stiles seemed to go with it as he snuffled sleepily in his sleep turning on his side and fisting a hand into Derek’s t-shirt. His heart shouldn’t have lurched at such an innocent action but his arms and hands had a mind of their own. He very carefully wrapped an arm around his waist so his hand was resting on his hip, his other hand carefully trailed his fingers through his hair. 

The action didn’t wake Stiles up but instead settled him further into a sleep as he petted him slowly and Derek pushed down his inner turmoil. He wanted more, he craved more, he wanted him like all the time, he wanted to be able to wake him up and kiss him, take him to bed and kiss him all over, and prove that someone does want to have sex with him. 

Instead he only had this. He had stolen moments when Stiles was unconscious on his shoulder and he could trail his fingers through the softness of his hair, listen to the quick and insistent bump of their baby’s heartbeat, and inhale the smell of their entwined scents wishing for so much more. 

*** 

“Stiles, my boy, how are you feeling?” Samuel greeted when they walked in. 

“Hey, Samuel, I’m okay,” Stiles replied awkwardly glancing back at Derek who stared at Samuel with narrowed untrusting eyes. 

“Good, good, and I see you’re showing,” Samuel said with a wide smile like it was the best thing he had ever seen. “May I?”

Stiles glared when Derek let out a small growl of disapproval when Stiles nodded and stepped towards him. Samuel pressed a warm hand against it with a nod. 

“You’re about the same size any woman would be around these weeks. Is there any discomfort?”

“Well my hips kill like a bitch, I don’t have the birthing hips for this,” Stiles murmured following him into his treatment room. 

“Ah that would be one of the side effects, don’t worry, your body will change to suit it.” 

“Sure, what are you doing?” Stiles hissed at Derek pressing against his back like a protective two hundred pound blanket. “It’s fine, Samuel is fine, and it’s routine. Stop it, Derek.”

“Your mate will be perfectly safe, Alpha.”

“I’m not his mate, he’s being over-overprotective, and let go of my shirt!” he said and glared when Derek fisted the back of his t-shirt. “Derek, I will make you into a fur coat and sell you to the cheapest buyer. Let go!”

Stiles shook his head when Derek relented with a small noise letting him go but hovering near him like Samuel was about to attack him. Samuel didn’t seem offended and seemed more amused by the whole thing. Stiles gritted his teeth and bared through it as Samuel took the tests and Derek was glaring and moody next to him. 

“I’ll get the results to you as soon as possible.” Samuel said when he was finished and Stiles nodded in gratitude. 

“The next scan of course will be the second one in your pregnancy which will be between eighteen and twenty one weeks of your pregnancy. So I say we go for maybe…nineteen weeks pregnant. If that’s okay with you of course, we can have it on the eighteenth week if you wish. You’ll be able to see the baby in more detail and if you wish find out the sex of the baby. You’ll most probably as well be feeling the baby kick.” 

Stiles pressed a hand to his bump and nodded meeting Samuel’s kind eyes. “Yeah, nineteen sounds good, and we do want to know the sex.”

“You do? Excellent, well I will give you a call to prearrange the next scan with you and please call me if anything happens,” Samuel said with a nod for both of them. 

Stiles smiled in acknowledgement but it faltered when a hand pressed against his lower back leading him out of the surgery.

“What the hell is your problem?!” he exploded when they got into the Camaro. “He’s our doctor, the man who will be delivering the baby, Derek, so what the hell is going on?”

“I just…I just don’t trust him.”

“Why?!”

“I don’t know! I – I don’t know, it’s just something inside of me, I don’t know, he doesn’t know me, and we’ve only met him twice. It’s just instinct, I just need to protect you, and I need to protect you both!” Derek shouted back breathing hard and swallowing as he looked out of the window. 

Sties inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly and grabbed Derek’s hand squeezing it tight.

“We’re fine, Deaton recommended him, he wouldn’t endanger me or the baby if he didn’t trust him one hundred per cent, Derek! You don’t have to like him but you have to let the man do his job before I kill you myself.”

“Fine,” 

“Can we go home now?”

“Sure,” Derek murmured squeezing his hand once before letting it go and starting the car up. 

Stiles was glad to get home and open his laptop to turn on Skype and see that Scott was online. He immediately started up a video call and grinned when he came into view.

“Hey! How did it go today?”

“It went okay, tests and crap like that, but everything is okay. How’s it back there?”

“It’s good!” Scott said with a smile that seemed a little faked if anything. 

“Is everything okay? You look constipated dude,” Stiles questioned. “Where’s Isaac?”

“I don’t know, how am I meant to know?” Scott responded quickly with a shrug. 

“Um, okay?”

Scott was uncomfortable as he stared down at his hands before meeting his eyes through the camera.

“Something happened…”

“Go on,” Stiles said gesturing at him. 

“Isaac and I went out for a few drinks, we used the wolfsbane you gave me for my birthday to get drunk, and we got drunk, Stiles, like too drunk to care about anything. We, um, we went back to mine and…” Scott said blushing and staring down at his hands. 

Stiles felt something in his chest squeeze and a feeling of suspicion poke at him.

“Scott, what happened?”

“It was an accident! It was nothing!”

“Did – did something happen between you and Isaac?” Stiles questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

“Kind of?”

“What happened?”

“We, um, we kind of, um, made out…a lot…and there was, um, hand…jobs,” he said gesturing before pushing his head into his hands. 

Stiles was too stunned to move or even speak as he stared at Scott groaning on the other side of the camera. His eyes lifted as he looked at Derek stood in the kitchen currently looking over to him with a raised eyebrow.

“I know,” he mouthed to Derek before clearing his throat. 

“Okay,” Stiles muttered. “Scott –”

“I’ve cheated, Stiles! Do you remember, Allison? The girl I love, the girl I wanted to marry, she’s…she’s everything and I had to go and ruin it by having sex with my friend!” Scott cried pained.

“Well, it wasn’t real sex, it was more…oral, I guess, look people do stupid things when they’re drunk! I’m an example!” Stiles cried gesturing at himself and giving Derek a look when he rumbled at him. “It’s true, drunk sex, magic, full moon, and a little baby is born. Wolfsbane, drinks, and two lads equals sex between you two.”

“Is that meant to be comforting?!”

“It’s meant to say that I know how you feel!”

“I – I don’t know what I’m going to do. I woke up and he was gone, Stiles, I tried to call him but he’s not answering and…I don’t know what to do,” Scott said with a sigh staring down at the floor. “How am I going to tell Allison?”

“The answer is don’t tell her! Do you have feelings for Isaac?”

“No!”

“Really?”

“I – I don’t know,” he whispered staring at Stiles with wide eyes. “Tell me what to do.” 

“I think you need to talk to Isaac, I think you need to deal with that, and then deal with…Allison. She could understand?”

“How?! Would you?”

“I’d be as shocked as I am now! Look use that werewolf nose and find him!” Stiles said pointing a finger at him. “Call me when you’re done.” 

Scott looked like a lost and abandoned puppy when the call ended and all Stiles could do was lean back and attempt to breathe. Derek was watching him carefully as he shut the lid of his laptop and stood up.

“Have they always done that?”

“Oh don’t you start…” Stiles mumbled sitting down. “I really want to say I’m surprised but…I’m not.”

“You’re not?”

“I don’t know, my head is a mess right now,” Stiles muttered pressing his face into his hands with a heavy sigh. “Those two are…how do I put it? I can’t speak for Scott but Isaac…Isaac has always been a little…like liking Scott a lot more than he should?”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No! Hey, a dude can like what he likes, but Scott has always, always, been head over heels for Allison, like ridiculously head over heels, and this making out with Isaac is…weird.” 

“People change,” Derek offered sliding a glass of apple juice over to him. 

“What, drastically? I’ve never known Scott to do this, I mean he’s fond of Isaac in a way that makes me jealous but in a way of…Isaac stealing my best friend jealous but this? If it’s been there, I didn’t know. He hid it well.” 

“You have bigger things to worry about.”

“He’s my best friend, it’s my job to worry with him! I can deal with this, stop…worrying about me,” Stiles muttered meeting his eyes. 

“No,” he responded with a sigh. 

“I didn’t think you would, your stupid display at Samuel’s proved that but…I have to worry about this, he’s my best friend and if I can’t be there to console him then…” he said trailing off with a shrug. “I have to worry here and worry he’ll be okay.”

Derek didn’t respond and simply gave him a nod. Stiles felt something warm in his chest at that and watched him get up and head into the living area. It was an impatient few hours before Scott sent him a text message telling him to get on Skype.

“I only have a few minutes because he’s in the shower right now but I found him! We talked, a long time actually, and it – it wasn’t me who started this. It was him! He kissed me and I went along with it and now it’s awkward between us despite the fact we said we’d forget about it and brush it off as a stupid mistake!” Scott said and breathed out harshly. 

“Wow, okay, you know you can’t forget this right?”

“I know,” Scott hissed at him looking over his shoulder for a long moment before looking back at the screen. “What else am I mean to do, Stiles? I don’t want to lose him, he’s a good friend, a really good friend, and yeah…he’s attractive and a pretty good kisser if I remember rightly but…I don’t know what I’m meant to do!”

“I don’t know what to tell you,” Stiles replied weakly. “You have to do whatever you think is best.”

“What about telling Allison?”

“Can you do that?”

“No,” Scott admitted honestly shaking his head. “But I know I have to, you know me, Stiles, better than anyone and you know how I am when I feel guilty. Look at this!”

Stiles squinted when Scott held up his phone. Stiles barely made out the three missed calls from Allison until Scott pulled it away with a sigh. 

“I can’t speak to her! I feel too guilty,” Scott whispered.

“Allison is clever, seriously clever, you have to tell her. Hey, remember when you lot were pestering me to tell Derek about the baby? Well this is me pestering you.”

“That’s different, this is my relationship, my life, what if I lose her?”

“Then you deal with it like you deal with everything else, Scott. What’s better, lying to her and then Allison finding out the truth later on knowing you’ve lied to her, betrayed her, and then her ultimately hating you or telling her the truth, explaining what happened in your own words, and maybe saving it?”

Scott was quiet as he stared at him for a long moment before his posture slumped forward and he nodded slowly. 

“You’re right.”

“Of course I am! I’m always right and things seem shit now but they’ll sort themselves out.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so,” Stiles said with an agreeable nod.

Scott jerked looking over his shoulder a second time. “I better go, he’s just got out, I’ll text you!”

Stiles blinked when the call ended and Scott signed off. Derek was sat on the couch watching him walk over with a passive expression on his face. 

“Why do I feel exhausted?” he muttered dropping next to him with a tired sigh.

“Because it’s been a long day,” Derek answered for him. 

“No, it’s…everything. Why is it one thing after the one? If it’s not a one night stand, it’s falling pregnant, if it’s not that it’s my best friend making out drunkenly with his other friend. It’s just insane, why is this my life?”

Derek didn’t answer him and Stiles closed eyes opened when Derek tilted his head so his cheek was pressing against the top of his head. It was a nice pressure and what he needed. 

“You know…if you want me to be nice…you can run me a bath?” Stiles suggested giving him a coy look. “I’m in the mood and I know you have bubble bath. You don’t hide things as good as you think you do.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at him before rolling his eyes and lifting up to walk to the bathroom.  
Stiles made a whipping noise and grinned when Derek turned back to glare at him before entering the bathroom and running him a bath.

“Wrapped around my little finger, told you I’d make him work for it,” Stiles whispered to the bump patting it gently. 

The smell of jasmine and lavender fill the apartment and he hummed joining him in the bathroom to look at his bath.

“You know what would be great as well? Chicken!” Stiles said standing next to him.

“You want to eat chicken in the bath?” Derek questioned with a hint of disgust in his tone. 

“Yes! Why not? It could be good.”

“No, Stiles, it’s nearly done,” Derek said before walking out and leaving him to it. 

“You ruin all my fun!” Stiles called after him before shutting the door and locking it. 

The bath was deliciously warm as he slid in and moaned in delight. It did wonders for his sore body and helped his sorer mind somewhat. Stiles could easily sink into oblivion and was thankful for Derek. The thought made something inside of him shift as he sat up and leaned back staring up at the ceiling. 

When Stiles first met Derek he felt that sexual attraction, he saw the good looks, the hint of danger, and of course he wanted him. Stiles still felt it. That attraction was there and always would be but now he was starting to feel something more. It was something that should have scared him but it didn’t at the same time. It was there and building slowly inside of him and even though he wasn’t too sure what it was just yet, he was somewhat eager to delve in a little more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for comments, kudos, and support! It makes me happy that you're enjoying it.

Stiles was fifteen weeks pregnant when he packed a bag to go and see his dad. It had been planned days ago and he told Derek the moment he walked through the door. Derek had looked a little disgruntled at first but soon accepted it. Stiles was a bag of nerves that morning when his alarm went off and he pressed a hand to his bump with a smile. He was bigger now, noticeably bigger, it meant wearing buttoned up shirts to cover the bump when out in public. In the apartment, he didn’t care. 

Derek seemed to enjoy looking at him and pressing a hand to the bump occasionally when Stiles allowed him to. The pack also seemed to enjoy his bump and Erica wouldn’t leave him alone when she popped into see him. Danny and Lydia took more of back step with it all and Stiles was grateful for that. 

Derek was already up and dressed when Stiles walked out to get some breakfast. He was frowning at his cup of coffee like it had personally offended him and Stiles was amused as he stood by his side watching him. It had been an easy two weeks for them both in his opinion. He still made Derek work for the forgiveness he already had by taking him out to restaurants so he could eat nice food instead of the fast food he craved. They went shopping for the baby and Stiles often had to drag Derek away from the baby aisles when he picked up various clothes and toys for a baby longingly. 

“Your coffee tell a bad joke?” he questioned and raised his eyebrows when Derek looked up at him with a frown. 

“No, I was just – just thinking,” Derek muttered meeting his eyes before looking down at the bump. “I was thinking that I really don’t want you to leave. My wolf is going crazy, Stiles, it knows you’re leaving and…you’re leaving for a week and I don’t think…”

“You said you could handle this, I said I’d speak to you every night if it would help, Derek,” Stiles said with a small sigh sitting opposite him. “I need to see my dad and you’re working all week, you even said you needed to be here for work.”

“I know,” Derek murmured looking at him for a long moment before looking towards the kitchen. “It’s difficult, Stiles, you know it is.”

“I know, I’m not denying that but you have to see my reasoning here. I’ll be fine, the baby will be fine, and we’re staying with my dad! He’s the Sheriff!”

“That’s not the point, you’re going to be away from me!” 

“Then what do we do?”

“I call work, I take a week off.”

“You just said you couldn’t because you have a massive case, your case by the way, and that’s why you weren’t coming with me in the first place,” Stiles protested throwing up his hands. 

“I can’t be without you for a week, Stiles, I’ll go crazy,” Derek protested grabbing his cell and walking away to make the call.

Stiles gaped in surprise at the sudden outburst and was unsure how to respond while Derek spoke on the phone. He was silent as he watched Derek talk in a conversation most probably with Peter on the other end. He had yet to meet him and Derek’s reluctance to introduce them was the main reason. He didn’t want to push it and chose to wait. It had to happen one day.  
“Damn it, Peter, this is happening whether you like it or not. I am giving you my case!” Derek shouted making Stiles jump out of his skin. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, but this is my life, my family, and you –” Derek raged pausing by the window. “You know exactly how I feel! Remember Jane? Yeah, I went there, now you know how I feel! Deal with it.”

Derek was angry as he ended the call, his eyes a molten red, and Stiles was rooted to the spot as Derek came over to him. 

“I’m guessing he wasn’t happy?”

“Peter’s never happy, I’m coming, give me fifteen minutes to pack some stuff together and we’ll go,” he said walking away and into his bedroom. 

Stiles blinked pulling out his phone shooting his dad a quick text message to tell him the change of plans before Derek came back with a duffle bag. 

“Are you ready?”

“Sure,” Stiles answered jumping up and raising an eyebrow when Derek took his bag off him with a huff. “How cliché are you? Carrying the pregnant person’s bag?”

“Shut up and move right now,” Derek insisted nudging him gently to the door as they headed to the lift and stepped outside. 

“Whoa, where are you going?” Stiles said when Derek headed to his car. 

“Stiles, we are not taking that. I have a fully functioning car which hasn’t been in the garage three times for repairs.”

“Hey, do not diss on my car, she’s a beauty and working perfectly. We’re taking mine!”

“I can get us there faster,” Derek argued leaning against his car with a smug smile. “Stiles, can we not argue about this? I’d really like to get us there safe and sound rather than stuck on a side road because we broke down.”

Stiles gritted his teeth together and turned walking towards him fuming. “You’re such an asshole!”

“What, for caring about you?”

“Yes! My car is perfect to get us there, you just want your own way!”

Derek rolled his eyes as they got into the car and Stiles grumbled buckling up.

“If we take this piece of crap then I get to choose the music the whole way, understood?”

“Fine,” Derek mumbled starting her up and giving Stiles a sidelong glance when he instantly started to fiddle with the radio trying to find the station. 

“Why the hell do you not have an iPod dock in here? I have an iPod, a nice iPod with lots of cool songs from cool bands and instead I’m listening to the top forty!” Stiles grumbled leaning back and looking out of the window. 

“Do you want me to buy an iPod dock anytime soon?”

“No, you can do what you want,” Stiles muttered trailing his fingers over the bump with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Derek closed his eyes just for a moment inhaling deeply before reaching over keeping his eyes on the road and grabbing his hand. Stiles swallowed as Derek slid his fingers in between his and squeezed it on top of the bump. He didn’t even need to speak but Stiles felt a cooling calmness on the irritation and anger he was feeling in his chest. It was the relief he needed as he held his hand and stared at the passing buildings. 

The journey to Beacon Hills was a two hour drive and Stiles was jumpy and itching to get out of the car by the time they were half an hour away. Derek had removed his hand since and huffed loudly catching his attention. 

“What?” Stiles snapped.

“You’re tense and you’re making me tense,”

“I’m hot, okay? Its summer, I’m pregnant, California is awful, and I’m stuck in this car! I want to get out!” Stiles protested pointing a finger at him. “Do not judge me, okay? I will either punch you breaking my hand in the protest or cry and the crying is the most likely right now, okay?!”

“Okay, Stiles, okay, just breathe, we’re nearly there if satnav is right,” Derek muttered grabbing his hand again. “The air conditioner is on and can be turned higher you know.”

“I get it,” Stiles mumbled miserably holding his hand again and Stiles leaned forward when sights started to become familiar to him. “We’re nearly there.”

Stiles was a bouncing mess when he directed Derek to the right house and nearly fell out of the car when they stopped.

“Be careful!” Derek growled annoyed when Stiles righted himself and glanced guiltily back.

“Sorry,” he murmured before heading to the front door which opened as he soon as stepped on the front porch. 

“Dad,” Stiles muttered in relief and pulled him into a tight hug which was returned for a few moments before he stepped back looking him up and down. 

“Well, you got bigger!”

“Baby, not fat,” Stiles murmured with a nod patting the bump before glancing over his shoulder. “Dad, meet Derek, you’ve already seen him on the webcam but…here we are!”

“Ah, yes, the man who knocked up my eighteen year old son,” the Sheriff said with narrowed eyes when Derek who looked guilty as sin stood next to Stiles and they shook hands. 

“It’s nice to meet you, sir,” Derek said politely and ever the gentleman. 

“Well come on in, I’d say you had a long journey but it’s only two hours.”

“Hey now, two hours and twenty minutes in a stuffy car in this weather. I want to cry and not in a good way,” Stiles muttered dropping his bag on the couch and turned to see Derek looking around the living room with an observant eye. 

“Juice then? Derek, do you want anything?”

“No, I’m good for now,” Derek answered with a hard swallow looking awkward were he now stood in the living room. 

The Sheriff nodded leaving them to it and Stiles bit his lip as he walked over to Derek. Derek wouldn’t meet his eyes as he placed a hand against the bump breathing slowly in and out staring at it.

“Using the baby’s heartbeat as an anchor again?”

“I have to, I feel out of place and…maybe I shouldn’t have come?”

Stiles rolled his eyes looking at the mantelpiece. “You were two hours ago arguing on the phone to Peter about coming here. Its fine, my dad is…protective. He’s also pissed about you getting me pregnant and not using a condom but just…relax, okay? We’re here for a week dude!”

“Don’t call me dude and I can do that,” Derek muttered removing his hands and moving to sit down on the couch heavily. 

Stiles made the decision to leave him to it and joined his dad in the kitchen currently making juice and coffee. 

“Will you please, please, please, take it easy on Derek this week?” he whispered and pleaded putting his hands together in prayer. 

“I am taking it easy on him already!”

“Dad, the first thing you said to him was, “oh there’s the man who knocked up my son”, and made him feel uncomfortable!” Stiles hissed leaning against the counter.

“Damn right, I’m still getting my head around this whole business with male pregnancies and werewolves,” he muttered stirring his cup.

“Well I bet Melissa McCall has been a great help!” he hissed back at him and nodded when his dad looked at him with wide eyes. “Yeah, Scott’s my best friend, you think he didn’t tell me?”

“It’s nothing, she’s been a great help that’s all.” 

“Whatever, he’s here because he can’t be apart from the baby so put those big boy pants on and grit those shiny whites and get along with the father of my child,” Stiles muttered walking away from him and back into the living room to see Derek flicking through a magazine. 

“What are you, an old woman?”

“Shut up,” Derek said with a glare. 

“Here you go,” his dad murmured handing him a glass and sat down on the loveseat facing Derek and Stiles.

“Thanks,” Stiles mumbled leaning back and swallowing hard. “Did I tell you we got the test results back about the baby? Baby doesn’t have downs syndrome or anything else wrong with him or her. It’s going to be perfectly healthy.” 

“I heard, that’s good, but I would have already guessed that given the fact your baby will be a born werewolf,” the Sheriff said looking at Derek. “I’m guessing you are a born werewolf?”

“Yes, sir,” Derek answered leaning forward to talk to him. “It won’t make any difference to how the baby grows or learns. The baby won’t shift properly until he or she is two or three years of age. The most that will happen is that their eyes come in pretty early.”

“Eyes?”

“The colour of their eyes, it depends on status, red eyes for an alpha, blue or yellow eyes for a beta, but he or she will probably have blue eyes when they shift.”

Stiles bit his lip when his dad narrowed his eyes at Derek before leaning back into the cushions to sip his coffee. 

“Werewolf for a grandchild, I never imagined this when I imagined my son marrying and having children for the first time,” he murmured looking at Stiles.

“Things change! The baby will be like any other baby out there but will be a lot more unique than anyone else!” Stiles protested and pushed up. “Is the spare room still available for Derek?”

The Sheriff looked shifty as he met his gaze. “Yeah about that…” 

Stiles was in shock when his dad pushed open the door of the spare room to see it covered in boxes, dusty, and full of yellowing papers. 

“Are you kidding me? What the hell, dad? I leave and suddenly the spare room looks like the back room of a school!”

“Well the office had a clear out and we had a lot of paperwork that needs to be sorted through and I volunteered! How was I meant to know that you were bringing Derek on the last minute?”

“I can sleep on the couch?” Derek offered.

“What, for a whole week?! No, no, you can sleep with me,” Stiles murmured with a shake of his head heading to his bedroom and stepping inside. “It’s a single bed so it means a tight squeeze but we’ll manage.”

“Are you sure?” Derek said with a raised eyebrow dropping his own bag down. 

“Perfectly sure…and why are you giving me that look, father of mine? Please don’t tell me you’re disapproving of this?”

“No, no, I’m fine, just concerned?”

“For what? He’s already got me pregnant and we live together!” Stiles protested. 

“I guess…” the Sheriff grumbled.  
Stiles rolled his eyes dumping his own bag and exiting the room to go back downstairs. He guessed it got a little easier between them all as they sat back down and the television was turned on. It was during dinner time when his cell phone went off to see one new message from Scott.

_“I NEED TO SEE YOU ASAP!!!!”_

_“Chill! I’ll come round now, be ready”_

It was the urgency he needed to hoist himself up and grab his jacket. “Okay, ladies, best friend is calling me. I’ll be gone an hour tops, stop looking at me like that.”

Derek was looking at him concerned and an unspoken protest on his lips. His dad to his relief looked content watching the television. Stiles sighed deeply leaving the room only to feel Derek quickly follow him and pull him back. 

“Where are you going?”

“I don’t know, I’m off to see Scott, so we’ll probably walk around. I’ll be okay, you need to stop worrying like this,” Stiles murmured pocketing his keys. “I’ll see you in an hour.”

Stiles could see the worry in eyes but couldn’t dwell on it as he left the house and started the walk down to Scott’s house. He missed his Jeep and once again cursed Derek for taking his car. He’d never, ever, let him drive it and he pulled at his t-shirt nervously hoping no one he knew saw him apart from Scott.

Scott was ready and waiting when Stiles approached and he launched himself at him. Stiles was nearly knocked off his feet when Scott hugged him, narrowly avoiding his bump and pushed his nose into his neck.

“Whoa, okay, what’s going on?” Stiles muttered rubbing his back till Scott let go.

“Can we walk somewhere? Plus, holy crap!” he said pointing at the bump.

“I know, tell me about it, come on, let’s go for a walk,” Stiles said as they turned walking down the street and found a quiet spot on the field. 

“So what’s going on?”

“Everything.”

“Well…you’re going to need to elaborate on that buddy,” Stiles said with an awkward laugh. 

“It’s…everything! It’s Isaac, its Allison, and everything that’s happened!”

“Did you tell her?”

“Yeah, eventually, it was hard…and she’s not speaking to me. Isaac is also being weird with me,” Scott muttered picking at the blades of grass. 

“Has anything else happened between you?”

“No,” Scott mumbled. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Nothing has happened between us that night. I wouldn’t do that to her again.”

“What about Isaac?”

“I don’t know, I don’t know what’s going to happen, but it’s awkward and even my mom has picked up on it! She keeps giving me these looks and making us sit together and…it’s ruining everything. I always wake up and he’s gone, he’s nearly gone the whole day and then he comes back and he’s quiet! I try talking to him but he won’t meet my eyes. I don’t know what to do!”

“Well I think making out drunkenly with one of your friends is a sure way to ruin it forever...ouch!” he said when Scott thumped him on the arm. “Look, you need to decide who you want, what you want, and sort out your relationship with Allison and Isaac. I can’t sort it all for you, Scott, I have my own life, my own problems, and I’m growing a baby inside me and…I have an overprotective werewolf on my ass.” 

“I know, I know, Stiles, I hate putting this on you when you’re…” he said nodding at the bump. “I just don’t know.”

“Well…you could always try threesomes,” he suggested with a shrug and a smile which faltered when Scott raised an eyebrow at him. “What? You get the best of both worlds! You get a sexy girlfriend and a sexy boyfriend…it could work.”

“Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

“Gotcha,” Stiles murmured saluting him. “Fancy getting a burger? I have money on me.”

Scott inhaled deeply before nodding. “Why not?”

Stiles eventually got the burger he desperately craved and spent the time with Scott catching up on other things that weren’t pregnancies, babies, or relationships. It was like old times between them and he even got to make it back home in time to witness his dad and Derek watching CSI together. 

“I never thought I’d see the day,” Stiles said with a mock sniff and wiping away an imaginative tear. 

“You’re home earlier than I thought,” his dad said greeting. 

“We had a quick chat, ate a burger, and now I want a shower and my bed. What have you two been up to?”

“Watching shows we don’t care about,” he replied with a smile indicating his head at Derek who met Stiles eyes with a shrug.

“Cute, well I’ll leave you to it,” Stiles said with a smirk pointing at the two of them before heading upstairs to get a well needed shower.

His eyes burnt for sleep when he stepped under the warm spray and sighed at the pitiful shower. Derek’s water pressure was much better and he wanted that more than ever right now. It did its justice though when it soothed achy muscles and washed away the dirt he needed. 

Stiles wasn’t ashamed to admit though when he walked through the bedroom door to see Derek lounging there waiting for him that he squeaked.

“I thought you were downstairs?”

“You’re back,” he replied with a shrug. “You smell better now.”

“What do I smell like?”

“You, the baby, and soap,” he muttered inhaling deeply and letting a small smile form on his face. “I like it better than meat, dirt, and the overwhelming scent of Scott all over you.”

“Sorry about that,” Stiles answered rummaging through his bag pulling out a t-shirt and sweatpants. “Can you…?”

“What?”

“You’re not watching me get dressed, this isn’t a porn show.”

“I’ve seen you naked.”

“Once, when we had sex, we are not having sex now, and…will you just shut your eyes?” he said with a sigh. 

Derek smirked at him before closing his eyes and folding his hands on his stomach. 

“You know I can see you naked when I close my eyes.”

“You did not just say that!” Stiles protested yanking the t-shirt and sweatpants on. “You sound like Ross from Friends.”

“It’s true though,” Derek murmured watching him walk around the room. “I know you have a mole…”

“Whoa, no, no talking about my moles, just be quiet,” Stiles said with a shake of his head. “I want to go to bed so are you going back down there or staying?”

“Staying,” Derek murmured standing up as he took off his own clothes. “I wear my underwear to bed and that’s it.”

Stiles swallowed hard when he climbed into the bed and turned on his side giving him his back. “I don’t suppose I can convince you to wear sweatpants?”

“Never,” Derek murmured switching off the light and climbing into the bed next to him. 

Stiles pressed his lips together, squeezing his eyes shut, and tried to ignore the searing heat pressing against his back. The flip and squeeze in his chest and stomach was hard to ignore and he jumped when an arm wrapped around his waist.

“You need to stop thinking and relax,” Derek whispered against his neck. 

“Easy for you to say,” Stiles mumbled pressing his face into the pillow. 

“It’s not easy, but I feel comfortable lying next to you, and you think loudly. It’s not like this is the first time.”

Stiles rolled his eyes in the dark and sighed closing them again and relaxing his body enough for sleep. 

*** 

It didn’t last though and Stiles found himself waking up three hours later, sweating, and pressed against Derek’s chest. Their legs were tangled and he breathed out shakily looking up at a sleeping Derek. The sweat clung to his front and back and he shifted moving out of his arms slowly. 

He bit his lip when Derek snuffled in his sleep and frowned rolling onto his stomach. Stiles breathed out creeping out of the bedroom wanting juice. The kitchen tiles were cool underneath his feet when he walked over them and opened the fridge letting the cool air blow over him. The clock ticked in the background as he drank it down and jumped out of his skin when he saw Derek staring at him from the doorway.

“I woke up and you were gone.”

“Too hot, you’re like a furnace in the middle of summer, and I needed juice.”

“You look exhausted, come on,” Derek murmured indicating his head. 

Stiles took the bottle of juice with him as they climbed the stairs. Derek opened the window pushing open the curtains to let the cool night air in. 

“You’ll do better if you didn’t sleep like that,” Derek murmured nodding at his clothes. 

“I feel weird sleeping without clothes while I’m…” he muttered gesturing at his body. “I’m fine, just no covers. You’re ridiculously hot, temperature wise by the way, I mean you’re hot, like smoking hot, like…heart attack hot but you’re also like a fire and –”

“Stiles, shut up, and get into bed.”

Stiles mimed zipping his lips and climbed into bed. It was still warm but the cool wind blowing in was nice and he rested his cheek on the pillow feeling it blow on his clammy skin. It wasn’t long before a shiver rocked through his body and Stiles rolled his eyes at his body. It was literally a Katy Perry song. Derek sensed this and pressed closer wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“I can’t sleep,” Stiles murmured with a heavy sigh after fifteen minutes of trying.

“Try harder,” Derek whispered back pressing his lips to the back of his neck.

Stiles could feel his eyes widen and he turned in Derek’s arms meeting his eyes and raising an eyebrow in question. He could feel his breath on his lips from how close they were and involuntarily swallowed. 

“I was trying to be comforting.”

“By kissing the back of my neck?”

“I was comforting you.”

“Sure,” Stiles murmured amused pulling back slightly. “I can’t sleep now.”

“Stiles, it’s one in the morning,” Derek replied slowly glancing behind him at the alarm clock. “You need to sleep, you’ll be exhausted tomorrow.”

“I know but let’s talk until I feel tired again. Have you thought about baby names?”

“No,” he whispered.

“Neither have I, do you think that’s bad? I don’t like that kind of power I hold. I have complete power of what I call the baby forever. I can call he or she whatever I want. How about…Captain Awesome?”

“Never, ever, ever, Stiles,” Derek answered him slowly. “We are not calling our baby that.”

“Why? It’ll be awesome!”

“No,” Derek muttered closing his eyes. 

“What do you want it to really be?” Stiles whispered poking him in the chest. “Life and death question.”

“No, Stiles, I don’t care what the sex is as long as the baby is born and healthy. What if I tell you a sex and it’s the opposite one. I’d feel guilty for wanting a baby that isn’t here.”

“Do you always overthink?”

“I’m practical.”

“No, you’re boring,” Stiles mumbled. “I guess for me, I had these little imaginations, you know a family, a wife, a house, and a good job. That crap drilled into us from a young age and I imagined…little girls, little daughters, and I guess a girl would be cool…but so would be a little boy.”

“Is that what you wanted? The wife, the daughters, the successful job, and big house?”

“Well in a way, yeah, I didn’t really imagine myself to be pregnant, living with the werewolf who did it, and facing the possibility of leaving college. Life is like that though, we plan, and it ruins it.” 

Derek was quiet as he traced a circle on his arm. “Did I ruin it?” 

“No, it was ruined the moment I found that creature in the woods. I’ve always known I will never have a normal life and…it used to bother me, hell it still does a little, but I can’t change it and you can’t change the past no matter how hard you try.” 

“You’re right about that,” Derek murmured. 

“What’s your favourite film?”

“Why?”

“Just answer it!”

“Toy Story.”

“Bullshit,” Stiles muttered with a smile when Derek rolled his eyes. “You must have had one before we watched it.”

“I didn’t, I didn’t have time for films.”

“What’s your favourite animal?”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Answer me,” Stiles insisted hitting him on the chest and smiling when Derek patted his back in warning. 

“Rabbits, they’re easier to chew through when I go hunting,” he whispered pressing closer to him.

“What?!” Stiles hissed pushing at his chest. “Are you kidding? Tell me you’re kidding.”

“I’m kidding, Stiles, I guess my favourite animal is…owls.”

“Owls? Why?”

“They’re nice,” Derek said with a shrug giving him a sidelong glance. “What’s yours?”

“Cats, they’re awesome, nine lives, cute, cuddly, and I almost got a kitten once before my dad caught on to what I was up to and told me I wasn’t allowed.” 

“I hate cats,” Derek muttered with a shake of his head.

“I say we get lots of cats!” Stiles whispered and bit his lip when Derek glared at him.

“Are you sleepy yet?”

“No, sing to me,” Stiles murmured pressing his cheek against his chest. 

“I can’t sing and I don’t want to. Just close your eyes and try again,” Derek insisted rubbing a hand up and down his back slowly. 

Stiles hummed softly listening to the slow beat of his heart underneath his ear and the rhythmic movement of his hand gliding up and down his back. It was nice, easy, and lulling him into a sleep he desperately craved once again. 

When he woke up again the sun was filtering through the window, it was eight thirty on the alarm clock and he was on side with Derek pressed against him. Stiles sighed sleepily as he rolled over and pressed his nose into Derek’s chest. He smelled of skin and sweat which was strangely nice. That was pleasant, what wasn’t pleasant right now was the morning boner that Derek was currently poking into his thigh. 

Stiles coughed uncomfortably as he shifted away and bit his lip feeling his cheeks flood. It shouldn’t be this embarrassing for him as he sat up and rubbed his palms into his eyes. Derek huffed behind him sleepily and again rolled onto his stomach. Stiles stared at the tattoo on his back with narrowed eyes before sitting cross-legged. His fingers itched to touch and he gave them the permission as he stroked his fingers over the black inking. 

It was beautiful in a way that made him ache for one of his own. The action though jerked Derek awake as he pushed up looking at Stiles sleepily before glancing at his back.

“Sorry, I – I just wanted to touch, it’s…awesome,” Stiles whispered to him folding his hands into his lap. 

“Um, no, no, it’s fine,” Derek muttered with a cough clearing his throat and sat up awkwardly shifting the cover over his crotch.

“Yeah, I’ll leave you to it,” Stiles said nodding at his obvious discomfort. 

Derek didn’t say a word and chose to watch him instead till he left the bedroom and went into the bathroom. Stiles leaned against the bathroom door for a long minute before pushing off and looking in the mirror. His hair was an unruly bed head and his eyes had shadows underneath telling he needed so much more sleep. His hand cupped the bump growing bigger and bigger by the days it seemed. 

“Well…that was awkward wasn’t it?” he whispered to the bump before looking up into the mirror. 

It was odd to think of Derek most probably masturbating right this minute and he flushed sitting on the bath running the water. It did odd things to him and he wondered what would happen if he walked back in and replaced his hand with his.

“Fuck,” he whispered covering his face with his hands. “Stop it!” 

Stiles stayed in the bathroom a good ten minutes before leaving and heading back into the bedroom to see Derek looking relaxed, pink cheeked, and leaning against the headboard. 

“It smells like us in here,” Stiles commented when he shut the door.

“It does, it’s all mixed together with the smell of the fresh air, dust, and the baby.”

“That’s weird.”

“It’s nice,” Derek said with a small soft smile looking at him. “What are we doing today?”

“I was thinking…we go out with my dad somewhere, anywhere, and we get to go out in this weather. If you want.”

“I do want,” Derek said in a tone that implicated more when his eyes narrowed on him. 

Stiles licked his lips and nodded pulling his bag towards him to rummage through his clothes. Derek raised his eyebrows at him before sitting back and not moving at all. 

“Are you going to get dressed?”

“I will in a minute.”

“You’re not watching me get dressed, go do something useful, like…make coffee,” Stiles suggested with a shrug. 

Derek nodded slowly before making his way out of bed collecting his clothes and pulling them on in front of him. Stiles couldn’t resist peeking at him and taking in his ass. It wasn’t like Derek didn’t notice and Stiles pressed his lips together when he shot him an amused look before walking out of the bedroom. 

Stiles exhaled harshly closing his eyes and shaking his head. “Oh my god, get a grip.” 

Derek stood in the kitchen downstairs listening to him mutter to himself and bowed his head wanting to reassure him that all that inner turmoil was evenly matched. He wanted to hold Stiles like that again in bed, he honestly didn’t know what he was missing till now, and when they spoke in hushed tones in the middle of the night was the cherry on top of the cake. 

He desperately wanted him smiling and joking with him like that again. Erica was right when she said he would be lost in his pining and suffering. It was the cruellest form of torture and watching him sleep next to him in the middle of the night content to rest against his heart was a knife to the gut.

Derek kept his silent torture though when Stiles came down looking flushed and avoiding his eyes as he made breakfast. It was like a game waiting to see who would snap first and he was betting all his money on himself breaking first.


	10. Chapter 10

“I want you to look after yourself, keep popping up on Skype, and behave yourself,” the Sheriff warned gripping his shoulders with his hands and giving him a small smile. 

“I will! It’s me, I’ll be fine, like I always am,” Stiles said with a confident smile hugging him one last time before looking over his shoulder at Derek packing their things into the car. “Thanks for you know, being cool with Derek. It’s been a really good week, dad, I missed spending time with you like this.”

“He may be a supernatural creature, knocked up my one and only son, but he’s there for you, not a lot of fathers would do that, Stiles. He’s…a good man.” 

Stiles bit his lip and bobbed his head in agreement before stepping back. “We better go, I’ll call you when we get back.”

Derek was ready and waiting in the car when he got in and sighed deeply after buckling up.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I just – I just hate leaving him. He’s all alone and I know he has his job, he says he likes having the space and coming home to his own dinner and bed but…I don’t know…it’s like he’s keeping something from me, like he’s alone but he doesn’t want to tell me, he doesn’t want to make me feel bad for leaving him.”

“Stiles, your dad is a grown man,” Derek explained as he drove the car out of the street and heading out of Beacon Hills. “I’m sure he can look after himself.”

“That’s not the point, I know he can, Derek, he’s my dad I know him, I know him better than anyone and I know when something is up. I hate leaving him,” Stiles protested glancing over at him. 

“You’re like him, Stiles, no matter what happens you’re okay and so is he. You had to leave him one day and it’s hard leaving him every time but it’s just like when you left for college. You know I’m right.”

Stiles gave him a sidelong glance but sat back with a nod. Derek looked satisfied by that and sped the car a little faster as they got out of there. He was content to lie back and watch the passing buildings and landscape feeling the warm summer wind blow on his face. He was grateful to finally get back despite the week he had. It had been a good week, he got to spend time with his dad, and also got to sleep in the same bed with Derek. It had been awkward at first but throughout the week he often found himself waking up sprawled across Derek literally or wrapped in warm arms, lips pressed against his neck and shoulder, and feeling comforted. 

He honestly didn’t know what he was missing and now they were returning back to the apartment, two separate beds, and Stiles knew a part of him was going to miss it. He was lost in his thoughts that he missed most of the journey and jerked when the familiar sights of Berkeley started to come into view.

“Are you okay?” Derek questioned looking him up and down slowly.

Stiles shifted nodding and sitting up. “Yeah just lost in thought. I didn’t get to say goodbye to Scott either! He’s like a lost puppy these days and he and Isaac are still not speaking, not really, it was so awkward when I met them both. I really think they have repressed feelings and don’t want to do anything about them and it’s making things…awkward.”

Stiles finished biting his lip and looking out of the side window whilst Derek also looked a little uncomfortable, his eyes narrowed, and his hands tightening on the wheel. Silence filled the space between them and Stiles was anxious to get out of the car. 

It didn’t take long to arrive at the apartment and Stiles stepped out breathing in the fresh air letting it swirl through his lungs before exhaling. The anxious knot in his stomach hadn’t loosened and he gave Derek a sidelong glance when he got out their bags and led him towards the main doors.

“Home sweet home,” Stiles mumbled when they got into the lift. “Is it weird that it feels weird?”

“No, I’m glad to be back, it’s comfortable and familiar, and doesn’t smell like whiskey and leather,” Derek replied with a small smirk. 

“I grew up with that! It was always mixed with the smell of detergent, pine, and gun powder from my dad’s guns. It smelt like…home. What does this home smell like?”

Derek was quiet as he opened the apartment door letting him in. “It used to smell like paper and furniture polish. It now smells like you.”

“Just me? Is this your subtle way of telling me that I’m your home?”

“If you like,” Derek answered with a snort. 

“Oh hello couch, I love my dad, but that couch is a nightmare. Hello comfort!” he cried sitting down and letting out a long groan. 

Derek felt something skip and jump inside of him at the sound and dropped their bags on the floor with a shake of his head. He was in no mood to get their dirty clothes out and sort them into a different bag to take to the laundromat. He sat down with Stiles who stretched out next to him comfortably. 

“What do you want for dinner?”

“Fries…burger…preferably curly fries…and a milkshake. I want crap.”

“You need to eat healthily, for the baby, and not eat so much crap,” Derek replied pressing his cheek into his hair inhaling the smell of his citrus shampoo. 

“It’s not me who wants it…it’s the baby, the baby wants the food,” Stiles murmured feeling sneaky. “Are you going to deny the baby the food he or she wants?”

Derek closed his eyes inhaling deeply before pushing up and poking him in the arm. “That’s a cruel trick.”

“What trick? Junior here wants the fries, not me, I’d eat a salad but!” he said dramatically throwing up his hands. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be half an hour tops and –”

“Don’t answer the door to anyone who buzzes, I get it! I’m not stupid,” Stiles said interrupting him. “I’m a big boy, Derek, so go get me food and stop worrying about me.”

Derek gave him an exasperated look before heading to the door and shutting it firmly behind him leaving Stiles in the quiet of the apartment. He turned on the television choosing to watch lame programmes until Derek returned with their food and quickly made himself a lemonade before sitting back down with a content sigh. 

It was ruined though by the knock at the front door. It was insistent and a surprise as he hoisted himself up and peeked through the peephole. There was an unknown man standing there, he was probably a neighbour asking for sugar or milk. Stiles was used to it back at home when Mrs. Robinson would always pop over to borrow something of theirs and never return it. 

Stiles hesitated for a moment before pulling back the chain and opening the front door a sliver. 

“Can I help you?”

“Oh my, you must be Stiles,” the cool voice answered and Stiles was taken back when a hand pushed against the door. 

He was strong enough to jolt Stiles backwards and he watched in horrified surprise when the stranger stepped inside closing the door behind him.

“Um, who the hell are you?!”

“Peter, Peter Hale, I’m more than sure you’ll know me as Derek’s uncle. I’ve heard a lot about you,” Peter said looking him up and down slowly with his eyes lingering on his bump. “I would have used my own key but I thought it would be polite to knock first.”

“Peter, yeah, yeah I’ve heard about you, um, Derek’s not here right now,” Stiles answered jerking his thumb at the door.

“Oh I gather that by now,” Peter muttered with a smirk. “I have been dying to meet you, Stiles, but Derek always said no, I can wait, but seriously…imagine my surprise when Derek told me he got one of his little whores pregnant. I must say that you being a man added a little spice to my surprise.”

Stiles swallowed hard placing one hand on his bump stroking it gently. “I’m not one of his little whores, it was a one night stand, there’s a difference, and I really think you should leave.”

“Well why would I do that? I have wanted to meet you and your…child so very badly. I mean the baby is my family as well. The future alpha,” Peter said with a bitter twist of his mouth heading into the kitchen and opening a cupboard as he nosed.

“What?”

“You didn’t know? Oh how funny! Yes, the baby you’re currently carrying is a future alpha. It’s always been that way, the eldest child of an alpha will become an alpha when they die.”

“Oh,” Stiles whispered staring down at his bump and up at Peter staring at him with narrowed quizzical eyes. 

“Hmm, cute, you really are fascinating aren’t you? One in a billion out there.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Stiles mumbled feeling uncomfortable as he shifted. “Look, you’ve met me, we’ve talked, but I really think you should go now before Derek comes back…”

“But I want to get to know you,” Peter said creeping forward. “I barely know you, all I know is that you’re pregnant with my nephew’s child and you’re some sort of wizard.”

“I’m not a wizard, this isn’t Harry Potter, and I’m a mage. I’m pregnant because Derek and I didn’t use protection and now I’m carrying a child. I don’t want to get to know you,” Stiles protested stepping back when Peter stepped closer. His eyes were a hinted bright blue when he trailed his eyes up and down him again, his eyes lingering too long on his bump, and his mouth twisted in bitterness and hate.

Fear crept up Stiles spine when he hit the wall and felt caged in. His fists tightened next to his sides but the moment was broken between them when the front door opened. Derek’s eyes were red when he zeroed in on Peter who was smiling openly at Derek. 

“Peter,” Derek said with a snap dropping the food on the side and heading to Stiles. “What are you doing here?”

Derek stormed over gripping Stiles elbow and pulling him away against his chest. 

“It’s been a long week since you ran away with this one here and I came to tell you about the case. I did ring but you ignored my calls. I simply came along to visit. I used the emergency key to get into the building and Stiles let me in,” Peter explained with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“Well you should have left a message and I would have got back in touch. I told you not come here,” Derek muttered with his eyes still glowing a molten red. 

Stiles stood by his side, Derek’s arm wrapped around his waist, and Stiles knew what he was doing. He was using him and the baby as an anchor to stop himself from ripping his uncle apart. Stiles could feel his angry tremors and pressed a hand to his lower back wanting to steady him. 

“I had to meet him eventually, he is carrying your child, and your child is also my family,” he said slowly meeting his eyes.

“This baby is nothing to do with you!” Derek snarled angrily. “I told you not come here and you ignored my request. I want you to get the hell out of here! This is my family, my own, and it has nothing to do with you. Get out!” 

Peter was silent as he watched him, his eyes flashing a bright blue before they faded, and in its place was resentment and a coldness that chilled Stiles to the bone. 

“That attitude problem has always been tiring nephew. I’ll see you in work tomorrow, Stiles, a pleasure, really,” Peter said shoving his hands into his pockets before walking away. The front door slammed close shaking the apartment a little. Stiles bit his lip pushing his face into Derek’s shoulder feeling guilty and Derek’s arms wrapped around him. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Stiles chanted pulling back. “I thought he was a neighbour! He didn’t ring the main buzzer! He would have got in anyway with that key but…”

“Did he touch you, hurt you?” 

“No, I’m fine, he was just…talking. He said I was fascinating and he kept staring at me and the bump and…he’s really creepy.”

“He shouldn’t have come here,” Derek growled glaring at the front door. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine, stop fussing,” Stiles replied patting his chest and stepping out of his arms to get the food over the couch and some plates.

“I told him I didn’t want him to meet you, not yet, but he’s…he’s insistent sometimes. This won’t happen again, I promise, and he’ll never meet the baby.”

“He’s still your family, Derek, and I know he’s seriously creepy but at the same time he is your blood,” Stiles said dishing it out onto the plates.

“No, he’s my uncle but it doesn’t mean I like him, and he’s my partner in the firm but he needed me for the place to succeed. You, this baby, you’re my family.”

Stiles was stunned as he handed the plate over and watched him leave. Derek left to sit at the table to eat it and Stiles joined him. There was tension in the air but mostly from Derek who was tense and made sure the door was locked and bolted before standing at the window. 

“You’re making me nervous,” Stiles said when he sat on the couch on his laptop. “Just sit down, he’s not going to come back, and why would he? Do you really think he’ll hurt me?”

“I don’t know, I don’t know what he’ll do, but he broke what I ordered him not to do and came to you when you were alone and vulnerable, Stiles, it’s a big deal.”

“Vulnerable? I could have defended myself!”

“No, you couldn’t have!” Derek shouted turning towards him. “You’re four months pregnant, Stiles, and that means you can’t defend yourself from a beta werewolf like my uncle. He’s capable of things you can’t imagine, he’s not what he used to be.”

Stiles sighed as he tugged the blanket over his freezing feet and settled the laptop on his lap.

“I guess, I’m just saying like I was threatened and this baby was threatened I wouldn’t lie back and let it happen. I’d fight, I’d fight until he was dead if I had to,” Stiles protested watching him pace up and down the living room. “I just want you to chill out.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Well sit down then and stop making me anxious, if you’re making me anxious, then the baby will feel it as well.”

Derek sighed deeply scrubbing his hands down his face before sitting down next to him and rubbing Stile’s knee. 

“Look at this,” Stiles said showing him his laptop and an assortment of baby toys from teddy bears, teething rings, and books. “Can we order them?”

“Yeah,” Derek murmured reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet and hand him his credit card. 

Stiles beamed at him happily before placing an order for the toys, pacifiers with animals on, and a few random baby clothes all white, brown, and colours that wouldn’t associate with a sex. Derek was still a tense mess next to him, his eyes drifting from the television to the window, to the door, and back. It was a messy circle and Stiles groaned fed up. He shoved back the blanket and laptop heading to the bathroom for a bath. 

Stiles poured the bubble bath in and straightened when he felt eyes on his back. “Why are you hovering around me like a protective bubble? I’m not going to get randomly attacked am  
I? Stop being overprotective.”

“I was just checking what you were you doing?”

“I think it’s obvious and you’re super hearing as well is a clear that I’m making a bath.”

Derek gave him an annoyed look before walking away and leaving him to it. Stiles rolled his eyes closing the bathroom door and stripping off his clothes to wait for the bath to run. The water felt amazing when he was done and he slid in closing his eyes and inhaling the smell of the bubble bath. It felt good and he sunk into it never wanting to leave. 

His eyes burnt from tiredness when he got out and wrapped himself in a fluffy towel. He was relaxed enough to fall asleep there and then but instead walked out heading to his bedroom. The faint buzz of the television could be heard from his bedroom when he dried pulling on sweatpants and a t-shirt before flopping on the bed. His fingers traced over the bump longing to feel he or she kick for the first time. He was sixteen weeks pregnant but getting closer and closer to seventeen weeks. He felt an odd sensation now again inside of him bit nothing resembling a kick. 

“Five more months and we’ll meet you,” Stiles whispered stroking over the t-shirt feeling the firmness underneath his fingertips. “We’ll get to hold you, love you, and watch you grow.”

The minutes and hours passed when Stiles climbed into bed rolling onto his side and staring at the wall opposite. It was bigger, emptier, and despite the burn in the back of his eyes for sleep it wouldn’t come. His eyes squeezed close begging for sleep but he grew tired of that. Stiles sighed deeply as he rolled onto his back, his arm flinging out into the empty space, and his eyes drifted to his alarm clock. It was one fifteen and Stiles knew why he couldn’t sleep. One whole week of sharing a bed with someone and that someone being Derek had made him miss it. 

He sat up with a sigh tugging the blanket around his lap staring at the door. That unsure feeling tickled the back of his mind whether to go to him. It left him feeling nauseous and unsure when he sat at the end feeling it go over his mind over and over again. Stiles shivered in his bedroom pushing off and padding across the wooden floor before he reached his bedroom door. His hand hovered over the handle for a moment before he pushed down bringing it towards him.

“Fuck,” Stiles breathed shaking his head once before walking to Derek’s room. He teeth gnawed at his bottom lip before he pushed forward opening the bedroom door to see Derek lying on his stomach, his tired eyes open, and staring at him expectantly. Stiles stared back at him putting the question in his eyes. Derek answered pulling open the blanket in invitation. Stiles bit back the smile before coming in and getting into the bed. 

His eyes shut when Derek tugged him against his chest, Stiles back pressed against his chest, and Derek’s arms wrapped around him. The relief was there shining through him and he pressed his face into his pillow with a small sigh. 

No words needed to be spoken and Derek pushed his nose into his hair inhaling deeply. Stiles was glad when his eyes closed and this time sleep welcomed him. 

***   
It was one week after that, that Erica came to see him on her own to take him out and Stiles realised it was more of an interrogation than anything else. 

“You reek of Derek,” Erica said inhaling him deeply as they walked through the park. “Are you going to explain?”

“Nope, I brought you here so we could get out for a bit!” Stiles exclaimed kicking a stone. 

“Have you finally given into those troubling feelings?” Erica teased looking at him and smirking when he glared. “Oh come on! Give me something here, Stiles, I came out of my way to be here with you.”

“You’re here because Lydia and Danny are out doing their own thing,” Stiles murmured with a snort. “I don’t have troubling feelings for Derek and if you must know…the reason I probably reek of him is because we’re sharing a bed.”

“Oh my god!” Erica cried pulling at his arm. “So…is it on?”

“No! We shared a bed when we went away and now we’re back I sleep easier when he’s there and so does he! It’s strictly platonic.”

“Oh my god, bullshit. Who the hell shares a bed in a platonic way? You two are going to make me lose my hair!” Erica cried gripping his hand and tugging him to the spare bench so they could sit down. “I want you to answer me honestly, honestly as possible, and I want to know if you have any feelings for him?”

“You can tell I’m lying anyway!” 

“Just tell me!”

“Yes, okay, yes! I have feelings for him, stupid, overwhelming, watching him work out on Monday evenings every single week feelings for him. How can I not? He’s gorgeous, he’s clever, he can be witty sometimes, and he’s a dick. He is but no one is perfect. I’m having his baby, he holds me all night and never lets me go. He’s protective…and I hate him, I hate him for doing this to me!” 

“See, now that wasn’t too hard,” Erica said smugly patting his hand. “Well just tell him.”

“I can’t,” Stiles muttered.

“Why not? It’s not like he doesn’t feel the same way, Stiles, you’re his mate.”

“I’m not his mate!”

“To him you are,” she said brushing her curls over her shoulder. “You need to face that or better yet accept it.”

“I don’t need to do anything! I need to concentrate on this baby,” he muttered looking away from her and watching the adults and children in the park. 

“Of course you do, I wasn’t saying you shouldn’t, but without a doubt you should tell him how you feel. Do you know how many relationships are never formed because people are just too scared to tell people how they really feel? Hundreds. People liking each other, spending time with each other, flirting, and…imagining being with them but in the end…people always keep their silence. I know how that feels, I was the same before I was turned and…I never went back.”

“Who was it?”

“It was no one, just a guy…it doesn’t matter now. The last I heard he was with someone new,” she said glancing over to him. “Don’t let this run away from you. You’re stuck together for life now whether you like it or not, don’t let him get away.”

Stiles swallowed uncomfortably watching her fiddle with ring before composure was made and she smiled at him. 

“Any baby names yet?”

“Not really I’ve had a look but…nothing sticks out.”

“Erica, name her Erica.”

“No way,” Stiles mumbled staring down at the ground. “The baby deserves a nice name.”

“Hey!” Erica protested smacking his arm gently. “It’s a nice name.”

“Whatever!”

There was silence between them before Erica turned her body towards him touching his arm. “Are you going to tell him then?”

Stiles snorted amused glancing at her. “You never give up do you? I don’t know, not yet, just give me a bit more time. I don’t want to jump headfirst into and the outcome being I drown instead of surfacing.”

“You have a really weird way of saying things but they strangely make sense,” Erica said with a raised eyebrow. “I get it though.”

Stiles closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and standing up craving ice cream.

“Come on, I need strawberry ice cream and I hate wearing this,” he said pulling at the hoodie covering and hiding his bump. “Do you know how horrible it is wearing this in summer? I say roll on winter, give me snow and ice, and get rid of that sun!”

Erica was amused as they linked arms and pulled him with her as they walked to find somewhere that served ice cream. His day with Erica was well spent and he was glad to get home and felt like an old woman when he put his feet up. He was eating an apple trying to be good after his ice cream when the apartment door opened and an angry but tense Derek came in flinging him jacket on the chair.

“Bad day?”

“Peter being Peter,” he muttered running a hand through his hair. “It was the day from hell, I honestly feel like quitting sometimes.” 

“Do it, screw the company, be your own man! Rule the world or you know…fire him?” Stiles said with a shrug.

“He’s my partner in this.”

“That sounds really weird,” Stiles murmured and smirked when Derek rolled his eyes. “Well make life simpler for you and do something that doesn’t mean working with McCreepson.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Derek agreed sitting next to him with a heavy loaded sigh. 

Stiles slid his hand over slowly to Derek’s hand locking their fingers together so they were holding hands. Derek glanced at him in surprise before allowing it and squeezing his hand gently. Stiles rested his hand on his bump and winced when a twinge went through him.

“What?” Derek said in concern reaching for him. “What is it?”

“Nothing, just a twinge of pain,” Stiles said waving a hand at him with a smile. “I get them now again. My body is changing, remember?”

Derek scowled at him stroking a hand of the bump. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I get them now and again for a reason, stop fussing.”

“I’m allowed to fuss, you know I am,” he muttered with a scowl.

Stiles smiled at him amused before patting his cheek and standing up. “Yes but there’s fussing and then there’s you. I’m going to get changed.”

Derek watched him leave with a sense of unease that he didn’t like. He pushed it down though trusting Stiles to know his own body. Stiles dressed quickly into more comfortable clothes and joined him on the couch. Derek opened his arms from where he was stretched out across it and Stiles joined him willingly. 

“You reek of Erica.”

“She came to see me. I think she was lonely,” Stiles murmured looking over his shoulder to meet his eyes. “Danny and Lydia were doing their own thing and I think she felt left out. She, um, she mentioned this guy, this guy she really liked, and he had found someone else leaving her alone after you changed her. I know and you know what it’s like to feel alone.”

“She mentioned it but I never found out who it was. I’m glad you spent time with her, it’s not good to feel along within a pack.”

“We should invite her around more, she can help with the baby when he or she is born, and…we can make them…aunties and uncles in a way.”

Derek gave him a small smile of fondness at that running his fingers through his hair before nodding in agreement. Stiles smiled back before resting his cheek against the leather of the couch feeling Derek’s fingers trail up and down his arm. 

He was nodding off halfway through one of Derek’s programmes when he felt Derek pull at him gently before the television was turned off.

“Come on, bed,” Derek muttered helping him up and steadying his weight as he switched off everything and locked the door before they headed to the bedroom.

“It’s barely half ten,” Stiles muttered with a yawn. 

“You’re pregnant.”

“Yeah but I can barely keep my eyes open anymore! It’s like being an old guy sometimes, my feet hurt, my body aches, and I go to sleep too early,” Stiles complained climbing into the cool bed with a sigh.

Derek shook his head in exasperated fondness before undressing, climbing in, and pulling him in. “Just go to sleep, stop talking, you never stop talking.”

“You’d miss it,” Stiles mumbled before closing his eyes and letting sleep overcome him. 

It was later that night when Stiles jolted out of his sleep feeling the weirdest sensation. His eyes blinked taking in the dark surroundings, Derek was on his back snoring gently, and the clock told him it was two forty five. He swallowed shifting to sit up when the flutter inside of his bump made him blink and startle. 

“Derek,” he hissed shaking his shoulder and watching him jerk awake concerned before he sat up touching him in concern.

“What is it?” he whispered. 

“I – I think the baby’s kicking,” Stiles murmured grabbing his hand and pressing it against where he felt the first time and he jumped when it happened again. “Okay, the baby is kicking for the first time…ever. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.”

“Shush,” Derek murmured amused bringing him towards him and pressing a hand there again. “You’re how many weeks now?”

“Seventeen weeks, I researched and it said you can feel movement and kicking from sixteen to twenty one weeks. I think this one wanted to make his or her presence known.” 

Stiles smiled when Derek’s eyes became clouded in an emotion he couldn’t decipher and he gasped when Derek pushed him to lie down. He watched as Derek pressed his ear against the bump, eyes closed, and a thoughtful expression on his face. Stiles teeth bit into his bottom lip and he couldn’t fight the overwhelming affection building in his chest at the innocent but gentle action.

“The baby’s moving, the heartbeat…is so strong, so alive, and…they’re still kicking.” Derek murmured meeting his eyes with an open affection he wanted to crawl into and never let go. 

“We found out in two weeks if we’re having a he or her.”

Derek made a small sound at that moving back up to him. “I know.”

“Son or daughter, it’s so weird,” Stiles whispered meeting his eyes when he hooked him closer. The bump pressed against Derek’s hard stomach so he could feel the fluttering currently going on down there. It was like butterflies and he pushed down the urge to start laughing. 

“Ours,” Derek whispered staring deep into his eyes like he was trying to see into his soul. The overwhelming affection in his heart rippled inside of him and he deliberated for a long moment and could almost see Derek doing the same before they both leaned in. It was a conscious moment between them and he gasped feeling the warm press of Derek’s lips against his. Derek’s hands cupped the side of his neck, his other pressing on his lower back as he brought him closer kissing him slowly. Stiles couldn’t stop the shudder running through him at the slow pace as he kissed him and held him like he something precious, vulnerable, and he pulled back only for a moment to breathe.

“Fuck,” Stiles exhaled shakily when Derek ran his knuckles down his cheek once before kissing him a final time and pulling away.

“Sleep,” Derek murmured.

“You expect me to sleep after that?!” he hissed touching his lips. “I feel…tingly.”

Derek snorted with laughter before rolling him over and covering his back. “You need more sleep, we’ll talk about this tomorrow. Just go to sleep.”

Stiles fought back the urge to argue before settled his head on the pillow again and shutting his eyes. Sleep was way off but it would give him a chance to reflect the last twenty minutes and try to take it in. Where did they go from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now just because they kissed does not mean it's going to boyfriend/boyfriend, happiness, and sun and flowers. They still have a way to go but they've crossed over that first line. 
> 
> :)


	11. Chapter 11

“You kissed?” Scott questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

“We kissed, the baby kicked, and we went to sleep. I woke up around ten and he was already gone, he left me a text telling me he’d see me later, and now I’m here talking to you.”

“So…what are you going to do now?”

“Not sure, talk to him? He was adamant we would talk about it tomorrow which is today and…I don’t know. I mean I like him, I really, really, like him but I don’t want to jump into this. I’m only starting to get to know him better and better. I’d rather do that then rush into this.”

“I guess,” Scott murmured with a shrug.

“Enough about my pathetic love life, how’s your pathetic love life?”

“It’s, um, it’s over between Allison and I…she can’t do it,” Scott muttered looking up at him with a deep sigh. “It’s too hard for her and I completely understand, I do, and I still love her, I think I always will because she was my first love, but…it’s for the best.”

“I’m sorry, Scotty,” Stiles murmured with a pained grimace. “What about you and Isaac?”

“I don’t know, we’re getting better, I guess?”

“Well...nothing stopping you, you know,” Stiles said with a gesture and smirked when Scott rolled his eyes pushing a hand against the camera so it was darkness instead. “I’m just saying dude! What happened, happened for a reason.”

“Whenever we said that about that baby you said it was the condom. Well I’m saying this was too many drinks and too much wolfsbane in the drinks. It was a mistake!” 

“But it could be awesome!”

“Why are you rooting for this!?” Scott exclaimed with an annoyed look. “I could say the exact same for you, Stiles, I’ve kissed Isaac, and you kissed Derek. We’re in the same river on different boats here man!”

“I know what I want! I want him, I want to be with him, I want to get know him better and in…in a romantic way! He’s the father of my baby, Scott, what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know! Do I have to decide right now?”

“No, plenty of time,” Stiles suggested with a shrug sitting back. “In a few weeks its college and you guys live together, again, you can’t escape this, Scott.”

“I feel pressured,” Scott whispered before burying his head into his hands with a groan. “I wish you were here.”

“You’ll see me face to face soon!”

“When are – you know seeing the baby again?”

“Next week, we find out the sex, what do you reckon?”

“Boy, without a doubt, mom said you look like you’re carrying a boy,” Scott answered with a nod. “What do you think?”

“I don’t know, um, it changes day to day, I was a boy yesterday but today I’m positive I’m carrying a little girl. We still don’t have a name!”

“It’ll come to you,” Scott said with a small smile. 

“Maybe, we need to decide together and I don’t know whether to call him or her, Hale, or Stilinski, or join them together with a hyphen. It could be better but they’d never use them together, they’d probably just use the first and ignore the first.”

“I’m sure you’ll work it out!”

Stiles hummed in agreement. The conversation didn’t last long after that and Stiles said his goodbyes before closing the lid down and leaning back. His hand found his cell as he stood up pressing Allison’s number and waiting till she picked up.

“Stiles,” she said warmly.

“Hey, how are you?”

“I’m okay, I’m guessing you’ve recently spoken to Scott,” Allison said with a small sad sigh.

“What? No!”

“Stiles?”

“Okay, yes, I did, about five minutes ago, he told me you two broke up. How are you doing?”

“I’m doing…okay, I guess, I just…I can’t forgive him for what he did. I know he’d be the same if it was the other way around and maybe it’s for the best. It wouldn’t have happened if there wasn’t anything between them.”

“You can’t mean that,” Stiles murmured rubbing at his bump gently.

“I do, I mean it, it wouldn’t have happened and it was consented, Scott told me himself, and…I’m done. Look, I need to go, my dad is taking me for daughter-dad bonding time before I go back so I’ll see you soon.”

Stiles frowned when the call ended and he tossed it aside with a sigh. “Great.” 

His day ended up being boring and tedious as he fidgeted waiting for Derek to come back. It was around four that the baby started to move inside of him and he bit his lip feeling the little one kick him gently every now and again. The movements were small and gentle like the baby was getting used to moving. It made his heart skip a little feeling it every now and again like butterflies or bubbles popping inside of him. 

Stiles was glad when the front door opened and a tired Derek came through the door. “How was your day?”

“Tiring, we have new interns, the most incompetent and lazy idiots ever,” Derek said with a deep sigh scrubbing his hands down his face before sitting down next to him.

“Here,” Stiles said with a small smile grabbing his hand and pressing it against the bump. He was able to watch the stress lines of his face ease out into something much softer and almost affectionate as he leaned down pressing his cheek against it. 

“When did he or she start?”

“Half an hour go, give or take, they haven’t stopped. Junior’s going to be hyperactive isn’t it? He or she will be like me, I know it, blessed with my hyperactivity!”

“The baby won’t have ADHD if that’s what you’re worried about, the baby won’t catch any disease, nothing life threatening.”

“I know,” he murmured trailing his hand into his hair thinking hard. 

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, just a somewhat bad conversation with Scott. He’s broke up with Allison and Allison can barely talk to me now. It’s always been the three of us and now…Scott’s suddenly gay and making out with his friends, Allison won’t be around anymore, and I’m not going back to college. In four months I’m going to have an actual baby, a tiny person completely dependent on me to dress, feed, love, care, wash, and…I can barely cook an egg! I burnt it once, a whole egg covered in a shell! How – how am I meant to take care of a baby?!” Stiles cried hysterically and attempted to breathe when Derek took hold of his hands bringing him to his chest. 

“Stiles, it’s okay, just breathe,” Derek instructed rubbing his back.

“This is serious, Derek, deadly serious. I don’t know a single thing about babies and neither do you! I have no idea how to do a nappy, the bottle, change them, and when they scream…how are you meant to know what they need?!”

“Stiles, this is natural, just…breathe, breathe for me, okay? Every parent goes through this, we’re not the first ones and we can do this. That’s what parents like your dad are for and books selling by the millions by young desperate women in the same boat as you.”

“What if I fail? What if I’m a bad father?” Stiles whispered and pulled back with a horrified expression. “What if is he or she hates me?!”

“Stiles,” Derek shouted clicking a finger in front of his face so he flinched back. “Stop this, the baby will not hate you, he or she will not grow up to hate you, and you’re going to be amazing. You know you are deep down. You’re already amazing right now and…I am so…I am proud of you for doing this. Now, repeat after me, I can do this.”

“I can’t!”

“Stiles!”

“I can do this,” Stiles whispered staring down at their hands linked together. 

“I’m going to be an amazing father.”

“I’m going to be an amazing father,” he whispered again looking up at him this time. “Okay, I get it, but you can understand my worries!”

“I can, but we’re not the only ones in the whole world freaking out.”

“Derek, yes we are, because no one else is going through this. We are literally the only ones in the world going through this. I don’t know about you but I haven’t seen many pregnant men. Women, women can carry the babies till nine months and push them out, I have to have surgery! My abdomen is going to be cut open and I will be in agony for days afterwards from the cut! I have a cock, Derek, not a vagina.”

“I know, Stiles, I’m not stupid, but we are going through the same situation any women or man is feeling right now. I know you can do this, I know we can both do this.”

His hands drifted from his hands to cup his cheeks, his thumb stroking over the bone, and his eyes boring into his. Stiles swallowed hard when he leaned in pressing his lips against his. Stiles couldn’t stop the small moan that escaped his lips when he pressed closer pressing his hands into his shoulders and parting his lips. Like last night it was slow and questioning, his hands resting on his hips and the pressure gentle but pressuring. He could taste the cinnamon bun Derek must have had before and groaned when they parted.

“I thought we were going to talk?” he whispered staring at Derek’s lips before leaning back in seizing them for his own this time. Derek was more than happy to oblige as the kiss deepened, his hands now working themselves into his hair pulling at it gently.

“Shit, fuck,” Stiles whispered pulling away to bare his throat and the happy growl from Derek was a sign he liked that. “Derek, we need to stop, we – we need to talk first.” 

Derek pulled away with a nod licking his lips gently and putting space between them breathing hard. Stiles couldn’t halt the whimper building in his throat at how utterly fuckable he looked. 

“I, um, I don’t know how to start, I’m not good at this, and talking and the whole…crap around it. I’ve never been in a relationship before, I’ve never actually got to know someone like this…I usually jump straight in and it completely fucks up after a couple of weeks. I just…I know I like you, really like you, like…stupidly think I could fall in love with right here, right now, kind of like but…I – I don’t want to jump straight into this. I want kind of date, in a way, not go out, but get to know each other…intimately,” Stiles rambled squinting at him to gauge his reaction. “So basically…I want to take this slow.”

Derek was quiet for a long moment before he regarded for a long moment and nodded. “I can do that, I think it could be good for us, and taking it slow. That’s probably the best bet.”

“Really? Great! No, really, I thought you’d say no!” Stiles exclaimed with a happy sigh. “So…taking it slow…do you think we can still kiss?”

Derek exhaled amused before hooking him in and pressing a kiss to his lips sweetly. Stiles hummed in approval kissing him back before licking his lips and moving away. 

“Okay, I get that,” Stiles whispered amused. “So you like me?”

Derek rolled his eyes at him before leaning back into the couch. “Yes, Stiles.”

“How long for?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes!”

“I don’t know, for some time, I don’t know exactly when, but it’s very real.”

“Good,” Stiles muttered glancing over at him and away feeling a nervous skip inside of him. 

Derek seemed to notice by the huff he gave as he tugged him over back into his arms and manhandled him till his back was against his chest and he was sitting in between his legs. Stiles bit into his lip when his chin pressed into his shoulder and his arms wound around his waist pressing his two hands against the bump. The television was turned on putting it onto one of their many programmes they watched. It made him feel giddy and kind of loved in a way when Derek held him closer, his nose pressing against his neck, and his hands rubbing circles onto the bump were the baby still continued to kick inside of him.

*** 

“Are you ready? Will you promise not to freak out on Samuel?”

“I’m ready, and yes, Stiles,” Derek agreed with a sigh. 

“Okay, let’s go learn the sex of the little one,” Stiles said brightly getting out of the car and heading to the surgery. 

Samuel was typing at the computer when they walked in and the familiar beaming smile was back. “Stiles, my boy, here for the second scan. You’ve got bigger!”

“Huge, he or she is kicking!” Stiles announced coming forward. 

“Fantastic! When did the little one start?”

“Week ago without a doubt, they’re getting stronger every day,” Stiles replied proudly glancing back at Derek hovering behind him protectively and silent. “We just want to get this over with. We want to know the sex, and know he or she is healthy, has ten fingers, ten toes, all the organs, and we want a scan picture.” 

Samuel nodded happily and obliged leading them into a familiar room. Stiles was told to lie on the table and laid back breathing in and out slowly as he fiddled about with the machine, put the lubricating gel onto his abdomen and grabbed the transducer.

“There’s your baby,” Samuel said turning the screen towards them. 

Stiles sucked in a breath at how much bigger the baby was, he could see the outline of a face, arms, legs, and it took his breath away. Samuel was talking away happily at the healthiness of the baby, the beat of the heat, the organs growing perfectly, and the weight and size being perfect for the weeks in the womb. 

“You said you wanted to know the sex,” Samuel said to Stiles and Derek who nodded at the same time. Stiles glanced at Derek who discreetly grabbed his hand linking them together. “Are you certain?”

“Yeah, just tell us,” Stiles pleaded pressing his lips together.

Samuel smiled looking at the screen before looking back at him. “I am ninety nine per cent certain that you’re having a girl.”

“Girl?” Stiles breathed and winced when Derek’s hand tightened painfully on his. “Baby girl, an actual female, little girl, we’re…we’re having a daughter?”

“Shush,” Derek whispered pressing his lips into his hair to stop his ramblings when he sucked in a breath.  
“Yes, it’s a little girl,” Samuel said with a soft snort of laughter. “No hint of a penis in sight but there is a one per cent chance I am wrong but I’m almost certain.”

“Baby girl,” Stiles whispered looking up and meeting his eyes and let out a dry sob before Derek leaned in kissing him hard. 

“Our daughter,” he whispered.

“Oh you fucker,” Stiles whispered shaking his head and gripping his hand tight. “So she’s good, she’s healthy?”

“Perfectly healthy.”

Stiles breathed out and nodded feeling tears coat the back of his eyes. “Good, that’s good.”

“Your third and final scan will be on your thirty second week of pregnancy so we’ll put that in the diary and arrange that,” Samuel said with a small smile. “I’ll get you the scan photo now.”

“We’re having a baby girl!” Stiles cried nearly jumping out of his seat in excitement. “I knew I was right!”

“You said she was a boy yesterday?”

“Yeah…but I said she was a girl on Wednesday!” 

Derek rolled his eyes helping him up and rubbing a hand down his bump with a small smile. “We’ll need to start thinking of baby names and designing the nursery.”

“Baby girl stuff, cot, pram, toys, clothes, and oh my god Lydia is going to be over the moon,” Stiles whispered with a small smile. “We’ll get to decide everything!”

Samuel returned at the moment with two scan photos and handed it to him. “I’ll see you in a few weeks.”

“Yes, thanks, thank you,” he said touching his arm for a moment before walking back out. Derek also nodded in thanks before quickly following him out to the car. Stiles leaned against the car door with a happy sigh waiting for Derek to come over to him, fingers touching his cheek, and leaning in to kiss him again. It was sweet enough for his insides to melt and flip flop up and down. 

“You need to stop doing this to me.” 

“Why?”

“Because it’s evil! I am one man and look at what you’re doing to me!”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Fuck no, never ever stop kissing me like this, ever,” Stiles whispered shaking his head tugging him back and kissing him till his lips tingled and he felt overwhelmed.

“Come on,” Derek urged taking his hand and leading the way as they got into the car driving home. 

The pack was there and waiting when they walked through the front door.

“Well!?” Erica demanded hands on her hips looking between them both. 

“We’re, um, we’re having a girl,” Stiles answered with a shrug of his shoulders and cringed when Erica squealed and Lydia hissed “yes” before running to Stiles laptop. 

“Congratulations!” Danny said slapping him gently on the arm and humming when Stiles handed him the scan picture to pass around. 

“Well she’s an Erica! She has to be,” Erica said taking it off Danny and sighing in bliss. “Look at her, she’s so small! Come on, you have to have baby names.”

“We really don’t,” Stiles said looking at Derek currently pinning the spare one on the fridge and standing to look at it. “We’ll need to talk about it, really talk about it, naming someone is a huge deal and we can’t name her anything.”

“Stiles, come here,” Lydia sang to him clutching a folder to her chest and a smile that spoke volumes. 

“Oh god, I knew you’d be excited,” Stiles mumbled.

“I am, this is perfect, and I have more schemes for a girl nursery than a boy nursery. The first child in this pack will be a princess, and she deserves the nursery of her dreams!” Lydia announced looking around like anyone would dare object before smiling warmly. “You said no to pink.”

“Yes,” Stiles and Derek said at the same time. 

“So how about beige and white?”

“Brown and white?” Danny said with a raised eyebrow.

“Well there’s black and green or red and black or a colour which you two refuse. She’s a girl,” Lydia said opening the folder.

“Pink is stereotypical! Just because she’s a girl she must have pink and if she was a boy she’d have a blue nursery. No, no pink, no blue, but I do like the idea of beige and white.”

Stiles looked at Derek who bobbed his head in agreement from the kitchen. Lydia tilted her head in agreement before turning back to her folder pulling out design plans. He was feeling a little lightheaded when he sat down and looked up when Derek appeared touching his shoulder before sliding a sandwich in front of him.

“You’ve not eaten since this morning.”

Stiles smiled gratefully at him before tucking in and smacking his lips. It tasted amazing and he watched as Lydia and Erica bickered over the folder and over his laptop. Danny was preoccupied on his phone and it startled him to grab his own phone and head to the bedroom. 

“Sheriff Stilinski.”

“Dad, it’s me, I had the second scan,” Stiles said sitting on the bed. 

“Well? Is everything okay, do you know the sex?”

“We do, you’re going to have a granddaughter.”

Stiles smiled when he sucked in a breath and exhaled shakily on the other side of the phone. “Dad?”

“You’re having a little girl, my own granddaughter, how are you feeling?”

“It’s…weird. It’s like a mix of emotions all boiling together inside of me. It’s excitement, fear, anxiety, and…the overwhelming feeling that she’s real and I’m going to be a dad to someone.”

“You sound like me when we found out you were a boy. Your mom…she was so happy and I was like you, scared, excited, and fearful of taking care of you.”

“I think you did a good job,” Stiles murmured with a nod. “I turned out somewhat okay.”

“You turned out very well.”

“Aw, dad, you’re making me blush!” 

“Any names yet?”

“Nope! We’ll decide soon enough, plenty of time,” he murmured nibbling on the end of his thumb. “I got to call Scott, I’ll call you again in a bit?”

“Sure thing son and…congratulations.”

Stiles grinned before hanging up and dialling Scott’s number immediately. “Pick up, pick up…Scott!”

“Stiles?”

“Yes, little old me, do you want to know the result?”

“Oh yeah! Well, boy or girl?”

“Isaac there?”

“Yeah, yeah he’s here, hold on I’ll put you on speaker,” Scott said with an awkward cough before fumbling a bit. “Okay, tell us.”

“It’s a girl,” Stiles said with a heavy exhale.

“I knew it!” Isaac whooped.

“Oh my god! Little girl, mom had a bet, she’s going to be pissed, and…damn it, I forgot I own you twenty,” Scott muttered.

“Yes, yes you do, congratulations, Stiles, knew it was a girl, sixth sense,” Isaac said with a smug tone.

“Bullshit it was a sixth sense!”

“Oh my god,” Stiles murmured shaking his head. “I’ll leave you two to bicker. I just wanted to tell you the news!”

“Oh, sorry, Stiles, sorry, it’s amazing news!” Scott cried down the phone to him. 

The call ended swiftly after that leaving Stiles to text Allison the news instead before heading out to see the pack gone and Derek waiting for him.

“Where have they gone?”

“I sent them home, you look pale, come sit down,” Derek said taking his hand leading him to the couch. “Your forehead is warm.”

“I’m fine, stop fussing,” Stiles moaned but laid his head against his chest willingly. “It’s because I haven’t eaten since the morning but I’ll be okay soon.”

Derek frowned against the top of his head stroking a hand down his side. Stiles sighed burying his face into his chest contently enough feeling tired and closed his eyes deciding to doze feeling safe and warm for now. 

***  
It was Saturday morning when Derek woke up early to see Stiles turned away from him snoring gently. The sun was already up, the birds tweeting outside somewhere, and his clock told him it was nearly nine am. He had no work today thankfully and he was able to lean back looking over at him with a thoughtful expression. It had been a week since they learnt the sex of the baby. 

The thought made something tug inside of his chest so he sat up breathing out slowly. He was having a daughter and he was sure ten minutes away from his own panic attack. Stiles had a freak out three days ago when the items they bought online were delivered and a pram ordered by Lydia was also delivered. It took half an hour of Stiles breathing into a brown bag and to stop crying enough for him to calm down. 

His eyes went to Stiles again now lying on his back breathing heavily, the bump more prominent like this and he couldn’t resist tracing his fingers over the exposed skin. Stiles snuffled patting at his hand before resuming to sleep. Derek couldn’t resist pressing more as he leaned forward getting comfortable and pressing his cheek and ear there listening. 

“Derek, you ass, I only got sleep four hours ago,” Stiles mumbled hitting his head gently. 

“I’m listening to her,” he whispered.

“Yeah, listen to her later on,” Stiles mumbled pushing at his head till he moved up towards him. 

Derek took him into his arms with a small sigh watching him blink sleepy eyes at him. “Go back to sleep.”

“You woke me up,” Stiles murmured with a sigh. “What day is it?”

“Saturday,”

“Hmm, do you we have anything to do today?”

“No?”

“Let’s stay in bed all day!” Stiles muttered with a hum of acknowledgement. “Let’s just stay here, sleep, talk, and order fast food.”

“Saturday in bed?”

“Yes,” Stiles murmured resting his head on the pillow with a smile. “You don’t have to.”

Derek twisted his mouth in consideration before giving in and nodding. It could be good to spend the day with him like this even though he had a different way of spending the day and it involved being a lot more closer than this. His hand reached out anyway stroking his knuckles down his cheek gently until his eyes closed and he breathed in and out slowly drifting back off to sleep. 

It was his decision then to follow suit when he pulled him to his chest feeling the bump press against his stomach and closed his eyes. 

_Family. Mine. Mate. Cub. Protect._

The five words rolled around in his mind, in his dreams, and even when he was awake. The overprotective need to protect what was his was the reason he woke up hours later panicking when he realised the bed was empty. His worries were dampened instantly when he heard two heartbeats in the kitchen and the smell of meat hitting his nostrils. Derek left the warmth of his bed to see Stiles in the kitchen cooking sausages and frying bread at the same time listening to the radio. 

Stiles singing was tone deaf and he fought the urge to wince and instead listened fondly. His mind went back to years ago, years to where it still hurt to look back towards but his mom’s words filled his head, words spoken to him before Kate came onto the scene. 

_“When you find the right one, you’ll know. You won’t be able to imagine your life without them. They’ll annoy you, they’ll irritate you, and half of the time you’ll want to kill them but you never will because you’re going to love them so much it hurts. This person, this unique person whether human or like us, will be yours, Derek, and you’ll know the moment because you will feel like you’re drowning but you continue on…just for them.”_

Derek opened his eyes feeling tears there and blinked feeling one run down his cheek only for Stiles to stand in front of him concerned. 

“What is it?” 

He didn’t answer and simply responded taking his wrist gently before tugging him towards him kissing him in answer. Stiles was surprised for a moment before his arms wound around his neck clinging to him before Derek pulled back sniffing deeply.

“Nothing, it’s nothing, are you making enough two?”

“Sure,” Stiles replied with a nod. “Are you sure? You look peaky.”

Derek shook his head faintly amused brushing his hair off his forehead before clenching his teeth together to get a grip of himself. “I’m fine, your sausages are burning.”

“Shit!”

Derek let him go watching him rush to the cooker to attend to the slightly burning sausages. They ended up eating them in bed under strict instructions from Derek that if Stiles got grease on the bed he’d end him. 

“I’m an awesome cook, sometimes, I can cook sausages easy…but eggs?” Stiles mumbled with a shudder. “How is yours?”

“Fine,”

“Am I awesome?”

“You’re awesome.”

Stiles beamed at him as he licked his fingers put his plate on the nightstand before wriggling back under the covers with a happy sigh. Derek rolled his eyes at his laziness before collecting both plates and taking them out to put into the sink. Stiles was stretched out like a starfish when he returned climbing under the bed.

“Hey, I have a question,” Stiles said rolling on his side to look at him.

“Shoot!”

“Should she be…Hale, Stilinski or Hale-Stilinski or Stilinski-Hale?”

Derek blinked considering that for a long moment. “That’s your decision.”

“No, no, no, it’s ours, I’d say hyphen them?”

“Yes, okay,” Derek agreed with a nod. 

“So…Hale-Stilinski?”

“Why not the other way around?”

“Alphabetical order of the first letter! Duh,” Stiles exclaimed with a roll of his eyes. “That’s sorted.”

“Names?”

“No, no, no, we’ll decide that in the last week. I can’t think.”

“Okay,” Derek murmured watching him carefully.

“Let’s talk about you and me, not us together, but separate. Tell me your favourite childhood memory?”

“I don’t have one,” he answered rolling onto his side to face him.

“I smell bullshit.”

“Fine, I guess…it was a family trip when I was twelve, we went hiking, the whole family went, and we built fires, we had…marshmallows, meat from our kills when we went hunting, and it was…fun. There was no arguments, no hiding, we were back to our old roots. I guess that’s my favourite.” 

Stiles smiled at him openly before nodding. “That’s cool. It sounds fun.”

“What about you?”

“Okay, prepare for the best story you will ever hear! It was me and Scott during elementary school…” Stiles started ranting, his eyes getting excited and practically glowing an ember gold and his hands gesturing wildly.

The fondness in Derek’s heart swelled larger and larger till he felt like he was choking or in other words – drowning. He was drowning further and further, it was getting difficult to breathe until he focused on Stiles and his lungs didn’t ache anymore. He felt safe, comforted, and breathed in and out slowly and carefully listening to the quick thump of their daughter’s heartbeat and Stiles voice keeping his head above the water no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BABY GIRL. Okay, if you have any names at all for the little one. Tell me. I'm a little stuck for a name for her. 
> 
> Thank you for comments, kudos, and support!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a little back story for people who are confused or missed anything.
> 
> Laura died in New York. She was murdered by a human meaning the alpha power went straight to Derek.  
> The Hale family still died in the fire and so on and so forth but it wasn't in Beacon Hills. I haven't actually decided a location but it is in California. I will leave it to you lovely lot to decide where.  
> Allison is still related to Kate in this but Derek doesn't know her or her last name, not yet anyway. 
> 
> *
> 
> A lot of you commented for the baby girl's name and a lot of you wanted the mother's names to be her name or Laura. I like the idea but do you know many fics have the name for a little girl, Talia or Laura? A lot. One of you commented with a lovely name which I've decided to name her with but I want to thank you for all commenting!
> 
> *
> 
> I have also decided to put Scott/Isaac together. I hope no one minds. I just can't help but ship them after watching the recent episodes in season three. :)

When Stiles said he wanted to get to know Derek slowly and intimately he meant every single word. It was easy to completely lose himself when Derek kissed him in greeting, good morning, goodnight, or randomly when he felt like it. It was fun exploring what was right, what was wrong, and learning new tricks. Stiles learnt that if he bit his lip hard enough Derek turned into a puddle of goo under his hands including a series of moans that left Stiles hard and desperate for him. 

Now kissing was all well and good, it sometimes made everything better when he was suffering through heartburn, an aching lower back and ankles, and feeling miserable and angry about everything, but Stiles wanted more. His hormones were constantly crazy varying from miserable and angry to happy and content to unbearably horny. He hadn’t had sex since Derek and he was craving him like mad. Stiles knew Derek could smell his arousal by the flared nostrils and lustful eyes shining back at him. 

It seemed like he wasn’t the only one suffering as the weeks passed and Stiles grew secretly more and more irritated. It wasn’t like their first time was a blessing and the outcome afterwards had been horrendous. In his mind they needed another round that didn’t leave him feeling used and worthless afterwards. Derek wouldn’t budge though even during the times he crawled into his lap deepening their kiss and urging him with his lips and hands. The end result was Derek gently pushing him off his lap, giving him a simple look, before manhandling him to watch the television. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t know what he was doing. Derek was taking it slowly and like Stiles he was respecting his wishes. Stiles gritted his teeth and bared through it as the weeks passed and July and August slowly faded out and September was here meaning the return to college. It also meant Stiles couldn’t return.

“I’m just going to quit,” Stiles said lying on the bed and letting out a heavy sigh. “Medical leave will be too much hassle and who knows when I’ll be able to go back? I’ll do it again in a couple of years when she’s older and in kindergarten.”

“Are you sure?” Derek questioned from where he was stood leaning against the frame.

Stiles inhaled deeply flicking his eyes over to him and nodded. “Yeah, yeah I am, I mean I’ll miss it but…I went and got myself like this and I’ve screwed it up! I can do it again, that’s what college is there for, and it’ll be easier. No more worrying, no more concerns, just the baby and only the baby.” 

Derek looked at him for a long moment before nodding his head and letting Stiles have his own way. It was pretty easy to quit college, a series of phone calls, talking to impatient and tiresome people before it effectively ended. It had hit him after an hour long phone call with Scott that he wouldn’t be seeing him every day. It left a sour taste in his mouth but he knew he made the right decision. The friends he made in college would probably never see him until she was born and despite the right decision it made him sad. 

College was over, he had nothing on his mind, and Stiles was starting to feel the boredom. He was close to six months pregnant, his bump was big enough for anyone to know something was up without his hoodie on, and he was in no mood for walking around outside in the California heat. He knew what he wanted deep down but no amount of suggested looks towards Derek changed that and he was more invested in his computer and work to give into him. 

Derek was in the shower that Tuesday evening leaving Stiles to stroke over where she was kicking him and moving around inside of him. His hands picked up pointless papers seeing names he didn’t know but it was halted when he picked up a blue folder peeking inside to see advertisements for renting or buying a series of house and a realtor’s number. His heart squeezed in what could be either fear or surprise or a mixture of both seeing them. His eyes flicked over to the closed bathroom door were Derek was currently washing and he couldn’t exactly crash into their demanding what the hell was going on. They were barely together and he was looking at houses for them?

Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat before shaky hands tucked the papers into the folder and setting it on the table. The click of the shower going off spurred Stiles to move sitting down on the couch and sitting on his hands. His lip tugged and gnawed at his bottom lip as he deliberated waiting for Derek to come out. 

It was like the world hated and was laughing at him though when he did emerge wearing nothing but one of the fluffy towels, his skin still damp, and his hair flat against his head. Stiles arousal swept over him boiling hot and his dick hardened under his sweat pants tracking the water droplet sliding down his chest. It was like the beginning of a porno and he could taste blood from where his lips had cracked under his teeth. 

Stiles was ready for the cheesy porn music to play and was more than ready to jump him right there and then for a bit of action. Derek wasn’t paying any attention when he went to the fridge to get out a Gatorade taking a big gulp. Stiles pushed down the whimper working its way up his throat and looked down at the hardwood floors instead.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Stiles cried looking at him and exhaling harshly. “Nothing at all, I’m fine.”

Derek gave him a strange look before taking his bottle and his body to the bedroom to get dressed. Stiles buried his face into the pillow letting out a harsh fake sob also and wanted to crawl away and hide from him. No one should be allowed to be that hot and at an arm’s length. 

Stiles needed to get out of there and he grabbed his hoodie yanking it on. “I’m going to see Scott!” 

“What?” Derek yelled after him as he slammed the door behind him and hurried to the elevator. His body slumped against the wall as he closed his eyes and shook his head. It was literally hell sometimes and he pulled out his car keys from his jeans and headed out of the main building. The drive to campus felt weird as he arrived, stepping out, and looking at the college with a bang. 

Stiles inhaled deeply before heading to Scott’s dorm room. It was the same one and he knocked once before stepping inside not wanting to wait. The sight before him left him gasping and covering his eyes with a groan. There was a reason you waited when you knocked, the reason he had ignored, and now he slammed the door shut with a groan after seeing his two friends completely naked, sweaty, and in a position he wanted to erase from his mind. 

Stiles shook his head listening to the muffled curses and thumps in the room before the door was opened. Scott stood before him, his eyes wild, his hair sweaty and stuck up and his clothes barely on his body.

“Stiles…” Scott murmured with an awkward cough glancing behind him. 

“Dude, I – I don’t know what to say to you right now but if you have sex in the middle of the floor like that…you lock the freaking door!”

“I’m…I’m sorry, look, um, just – just stay there…I’ll be right back!” Scott said awkwardly fumbling before slamming the door closed behind him.

Stiles leaned against the wall closing his eyes and exhaling slowly. His heart was thumping hard inside of him, his palms sweaty, and his head a complete mess. It was ten minutes before a calmer and organised Scott came out closing the door behind him and tugging Stiles to walk with him. 

“We need to talk,” Scott muttered.

“Oh, you think?!”

Scott was quiet until they reached the car and Stiles got in driving them to a remote location where they could talk in private. Scott walked till he found a bench and they sat down facing each other. 

“So…you and Isaac?”

“Yes,” Scott agreed with a nod.

“So you’ve made a decision?”

“Kind of, I mean that…that was spur of the moment, the reason why the door was unlocked, and we…we were having sex like that. I mean it happened for a reason the first time right? He can’t hurt me and…” Scott trailed off burying his face into his hands.

Stiles sighed reaching out and squeezing his shoulder gently. “Hey man, it’s not that bad, it’s actually really, really, good and I mean that sex wise but relationship wise? You maybe need to sort everything out.”

“I do like him, I do, and everything is going great now! It isn’t awkward but at the same time it’s been a few weeks since Allison and I and I feel guilty.” 

“I don’t know what to tell you but…at least you two are having sex.”

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing, look I know you feel guilty but…it’s over, and you’re suddenly gay!”

“Whoa, no, bisexual, like you,” Scott protested with a shake of his head.

“I think I’m more dick than vagina.”

Scott rolled his eyes at him more amused than exasperated. Stiles sighed deeply pressing his chin into his hands looking at him. 

“Maybe this was meant to happen?”

“You mean like fate?”

“Kind of, who knows, I mean maybe I was always meant to have my own child, and meet mister grumpy-pants, and have this life and maybe this is what was meant to happen to you?”

“Can I start again?” Scott mumbled with a snort of laughter burying his face into his hands.

“No,” Stiles answered for him with a small smile. “It sucks but we roll with it, because we have to. It’s life. Our lives and it was meant to happen like this.” 

“I kind of wish it didn’t, don’t you wish for normal?”

“I did, in a way I did, and I wanted a normal life, no werewolves, no supernatural, no babies, and…having a normal everyday life with college, finding a job, finding a girl or guy, and having a family like birth or adoption. But now…I honestly can’t imagine my life being any different.” 

“I do, I sometimes wish for normal.”

“Scott, what is normal? Is it boring or traditional or following the rules? Our lives don’t follow the rules and they never will! So do it, fuck everything, and just be with Isaac. Have sex, talk to each other, work out what you feel, and…the whole guilt with Allison will go!” 

“Do you think?”

“Of course I do! Look at me, I’m a clear example.”

“How is she?”

“Our little firecracker,” Stiles said proudly pressing a hand over his hoodie. “She’s sleeping right now but when she’s awake and she kicks like there is no tomorrow. It’s weird to think in four months she’ll be here, our little winter baby, and I’ve barely carried her.”

“You’re going to be amazing.”

“Aw, Scotty, do you want one?” Stiles teased and snorted with laughter when he paled shaking his head vigorously. 

“Hell no, that’s your job, I deal with my own shit, and you deal with that. I’ve never even thought about babies and children and marriage. Well I did think about marriage, I was thinking about marriage before this happened with Isaac.”

“You did?”

“It was a spur of the moment thought when I found the perfect engagement ring I think would suit her. It was once, just once, but now…no way in hell.” 

“Well you can always marry Isaac, just travel to Canada,” Stiles suggested with a shrug. 

“How about your relationship?” 

“What relationship?”

“Stiles,” Scott ordered with a raised eyebrow. 

“It’s going slow, too slow, and I mean we kiss, we sleep in the same bed, and we do everything from making out to…nothing! We still haven’t had sex.”

“You have had sex, it’s the reason you’re in the situation right now.”

“That was then!”

“It ended badly, Stiles, really badly!”

“Yeah but it is different now. I am horny, Scott, so, so, so, fucking horny. I am desperate for one good long fuck!” Stiles whined to Scott’s dismay. “I just want to have sex, make love, whatever they call it now. It’s been too long.”

“Do I need to hear this?”

“Yes! You need to hear this since I saw it and I didn’t know you were that bendy…” Stiles said trailing off with a smirk when Scott choked flushing red. 

“Stiles! Seriously!”

“I’m frustrated!”

“Well tell this to Derek! Not me, my poor ears and eyes don’t need to hear or see the mental images of you and him.”

Stiles sighed deeply burying his face into the crook of his elbow. Scott reached over petting his hair gently till conversation moved off relationships and into college. It was comfortable talking to him like old times but it was interrupted by Derek texting him and demanding to know where he was. 

“I kind of ran out on him, he was in a towel, soaking wet, and my dick was hard as nails.” 

“You better get back. I don’t think Berkeley needs an overprotective alpha tearing it apart to find you and make sure you’re okay,” Scott said looking at him when Stiles dropped him off back at campus. “I’ll call you?”

“You better…and lock your doors! I’m going to have nightmares of Isaac’s come face,” Stiles said with a shudder ignoring Scott’s choked off protest before the car door slammed shut. 

Derek was waiting for him, red eyes, claws on show, and an angry expression on his face. Stiles grimaced shutting the front door behind him when he returned.

“Hey? I know you’re probably pissed right now but I did tell you! I know I sort of shouted it and ran out of the apartment but…Scott. I was also feeling the need…to get the hell out of here. I’m sorry, okay? I’m fine though…” Stiles said with a shrug but faltered trailing off when the growl rumbling in Derek’s chest intensified. 

“I had no idea where you were!” 

“I know. I’m sorry, I’m seriously so sorry, Derek,” he pleaded coming closer to him. “I know you’re like…maniac now but I’m really okay. I am big boy you know? I can take care of myself and see my friends…” 

Stiles halted when Derek was in his personal space, hands roaming over him and inhaling him all over because he stepped back satisfied to an extent. 

“Stiles…”

“It was only for an hour?”

“That’s not the point, I tried calling you!” 

“I was busy with Scott?” Stiles explained and closed his mouth when Derek shot him an annoyed look. His eyes were blazing a molten red and Stiles felt a shiver run up his spine when he pressed closer wanting to reassure his overprotective ass. His arms wound around him, his hands pressing to his neck and he pressed the bump against his stomach. The effect was instant when Derek buried his face into his neck. 

“Feeling better?”

“No,” Derek murmured. 

“I’m fine.”

“I know.”

“Well stop it, you’re being silly –” Stiles muttered cutting off when Derek’s lips descended on his halting the word vomit and dissolving them into nothing. 

Stiles kissed him back eagerly, his hands winding into Derek’s hair when he attempted to pull him closer but the bump evaded that. He gasped desperately when Derek’s hands stroked down his body, his fingers pushing up his t-shirt to stroke his hips before stroking over his ribs. Stiles gasped pulling back with a shudder feeling sensitive to his touch, a shiver going up his spine, and Derek kissing his neck and sucking marks into his skin. 

“Jesus,” Stiles whispered digging his fingers into his back. “Derek, please.”

“What? What do you want?” he whispered pulling back to look into his eyes. “Tell me.”

“You, I want you, I want you to fuck me, I need you to press me into that damn mattress and fuck me. I need this,” he whispered meeting his eyes and nodding when Derek let out a small desperate sound. 

“Is this what you really want?”

“Yes! Why would I say I want it and then not want it ten seconds later?” Stiles hissed fisting his hands into his hair and pulling enough for Derek to hiss and moan recapturing his lips. Derek didn’t hold back to Stiles’ happiness as he pushed him backwards heading into their bedroom. Stiles felt a rush of déjà vu when his back hit the bed and Derek hovered over him. It wasn’t like last time, it wasn’t like he could press his body tight against his and Stiles could sense his wariness over the bump.

“Hey, hey, it’s fine, look at me, its fine, Derek, you won’t hurt her,” Stiles whispered cupping his cheek before guiding him back down. 

Derek made a small sound before he pulled back pulling off his shirt and undoing his belt. Stiles followed lead shredding off his own clothes in anticipation and kicked off his jeans in frustration. Derek chuckled before helping him out to be completely naked and staring up at him. His heart beat faster looking up at him and he felt an overwhelming sense of vulnerability before Derek brought him up kissing him. 

“How do you want to do this?” Stiles whispered with a gasp when teeth set into his shoulder biting him gently. 

“On your knees, I don’t want to hurt the baby or press into you forgetting myself. I’ll feel it will be safer,” he murmured stroking a thumb down his cheek before kissing him hard and deeply.

Stiles moaned in agreement only to be surprised when he was pushed onto his back and Derek kissed over his throat and down his neck. His lips and teeth marking his skin as his own and his hands roamed down his body slowly caressing over his hips and the bump.

“So sexy,” Derek breathed against his skin so Stiles flushed closing his eyes. 

“No I’m not,” Stiles mumbled in protest.

“Yes, yes you are, you’re round with my cub, and that’s sexy.”

“Fuck,” he hissed when Derek kissed over his bump before bending his legs and spreading them so he was on display with nothing to hide. His skin felt on fire and sweat clung to him on forehead and chest leaving him sticky and hot when Derek kissed around his groin. Derek inhaled deeply scenting him before closing his mouth over the head of his dick sucking gently. Stiles swore louder, one hand fisting into hair and the other onto the sheets. Stiles could feel his back arching off the bed when Derek took him into his mouth, his tongue and mouth working relentlessly to get him off. He was so horny he could feel the tip of his orgasm burning inside of him. 

His feet planted on the bed and he cried out with a choked off moan spilling into his mouth. Derek swallowed it down eagerly before pulling off him with a wet pop. Stiles chest was heaving as he looked at him wordlessly and surged up when Derek kissed him allowing him to taste himself on his lips and tongue. 

“Turn over,” Derek instructed bringing him to his knees before Stiles turned around giving him his back. Stiles moaned breathlessly when he kissed the knob of his spine, lips travelling down the length of his spine so he shivered and gripped the headboard in front of him. Derek took his time exploring his back before grabbing the lube from the drawer and popping the cap open. 

“You ready?”

“Just get inside of me!” Stiles hissed and let out a cry when cold fingers stroked over his hole before a finger pressed inside of him. Derek’s chin hooked over his shoulder whilst his other hand caressed the bump with a small smile. Stiles moaned rocking his hips backwards into his hand.

“Derek, please, I need more, I need you inside me, I need you to fuck me so hard I nearly die,” Stiles pleaded knowing how desperate he sounded. 

Derek chuckled behind him before pressing a further second or third finger inside of him. His fingers opened him up and before he knew Stiles was whining for more.

“Derek!”

Derek shushed him gently before lining up and pushing steadily into him. His mouth opened wordlessly and his eyes closed when the head of his dick penetrated him slowly so he adjusted with every slide into him until he was at the hilt. 

“So…tight,” Derek breathed into his ear so he groaned nodding.

“Move, Derek, I swear to –” Stiles threatened cutting off with a choke when Derek pulled out before slamming back in. Stiles head bowed when Derek continued to fuck him unmercifully. It was exactly what he needed, he needed him to treat him like he wasn’t fragile or a piece of glass and that was exactly what he wanted. His dick gave an interested twitch against his thighs and he panted begging for more, to fuck him harder, and Derek pressed his teeth into his neck retaliation. 

He felt on fire, his heart pounding in his rib cage, and his blood like electricity under his skin when he braced against the headboard. The quick slap of wet skin to skin contact was all that could be heard in the bedroom along with their relentless moans.

“Stiles, I’m going to…” Derek hissed into his ear.

“Do it, come inside of me, do it,” Stiles insisted throwing his head back so it collided with his shoulder. 

Derek did just that when he grunted into his neck and Stiles gasped feeling the hot warmth rush of come filling his ass before he pulled out of him. Stiles eyes felt heavy when he leaned against the headboard before sliding down and lying on his back. He wouldn’t admit it but he was one of the people who fell asleep straight afterwards. His energy had been taken away from him, his eyes flicked to the time to see it was nearly 9pm and Derek’s arms wrapped around him. 

His eyes briefly opened for a moment again feeling that overwhelming sense of déjà vu before he slipped off into a post-sex sleep. 

*** 

Stiles was stretched out on his back when his eyes opened to see sunlight pouring through the window. His hand travelled down to his bump stroking over it to see Derek’s side empty. His eyes flicked to the alarm clock informing him it was eight fifteen. Stiles reached out pressing a hand to Derek’s sheets to feel them cold. 

“Right,” he murmured before grabbing his pants on the floor yanking them on with his t-shirt to walk out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. The living area and kitchen were empty including the bathroom. The silence was filled with the hum of the fridge and the ticking clock making him shift and feel uncomfortable.

Stiles swallowed hard before returning to the bed to sit in the middle and pull the covers around him. Derek never left around this time. Derek left later now he was pregnant but it seemed today was different, the morning after the second time they had sex was when Derek left him alone in the morning feeling once again – worthless. It wasn’t like last time, no, this time it was different in the way, it was sober, it was initiated, it felt more loving, but the morning after felt the same for different reasons. 

Stiles snatched his cell to see no message from him and tossed it aside with a snap of his wrist. His jaw worked relentlessly when he turned his head to look out of the window staring out of the window. It was too early to be this wound up and irritated already. His fingers absently picked at the covers watching the sunlight filter through and he breathed in and out slowly not wanting to panic or get too angry. 

It would probably be stupid behaviour to anyone else in this position but with his hormones all over the place, his hurt was sky high, and it was a miracle he wasn’t crying into the pillows. He had wanted to wake in Derek’s arms preferably feeling wanted and reassured that this time was different, the outcome would be so much better, and so far it hadn’t happened. 

Stiles was angry when he pushed the covers off yanking his hoodie on and padding into the kitchen to make some egg on toast and gulp down half a carton of orange juice. His ass hurt a little from last night making walking normally a little difficult. 

“Your daddy is an asshole, baby girl,” he murmured to the bump. “Huge, stupid, stupidly gorgeous, and an idiot plus a massive asshole.”

His concentration was also over the place meaning he burnt the bread, the egg was rubbery and overcooked and the juice was bitter in his mouth. Stiles ate it all though and brushed his hands firmly when he was done. It was a going to be a long day of doing absolutely nothing, everyone was either in work, college, or doing their own thing. The pack hardly ever came around during weekdays and chose to come around at the weekends when Derek was there and they could lounge around all day. 

In the end Stiles filled his time lounging himself, watching boring television, and thinking, always thinking, going over everything these past weeks and months till it was half five and Derek walked in. Stiles was in the corner of the couch, his eyes trained on the window, and steadily ignoring Derek. He could feel the power of his eyes on him and the tell-tale huff of an irritated Derek.

“What is it?” Derek asked tossing his jacket and case down with a sigh before coming over to him. “You look sour.”

“I don’t know, just thinking about how I woke up this morning after I had sex with you for the first time in nearly six months, and you were gone,” Stiles said with a snap in his tone glaring at him.

“I left early for work.”

“You never leave early, that early, for work anymore. I wake up and you’ve fucked off, it left a great feeling inside of me, it really did. I mean I never felt so…worthless…or used! You know, you got what you wanted last night, fucked me, and left me in bed.”

“What? Stiles, you’re acting insane, I left because I had to get to the office early!”

“Oh, on this day of all days?”

“Yes!”

“Whatever,” Stiles muttered clenching his teeth together. 

“Stiles, look at me, I wanted to wake you but you were in a deep sleep,” Derek said standing in front of him and bending down to tip his chin towards him. “I’m sorry you felt like that this morning, it wasn’t intentional.”

“No it never is, is it? It’s not like it’s the first time!” Stiles protested glaring at him and watching as Derek rolled his eyes standing up. 

“Are you always going to hang that over my head? It was six months ago, Stiles, and I’ve been trying to redeem myself all this time, everything I’ve done is for you, and only you. What else do you want me to do to say?”

“I have had nine hours to think about this, think about everything, think about how I wanted you there this morning instead of waking up alone without so much as a note or a text. I have had time to think about everything that’s happened these past few months, I’ve had time to realise a lot of things I have been burying inside of me because of the baby and our situation,” Stiles ranted standing up and walking away from him. “It took that to realise that I wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for the baby!”

“What are you trying to say, Stiles?”

“Exactly that! If it wasn’t for the baby I wouldn’t even be here. I’d probably have a restraining order from you right now. Six months ago you were the coldest piece of shit I have ever met. You were such a fucking asshole and I’ve had my fair share of them. Guys who fucked my ass, had their orgasm before shoving me away and that was that. I knew it was a one night stand and the sex was awesome but even I met you again you automatically assumed I was stalking you! Who does that?!”

“I do! I’m sorry, Stiles, okay, I have already apologised for this.” 

“I know you have, but you have got to know how it made me feel! I had never felt so shit in all my life and then I met you again and you threatened me. Then I came to you to tell you I was pregnant and what do you do? You tell me I’m shit in bed, you never want to see me again and the moment…the moment I tell you, you want me in your life.” 

“I wanted to be there for you and the baby,” Derek protested folding his arms over his chest. “It was the right thing to do, the responsible thing to do right there, right then.”

“Before that you told me you didn’t do love…you didn’t do relationships…so when we got into this, when you wanted to be there, you didn’t even want me…you just wanted the baby!” Stiles cried scrubbing his hands down his face and turning his back on him.

Derek was quiet for a long moment before answering. “Yes, okay, in the beginning, it was all for the baby in a sense but…”

“Is this meant to make me feel better?!”

“I’m trying to explain! Will you let me explain this to you?!” Derek shouted back to him losing his patience with him. 

“How many other guys did you do this too, huh? I mean, none of them got pregnant after you fucked them but how many did you throw away like they were garbage? Peter even said to me that when you told him I was pregnant that he was surprised you had finally done it, finally got one of his little whores pregnant, not person or guy or anything normal, no, a whore, and do you realise how small and insignificant that made me feel?!” 

Derek’s eyes had flashed red in retaliation, his face tight with anger and frustration. “I didn’t know that, you didn’t tell me and neither did he about that.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I don’t know, Stiles, like you before all this happened I just wanted sex. I wanted to forget for one night everything about my shitty life. You were the notch on my bedpost for one night…until everything changed.”

Stiles mouth dropped open in shock before it closed and Derek heard the words in his head and his eyes closed wanting to go back in time to ten seconds ago.

“Oh what a way to make me feel so fucking special! What was last night? Was I another notch on your fucking bed post of the countless women and men you fucked off like me? How many others did you fuck and see again to excuse of stalking? How many guys did you make feel worthless and used? How many guys did you tell they were useless and shit in bed?” Stiles shouted getting into his personal space and shoving him hard enough for Derek to stumble back in shock. 

“No! You know you weren’t! You know things are different between us now, Stiles, you know how I feel about you!”

“No, actually, I really, really, don’t because you’ve never told me! I’m the one who wanted to get to know you better intimately but you never spoke back, you just agreed. You’ve never said anything!”

Derek huffed staring down at the floor. “I’m not – I’m not good with words.”

“No or feelings or…anything to do with that kind of crap,” Stiles muttered bitterly. 

“Stiles, you have to know how I feel about you someway. I’m sorry for leaving you this morning, I’m sorry for not waking you, and I’m so sorry for how I treated you before. I thought it was forgotten, I thought I was forgiven.”

“You were, you are, it’s just…it brought it all back, every bad feeling, every bad thought, and how I felt when I realised I was pregnant and you were the father of the baby. I realised I was stuck with an asshole for the rest of my life,” he mumbled meeting his eyes when he cupped his cheeks tilting his chin up. 

“I did tell you I’d make it up to you and I have?”

“You have, you’ve been…amazing. I’m not denying that, Derek, but you got to know how I feel. This wouldn’t have happened, you, me, living together, planning this, everything wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for the baby. I’d just be a notch,” Stiles said pushing his hands away gently and stepping back. “I need to breathe, I need a walk.”

“I’ll come with you, it’s not safe…”

“No, I’m fine, nothing is going to happen to me, it’s just a walk! I need – I just need to breathe, think, and…” Stiles said gesturing his hands and turned on his heel walking to the door ignoring Derek’s sound of protest.

Stiles slammed the front door behind him before heading out. It was September which meant despite it being autumn it was relatively warm. He stared at the sidewalk when he walked past people he didn’t know or care about. The headache currently pulsing inside of his head wasn’t helping when he kicked a stray stone heading down to quieter streets, passing closing shops, and people heading home or for dinner. 

His concentration and train of thought were distracted enough that he jumped a foot in the air when a horn beeped behind him. His feet planted and he stared at the black Mercedes confused before the window went down and Peter smiled at him, his eyes lightening in a way that Stiles didn’t like.

“Stiles, I thought that was you. That red hoodie is practically a beacon. A pleasure as always,” Peter said leaning out of the window glancing up and down the empty street. “I was driving back to get some Chinese but who do I happen to come across…all alone…on an empty street. What should we do about that?”

Stiles swallowed glancing up and down in confirmation before meeting Peter’s eyes dark in the way he didn’t like and mentally kicked himself. Derek was right and in Stiles’ mind he was serious, serious, trouble.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so, much for all your kind comments, support, and kudos plus bookmarks.
> 
> I'm a little unsure about this chapter. I resolved the issues somewhat but this is Derek/Stiles they will always, always, have issues but I mixed up a little in here and I hope you like it.

Stiles eyed Peter with suspicion stepping away from the car when the car door opened and he stepped out. He brought out a wave of aftershave causing Stiles to wrinkle his nose and look him up and down suspiciously before he was a foot away. 

“Stiles, you reek of bitterness and anger, that wouldn’t be my nephews doing would it?”

“None of your business, what the hell are you doing out here?” Stiles retorted glancing up and down the street. 

“Like I said, passing by, getting some Chinese, do you want some?”

“No, I want to be left alone. I’m…my head is a mess at the moment and I need some time to think on my own, not with you, not with Derek, just little old me walking down a street. So leave me alone.”

Stiles turned to leave when a hand reached out snatching his sleeve dragging him back. “Whoa, hey, no, bad touch! Let me go!”

“Now, now, calm that little heart down,” Peter said tapping a clawed finger over his heart so Stiles stiffened staring down at his hands before looking up to meet electric blue eyes. “I don’t think it’s too healthy for you or…your baby.”

Peter’s other hand was too fast for him to register until he was stroking over his hoodie where his bump was. The anger was hot and fierce when he smacked Peter’s hand away glaring at him. 

“You touch her again and I’ll rip your fucking hand off, werewolf or not, don’t touch me,” Stiles threatened struggling to step back.

“Oh yes, baby girl, I was there for the announcement around the office. Derek’s practically beaming face when he told everyone he was having a baby girl…it was…delightful,” Peter snapped with a bitterness in his tone and no sign of real happiness in there. 

“Oh please, quit the false happiness and joy over the baby. You’re a walking pole of bitterness and anger yourself. What is it, huh? Is it Derek being happy or is it even the baby? You mentioned the last time about her being the next alpha…” Stiles said and trailed off with a smirk when Peter growled his hand tightening in his hoodie pricking holes. “There it is. Our little girl being the next alpha must fill you with rage.” 

“You know nothing,” Peter hissed at him, baring his fangs and teeth before he pulled back inhaling deeply shifting back. “Now, I’m starved…for company and for food.”

“What? No, wait!” Stiles protested when Peter tugged him with him putting him into the passenger seat and slamming the door closed. Peter locked the doors just for a moment before circling the car and unlocking before getting in. 

“This is fucking kidnap! Let me go, you creepy son of a bitch!” Stiles cried trying the handle and glaring at him. “Right, well if you’re not going to let me –”

Peter rolled his eyes snatching his cell off him. “I don’t think we need to involve Derek in this, do you? I think we should get Chinese, sweet and sour chicken, egg fried rice, prawn crackers. The works.”

“I don’t want to eat anything with you!”

“So filled with rage, Stiles, you shouldn’t stress so, it’s bad for the baby, and it would be so…awfully tragic if something happened.” 

Stiles swallowed hard turning his head slowly at the tone of his voice and the dark light in his eyes from before. His hand instinctively cupped over his bump and he shied away from him keeping quiet and attempting to breathe. His mere presence made his skin crawl and he genuinely feared for himself and his baby. 

Peter was humming away as he found the place and parked in the car park. “Take out? I can show you my apartment.”

“What?! No way in hell!” Stiles cried watching in horror as he ignored him getting out of the car and locking it behind him. His first action was to look over the car for a cell phone or anything to get him out of there but Peter had took everything. He bowed his head pushing his hands into his face and attempted to breathe in and out slowly and calmly. 

“Shit,” he whispered looking up and looking around for a source of help but there was none. Peter was gone twenty minutes before he returned with a brown bag clamped in his hands and his eyes dancing with amusement.

“Ah there we go, take that would you,” Peter said unlocking the car before getting in and thrusting the bag at him. Stiles took it with gritted teeth and glared at him in hatred.

“This is kidnap,” Stiles hissed.

“No it isn’t, Stiles, that’s your overactive imagination now isn’t it? We’re family.”

“Family?! I barely know you! I want to go home, take me home,” Stiles demanded slapping the dashboard. 

“How about you calm down and tell me why you’re arguing with my nephew?”

“None of your business!”

“It’s not good to lock up your personal feelings,” Peter commented starting up the car and driving them away. “Did he hurt you?”

“We argued about stuff you don’t need to know about, this is – this is insane. He’s going to be worried, he’s going to freak the fuck out! He will destroy Berkeley to find me, he’s an alpha! He’s already over, over, overprotective of me.”

Peter snorted in amusement before glancing over at him. “I know.”

“You know? What? You want him to freak out?!” 

“Not necessarily,” Peter muttered cryptically. 

“What – what is this really about? There was no way in hell you just happened to find me! The Chinese was no way near where I was walking and you happened to be there? Now you’re forcing me into this car, you’ve took my cell…” Stiles demanded looking over to him. 

Peter chuckled again shaking his head. “You smell incredible…when you’re terrified.”

“I’m not terrified, I’m not scared of you.”

“Yes you are,” Peter said with a small smile. “We’re nearly here. I wouldn’t put up with a struggle. You’re in no state for the fight I would give you, Stiles, so be a good boy or I won’t be held responsible for my actions. I just want some company.”

Stiles arms circled his bump when Peter’s eyes flicked down to it for a long moment before he looked away. He swore under his breath when Peter parked and got out, his hands clutched the greasy bag before he heaved himself up stroking the side gently when she kicked him. 

“It’s okay,” he murmured swallowing hard before walking up to him waiting for him. Peter’s hand pressed into his lower back leading him into the tall block of apartments. They were nearly half an hour away from Derek’s apartment and he felt sick when Peter pushed him forward into the elevator. Stiles recoiled from his touch shrinking away from him. It didn’t get the right reaction from Peter who stared at him amused. 

“Come on,” Peter said slowly when they reached his floor and stepped out. Peter walked to his apartment opening it up and letting him in. Stiles fought down the urge to vomit there and then before he walked in casting a look around. It was plain compared to Derek’s and books were everywhere including papers, magazines, and the odd carton of Chinese everywhere.

“The ultimate bachelor pad, you need to find someone before that old heart gives out. I don’t think it’ll be too much of a loss,” Stiles muttered glaring at him when he walked past. 

“You’re too adorable, Stiles,” Peter said looking over his shoulder at him. “I see why he loves you.”

“Yeah, probably, and I really need to get back to him.”

“You will, all that stress, Stiles, you’ll make yourself ill.”

“You make me ill,” Stiles mumbled watching him get two plates out before dishing the food out and getting coca cola out. 

“Oh sit down,” Peter murmured nodding at his table. 

Stiles ground his teeth together before pulling out the seat and sitting down heavily. It was like being in some weird movie and he couldn’t help having flashbacks to the movie, Misery. Peter sat opposite him, all smiles, his eyes dancing with mirth, and Stiles shuffled backwards watching him.

“It’s not poisoned, you watched me remember?”

“I don’t trust you,” Stiles snapped. 

“I’m eating the same food, the same food all mixed together,” Peter pointed out nodding at his steaming food.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Yes you are, I heard your stomach growing and you reek of hunger now so…eat,” Peter persuaded. “I don’t want to force you.”

Stiles grabbed his fork before stabbing into a piece of chicken and bringing it to his lips. His eyes flicked up to see Peter watching him hungrily and he swallowed his disgust before opening his mouth and chewing on it. 

 

“Good isn’t it?”

“Die,” Stiles muttered tossing the fork down. 

“That’s quite rude, Stiles,” Peter pointed out swallowing his food. 

“Bite me,” Stiles remarked before closing his eyes when Peter tossed his head and laughed.

“Oh I wish I could, you’d make an excellent werewolf. You really are fascinating, unique in ways that others would kill for. You’re magical, you’re carrying an alpha’s child, and you’re literally one in a billion.”

“Oh stop the flattery, do you really think I care about your opinion? You’re Derek’s creepy ass uncle who has kidnapped me, forced me into your car, and stole my cell and keeping me here like a prisoner. I am so done, stay away from me, stay away my daughter, and I know it’s not possible but try and keep your distance with Derek. They’re my family now. You’re the creepy bystander that no one cares about,” Stiles shouted angrily having enough, he knew it was a risk walking away like this but he did it anyway. 

He didn’t make it far when Peter gripped his wrists and shoved him back into the front door. It took his breath away and not in a good way when he was pinned against the door, Peter hands circling his wrists tightly enough to ache and burn and a furious expression on his face. The fire in Stiles chest burned hot and bright in anger and protectiveness of his baby when he whispered the words. 

He had only practised once, the Latin words he was told to learn, told to control, and told to harness so he could burn. Stiles repeated the words watching Peter’s expression vary from furious to confused before the heat burning in Stiles chest blew out of him. Peter screamed in pain when he was blown away from Stiles. 

Stiles watched in horrified surprise when Peter collided with the wall, his head smashing against the wall smashing his skull knocking him out and his hands burnt pink and smelling off burnt flesh. Peter was lying face down on the floor when Stiles stumbled towards him looking down at him for a moment before kneeling down to get his cell and struggling up. 

He didn’t look back when he hurried exiting the apartment to see sixteen missed calls from Derek and over thirty messages. Stiles dialled his number as he stood in the lift bracing himself against the wall feeling weird and almost weak.

“Stiles! Where are you!?” Derek demanded breathing out a sigh of relief.

“Peter, Peter followed me, found me, whatever, dragged me into the car, made me come to his apartment, and I’ve just used my spark to knock him out. He’s either dead or near enough dead. I feel weird,” Stiles said breathlessly when he hurried out of the apartment block till he was outside. “I feel sick.”

“Okay, Stiles, I’m on my way, just stay there, and just…tell me what happened?”

“I went for a walk, he just drove up out of nowhere, he said he was getting Chinese and then he forced me into the car, locked the doors, and said we should get food. I tried to call you but he took my cell and…he was subtlety threatening the baby. I went with him but then he was…being his usual creepy self. I tried to leave, he shoved me into a wall, and he grabbed my wrists,” Stiles said leaning against a wall closing his eyes. “I whispered a kind of spell Deaton told me and I blew him across the room. I got my cell, I got out, and I called you.”

“Fuck!” Derek shouted slamming his hand against the steering wheel. “I knew I should have followed you or got the pack out but they were too far away. Stiles, tell me you’re okay.”

“I’m fine,” he murmured closing his eyes. “We’re fine.”

“I’m nearly there,” Derek reassured. 

Stiles opened his eyes when he heard the screech of his car coming down the street. His eyes blurred from whatever was happening and his legs felt like jelly when Derek was over to him in a flash. Cool hands cupped his face and Derek hissed tipping his head back to peer into his eyes.

“Stiles, look at me,” Derek pleaded with worry in his tone. 

“I feel weird,” he murmured resting against his shoulder and moaned confused when Derek scooped him up carrying him to the car. 

“Stay awake, don’t go anywhere, I’ll take you to Samuel,” Derek muttered placing him in the passenger seat stroking over his forehead and cheek before racing to the driver’s seat. 

Stiles mind was a whirlpool of confusion when he opened his eyes to see Derek speeding down the streets. His hand went to his bump when a small thump inside of him alerted him to her inside of him. She was alive, she was kicking, and that meant everything to him. He didn’t care about him for now. 

He wasn’t paying attention when Derek parked getting out and helped him out before scooping him up. Stiles made a small sound of protest which was wasted when Derek stepped into the reception breathing hard and he passed out. 

“Help him” Derek pleaded to an alarmed Samuel who stepped forward with a nod. 

*** 

Stiles woke up comfortable and relaxed, his hand had a comfortable weight around it, and he realised he was lying in Samuel’s back room with Derek holding his hand. Derek met his eyes when Stiles looked over to him and he could see the worry shining in them. 

“You scared me,” Derek murmured squeezing his hand.

“What happened again?”

“You used some of your spark, the magic you shouldn’t be using when you’re like this, Stiles, you drained yourself enough to pass out and have a nose bleed,” Derek said holding up a towel to show him the dried blood on the blue towel.

“Holy shit,” Stiles murmured. “I just needed him to get away from me.”

“I don’t blame you for that.”

“How long have I been out?”

“Couple of hours, Samuel said you would need your rest. I watched you until now, I need to go see him,” Derek said with anger laced in his tone. 

“Are you going to kill him?”

“He took you, he hurt you, and I nearly lost you both,” Derek murmured sitting up and leaning into kiss him on the forehead. “Sleep here, I’ll be back soon.”

“No, Derek, please don’t do this, he’s not sane! What if he goes after you?”

“He won’t, I promise, stay here, and I’ll be back for you soon.”

“Derek, no… Derek!” Stiles protested when he got up and walked away closing the door behind him. 

He sighed deeply slumping back into the cushions when the door opened revealing Samuel looking at him in concern. 

“Ah, you’re finally awake, you really did a number on Derek there. I’ve had no personal experience with alphas but dealing with a furious and scared alpha was new to me. I was afraid for my throat and life.”

“Is she okay?” Stiles questioned sitting up.

“She appears to be fine, no bleeding, her heartbeat is normal, and I did a quick procedural scan on you when you were unconscious,” Samuel said with a nod and a smile. “That was a risky move, Stiles, Deaton informed me you were untrained and your spark isn’t as strong as you would like to think.”

“I blew him across the room, he was clutching at me, and I felt…this anger, this pure pulsing anger and protectiveness for me and the baby and…I whispered the words. I burnt him and he flew across the room smacking his head hard enough for any normal human to die or be seriously injured.”

“You drained yourself, your spark is protecting her inside of you, and that is dangerous, Stiles.”

“You blame me what I did?!”

“No, Stiles, you acted on impulse like any father would but it had consequences,” Samuel explained. “You need training, real training, and now is not the time for that. That little girl inside of you is more important.”

“I hated feeling weak!” Stiles protested covering his face with his hands. “I hated how I couldn’t defend myself against him, how he touched me, talked to me, made me feel like I couldn’t fight my way out and protect my baby. She’s not even born yet and she’s the most important person to the world to me and I couldn’t even…”

“Stiles, you need to stop this, you are strong, and what you just did proves that you can defend yourself and you can throw someone across the room with a simple spell.” 

“I want to train, I want to after she’s born, and I want to be able to defend her from him and anyone else,” Stiles said in determination closing his eyes. “She’s my baby, I’m the one who’s supposed to do this.”

“I support that, you should rest, get your strength back before Derek returns.”

Stiles sighed glancing at him. “He’s going to get hurt!”

“He’s an alpha.”

“His uncle is a psycho! A psycho who wants to be alpha, he’s jealous of her, he’s jealous of an unborn baby who will become the alpha when Derek dies!” Stiles protested shaking his head. 

“Derek can protect himself, Stiles, now rest, you still look pale,” Samuel said squeezing his shoulder gently before walking back out. 

He sighed deeply before leaning back and closing his eyes but couldn’t rest like he wanted to. Stiles couldn’t stop worrying about Derek and his eyes flashed open staring up at the ceiling unable to rest and choosing to wait until he returned. 

*** 

Derek was furious. There was no word for how he was feeling right now as he stood outside Peter’s block of apartments. His argument with Stiles before had left him feeling like an open wound, exposed, vulnerable, and it was still fresh inside of him. The guilt still remained inside of him but he knew the words Stiles had yelled at him were all true. He wasn’t denying that and he would prove himself to him but for now he had to deal with Peter.

Peter was lying against the wall, his eyes closed, and the entire apartment reeking of blood, sweat, and Stiles and his cub mixed together. It made his wolf snarl angrily inside of him and he let him shift inside of him when he walked inside.

“Derek,” Peter greeted him.

“You took him and you hurt him,” Derek snarled walking towards him.

“Correction, he hurt me,” Peter pointed out pointing at his now healed head, his hands still patchy pink, and his eyes a vibrant blue. “Are you here to kill me, Derek?”

Derek was silent when he walked over to him. “I’m thinking about it. I told you to stay away from him indefinitely and you ignored that. I gave you one chance and you broke it. He’s mine, he’s carrying my cub, and you invaded that.”

“I did,” Peter agreed with a nod. 

Derek’s snarl erupted out of him and Peter pounced. He was ready for him when he gripped twisting Peter and slamming him on the table so it splintered under him crashing to the ground. Peter rolled before standing up shifting into his wolf, a fierce growl escaping his lips, and Derek couldn’t hold back the roar of pure fury inside of him. It was pure instinct to throw himself at his uncle who fought back every bit of aggressive. 

There was no messing around and Derek got the upper hand when he clawed his cheek, grabbing both of his arms and snapping them till the bone of his right arm burst out of his skin. Peter howled in pain before he crashed to the floor, his arms stuck at weird angles and his breath laboured when blood trickled from his healing cheek and arm. 

“I’m your family,” Peter hissed at him. “The last one and this is how you deal with me? You always were a little coward…and a murderer.”

Derek snarled stamping down on Peter’s leg until he heard a crunch and swallowed stepping back when Peter muffled a scream of agony. 

“This is your warning, your final and only warning, you stay away, you don’t come near him, you don’t come near my daughter, and you quit your job. I don’t want to see your face in my company again, Peter, because the next time you overstep the boundary I will kill you.” 

Peter was trembling in pain on the floor, his injuries severe, and they would also take time to heal. Derek left after that, his wolf calmer but not satisfied, it craved his blood, his agony, and his death for daring to touch or even harm his mate and cub. His eyes closed when he leaned inside the elevator waiting to get to the bottom and return to him.

The drive there was too long for him but he was so relieved when he got to the surgery. Stiles was lying on his side when he came into the room and arms were wrapped around him, warm breath blowing against his ear, and nails digging into his back.

“I’m still pissed with you but…fuck you scared me,” he hissed into his ear. “What happened?”

“I gave him a warning.”

“What kind of warning?” Stiles questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

“The kind he’ll take time to recover from,” Derek murmured before dropping to his knees in front of him and pressing his ear against the bump. 

Stiles was quiet as he dragged his fingers through his hair before sighing deeply and stepping away from him. Derek swallowed hard looking up to meet his gaze and sat on the bed next to him.

“I had no time to breathe before your uncle came and thoroughly ruined me for life walking alone on streets around here,” Stiles muttered glancing at him. “I meant every word I said.”

“We can talk about this when we get back,” he reassured grabbing his hand and squeezing his hand once before he heard Samuel open the door. 

“Fantastic, you’re back, and unharmed. Stiles, how are you feeling?”

“Better, I’m good, I want to go home,” Stiles said looking at Derek and Samuel with a nod. “I’m hungry, I’m tired, and I want a bath.”

Derek met Samuel’s seeing the acceptance there and gently pressed a hand against Stiles back as they left the room and walked through the surgery. Samuel advised them to come in or call them if anything felt wrong, suspicious, and to take care. Stiles was quiet when he walked to the car and got in, the air around them was tense when he drove them back to the apartment. 

“So are we going to talk about this now?” Stiles questioned when they got inside. 

“No, you’re going to get a bath, you reek of Peter, and I’m going to make us both food.” 

Stiles sighed deeply before heading to the bathroom and leaving him to stand there and watch him. Stiles reeked of Peter, anger, and a hurt that made something inside twist and splinter into ash. He was right about what he did and back then it was different. He didn’t want a relationship, he wanted sex, he wanted to forget everything in his life, and lose himself in every guy or girl attractive enough to catch his attention. Stiles had been that, that one night, and that next morning seeing him wrapped up in his sheets smelling of sex and them wrapped together had left him feeling cold and afraid. The only thing to do was to completely act off, cold, and make him leave. That morning he watched him stumble in with the messiest hair, sleepy eyes, and something inside of him clenched and his wolf whined for him to grab him and never let him go. 

Derek ignored him, he made Stiles leave, and prayed he would never see him again. That was not the case at all really when he saw him again in Starbucks twice and assumed he was following him. The threats were real, the belittling real, and it didn’t make him feel any better about himself. It was that night he went out and found another guy who he fucked there and then in the club bathroom before leaving him and going home. 

He didn’t think he’d see Stiles again till he came home after a hard day to see Stiles there sitting in front of his apartment, typing away on his phone, and his wolf practically howled in joy inside of him. The cold demeanour was real when he spoke to him smelling the strange scent, the hurt, the mistrust, and the coldish attitude. 

The reality of him being pregnant hit him like a brick to the chest. It hurt and shattered him in ways he couldn’t explain right there and then but it was the brick wall he had built around him took a good hard knock. Derek didn’t want the relationship with him but he wanted the cub no matter what. 

That was then, this was now. Things were different and he couldn’t imagine going back to that even after all these weeks and months getting to know him, getting to know the real him, and he realised what he had been missing his whole life. The problem was - words. Derek couldn’t say the right ones to explain how he truly felt about him, what he wanted, what he would always want, and that he never wanted to lose him.

His ears could pick up Stiles getting into the bath and he sighed deeply before heading into the kitchen to make sandwiches. Quick, easy, and efficient. His mind drifted when he was making them and he turned when he heard the bathroom door open after twenty minutes. He put two plates on the kitchen table waiting for Stiles to emerge out of the bedroom dressed and smelling like soap.

“Do I smell better now?”

“Much better.”

Stiles hummed when he came out and sat down at the table. “Sandwiches.”

“Healthy,” Derek said with a nod waiting for him to eat before eating himself. 

It was quiet between them as they ate and Stiles brushed his hands settling back when he done and chewed till he was done. 

“So…” Stiles murmured trailing off and giving him a look. 

“You’re right, this wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for the baby. We both know that.”

“So at the beginning I was just a notch?”

“Yes, you were, but you’re not now, you’re so much more than that, and it’s hard to explain,” Derek said slowly meeting his eyes. 

“Try,” Stiles replied quickly. “They’re just words, Derek, but sometimes words mean everything. I need to hear from your lips.”

He stared down at the table before standing up, grabbing his hand, and tugging him with him when they walked over to the couch. Stiles was expectant and nervous when he sat down next to him waiting for him to speak. 

“I was wrong for how I treated you. I was the…biggest asshole as you would put it, I was, and I regret it. I regret how I treated you and I regret how I treated…the rest of them. I never knew what I was missing till I met you.”

“Go on,” Stiles encouraged with a nod. 

“When I first wanted to do this with you, to get to know you, and to be involved with the baby I – I wasn’t expecting this. I wasn’t expecting to feel this way about you, I didn’t fall in love with you because of the baby, Stiles, I got to know you, the real you, the persistent, annoying, clever, and amazingly brilliant side of you that I want in my life for the rest of it.”

Derek moved quickly when Stiles expression faltered into something soft and he cupped the back of his neck bringing him closer. 

“You have no idea how incredible you are, do you?” he whispered staring into his eyes. “The past is the past, I have to make up for it, I know, and I will. I’ll make it up to you every single day if I have to but you need to trust me that I want this, I want you, I want our daughter, and this…this is how I feel.”

Stiles breathed out shakily closing his eyes and nodded. “Okay, okay, that is so much better. I know the past is the past but it needed to be said. I know we can move on from that though and think ahead. You’re right, past is past, and nothing can change that. Do you really…” 

“What?”

“Love me?”

Derek swallowed hard before bobbing his head. “Yes.”

“You said you don’t do love or relationships?”

“I didn’t,” Derek agreed with a bob of his head. “Until I met you.”

Stiles sucked in a breath before shaking his head and pulling him into a deep kiss. Derek eagerly pressed against him stroking a hand down his back before pulling away and pressing his forehead against his. 

“Are we okay now?”

“I think so, I’m going to take you on that offer of making it up to me…day by day…starting with a massage on my lower back,” Stiles said with a nod and giving him his back. 

Derek looked at him amused before wrapping his arm around his waist, his hand stroking over the bump, before pulling back and pressing his hand into his lower back hard. Stiles welcomed that with a pleased moan. It was hopefully the step forward in the right direction and they could not concentrate on the more important things, them, and their baby. The only trickle of worry in the back of his mind was Peter, Peter who still lived, Peter who was persistent, and a Peter who was officially pissed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos guys. It's lovely knowing it's well received.

“Look at this,” Stiles murmured placing his empty can of soda from last night on his bump and smirking at Derek when it moved when she kicked him steadily and harder. He was thirty weeks pregnant and still growing, she was stronger inside of him constantly moving and kicking inside of him enough for him to balance things on the bump. Derek was fondly amused watching it and removed the can before pressing a kiss to the spot. 

“Don’t go into work,” Stiles murmured rolling onto his side to face him. “Stay off.”

“I can’t, they need me, and Peter’s gone so they need me more than ever,” Derek answered with a small sigh kissing his forehead before climbing out of the bed.

It had been two weeks since the incident with Peter, their argument and reconciliation, and Peter’s disappearance from work and his apartment. Peter had gone without a trace and Derek worried keeping it hidden from Stiles. He dressed quickly glancing at the rain hitting the window with a frown. Summer was gone and autumn was in with October steaming ahead quicker and quicker. 

“Oh you suck!” Stiles moaned sitting up and pouting at him. “Leaving me all alone…hormonal…missing you…and all I want is for you to stay home.”

“That’s not going to work this time.”

“It worked the last three times! Come on, come back to bed, I’ll make it worth your while…” Stiles suggested with a cocky grin when Derek turned fixing his tie and glaring at him.

“Demon in disguise,” Derek murmured dryly. “Stiles, I can’t, we have a big case going on and it’s my case. They need me and I know you need me but for today you can cope without me.” 

“Fine!” Stiles protested throwing up his hands. “It’s just me and the baby then.”

“Don’t you dare manipulate me with the baby again,” Derek muttered shooting him a warning look before he headed to get some coffee. 

“You know you love it, you’re leaving your daughter, Derek,” Stiles sang and snorted when Derek growled from the kitchen. “Okay, fine, go, leave me, I’ll just eat candy and drink lemonade, again, and wait for you, again.”

He struggled getting off the bed before yanking on the extra-large t-shirts and sweat pants before walking out to join him in the kitchen. Derek was cooking them eggs when he came up behind him and sniffed interested. 

“Go sit down, you’re in the way,” Derek ordered poking at the eggs.

“Are you calling me fat?!”

“Huge,” he murmured with a smirk and rolled his eyes when Stiles made a sound of horror before pouting and moving to sit down. 

“It’s not fat!”

“I know, Stiles, it was called a joke.”

“I was skinny seven months ago, I could fit into things, I could stand up and lie down without difficulty and I didn’t find it difficult to sleep.”

“Stop moaning and eat your breakfast, I have to go,” he murmured leaning in to kiss him gently before walking towards the door.

Stiles pouted watching him leave before settling and eating his breakfast. It was another day on the couch when he brought his laptop into his lap with a heavy sigh. The rain hit the window pane harder making him feel comfortable and warm when his phone buzzed. 

“Hey!” Stiles answered cheerfully enough.

“We’re in a relationship!” Scott shouted at him almost hysterically.

“Wow, when did this happen and why wasn’t I previously informed? Derek will not be happy and I’m a bit of a slut,” Stiles joked typing in the password for his laptop. 

“Oh shut up, shut up, shut up,” Scott muttered with a deep sigh. “Not you and me, Isaac and I, we’re in a relationship, Stiles, like…boyfriend and boyfriend! I’m freaking out.” 

“Why? I thought it was official anyway?”

“No, no it wasn’t, it was more…casual? But now it’s not, Isaac wants the real deal and I said yes! I’m freaking out because I just saw Allison, she was happy, smiling, and joking around and a part of me misses that, it misses her smile, the way she smells, the way she curls around me in the night but then there’s…Isaac. Literal cuddle monster.” 

Stiles grimaced seeing the mental images and winced when she kicked his ribs a little too hard. “That’s over, you and Allison are over, done, the turkey is out of the oven and in the bin. This is new for you and Isaac, just chill out, let it happen.”

“You think?”

“Yes! It’ll be fine, breathe slowly, and it’ll just be like the last three weeks expect you’re exclusive and can be with no else but each other. You basically have a label, congrats, I’m sure you’ll be very happy together.”

“Maybe…it’s just…weird!”

“Welcome to our lives,” Stiles said amused. “How’s college?”

“Tiring, boring without you, and I wish you were here,” Scott answered truthfully. “How’s everything there?”

“I’m being kicked like a punch bag, Derek has abandoned me, and it’s raining. It sucks,” Stiles murmured truthfully. “I just want her here, I want to hold her, see who she looks like, her eyes, and her nose, her hair, and I just…I just want her here now. I love her already.”

“I think you’ll be incredible at this!”

“I hope so, I don’t have a clue what I’m doing but…who knows,” he murmured thoughtfully. 

“Incredible, she’ll be here soon, and you’ll never let her go.”

Stiles closed his eyes feeling the smile twitch at his lips before he inhaled deeply and sat up. “I hope so.”

The conversation ended swiftly at that point when Scott had to run to lessons. Stiles sighed deeply wishing the day would hurry up and end. He wasn’t too comfortable being home alone not with Peter missing. They had changed the locks last week and the door and windows were locked at all times. There was a small part of Stiles that wished Peter was dead and gone, that Derek had killed him instead of breaking three of his main limbs, but the other part was glad he didn’t for Derek only. 

He wasn’t scared for him, he was scared for his daughter, unborn, terribly vulnerable, and a psycho werewolf jealous of Derek, jealous of what she would become was hanging around waiting. Stiles was glad when the day was drawn to an end and he was staring out of the window waiting for the car to come back. The small sigh escaped his lips when he saw it and he stepped back not wanting to seem overeager. 

“Honey, you’re home,” Stiles said in mock cheer when he stepped through the door.

“I saw you looking out of the window,” Derek answered raising an eyebrow at him. “You smell panicky.”

“Stop smelling me!”

“I can’t help it, why are you panicky?”

“You’re really asking me that?”

He was given a pointed look by Derek walking into the kitchen. Stiles sighed deeply scrubbing a hand down his face following after him.

“I don’t know, I just feel…on edge. He’s out there and that scares me, not for me, but for her,” he explained with a sigh. 

“He won’t touch her,” Derek snapped turning towards him, his eyes red, and a fierce expression on his face. “He won’t touch both of you, ever, and I’ll make sure of that.”

“Twenty four seven?”

“If that’s what it takes,” he replied with a snap of his teeth.

Stiles sighed as he sat down rubbing his aching lower back and looked up at him. “It just…it freaks me out because he has a key and I know we changed the locks but he can still get in the building and…he’s a werewolf! He can kick the door down!” 

“Well,” Derek said casually turning towards him and joining to sit at the table. “I’ve been thinking about that and I’ve been thinking about…houses.”

“You mean the blue folder?” Stiles said nodding at the blue folder tucked away and meeting Derek’s surprised eyes. “I snoop, that’s what I do, and I saw the houses you were looking at.”

“It’d be ours.”

“I know it would be, do you really want to get a house with me though?”

“Yes,” he answered simply. “I want a house with you, I want to make sure the three of us are happy and you’re not happy here.”

Stiles swallowed as he looked away and nodded. “Can we afford it?”

“Yes, don’t worry about that,” Derek said softly grabbing the folder and handing it to him. “We can contact the realtor and she can show us the houses you like the look of. There’s some in Berkeley and some out of Berkeley.”

Stiles nodded pulling out the different pages with different photos of houses. Derek left him to it when he went to get his routine shower and he sorted through choosing the ones he didn’t like and the ones he did. It was a white house that caught his eyes, it was still in Berkeley thankfully and it was on the edge of town. It was beautiful in the way that made him ignore the others as he studied it. It was a three bedroomed house, kitchen, dining room, two bathrooms, a front yard and back yard, and the outside was painted cream. The front door was a chestnut brown and it made something inside of him ache.

He felt like he had seen this house before, in a dream, or even passing by it, but it called to him in a way the others didn’t. Stiles listened to Derek in the shower waiting patiently for him to come out and demand to see this one. It didn’t take him long to come out freshly washed and looking a little better.

“This one,” Stiles cried shaking it at him. “I feel like…I feel like I’ve seen it before, it’s just…calling out to me. We need to see this.”

“I did like this one, are you sure? What about the others?”

“Forget them for now, I want this one,” Stiles murmured taking it back off him. “The sooner we look, the sooner things can start. I’d like it if we were out of here before the baby is born and before Christmas.”

“You want to spend Christmas with me?” Derek murmured quietly staring at him with intense eyes. 

“Well, yeah, I mean I can’t go home, I’ll be heavily pregnant around then and it could be good.”

“We can invite your dad?”

“Really?” he said with a small gasp of surprise and nodded eagerly. “I think he wouldn’t mind that.” 

“Of course really, you think I’d deny you that?”

“No, I just didn’t know you wanted that, and it’ll be good, really good, so…this one, I want this one,” Stiles said eagerly and smirked when he nodded taking the paper and walked away to get his phone. 

The prospect of a new home was an exciting one and in the beginning when he first discovered it he had pushed it the back of my mind till now. His eyes roamed around the apartment and in a way he’d be glad to be rid of it because of his bad memories with Derek and Peter but sad because everything began here. Stiles watched Derek pacing the length of the room talking with the realtor. There was a satisfied smile on his lips when the call ended. 

“Wednesday, we have a viewing at two in the afternoon.”

“Oh my god, this is really happening…this is really weird!” Stiles exclaimed pushing up to stand and shaking his head in disbelief whilst Derek caressed his bump.

It was silent between them whilst Stiles stood there letting him do his thing before his lips were claimed. Stiles could happily do this every day, every hour, and every minute if he could. He could happily kiss him till his lips were swollen and his lungs burnt for air when Derek pulled him closer prying his lips open so he could deepen their kiss. He inhaled the smell of his soap and his fingers wound their way into his damp hair clinging to him and sighing happily when Derek’s arms wound around his waist holding him there. It was enough.

*** 

Stiles was uncomfortable when he pulled at his extra-large hoodie covering his bump from view. It wasn’t the best and it was obvious he was hiding something from people. Their realtor was a pretty blonde and all business when she met them in front of the house that Wednesday. Stiles fell in love at first sight when he stood in front of the house and felt a great rush of déjà vu before the woman introducing herself as, Sarah Crawford, brought out the keys and began to show them around. 

The neighbourhood was nice, homely, and quiet in the way that Stiles liked. It somewhat reminded him of home and his fingers brushed against Derek’s when they stepped into the house. It was spacious, the walls painted a cream white, and the floorboards a light brown. Sarah was talking in the background about the price and space of the house. It was background noise when he walked into the living room taking a quick look around and liking what he saw. His feet took him to the patio doors and his teeth bit into his bottom lip at the backyard. The lawn cut and green, the trees in the background yellow and orange from autumn and he knew in the summer it would look beautiful. 

The kitchen was also quite spacious, modern, and exactly what they needed. Stiles could hear Derek talking in the background with Sarah whilst he looked around. He headed to the hallway to climb the stairs and headed to the first bedroom. It was a smaller bedroom compared to the master bedroom he went into next and the third a medium sized looking out at the backyard. 

“Stiles?” Derek questioned walking into the bedroom catching his attention. 

“What?”

“Do you like it?”

“I love it,” Stiles answered honestly. “I think this room should be the nursery, the master ours, and the third room can be a spare room.”

“Are you sure?”

“This isn’t just my decision, it’s yours as well!”

“I want whatever you want, I like this house, it’s nice, spacious, and we can make it ours…but only if you want to do it,” Derek insisted walking towards him hands deep in his jacket pockets.

His eyes went to Sarah who walked in at that moment with an expectant and slightly excited look on her face. Stiles nodded eagerly meeting his eyes.

“We’ll take it,” Derek said to Sarah who nodded, her eyes brightening, and a pleased smile gracing her features. 

Now it was the hard work of settling cash, paper work, and preparing everything. His heart flipped inside of him and in response she kicked eagerly inside of him like she also knew what was going on. His hand cupped over the hoodie and he ignored the curious and confused eyes of Sarah when she caught it out of the corner of her eye. Stiles stood in the backyard breathing in the warm but cool air whilst Sarah and Derek stood in the kitchen going over everything. 

It was easy and Stiles was glad when Derek called his name and they made their way back to the car. 

“So when can we move in?” Stiles said eagerly. 

“Few things to settle, first payments, and packing up the apartment plus the lease. But we can leave soon, we can get the house ready, and get Lydia in on the nursery,” Derek suggested starting the car up and driving them away. 

Stiles hummed nodding in agreement when he leant back into the seat. “So you don’t think it’s quick? Like really quick? I mean I know we’re…together in a way, and I really want this but…do you think we’re rushing into this?”

“I don’t know, I guess we’ll find out.”

“We’ll be a family,” Stiles murmured softly after a long few minutes of silence. 

Stiles caught his hands tightening on the steering wheel and he blinked listening to the small and somewhat pleased rumble from Derek in response. His eyes were heavy when he stared out of the window and he let them slide closed whilst he drove them home. It felt like minutes later when he opened his eyes to find himself in the bed and sat up confused.

“Derek?” he called scrubbing a hand over his hair and blinked when Derek appeared with a raised eyebrow. “Why am I here? The last thing I remember was falling asleep in the car.”

“You were tired, I carried you in, and I bumped into, Mrs. Bradshaw, she told me to remind you of your long overdue coffee chat,” Derek answered giving him a brief amused smile before walking away. 

“She smells like cats and old piss, that’s never happening again,” Stiles called back. “She refers to you as my boyfriend, we’re such a sweet couple apparently and she remembers back in the day of the gay couple down the road, such lovely boys, the butcher and the postman. I’m not doing it again.”

“We’ll be gone soon,” he reassured from where he was sat on the couch. 

“I know, I can’t wait,” Stiles murmured sitting down next to him and shifting to lean against his chest. “Pass me the baby names books please.”

Stiles settled back resting them on his knees as he opened the first to look at the hundreds of baby girl names. 

“How about…Annabella?”

“No.”  
“Siobhan?”

“No, Stiles.”

“Okay…Kelly, Katie, Georgia, Holly, Mary? Any of them?”

Derek gave him a look before shaking his head. “No, they’re not right.”

Stiles sighed deeply slamming the front cover closed. “What was your mom’s name again?”

“Talia,” Derek replied softly. 

“Okay, and then there was Laura…did you have any other sisters?”

“One, Cora.”

“Right,” Stiles murmured with a nod. “My mom’s name was Marie, but – but she’s so unique, she deserves her own name, her own title, and not named after our moms and our sisters but maybe…maybe there’s a way…”

“What do you mean?”

Stiles waved a hand at him as he struggled up grabbing the book and his laptop and moving to sit at the table. Derek’s eyes were narrowed as he watched him and Stiles did his own research trying to find that perfect name for her. Stiles looked and sucked in a breath when he found it. 

“I’ve found it…but only if you agree,” Stiles said walking towards him. “How about…Lila?”

“Lila?”

“Yeah, well it’s kind of perfect because it’s…Talia and Laura combined and it’s a real name. It means different things in different cultures and countries. Lila means night, Lila means beauty, Lila means purple in Germany, and I was thinking…Lila Marie. Three names, the most important names to us combined together for what will be…the most perfect baby girl.” 

Derek was quiet, a dozen of emotions flickering over his face, and before Stiles could even register them he was pulled towards him. He let out a small squeak when Derek kissed him hard and eagerly, his hands cupping the back of his head and his nails pressing into the back of his skull. Stiles sucked in a breath when they parted feeling dizzy and hopeful.

“Is that a yes?”

Derek nodded hooking him back in and tugging him onto the couch so he could lie next to him. He kissed him slowly this time, taking his time when he explored his mouth, his teeth biting his lip, and using his tongue to caress his. Stiles shivered under his careful hands, his arousal spiking and making him feel hot and bothered when a knee slid in between his thighs. 

“Fuck,” Stiles whispered eagerly licking his sore and slightly swollen lips. “You really know how to…how to make me…oh my god.”

“You’re constantly horny,” he whispered into his ear before nipping it and smiling when Stiles moaned nodding.

“Not my fault, it’s the hormones.”

“Bed?”

Stiles nodded eagerly meeting his eyes and turning when he did. Derek helped him up taking his hand, turning off the television and leading him to the bedroom. The lamp was turned on creating an orange pink glow around the dark room when they undressed slowly. There was no need to rush, they could take their time. Stiles kicked off his jeans and hummed when Derek pushed him down on the bed gently hovering over him.

His eyes fluttered closed when Derek’s lips caressed over his neck and collarbone, down to his arms, his chest, and over his bump. His teeth bit into his lip self-consciously and he opened them when Derek growled his disapproval.

“You smell of shame, stop it, you’re beautiful.” 

“I don’t feel it, I feel huge, disgusting, and I have stretch marks, my skins a mess, and I’ll never be the same again.”

“I don’t care about that, if I say you’re beautiful, then you are and always will be,” he whispered bringing his legs up to kiss over his pelvis. Stiles whimpered hands tightening on the cover and his legs shaking a little. Warm lips travelled over his thighs and legs and down to his feet which made him squirm and pull away breathlessly laughing.

“You’re so gross,” he whispered shaking his head. 

“I like it, you smell natural there,” Derek muttered.

“Sweaty, not natural, stop it.”

“You stop it, just lie back, and let me pleasure you,” he whispered and smirked when Stiles moaned with a nod. 

Derek moved away grabbing the lube out of the drawer and placing it on the bed. He was careful when he moved forward circling his tongue over the head of his dick, Stiles whimpering increasing, but he didn’t move faster. He took his time sliding his tongue down the shaft tasting the musky fragrance of him, the smooth silky skin, the veins pumping the blood to make him rock hard in his mouth. 

“Derek, shit!” Stiles cursed thumping the bed and spreading his legs wider. Derek grinned pulling him forward, his hands slipping to cup and grasp his ass cheeks as he kneaded them slowly taking him into his mouth. His tongue rolling over his dick and his mouth doing all the work when he sucked him down to the root. 

Stiles was panting, sweat clinging to his chest and forehead, his eyes wide and his skin flushed a beautiful pink when he moved his mouth quicker. The small sounds escaping Stiles lips increased when his ass cheeks clenched along with his legs and balls. Derek caught every drop when Stiles climaxed into his mouth. He sucked him till Stiles was soft and whining because he was so sensitive. He let it slide out of mouth, kissing the head gently before removing his hands slowly.

“Oh…fuck,” Stiles mumbled swallowing hard and meeting his eyes. “That was…that was great.”

“Good,” he whispered hovering over him to kiss him gently before pulling back and grabbing the lube. The liquid was cool on his fingers when he spread it over before pressing a finger inside of Stiles who hummed eagerly.

“I want to ride you, can I ride you?” Stiles murmured meeting his eyes and smiling when he nodded his head eagerly. 

Derek slid a second finger inside of him, the pressure hot and tight around them when he crooked and scissored his fingers opening him up slowly and surely. Stiles groaned arching his neck, his neck bared for Derek who rumbled approvingly, and a third finger pressed inside of him. Stiles groaned shaking his head when he pushed up shoving at Derek who fell surprised onto his back.

“I need you,” Stiles whined lining up and falling down onto Derek’s dick slowly. Derek hissed at the tight intense heat of him and feeling him adjust slowly to him. Stiles breathing was harsh, his chest shiny with sweat rose and fell quickly, and his hands gripped Derek’s shoulders when he lifted up and slammed back down. 

“Stiles,” Derek hissed gripping his hips and rolling his hips forward inhaling the smell of sweat, sex, and the pure undiluted smell that was Stiles. It made something inside of him flame and burn brightly when he rocked into him feeling Stiles move up and down his dick slowly gaining pace. 

Their lips met quickly, Stiles teeth biting into his bottom lip hard enough for blood to spill through the cracked skin. Derek gasped when Stiles licked at the blood before the cut healed quickly and the moan spilled from his lips. The bed creaked under them, the quick slap of wet skin slapping against each other when they moved together as easy as breathing. 

Derek’s hands cupped his ass, his fingers digging into the meat of his cheeks moving him quicker, helping him along. Stiles neglected dick twitched in interest and he could see it slowly filling and hardening when they moved together. He could feel the peak of his orgasm building inside of him when Stiles moved quicker, his eyes scrunching closed, and his breathing harsher when he moaned eagerly.

“Stiles,” he breathed pressing his face into his neck when he climaxed slamming hard inside of him. Stiles choked above him, his hands biting into his back when he rode him to a stop and he wrapped a hand around his dick stroking once, twice, and a third time before moaning softly when he had his second orgasm.

The room felt hot, their skin coated in come and sweat, the sheets sticking to them when Stiles pulled off him rolling onto his side. Derek couldn’t resist turning on his side to nuzzle his neck and rub his bump.

“That was…awesome, so fucking awesome.”

Derek hummed in approval kissing him a final time before dropping onto the pillow next to him before getting up to get a towel. He returned with a warm wet towel cleaning the both of them before they got some sleep. Stiles was content when he rested his cheek on his chest with a happy sigh. 

“Lila,” Stiles murmured looking up at him with tired eyes. “One hundred per cent?”

“Yes, that’s her name,” he whispered pressing a kiss to his forehead and resting there when Stiles hummed happily enough. His eyes remained trained on the wall when Stiles breathing slowly evened out falling into a post sex sleep and it didn’t take long for Derek to do the same. 

*** 

The warehouse was a desolate place. The business had closed down a few years previous and it was abandoned, left to rot, left to the owls, the rats, and the spiders. His senses picked up on the squeaking and scurrying feet when they rushed past in fear. His mouth twitched into a smile when he sat by the empty can flicking the lighter on and off. The flame was hot in front of his face and he knew he should be scared, fire was no friend of his, and it had done too much damage in his life. 

Rain hit the high roof up ahead echoing around the room when he looked up and sighed deeply. The lighter hit the wall with a dull thud when he stood walking across the damp floor to the office he had turned into his personal space. A bed crafted in the corner, a suitcase containing his clothes, and he sighed deeply closing his eyes. He could have stayed in a hotel, a nice room, a roof over his head, but his account was frozen. 

His nephew was insufferable and his money was frozen to him leaving him hiding like a wild animal. His wolf roared and snarled in fury inside of him and his eyes flicked to the brown cage in the corner. It was like a cage to him, it was old, rotten, and found in a skip outside like a sign. 

Peter smirked when he approached it stroking his hand over the wood. He would be over thirty weeks now, the child growing quicker and quicker inside of him, and it made him crave. His eyes closed taking in the last memory he had of him, strong, powerful, and dangerous even when he was at his most vulnerable. He was heavy with a child who would one day be as powerful as him and Derek. His eyes flew open and he knew his eyes would be a fierce blue. 

He pushed away and moved to the bed where he laid down and stared at the ceiling. It was just about waiting now, biding his time, planning, and getting his revenge inside his head for now. It was satisfying to him and the smile that spread over his lips felt amazing when only he knew what was around the corner for them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to thank, CatchesLight, for the name Lila because I loved it when I saw it commented. It is Talia and Laura kind of blended together in a very beautiful name. Lila also means "night" and "beauty" so it fits very well. 
> 
> Lila - LIE-lah. That's the pronunciation if anyone is curious. 
> 
> :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, so on, so forth, you know the deal.
> 
> Shameless GoT mentions in this one. No spoilers as such since no names are mentioned but yes.

Stiles was sat in the middle of the bedroom floor as he sorted through the dozens and dozens of baby clothes. They were mostly neutral colours mixed with little dresses, booties, coats, hats, and dungarees. His hands stroked over them as he packed them carefully into boxes. He picked up the pink and white teddy bear that was a gift from Erica and stroked over the soft fur with a small smile. They had mostly everything from her cot, her pram, her car seat, a bouncing chair, and everything from clothes to pacifiers. It gave him ease that everything was sorted but the prospect of birth was frightening. He didn’t have to push like a normal woman would have to but lying back for a caesarean gave him a shiver up the spine. 

Samuel’s reassurance that everything would be find did give him some sort of peace of mind. They were in the middle of packing up the apartment at the moment. They haven’t got a moving in day yet but while they worked the apartment, Lydia, Danny, and Erica were at the new house. Lydia had given herself the task of getting the nursery ready as quickly as possible. 

“It’s my very early Christmas present for you,” she said with a shrug when he questioned it. “It also leaves you stress free and I want to do this. I know what I’m doing. It will be cream and brown and just…leave it to me.”

She had kissed his cheek before leaving and he hadn’t seen her since. Lydia had enrolled Danny and Erica to help her and it left him and Derek packing up the apartment day by day. Stiles hummed as he folded her little pyjamas into the box and looked up when Derek walked in handing him a hot chocolate with cream and cinnamon dusted on the top. 

“God you’re so awesome,” Stiles whispered as he took a sip and placed it on the floor. 

“Everything packed?”

“Nearly, few bits, but nearly done.” 

“Have you spoken to your dad yet?”

“Are we really talking about Christmas now?” Stiles muttered exasperated grabbing his hands and letting him haul it up. “It’s nearly November, we have a house to move into, and I’m too tired to think about Christmas. My dad will come, he’ll want to see the house anyway, and…I can’t be bothered.”

Stiles took the cup again when he handed it to him and walked out of the bedroom. He headed into the kitchen glancing at the fridge and smiling when he took off their third scan picture. He had his third and last scan four days ago as they watched the baby move and press little fists to her face. He wasn’t ashamed to admit he had tears in his eyes when he watched her and wanted her to be here right now. 

He jumped when arms wound around his waist, his fingers also touching the scan photo, and a small smile on his face. Stiles leaned back into him passing him the photo so he could look at it properly before he placed it back on the fridge. 

“I still say you should call him, make sure he has no other plans,” he murmured into his ear before kissing underneath it. “I’m going to go to the house, check on the others, are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“I’ll be fine, go, and I’ll continue packing!”

“Don’t strain yourself,” he warned tilting his chin towards him and pressing a warm kiss against his lips before he left. 

Stiles watched him leave sipping his hot chocolate before he continued to start packing all their things and clothes into boxes and plastic bags. His back and feet ached in protest when he was done packing all the baby stuff away and he sat down on the couch with a groan. 

“You’re slowly killing me aren’t you?” Stiles joked patting the bump. “You’re not due for weeks and it already feels like I’m carrying a bowling ball under my shirt. Lila loo.”

Stiles hummed as he wrapped his hoodie around him before struggling up and grabbing his season two box set of Game of Thrones putting it on. He hummed happily enough when the theme tune came on and settled back. He had slowly fallen in love with the show thanks to Danny who introduced it to him despite the protest from Erica. Stiles had begged and pleaded with Derek to watch it with him but instead his interest was low.

His hands framed the bump feeling her wiggle and kick of inside him when he focused on the episode. He was so lost in the world of it that he jumped out of his skin when the front door opened revealing Derek. 

“Hey!”

“Have you been sat here watching this all the time?”

“I finished packing the baby’s stuff and…yes. It’s awesome, I wish you’d watch it with me. I’m going to start season three when I’m done on the laptop. It’s so, so, so, good.” 

“No, it’s not for me,” Derek answered stroking his fingers through his hair. “What do you want for dinner?”

“Anything, don’t care, just leave me alone to watch this,” Stiles mumbled batting at his hand so he moved away. “How is the house?”

“Lydia is nearly done, last few minute adjustments, and the furniture will be delivered tomorrow.” 

Stiles hummed in agreement pushing at him till Derek rolled his eyes and headed into the kitchen to make them dinner. He inhaled looking over to see Derek cooking them steak and felt his mouth water at the sight before his eyes flashed to the screen. It was the last episode of the season and his heart seemed to race when he watched it. 

“I want a dragon,” he mumbled nibbling on his thumb. 

It was only halfway through that he got upset, tears pricking in his eyes and one sliding down his cheek slowly when he got to the scene with Daenerys and Khal Drogo. He ignored Derek’s questioning look of concern when he came over to him.

“Hormones, plus it’s a sad scene, and….you don’t understand,” he muttered glaring up at him and pouting when he ducked his head kissing his forehead. “She lost everything, her baby, her husband, and even though she has the dragons and they fill a space in her…it’s not the same. I’m just…emotional! It’ll pass.”

“Come on, dinner is ready,” he murmured amused stroking the back of his neck. “You can watch this later.”

“Sir, yes sir,” Stiles replied sarcastically taking his hands when he hauled him up leading him to the table. He sniffed deeply trying to keep the tears down and sat down inhaling the smell of the steak and chips. 

He ate it all up quickly before thanking him and rushing back to the couch. Stiles could practically feel the roll of eyes Derek gave him when he stood up to do the dishes. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders watching the rest of the season finale before letting out a low whistle when it ended. 

“It’s time for season three…” he whispered looking at Derek with a smirk when he picked up his laptop.

“Why don’t you just buy the DVD?”

“I will, but I want to watch it now, so I’m watching it now!”

“You’re too impatient,” he murmured softly.

“Oh says you! Who’s the one desperate for the baby to come out, to get us moving, and you’re judging me for wanting to watch my show?”

“You’re the same!”

“Oh whatever!” Stiles muttered brandishing a hand at him and setting up camp to watch and download the shows on his laptop instead. Derek left him to it when he went to get a shower before doing some work and sorting through the finances. It was getting late when Derek eyes began to ache and he shut his own laptop glancing at Stiles lit by the glow of the laptop. 

“I’m going to bed,” he announced pushing up.

“Okay…I’ll be there in a minute…” Stiles mumbled distracted staring at the screen. 

Derek did his usual routine before dropping into the cold bed pushing his face into the pillow. He sighed deeply listening to Stiles twitch and whisper to himself watching the show. He couldn’t sleep and his eyes flicked to the clock watching the minutes creep by until twenty minutes passed and it was getting closer to one am. 

Stiles was lost in his laptop when Derek approached him, grabbing the laptop, closing it and holding out his hand for him. His annoyed protest died on his lips at the look on Derek’s face when he stood up grabbing his hand.

“Rude,” Stiles muttered with a tired yawn when he stripped out of his clothes before climbing into bed. “It was getting good…Dany is…flawless. She’s so awesome, I want to be like her, and she’s going to be queen, no one else, just her.”

“Go to sleep, Stiles.”

“Joffrey is a complete asshole though, worse than you, like he needs to die a slow painful death,” he whispered sleepily turning to rest his cheek against his chest. 

“While he does that, you go to sleep, you need your energy,” Derek insisted in a low voice pressing finger against his lips. 

“You know nothing, Derek Hale,” he slurred before dropping off to sleep quickly after leaving a confused Derek holding him close. 

*** 

Derek stood outside in the back yard staring up at the overcast sky. It was colder even though he couldn’t feel it, the smell of snow was in there, and he frowned wishing it wouldn’t. Stiles never left the house these days but he didn’t like the idea of snow and ice when he was this heavily pregnant and intensely vulnerable. 

“What’s wrong with you, Mr Broody,” Erica said standing next to him hugging her arms to her chest to look at him.

“Just…things,” he muttered glancing at the barren trees. “Why are you still here?”

“Lydia, she’s nearly done with the nursery, and…I never thought I’d say this to my own alpha but I can smell the lie on you. What are you so worried about?”

“I have a lot of things to be worried about,” he said cryptically before turning on his heel and walking back into the house. The furniture had already been delivered and was already set out by Erica herself. Danny and Lydia were coming down the stairs when he walked around the corner talking in low voices before they halted. 

“It’s done, do you want to see it?”

“No, Stiles is the first one to see it,” Derek answered with a nod glancing at his phone to see the time and felt the great need to get back to him. “We’ll be around tomorrow.”

The three of them nodded before he left getting into the car and speeding his way back to the apartment. He had left him three hours ago waiting for the delivery and he hated leaving him alone all the time. There was a trickle up his spine that left him uneasy when he stood in the elevator waiting for his floor before heading to the apartment. The smell of tears hit him when he walked inside and was instantly at Stiles side. He was pale in a way that scared him, his eyes rimmed red, and his bottom lip trembling only a little.

“Stiles, look at me, what is it?” he pleaded cupping the back of his head. “Stiles!”

“They…they died, I wasn’t expecting it…it was fine, the whole episode was fine, and then they…” he said gesturing at his laptop. “You-you don’t understand, she was pregnant, she was having a boy, and they stabbed her over and over and over again. She died, the baby died, and he held her…and he gave up all hope. He couldn’t…he couldn’t imagine his life without in that moment and he let them do it.”

Derek closed his eyes half in relief and half in exasperation and gripped his hands. “It’s okay, Stiles, it’s not real, and you’re okay.”

“I feel numb,” he whispered stroking a hand down his face with a sigh putting a hand on the bump. 

Derek noticed the action and covered his hand with his own. “Stiles, don’t.”

“I can’t help it,” he whispered biting his lip.

“Nothing will happen, to you, to her, and I’d destroy the world and everyone in it before I let that happen.”

Stiles sniffed deeply slipping into his arms and wrapping his own around his neck. Derek held him the best he could, the bump pressing against his own stomach, and his hand rubbing his back gently. It was a long time before Stiles moved his arms away sniffing deeply and grabbing his shoulders in leverage to go to the toilet. 

His eyes tracked him all the way before he glanced at the laptop with a shake of his head. He was going to kill Danny for introducing the damn show to him. He was sitting on the couch when Stiles came over settling next to him and pressing into his side. His lips twitched into a smile when he rested his cheek on top of his head.

“I spoke to my dad, he wants to come, and he was almost excited. He’s disappointed I can’t come back home but…he understands why. I also spoke to Scott, he’s going back home with Isaac. He’s nervous, it’s like his first Christmas with…a boy.” 

Stiles smirked shaking his head and looking towards the window. “Like me, sort of, and this will be my first Christmas with you.”

“No regrets?”

“What kind of regrets?”

“Everything,” Derek murmured.

“No, if I hadn’t come to Berkeley I wouldn’t have met you. I wouldn’t be where I am, I wouldn’t be…how I am today. I think my life would have been a lot different.”

“You’d be a lot more normal.”

“There’s no such thing as normal, normal…normal is boring, plain, not fun, and I thought I wanted that. I guess a small part of me wishes for that still but I know I’ll never ever get it. I want this and I want her,” Stiles said hearing the wobble and crack in his voice when he met his eyes staring back at him. 

Derek was silent as he pressed his lips against his tasting sugar and apple. Stiles smiled back at him before resting his cheek against his chest shutting his eyes. He trailed his fingers into his hair listening to the cub’s heartbeat inside of him. It was stronger now, beating fast inside of him and he knew without a doubt she was going to be amazing. She would be his one and only child if Stiles couldn’t have anymore and the outlook for that wasn’t good. 

His hand inched down slowly when he stroked his fingers down the side, the soft firmness of the curve, it was warm under his fingertips and palm when he stroked it. He wasn’t lying when he said Stiles was beautiful like this, he adored the way he looked, and the fact it was his child and no one else’s meant everything to him. 

Derek pressed his lips into his hair inhaling the smell of mint and listened to the slow steady breathing going deeper. Stiles was asleep by this time and he held him tighter listening to the soft and small sound of comfort it brought him. They were the most important people in his life even if she wasn’t born into the world yet. He’d die for them in a heartbeat if he could and his wolf growled and whimpered in worry inside of him. Peter was still out there. 

His account was frozen by Derek himself and no money had been withdrawn to help him. There was no trace of him and the apartment had been left as it was. Peter hadn’t returned and it left him uneasy knowing he was out there. In reality he should have killed him, his wolf wanted it, and he wanted to rip, slash him till he bled to death, and rid him from the world. But one small part, one small part that dominated over his human side didn’t let him kill his uncle. His last surviving blood member and he hated it. The problem was that he knew without a doubt as well that if Peter struck out again then he would kill him quickly and without hesitation. 

His thoughts were carrying away from him and the guilt and pain building in his chest when he thought back was ever present. He wondered what Laura would have thought about this all. Would she have been on-board? Would she have hated it, hated what was going on? He knew though without a doubt she would have loved her niece no matter what. Laura had a knack with small children and their little cousins adored her. His memories took him back, back to the house, back to when they would run in the woods next door to their old house. 

Derek remembered them chasing after her and her playful growls when she caught them tossing them in the air. His eyes opened after that and he swallowed hard looking down at Stiles snoring softly against his chest, his mouth open as he breathed and he felt the gentle kick of Lila inside of him. 

“I’ll never let anything happen to you,” he whispered shifting Stiles so he could talk to the bump. “You’ll never be hurt, you’ll always be loved, and I’ll always be here.”

His hand pressed against the bump expectantly and a small smile flickered onto his lips when she kicked back in response. The happiness in his chest rose inside of him and he pulled back letting it rest there. It was nice, slightly questionable, but nice. 

He held Stiles all afternoon till he woke up with a groan, he blinked tired eyes that glanced at him for only a moment before looking away.

“How long was I out?”

“Few hours,” Derek said stroking the hair off his forehead. “You needed it, you’re not sleeping well.”

“It’s the baby, my back, my ankles, and the constant headache,” Stiles explained gesturing at himself. “It sucks.”

“Just try not to think about it.”

“It’s hard when it’s like carrying a bowling ball!” 

“Do you want something to eat?”

“No, I’m not hungry, I just want a bath and an early night,” he murmured patting his arm as he stood up gingerly heading to the bathroom. Derek stretched out his arms and legs before standing up to get a drink. His cell vibrated with a phone call on the table and he frowned for a moment before answering the withheld number.

“Hello?”

Silence greeted him on the other end. 

“Hello? Who is this?” Derek demanded turning to face the window listening to nothing but silence before a scratch of what sounded like a match on the other end startled him. The crackle of flame in his ear made something in his chest seize up before the call ended. 

Derek knew who it was when he dropped the cell on the table with a hard swallow. His eyes immediately went to Stiles who walked out of the bathroom smelling of his lavender bubble bath slowly filling the living room.

“Do you know where my book is? It’s that crime book, I’m halfway through…” Stiles asked with a frown looking around only to frown deeply when Derek caught him. He tugged him into his arms, one arm wrapping around his waist and the other cupping the back of his head.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” Derek lied pressing his lips to his temple.

“Well that’s a bad lie, come on, what is it?” Stiles urged softly reaching up to up cup his jaw. “You’re kind of scaring me here dude.”

“Don’t call me that, it’s nothing, just…a long day,” he lied convincingly this time when he met his eyes and stroked his fingers down the softness of his cheek before letting him go.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” he said with a nod stepping back.

“Okay,” Stiles muttered giving him an unconvincing look before he sought out his book and headed into the bathroom. 

The lump in Derek’s throat wouldn’t fade when he heard clothes hitting the floor and Stiles climbing into the bath. The lump wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

*** 

Stiles stared around the empty apartment taking in the last memory of the place. He inhaled deeply with a nod saying a quiet goodbye to the place before he left shutting the door behind him. Derek was downstairs waiting in the car.

“You done?”

“Yeah, let’s go, get out here, and never look back,” Stiles replied buckling up and giving him a quick smile. 

Derek nodded driving them to the house. The pack was there already waiting for them and Stiles was nervous when he tapped his fingers against his bottoms. It was a good fifteen minutes before they got there and parked in the driveway. 

“Home sweet home,” Stiles murmured glancing at Derek with a small smile before he unbuckled and stepped out of the car.

He looked at the house, their house, and attempted to get a grasp on that. It was overwhelming somewhat and he sucked in a breath when a hand pressed into his lower back. His eyes looked up meeting Derek’s for a long moment before they walked inside. Stiles hummed happily when they stepped inside heading into the living room. Their new couch, television, coffee table, and the dark brown rug Stiles picked out for the room. The kitchen fitted out with everything they would need. 

“Ah, there you are! Come on,” Lydia said with an air of impatience when she stood there hands on hips looking at the two of them. “It’s time for you to see your bedroom and the nursery.”

“You did our bedroom?”

“We all did,” Erica answered with a wink when Stiles cast a fearful look at Derek as they climbed the stairs. 

“Nursery first,” Lydia insisted linking their hands together when she tugged him to the end of the corridor. “You ready?”

Stiles nodded licking his dry lips when Lydia opened the door leading him in. The smile lighting up his face was there for a reason when he took in the decorated room. Light brown paint covered the walls, on one wall black stars and little sheep covered them, a lush cream carpet covered the floor, and a white cream cot stood against the wall. His hands stroked the brown bedding and he looked up at the brown curtain framing the cot. There was the typical changing table and a white armchair in the corner. 

“Well?” 

“Fucking hell,” he whispered gaining a laugh from Erica who hummed her approval. “Lydia…this is…awesome! Oh my god, it’s like the best nursery ever!”

“I have to agree,” Derek murmured in the background looking around with an approving nod.

Lydia preened smiling as she glanced around. “Okay, your bedroom next.”

Erica led the way when they were led in to their bedroom. It was classical black and white with a double bed in the middle of the room, a black carpet covering the floor, and white ash wood furniture in the room.

“Oh awesome,” Stiles breathed with a nod pulling her towards him and kissing her forehead. Lydia preened again until Erica coughed pointing at herself and Danny who was silent but amused in the background. 

“No, I want this,” Erica said kissing him full on the lips.

“Erica!” Derek growled his eyes flashing red angrily and his hand reaching out to tug Stiles away.

“It was friendship wise, chill, no harm, no foul,” she said holding up her hands and baring her throat in submission.

Stiles snorted with laughter raising his eyebrow at Derek whose eyes were still red as he glared at Erica. 

“It’s perfect guys, seriously, the bedroom, the nursery, and the rest of the house. You’re awesome,” he repeated with a small smile. 

Derek agreed with a grunt and a nod of his head when Stiles nudged him in the side to comment. 

“I say…I’m in no mood for cooking, we have no food…take out?”

Their evening turned out to be pleasant enough as they did just that and Stiles cast a look at the unpacked boxes with a roll of his eyes.

“This is not going to be fun.”

“We’ll help, tomorrow,” Erica said with a grin wiping her hands. “I’m so done, so I’m going, love, kisses, and don’t go into labour.”

“You’re not funny,” Stiles muttered shaking his head at her when she stood blowing them a kiss. 

“We’ll see you tomorrow,” Danny said with a roll of his eyes waving a hand at them. 

Lydia did the same when she waved and blew them a kiss. The front door slammed shut and Stiles glanced at Derek as they sat on the couch together.

“This is so weird!”

“It’ll take some getting used to,” Derek agreed wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “But it’s ours, she has a nursery, we have a home, and it’s going to be fine.”

“You keep saying that, are you trying to reassure me or yourself?”

“Both,” Derek answered honestly cupping the back of his neck. 

“Do you think if you say it enough it’ll be true?”

“I don’t know, but all I know is that I’m going to make sure you’re okay and that’s it.”

“I’m sure you will,” Stiles muttered licking his lips and sitting up. “I’m going to throw this away and…bed? I feel like an old married couple with you sometimes.”

“We’ve had a busy day.”

“True,” Stiles murmured collecting the empty cartons and putting them in the bin. “God this kitchen is amazing. I swear when Lila is born I’m cooking…three course dinners in this baby!”

It was weird getting ready for bed in a completely different house and he dressed in a warm pair of pyjama pants and a t-shirt before climbing into the bed.

“Oh hello comfort,” Stiles moaned closing his eyes when he laid down on his side of the bed. He was expectant when Derek got into the bed bringing in his warm body temperature that he immediately sought out. 

“So weird,” Stiles whispered meeting his eyes through the darkness. 

“We’ll get used to it.”

“Do you think?” Stiles murmured doodling patterns onto his arm.

“Just close your eyes and try to sleep,” Derek whispered back. 

There was silence between them when Stiles tried to do just that listening to Derek’s heartbeat that was a steady beat under his ear, the baby kicking inside of him, always, always awake at this time, and let sleep slowly take over him. His breath was warm on top of his head and his body felt heavy when sleep eventually took him away.

*** 

His dreams were instant and felt real to him when he dreamt of the house, his house he was currently sleeping in. Stiles could hear Lila crying inside but he was stuck outside staring up at the house unable to move. The rush of déjà vu left him feeling sick when he ached to get inside there and get to his daughter. Stiles tried to open his mouth but no noise came out when he desperately tried to scream for Derek. 

His eyes closed in fear when her wailing and screaming grew louder and opened to see not his house but a different house on fire. The smell of burning wood and plastic hit him making him gag when he stumbled back hearing people he didn’t know screaming inside. Stiles knew he had this dream before, this very same dream, and he didn’t know whose house this was. 

There was a weight in his arms when he looked down to see a baby staring back at him, wide green eyes met his, and a mess of black hair on top of her head. He knew she was his, this was his daughter and he bit his lip when her eyes flashed an electric blue at him. The flames roared louder, the heat hitting him when he stumbled back getting them away from the danger. Stiles ran. 

His feet bounded and he felt alive, fast, and powerful when he protected her against his chest running from the flames but also from the danger he knew was chasing him. Stiles back hit bark and he closed his eyes listening to her whimpers against his shoulder. The roar surrounding the wood terrified him to his core when he realised that particular roar was not Derek. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered to the baby in his arms before he ran again. He ran till his lungs ached in his dream and his feet stumbled enough for him to fall to his knees. The impact was jarring and his hands caught him on the ground. Stiles blinked knowing something was very wrong, very off, and he looked around for his missing baby.

“Lila?!” he shouted looking around for her only for a branch to snap and a figure to appear holding her to his chest.

The fear clutched at him as he stared at the shadow of a man come closer with his baby in his arms. Her wails struck something in when he reached for her only for the shadow to crouch, claws digging into his cheek, and he gasped shakily closing his eyes in fear. 

“You’re mine, both of you,” he whispered to him, his breath hot and putrid.

Stiles opened his eyes and sucked in a breath staring into the eyes of Peter who grinned at him before smacking him hard across the head so he was knocked out and wounded. 

In reality, Stiles jerked out of his sleep with a gasp, sweat clinging to him, and his panic when he touched his bump was rocket high. Derek had woken up when he did and Stiles trembled ignoring Derek’s questioning rumble when he pressed his face into his shoulder.

“Stiles?”

“No, I – I don’t want to…” he whispered shaking his head and pressing closer. 

Derek simply let it slide holding him close while Stiles let the tears he was holding back soak into Derek’s shoulder and repeated to himself over and over that it was just a dream, it was all a dream.


	16. Chapter 16

Stiles knew he was dreaming. The smell of damp earth and ash hung heavy in the air filling his scent. He’d question it if it wasn’t for Lila quiet in his arms, her smell also overwhelmed him when he pressed his back into the tree. There was a growling in the distance, his heart spiking and beating faster at the sound when he turned running into the darkness. He ran till his chest felt like it was about to explode and a hand caught him. 

Claws pricked his back and into his stomach when Peter dragged him against his chest turning him into a new direction.

“Do you see it?” he whispered pointing the hand out and Stiles sucked in a sharp breath at the column of fire in the distance. Lila whimpered against his shoulder and he shushed her gently unable to take his eyes away from the roaring fire in the distance. It was burning something he couldn’t recognise.

“It’s my gift to you,” Peter whispered in his ear, his claws tightening on his throat for a long moment before he removed them and shoved him to the ground. Stiles closed his eyes for impact only to wake up with a jolt staring at the ceiling. The bedroom was complete dark. He sucked in a breath his hands travelling down to the bump and closing his eyes in relief feeling it. 

His eyes travelled to the alarm clock telling him it was half past seven. He could faintly see Derek was stretched out on his back sleeping deeply unaware of his nightmare. The nightmares he had been having for the past week since they had moved in. It was pretty easy to shrug them off, call them bad dreams, and plead with Derek not to worry. Stiles didn’t like lying to him, that wasn’t easy, and he hated the worried look in Derek’s eyes when he thought he wasn’t looking. 

The house had been unpacked, they had shopped for food, and it didn’t feel too weird anymore. Stiles was in love with their house. It was exactly what they needed and Stiles felt better knowing that Peter didn’t know where they were. The only people who knew was the pack, his dad, and Scott and Isaac. He prayed Peter didn’t get to the pack but he knew they could protect themselves, they were strong, clever, and he knew all three of them would kill Peter if he emerged from his hiding place.

His hand stroked over his bump when he sat up. He was edging closer and closer to his last few weeks of pregnancy. Christmas was right around the corner really and he swallowed shuffling to the side of the bed and getting out. Stiles looked over his shoulder to see Derek snuffle in his sleep with a frown on his face before settling. He swallowed tugging on his hoodie walking downstairs to turn on the heating and walk into the kitchen. 

He cooked sausages for breakfast despite the early hour but his dreams were leaving him shaken and irritable. His eyes burned from lack of sleep and he sighed deeply tossing the sausages over and over again before they were cooked. He was lost in his own world when he turned jumping out of his skin, swearing loudly, and glaring at Derek watching him. 

“You’re up early,” Derek commented nodding his head at him.

“I couldn’t sleep, she’s awake,” he murmured rubbing the spot were Lila had kicked him hard in response to his fright. 

“You have bags underneath your eyes and you look exhausted.”

“I’m fine, Derek, trust me,” he muttered eyeing him closely when he walked towards him with concern shining in his eyes. 

“You smell of anxiety,” he murmured stroking the back of his head. “Why?”

“You scared the shit out of me!”

“I didn’t mean to, I woke up and you were gone.”

“How did you miss me?”

“Your warmth, her heartbeat mixed with yours, I just knew and I didn’t like it,” Derek explained softly. “You look tired, Stiles, you need more sleep.”

“I can’t, I have…food,” Stiles said gesturing at it. 

“Eat them and come back to bed, please?”

Stiles stared at him for a long minute before nodding looking down at his plate before tucking in. He sighed putting the plate in the sink before returning to the bedroom. Derek was waiting for him with sleepy eyes where he opened an arm out for him expectantly. Stiles sighed deeply before he walked over shuffling against his side and pressing his cheek to his chest with a huff. 

“Just try, for me, please?” he whispered pressing his lips into his hair feeling the small hairs tickle his nose and mouth. Stiles slid his hand up grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together when he stared at the dark outside. Derek’s steady heartbeat calmed him enough for him to shut his eyes and clutch at his hand.

You’re okay, you’re safe, and he can’t hurt us. 

The same sentence was repeated in his head over and over again until he slipped into a more comfortable and dreamless sleep. Stiles dreams were blurred and unfocused and the relief when he woke up hours later to an empty bed with the smell of coffee in the air. His eyes adjusted to the window to see the bland grey sky outside and he inhaled deeply before climbing out of bed. 

“Finally awake,” Derek commented when he walked into the living room.

“It’s nearly one! Why did you let me sleep so long?”

“You needed it.”

“I’ve wasted a day,” Stiles grumbled sitting on the couch next to him.

Derek rolled his eyes when he wrapped an arm around his shoulders bringing him closer. Stiles was content to lie there until his cell started to ring and buzz on the counter. 

“Can you…?” Stiles pleaded gesturing and smiling when Derek rolled his eyes getting up to hand it to him.

Stiles frowned at the messages from Scott and Isaac before Scott’s caller id came up. 

“Scott, what’s up?”

“Stiles! Are you okay?!” Scott cried down the phone breathing hard. 

Stiles met Derek’s eyes with a frown seeing the confusion reflected back. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, Scott, what’s going on?”

“Did you not hear? Can you not see the smoke?”

“What smoke?” he muttered grabbing Derek’s hand when he stood up and moved the front door standing outside. The wind was cold when it whipped around him and he looked around seeing nothing in the neighbourhood but in the distance could see black smoke across the sky. Derek was a comforting presence behind him when he brought him back inside. 

“Yeah, I see it, what’s going on!?”

“Stiles, the apartment block, your old one, it’s on fire dude! The whole building, it’s on the news right now. They say they’re attempting to control it but people have died!” Scott cried down the phone. 

Stiles met Derek’s eyes in alarm when he moved quickly switching on the television and flicking through the news channels till he found the right one. His stomach felt like it dropped out of his ass when he watched the scene unfold of how the apartment block, their old apartment block was on fire. People were injured, seven people dead, and firefighters were attempting to control the blaze. It was horrific. 

His breathing was loud in his ears when he sat down heavily on the couch staring at the screen. 

“I freaked out, I thought you’d maybe be there or something…I don’t know, I just had to check,” Scott said with a sigh of relief. “I’m just glad you’re all okay.”

“Yeah…” Stiles said trailing off and handing it to Derek who wordlessly gestured at him to hand it over. He felt numb and shaken when he passed it over who immediately started to interrogate Scott about what happened and how it happened. This was his dream, this was Peter’s “gift” and Stiles had dreamt it happening. 

His breathing was laboured and his eyes shut when he attempted to get a grip. Derek’s hands circling his before cupping his cheek.

“Stiles, look at me,” he pleaded waiting till he opened his eyes.

“It was him, Derek, he wanted to hurt us, even kill us,” he whispered staring into his eyes seeing the worry reflected back at him. “That was his gift.”

“Stiles, what are you talking about?” 

“This was him! This was Peter!” Stiles shouted staring at him.

“We can’t know that.” 

“Are you really that stupid and naïve?! Of course it was him, look, look at the news!” Stiles shouted struggling to stand up and scrubbing his hands down his face. “Oh god…this is…this is him, Derek, it has to be. Because I...”

“What?”

“It’s hard to explain,” he muttered biting his thumb and turning when Derek turned him. 

“Tell me,” he insisted. 

“My dreams, my dreams are not bad dreams, Derek, they’re…I can see the future, the past, and the present…apparently. I dreamt of this house! This white house, it’s the reason I wanted it so bad. I dreamt of it when I was first pregnant before they just…stopped! They started up again recently. I dreamt of this house and she was inside, she’s crying for me but I can’t get to her, she’s crying for me, no one else, me, and then it changes. It’s this house, it has shackles, a red door, and it’s burning and people are dying. I think you know what I see.”

Derek stared at him with wide eyes and horror and confusion mixed in them. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“How am I meant to tell you something which is insane? I’m suddenly having prophetic dreams!”

“This was important, I needed to know this!” Derek argued cupping his cheeks staring into his eyes. “You dreamed of the fire, the fire that…and this house, this very same house, what else happened?”

“He’s chasing me in some dreams, some he doesn’t, and Lila is there. She’s in my arms, she’s always in my arms, and I’m running from him. The last dream, this morning, I was running with her and he caught us. Peter told me to look at the fire, it was huge, I could smell it, taste it, and now I know it was the apartments! I knew this was going to happen! He told me this was his gift to us.”

Derek was silent when he watched him and nodded silently before kissing his forehead gently. 

“This was him,” Stiles whispered watching him turn away and pace. “He doesn’t know we’ve moved and he…he was trying to kill us.”

“He won’t touch you!” 

Stiles had heard those four words over and over again but he just couldn’t believe them. His hands went to his bump and his eyes shit of their own accord. 

“What if he doesn’t hurt me and he hurts her?”

“That won’t happen,” Derek growled fiercely with his eyes flashing red at him. “You think I can’t protect you both? I would kill every single person who tried to hurt you or tried to hurt her.”

“But you didn’t though did you?”

Derek was silent when he turned to him. “I gave him a warning.”

“I don’t hate you for that, I don’t blame you either because he’s the last family member you have, Derek, and I know…I know what you had to do. But now…I wish you killed him. I wish he was dead because that creepy psychopath has just burnt down a block of apartments. He’s killed people, innocent people, and he won’t stop.” 

“I want him dead as well,” Derek murmured and opened his arms when Stiles walked over to him and pressing his cheek against his shoulder. “I will kill him, he won’t hurt you, he won’t”

Stiles closed his eyes listening to the beat of his heart and the inhale and exhale of his lungs trying to calm down. He could feel the tips of his panic attack in his chest and the gently thump and kick of the baby inside him was reassuring. She was relatively safe inside of him and that was all that mattered. 

*** 

The lead up to Christmas was a tiring one. The pregnancy on Stiles was taking its toll on him when he entered the last final weeks of his pregnancy. She was due near the end of January but the sneaking and overwhelming suspicion she would be here earlier than that wouldn’t leave him. That alone frightened him. He couldn’t Christmas shop like he could last year. He was too big and with winter coming in and the hint of snow in the air he was far too overprotective. 

Internet shopping was a blessing for that and Stiles ordered everyone gifts including the baby a few things. Derek was worked off his feet with work, Christmas, and everything on top of that. It didn’t help that since Peter’s arson attack on the apartment attack they hadn’t seen or heard from him since. Fourteen people died that day because of that fire leaving the building burnt, people homeless, and his destruction left Stiles with a bitterness in his mouth and nightmares. 

He was secretly in no mood for celebrating Christmas and sighed from where he was curled in the corner of the couch watching Erica wrap her presents. 

“It’s snowing, actually snowing,” Danny commented from where he was stood near the patio windows. “It now feels like Christmas!”

“Screw Christmas,” Stiles muttered and smiled sadly when Lydia crawled over to him resting against his side trying to give him comfort. “I’m sorry guys, I know you must smell what I’m feeling but this Christmas? Not feeling it but maybe next year? Her first Christmas.”

“We should make that special!” Erica said with a smile. “Everything will be her first so everything has to be special.” 

“Yeah, maybe,” he mumbled turning his head to inhale the smell of her perfume and shampoo mixed together. It was nice, calming, and he leaned his head back against the leather. 

“You’re not still worried about Peter are you?” Danny questioned kneeling down next to the couch to meet his eyes. 

“How can I not be?”

“He can’t come near you without revealing himself and the four of us killing him, Stiles, plus…he’s an omega now. He’s a werewolf without a pack.”

“Wait…doesn’t that make them more dangerous?”

“It depends,” Erica murmured looking up and shrugging her shoulders. “Seriously, it depends, some can manage on their own but some, most are unstable, and don’t survive. They never survive.”

“How do you know this?”

“I talked to Derek and…researched,” she muttered fiddling with the red and gold bow of the present before putting it aside. “What? Look it was research, I was curious.”

“Do you want to leave?” Lydia asked with a frown. 

“No! Okay, well, once, but then Derek explained a few things to me and told me it was decision. It was nearly a year ago and…I couldn’t leave. I had no one else…I had…one thing, one person, but you know.”

Stiles exchanged a look with Danny and Lydia. “Well…I’m glad you didn’t leave.”

“Me too! Danny, get out, this is your present now,” Erica ordered pointing at the door. 

Stiles smiled faintly when he rolled his eyes leaving the room and watched as Lydia pressed her ear to the bump with a small smile. 

“It’s so loud,” Lydia whispered meeting his eyes with a sincere smile. “Just think…in a few weeks she’ll be here…and my nursery can be used.”

“Is that all you care about?” he muttered with a snort pushing at her head. 

“No, I just want to see my work appreciated.”

“She’ll love it, she always kick when she hears your voice,” he whispered grabbing her hands and pressing it against the side. “You’re going to be her auntie.”

“I never thought I’d be an auntie,” Lydia admitted with a sad sigh.

“Where’s your family, your real family?”

Lydia sniffed deeply leaning over to pick up her glass of juice. “New York. My mom and dad split up when I was six years old, it was a bad breakup and they constantly fighting. They fought over me, fought over money, the house, and she won. She won me, the house, half the money, and…it was hell. It was literally hell on earth. Competing for my love and my affection. The shopping trips, the money, but never…” 

Stiles swallowed hard when she stopped sniffing deeply and tossing her head back. He could see the tears there, the real emotion, and his teeth bit into his bottom lip watching her closely. 

“It wasn’t real, they didn’t care, not really. My dad remarried and that unconditional love faded away with him. I last heard he was in Florida and…my mom is still in New York. I call her once a month.”

Stiles heart ached at her words and he couldn’t resist pulling her back towards him. “We’re your family now, I know it’s not the same…”

“I know, I know what you’re trying to say and despite everything that happened before and after…I am glad this happened.”

He kept his silence when he watched Erica who was politely leaving them to talk whilst she busied herself with wrapping Christmas presents. Stiles was relieved when he heard the car pull up and with Lydia’s help stood up to go meet him. Derek looked tired when he stamped his feet, shredding his coat off, and kissing him quickly in greeting.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like…I want to sleep for the next few weeks until she’s born. I’m in no mood for Christmas.”

“I feel the same, I’ve never really enjoyed Christmas at all.”

“Next year though,” he whispered pressing closer to him and smiling when Derek captured his mouth again kissing him slowly.

“Oh, porno,” Erica commented appearing in the doorway and grinned at the two of them.

“Are you done?” Stiles murmured with a sigh giving her a look.

“Wrapping? Yes. Watching you two? No.” 

“Pervert,” Stiles hissed at her half amused half annoyed as she laughed and walked away. 

He held still when Derek nuzzled his cheek for a moment before kissing his neck gently inhaling his smell and stroking the bump.

“How was work?”

“Hell,” he whispered.

“Again, why don’t you quit?”

“Because it’s my job and no one likes their job. I need this to support you both, pay the mortgage, and keep off the streets.”

“Well you deserve to wake up in the morning and have a small part of you wanting to go to work. I want you to be happy,” Stiles murmured meeting his eyes and ducking in to kiss him. “Quit, get a new job, a job that doesn’t leave you looking like a reject from the thriller video. You’re miserable.”

“I’m not miserable.”

“Oh really?”

“I have you,” he murmured into his ear.

Sties fought down the smile and shook his head with a small snort of amusement. “Can you be anymore cheesy?”

“It’s not cheesy, it’s truth, and you’ve made everything better. You’ve completed me,” he admitted honestly. “If you don’t know that then we have a problem.”

“So you’re saying you’d be an absolute mess if it wasn’t for me?”

“I’m saying that I’d be how I was before…what was it you called it?”

“You’d be a complete fucking asshole and probably still be fucking half of California to forget your past,” Stiles said softly. “I’d hate you, but you’d still probably be the best fuck of my life.”

Derek’s eyes narrowed at him for a split second before he nodded.

“Jesus, you two are disgusting!” Erica called from the living room making Stiles jump and Derek scowl. “Seriously, couples like you are the worst.”

“Well don’t listen to it and get out,” Derek called back. “The three of you, leave.”

“You’re ordering them out?”

“I came home to you, not them, I see them most days,” Derek explained with a shrug.

Stiles frowned at him and turned his head when the pack appeared saying their goodbyes and heading out into the snow. They were ever obedient. 

“Rude,” Stiles pointed out pointing a finger at him with a shake of his head.

“I don’t care,” Derek answered with a smirk before leaving him to it when he walked into the kitchen. “Do we have anything in?”

“Cheese and pickles, ham but I think it’s off, and there’s granola bars in the cupboard.”

“We need real food,” Derek mused looking over his shoulder at him. “I can go to the store.”

Stiles glanced at the window and the thicker falling snow. “No, it’s snowing quite badly, don’t leave me, please?”

“What are you worried about?” Derek questioned raising an eyebrow. 

“Nothing, it’s just…snow, ice, and that kind of shit. Just please…I have a bad feeling. I’m magical, I have magic dreams, and just…stay in.”

Derek was quiet for a long moment before he nodded. “Okay, Stiles, I’ll stay in.”

The relief that shattered through him felt good when he grabbed the takeaway menu off the fridge to order. Stiles let his fingers curl into his t-shirt when they settled on the couch later and tried to fight the panic off. The danger felt real even when the doors were locked, the windows bolted, the snow falling slowly and gently outside, and his presence wrapped around him like a protective blanket. It wouldn’t leave his heart or mind when he glanced at the television seeing character he didn’t care about talking. 

His eyes roamed to the window and he stared out into the darkness feeling a shiver up his spine when he realised anything could be out there. There could be a danger that wasn’t Peter or even Peter himself waiting in the shadows. He was waiting for him, he was waiting for her to be born and his dreams slammed into him like a truck. 

_“Stiles…?”_

Derek’s voice was dim and his breathing harsh when he sat up. It was like iron brands wrapping around his lungs when he fought for breathe. It was a panic attack. The first in months. Tears stung his eyes when he gripped Derek’s hands but couldn’t meet his eyes.

__“Stiles, breathe, okay, focus on my voice. You’re okay, everything is okay, and I know it’s scary but….breathe in…and out.”_ _

Stiles whimpered squeezing Derek’s hands hard but focused on his voice instead of his own heartbeat in his ears. The breathing got easier when he listened to Derek telling him to breathe in and out slowly till it felt easier. His cheeks felt wet and he could taste the salt of his tears on his lips.

__

“Stiles?” Derek questioned with fear laced in his tone when he pressed their foreheads together. 

__

“Sorry, fuck, sorry, I just…I don’t know what that was,” he muttered gripping his hands and sniffing deeply. 

__

“It’s a panic attack, Stiles, and you’ve been tense for days, barely sleeping, and you’ve been worrying me. I now have a reason.”

__

“No, no, no you don’t have to. It was just me, I was being stupid,” Stiles pleaded shaking his head. “I’m fine, I promise.”

__

“Stiles, I can hear your heart and it’s beating so fast that I don’t know if you’re lying or not but if you think I’m going to brush this under the carpet then you’re wrong.”

__

“But I’m fine!”

__

“You just had a panic attack!”

__

“I had them all the time when I was younger. They started when my mom died, I deal with them, I’m fine,” Stiles protested with an angry huff taking his hands away.

__

“Stiles, this doesn’t just effect you, who else shares your body?” Derek whispered gripping his wrist. 

__

“She’s also fine, it was a panic attack! I just…freaked, okay?! I’m allowed to fucking freak out when I feel like a prisoner here sometimes. I can’t go out, I can’t see Scott or Isaac, I’m trapped here and any sound makes me jump out of skin because I think it’s Peter. He’s finally come to get me, get us, and knowing he’s out there freaks me out. He – he burnt down an apartment block, Derek, they said it was arson and someone covered the floors in petrol enough to burn and kill people!” Stiles shouted staring at Derek breathing hard. “He’s coming for us, every dream I have he’s there, he’s waiting in the dark…he’s holding her and he’s got her claws around her little throat and I can’t save her, I can’t…”

__

Stiles choked off when tears coated his throat and eyes spilling out uncontrollably and he hated it. Derek was there in an instant his arms wrapping around him the best he could rocking him side to side. 

__

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into his temple.

__

His teeth bit into his bottom lip and he struggled before burying his face into his neck whilst Derek rubbed his back gently. The tears wouldn’t stop falling when he cried clutching at him wanting to stop but he couldn’t. Derek’s t-shirt was soaked by the time they stopped falling and he felt exhausted leaning against him.

__

He took control then whispering at him to stay there whilst he switched everything off and double checked the doors before leading him upstairs. Stiles felt exhausted when Derek brought him into the bedroom and helped him pull off his clothes till he was stood in his underwear.

__

“Does anything feel weird?”

__

“No,” Stiles murmured shaking his head. 

__

“Come on,” Derek urged cupping his cheek before bringing him into the bed to hold him. The bedroom was plunged into darkness when he switched the lamp off and he sniffed deeply looking at him through the darkness.

__

“I will kill him, I promise you, please believe me,” he whispered pressing his palm against his chest and over his heart. “I won’t stop till he’s dead.”

__

“I believe you…but at what cost?”

__

“No cost,” he whispered.

__

“Don’t be stupid, there is always, always, a cost. This is our lives, Derek, and if you think killing him won’t come to a cost to us…then you’re stupid for believing everything will be okay.” 

__

Stiles swallowed when he turned over giving him his back and closed his eyes when Derek was silent behind him. He could feel his eyes on him through the darkness and was relieved when a hot warmth pressed against his back, an arm around his waist, and lips pressed against his shoulder and neck. 

__

“There will be no cost,” Derek whispered with more determination and resolve than anything else. 

__

*** 

__

Christmas was not wanted but it came anyway. The pack stayed at the house along with his father who came down on Christmas Eve. Stiles had clung to his dad when he arrived and didn’t let him go till his dad coughed uncomfortably patting his back till he did. 

__

“You’ve got big kiddo,” The Sheriff said looking him up and down. “You’re like a balloon waiting to pop.”

__

“Well hopefully not yet,” Stiles murmured glancing at Derek. “We’ve got weeks yet.”

__

“Yeah, weeks,” he said before coming in and meeting the others. 

__

Stiles woke up on Christmas Day with Derek kissing his neck softly and lovingly. He sighed sleepily turning to face him and captured his lips in a good morning kiss. 

__

“Merry Christmas,” Stiles whispered meeting his eyes with a small smile. 

__

“Merry Christmas,” he repeated back brushing his nose against his in a gentle way. “I know you don’t want it today but it’s one day, then it’s New Year and then she’s going to be here. Nothing else will matter. 

__

“I know,” he whispered trailing his fingers over his collarbone. “I just…I can’t deal with it. Shit!”

__

Stiles hissed rubbing the place where she kicked him a little too hard for comfort. Derek hummed pushing his hand away before ducking under the cover to kiss the area. His eyes closed in relief when he kissed him again and again before shifting down lower.

__

“Oh well now that you’re down there…” Stiles whispered lifting the duvet up and smirking at him when he kissed over his hipbones before removing his underwear. Derek inhaled deeply taking in the raw smell of his scent and watched in delight when Stiles dick filled slowly and hardening under his touch. 

__

“Oh…god,” Stiles hissed closing his eyes and folding his fingers into his hair pulling on it gently when Derek’s lips circled his head sucking gently. 

__

He continued to suck him down keeping pressure on his legs and hips and not letting go till Stiles groaned squeezing his eyes shut when he climaxed into the hot wet warmth of his mouth. Derek swallowed every drop before moving up to kiss him.

__

“Mm, Merry Christmas to me indeed,” Stiles whispered meeting his eyes and smiling faintly.

__

“Come on,” Derek whispered taking his hand and helping him out of bed. They dressed together before heading downstairs. It didn’t take long for Stiles to hear the door open and for three footsteps to come down.

__

“You know you two are not subtle or quiet during sex,” Erica pointed out so Stiles flushed and Derek rolled his eyes. “Quite hot though.”

__

“Can we not discuss sex?” Lydia murmured with a roll of his eyes. “It’s Christmas.”

__

“It’s Erica, she’s always horny,” Danny muttered rubbing his tired eyes. 

__

It didn’t long for the Sheriff to join them fully dressed. Stiles met Derek’s eyes almost pleadingly before he bent his head down and kissed him on his forehead. 

__

“One day,” he reassured kissing underneath his ear. 

__

“Presents!” Erica cried jumping up and acting like a little child excited for Santa. They followed after her opening the presents they had got each other and Stiles couldn’t stop the smile at the dozens of baby presents he got from little dresses to a silver rattle. There was the odd present for him but he didn’t care about them, he thanked them though, and kissed Derek hard when he gave him the little presents he wanted. 

__

Lydia was in charge of Christmas dinner but Stiles begged to help despite Derek’s disapproval of overworking himself. It smelt delicious and Stiles couldn’t stop clock watching when it one pm. Lydia turned out to be excellent in the kitchen and despite the nausea he felt he ate every single bit till he felt sick. Conversation filtered through as everyone talked amongst themselves and his dad got to know the pack for himself.

__

“You okay?” Derek whispered into his ear.

__

“No but I will be,” he whispered back smiling faintly when he tilted his chin up kissing him firmly before letting him go.

__

The hours passed and after a nap after dinner he felt a little better. He was staring out of the window when Derek came up to check up on him. 

__

“You should come down, your dad is worried about you,” Derek said softly leaning against the door frame.

__

“I know, I know, I’ve been scrooge today but…I just can’t feel it.”

__

“Stiles, I know, I’m not judging you for feeling like this, and I know the feeling.”

__

He turned his head to look at him and gave him a small huff of laughter when he walked over wrapping his arms around him from behind. 

__

“I want to go out in it,” Stiles murmured meeting his eyes. “Can we?”

__

Stiles got his wish when they wrapped up. He wrapped the extra-large coat around him before pulling on his hat and gloves before they stepped outside into the snow. It was freezing but in a good way when Stiles exhaled looking at his white breath and blinking at the soft snow falling into his face. 

__

“If you catch a cold…” Derek muttered trailing off when Stiles gave him a look.

__

“I’ll be okay, and it’s so…calm, peaceful and a little beautiful out here.”

__

“It covers up the worst of things, can make a barren tree beautiful,” Derek muttered casting a look around. “I guess.”

__

“You always manage to surprise me.”

__

“Is that a bad thing?” 

__

“No,” Stiles answered honestly shaking his head when he walked over to him. “It’s a good thing, it’s never boring when you’re saying things like that to me. I don’t think I can ever be bored.”

__

“Do you want one more surprise?” he murmured wrapping his arms around his waist. 

__

“I guess…oh my god are you going to propose?!” Stiles cried pulling back. “It’s like the perfect setting!”

__

“No, Stiles, but if I was you would have ruined it.”

__

“I guess…” Stiles muttered with a wince. “You weren’t were you?”

__

“No but I guess this is one of your traits I’ll have to deal with, one of the traits…that makes me love you,” he whispered stroking his fingers down his cheek before meeting his eyes.

__

Stiles breath caught in his throat looking at him for a long moment. “Is this…this your way of telling me that you…?”

__

“I love you.”

__

“Oh fuck,” Stiles responded instantly seeing the humour light in his eyes before it dimmed. “You love me?”

__

“Is it not obvious?”

__

“Yeah, yeah, I guess, I mean I know, but this – this is the first time you’ve said that to me…in all these months and oh…fuck,” he explained and moaned when Derek ducked his head and kissed him hard. 

__

“You know I love you right back, right? I do, I really, really, do, and it took time to get there but I do,” Stiles whispered when they parted. “You’re never going to stop surprising me are you? Promise me you never will.”

__

“I promise,” he murmured into his ear before kissing the shell and returning to his lips. Stiles made a small sound when he pushed closer wrapping his arms around his neck clinging to him. 

__

In the darkness of the kitchen, Lydia watched them with a small smile feeling the happiness for them and loneliness in her chest clash. Her fingers brought her cell up to see the one new message she received in the morning she had yet to read. 

__“Always. Remember that.”_ _

Her eyes closed when she pocketed the phone and stared at the scene ahead of her before returning to the living room and tucking herself into Danny’s side wishing the day would never end just for these moments.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we'll be having a little one joining them in the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all comments, kudos, and bookmarks. 
> 
> This is the chapter that brings her into the world and I hope you enjoy.

New Year arrived with a bitter cold and fireworks exploding across the sky. That night was a quiet affair, the pack came around, and Derek held Stiles close to him when they stood in the nursery staring out of the window. It was finally January. In twenty nine days she would be here but from now till then she could arrive earlier or later than the due date. The worry wouldn’t leave him despite Derek’s constant reassurance nothing would happen to him or her ever. 

Samuel was checking up on him daily and had called him in a week after New Year for a quick chat and an examination. Derek was an overprotective shadow when they got out of the car and held his hand tight when they walked over the door. Stiles rolled his eyes but allowed it to happen. 

“Stiles, my boy!” Samuel said in greeting when they stepped in and he blinked at Deaton also standing there next to them.

“Hey, Samuel, and…Deaton? What are you doing here?”

“It’s why I brought you in here today, Stiles,” Samuel said with a kind smile gesturing at them to follow him into his office. Stiles could see Derek out of the corner of his eye looking at Deaton warily and a hand pressed into his lower back.

“I’m here to simply help,” Deaton explained when they took their seats. “How are you coping?”

“I’m…okay, I guess, I mean my backs aches like a bitch, my ankles and feet hurt, she’s always kicking me, and I want her out now.” 

“That’s why I’ve asked for Deaton himself to help out with this one. I can do the procedure but of course everyone needs a little bit help. I can’t ask a nurse because of your situation so Deaton was the only solution.”

“You’re here for the delivery,” Stiles murmured meeting his eyes. 

“Yes, I’d also recommend you weren’t in the room,” Deaton said turning to Derek who automatically snarled, his eyes flashing, and Stiles swallowed in reflex grabbing his hands. Deaton seemed unaffected simply staring at him till Derek somewhat calmed down. 

“Why not?”

“Because Stiles is going to be cut open, I’m unsure how calm you will be in this type of circumstance. He’s giving birth to your cub but he’s also your mate and your wolf will not like the fact that despite it being surgical…Stiles will be hurt and bleeding.”

“I can handle it,” Derek snapped clinging to his hand.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be ripped apart when we’re trying to remove the child in the safest way possible.”

“I will be fine,” he responded in a low voice glaring at him. “If you think I’m leaving him alone then you’re stupider than I thought.”

“Okay, this conversation is getting a little too weird. Derek is going to be there, you can’t shut him out of this, and he’ll be fine. Look this caesarean, it’s safe, right? Like I’m not going to…” he said glancing at Derek and back at them saying the rest with his eyes.

“You will be perfectly safe, I am practised doctor and Deaton is here on assistance. He’ll be here for the remainder of the month since you’re now in your last month.”

“What? What about the surgery?”

“That’s been handled by someone I trust dearly, it’ll survive without me.” 

Stiles nodded slowly looking away from Deaton’s calm eyes and expression to see a more forced and stern expression on Derek’s. Their hands were intertwined together tightly enough to hurt but he held him tight wanting to keep him in control. Stiles was told to keep in touch with both of them throughout the weeks and he guided Derek out when they walked out of the surgery. 

“You look ten seconds away from exploding,” Stiles said gripping his wrists. “It’s fine, hey, look at me, do you trust me?”

“You know I do.”

“Well trust me when I say that everything is going to be okay, women have caesareans every single day, why am I going to be any different?”

“Because you are different and…I think Deaton may be right.”

“What about?”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to stand by while you’re cut open to deliver the baby. I know it’s surgical but…it’s you,” he whispered meeting his eyes. “I don’t think I can watch you go through that.”

“So you don’t want to be there?” he whispered feeling fear tighten in his chest. “It’ll be okay, I swear, it’ll be over in like half an hour at best. You can’t miss her birth.”

“I’m not going to miss her birth but Deaton…he’s right in that it’s going to be difficult.”

Stiles sighed deeply before pressing closer to him touching his cheek and pressing his lips against his in a gentle but reassuring kiss. “It’ll be fine, trust me.” 

In reality he was a ball of nerves about it all and would rather not go through the trouble of labour. He wished there was an easier way but it had to happen and he had to be the anchor to reassure Derek who clung to his dad when they walked to the car together. The drive back was slow even though the snow had melted by now but it left behind icy patches and Derek was an overprotective mess at the moment. 

“Derek, it’s fine, we’re here,” he muttered tugging at the hand still holding his and rolled his eyes when Derek frowned nudging him towards the house. 

“I don’t care,” he mumbled closing the door behind him. “What if you slipped?”

“There’s no ice! Look go chill out, I need to pee, the baby’s pressing against my bladder like it’s her toy,” he grumbled climbing up the stairs and hating the way his back protested when he walked upstairs. “Three more weeks give or take. Three more weeks!”

*** 

Derek was half awake half asleep when he rolled over seeking the familiar warmth to find him gone. The clock told him it was eight fifteen and he could dimly hear Stiles in the bathroom. He padded out and walked to the bathroom only to halt and blink at the sight of a heavily pregnant Stiles on his hands and knees scrubbing the bathroom floor muttering under his breath.

“Stiles, what the hell are you doing?”

Stiles swore loudly looking over his shoulder and glaring at him. “Cleaning! This whole place needs cleaning, Derek, I woke up with this…need to clean the whole house.”

Derek smirked at him amused before gripping his hands and hauling him up. “You’re preparing for the baby. It’s like nesting but it’s not, your body and mind knows the baby will be here any day and it’s your need to clean and make sure the house is ready is a sign.”

“I read that somewhere,” Stiles mumbled wiping his hands and meeting his eyes guiltily. “I’m so tired but I can’t sleep. I can’t get comfortable on the bed, everywhere looks unclean, and if I sit down I won’t get up and…I wish she’d just come already.”

“Any day now,” Derek reassured kissing his forehead. 

“I guess, I still need to clean.”

“Don’t overwork yourself,” he warned when Stiles turned away to continue scrubbing down the bathroom. “I’ll clean downstairs if you want?”

“No, no, I have to do this, and you’ll mess it up…no offense, no, just go back to sleep, work out, do whatever,” Stiles protested shaking his head before leaning in giving him a chaste kiss and shooing him away. 

Derek went with a raised eyebrow and kept a careful eye on him when he began to clean the shower from head to toe. It was amusing and a little concerning when he watched the whirlwind that was Stiles clean the entire house. It was only when Stiles stared to wince in pain that he stepped in, gripping his hands, and making him sit down. 

“You’re now overworking yourself, Stiles, you need to rest, I know you’re in desperate need to get everything cleaned but you’re tired,” he urged meeting his eyes and waiting till he sighed and nodded quickly. “Go get some sleep.”

“I can’t, it’s too uncomfortable!”

“Try, please, for me?” Derek pleaded watching him waver before sighing deeply and giving in. Derek smiled at him in gratitude when he shakily stood up and headed for the stairs to get some sleep. Stiles was grumbling and mumbling to himself when he headed to the bedroom and Derek stood cleaning the rest of the house for him. The smell of bleach made him reel back and wrinkle his nose. 

He cleaned till he felt Stiles would be satisfied before going to get a shower. Derek peeked in the bedroom and half smiled at Stiles on his side sleeping contently. His breathing was deep and the baby’s heartbeat was loud in his ears when he turned away to get a shower. There an impatient edge to him that longed for her to be in his arms now, he wanted to smell her, touch her, see her eyes open for the first time, and wonder if she had Stiles eyes. He wanted that more than anything.

The shower was quick and he felt cleaner when he wrapped a towel around his waist walking into the bedroom. The smell of bleach, polish, and laundry detergent lingered in the air when he crept around the room quietly. His attention was caught by the window when he walked over staring out at their garden. The sky was overcast and grey in places hinting at rain and he frowned staring out at the trees. His wolf whined inside of me like it knew something he didn’t when his eyes scanned the area. 

Derek glanced back at Stiles still asleep on his side and double checked the locked window before moving away to rub the towel over him and pull on a pair of sweat pants. He sat on the bed carefully moving the hair off his forehead before bending down to kiss it. It wasn’t like he didn’t know how uncomfortable Stiles was and he sympathised with him a great deal.

Derek was slow and clever when he climbed into the bed with him pressing his lips to his shoulder listening to him breathe in and out deeply. His hand moved instinctively to the bump he would miss when she was born. She wasn’t moving to his disappointment but he could her, he could hear every beat of her heart, and if he listened carefully her movements inside of him. 

He remained there for a long two hours drifting in and out of sleep himself when motion stirred him and a woken Stiles turned towards him sleepily. His eyes were light with something he couldn’t recognise and he smiled down at him softly when he hummed.

“I dreamt…of nothing. I finally had a dreamless sleep.”

“That’s good,” he murmured pressing a kiss to his temple, his forehead, his nose, before claiming his lips. Stiles hummed touching his cheek underneath him and smiled back at him.

“I love you,” Derek whispered liking the way the three words rolled off his tongue and they felt so right. 

He swore he would never, ever, love again. Love was painful but the sweetest thing to feel when you did it right. He’d hadn’t done it right, he lost his family thinking he had done it right, and even now the bitterness in his mouth felt like the ash that had once covered him. It was different now, the love like a little flame in his chest burned brightly and consumed him when he stared into those eyes. Stiles stared back at him expectantly, his eyes awake with a softness he wanted to crawl into and never come out. 

It was scarily easy to fall in love with Stiles. He was a light in his life he didn’t know he needed till he came crashing in, announcing a pregnancy, and throwing his whole life into a rollercoaster. It was also overwhelming and the fear underneath that love gripped him hard and fast never letting go. It never would.

“I love you too,” he replied easily enough bringing him down to kiss him hard. 

He kissed him till Stiles was breathless and arousal was all he could smell when he pulled back pressing his thumb to his bottom lip. They were a swollen pink, saliva coating them, and a faint redness on his cheek from stubble burn. He kissed over them in apology.

“Mine,” he murmured pressing his forehead against his and looking up when Stiles winced and rubbed the spot where she kicked him.

“I think we woke her up and she’s not happy,” Stiles whispered smirking at him. “Also…I’m yours.”

Derek rubbed the spot before placing his full palm there feeling her kick. 

“She’s going to be so strong, she’s going to be all you hopefully,” Stiles murmured meeting his eyes. “Don’t deny it, you don’t want her to be me at all. She’ll be ruined.”

“I want her to be like you in every way.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at him before shuffling up to lean against the headboard. “You’re an idiot then.”

“For wanting my daughter to be like her father?”

“Yes!”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

“Rude,” he murmured looking towards the window. “I was thinking…we’re probably going to be able to do this…just once.”

“I know that,” Derek replied softly looking down at his hands.

“Did you…I know you didn’t want cubs originally…” he said trailing off when he looked up.

“I had a big family, my parents, my sisters, my one brother, and my auntie, my uncle, my few cousins and I guess a small part of me would want that again. But…all I’m glad is that we have her. All I need is you and her.”

“Really? Because this was…pure magic, a moon, and my magic, again. I don’t think…I think this is it for us.”

“I know,” he reassure framing his cheeks with his hands again before leaning into to kiss him hard and pressing him closer. She kicked between them like she knew and the sensation was enough for him to bow his head revelling in it. It was something he wouldn’t feel again and he chose to really feel it, feel the wonder of it, and take it to his heart and memories. 

***

It was eight days before his due date. Derek was out getting the groceries, Stiles was currently lying on the couch with the pack surrounding him, and it was raining outside. Lydia was curled into his side when he felt the pressure in his bladder needing to piss and right now.

“Baby is ruining my bladder,” he grumbled when Lydia shifted standing on her heels and helping him up. “Show off.”

Lydia smiled at him when he sighed deeply heading up the stairs and into the bathroom. His eyes closed when he zipped his fly down relieving himself when he felt a twinge. Stiles grunted rubbing his bump and shaking a little before tucking himself away and washing his hands. It came again two minutes later with more force when he gasped bracing himself against the wall. 

“Stiles?” Erica called to him obviously hearing it and he opened his mouth sucking in a breath before walking out of the bathroom. The three of them had come up and were staring at him when he came out breathing hard.

“Nothing, just the odd ache and…fuck!” he shouted when another rippled through him and the three of them were at his side immediately. 

“Contractions?” Lydia questioned looking at Erica who nodded. 

“No! It can’t be, she’s a week early, no over a week early,” Stiles protested shaking his head. 

“You can still go into labour anytime, Stiles, it just looks like this little one wants to see you a little earlier than we thought,” Erica reassured giving him a big smile before pulling out her cell to call Derek. 

Stiles let out a small sob of laughter before bowing his head groaning and taking Danny’s hand to squeeze onto while Lydia rubbed his back.

“Stiles is in labour,” Erica said on the phone. “Get here now, I’ll call your doctor.”

“Here,” Stiles said breathlessly handing her his cell to call Samuel and sobbed out a groan when another contraction hit him hard. It wasn’t like his waters could break and he was helped by Lydia and Danny when they got him downstairs and Lydia hurried to get the bag they had prepared weeks ago.

“Samuel, we haven’t spoken, this is Erica Reyes, Derek’s beta, and I’m the one speaking to you because the guy currently kneeling on the floor cursing is Stiles in labour!” Erica cried down the phone listening to Samuel’s instructions to bring him in immediately. 

“Where’s Derek?!” Stiles cried gripping Danny’s hands when he instructed him to breathe in and out slowly through his nose and mouth. 

“He’s on his way, probably slaughtering and killing people to get here,” Erica murmured looking out of the window. 

“Oh fucking hell!” Stiles shouted when another contraction hit him. “Oh god why does this hurt? Why does this hurt so much?!”

“If a woman can do it, so can you,” Lydia said attempting to reassure him. 

Stiles glared at her the best he could trying to breathe through the pain and closed his eyes instead working through it on his own. She was right though. He jumped a little when the front door opened with a bang and a red eyed Derek appeared taking Danny’s place immediately. 

“How long?”

“Few minutes, doctor said to bring him in straight away,” Erica answered. 

“Can you walk?” Derek urged helping him up slowly and Stiles gasped when a sense of relief and numbness took the pain away when Derek pressed a hand against him. He watched the inky black lines travel up his arm before disappearing. 

“Yeah, yeah, come on,” he muttered as they headed out of the house and into the car. The pack would follow them there and Stiles grabbed his cell off Erica before dialling a number.

“Who are you calling?”

“Scott,” he muttered gritting his teeth and pressing the cell against his ear. “Pick up…pick up! Scott!”

“Stiles? What’s wrong?”

“Labour, in it, get to the new surgery I told you about,” Stiles insisted. 

“What?! Holy crap, okay, okay, we’re on our way, but you’re early aren’t you?”

“Yeah a week but it doesn’t matter, she’s coming, impatient madam,” he muttered rubbing his forehead glancing at Derek who took his hand carefully in his. “Just get there please?”

“We’re coming,” Scott reassured. 

Stiles ended the call before dialling his dad’s number hearing it ring and ring till he got voicemail.

“Dad, hey, it’s me, I’m calling in to tell you that your granddaughter is about to make an appearance. I know you can’t get here but I thought you should know. Call me when you can.”

“Fuck,” he hissed through his teeth squeezing Derek’s hand tight when another contraction rippled through him and he bowed his head wanting it to end. Derek got him there in record time when they parked and he helped him out of the car leading him towards the open door. Samuel and Deaton were ready and waiting when a swearing Stiles was led in.

“Oh get her out of me!” Stiles hissed pointing at Samuel. 

“Come on, we’ll get you sorted,” Samuel said ever the professional when he took Stiles from Derek’s hand despite the small growl emitted from Derek. Stiles let them take care of him when he was led into a different room then he was used and saw all the equipment. He didn’t question how and instead sat on the table breathing carefully and calmly. 

“We’re going to get you ready now. You will be given an epidural to numb the lower part of the body so you’ll feel no pain at all. You will also be given antibiotics to help fight any infection you may get after the birth. Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Stiles muttered nodding frantically looking at Derek stood by his side and reached out taking his hand. 

Stiles was undressed and put in a blue gown that smelt funny before he was laid down on the table. He stared into Derek’s eyes and winced when they gave him the epidural, slipped an intravenous IV tube into his arm, and wanted to secure his arms to the table.

“No, no, I don’t want them held down, I’ll keep them here, I swear,” he pleaded taking Derek’s hand in his.

Samuel exchanged a glance with Deaton before they allowed it putting a curtain up in front of Stiles who sighed deeply feeling the drugs take effect inside of him. He knew he didn’t want to see the gore of being sliced open but a small part of him was disappointed. His eyes flicked to Derek, his jaw tight, and his eyes wild when he observed Deaton and Samuel doing their work and getting ready. 

“You have sterilised this room right?”

“Yes, we prepared beforehand, we had a feeling you could go into labour early,” Samuel answered with a warm chuckle. 

“Oh really?” Stiles muttered rolling his eyes and tugging at Derek’s hand. “Hey, you doing okay up there?”

“Fine,” he muttered in a rough voice. 

“Stiles, can you feel this?” Samuel said pressing an obviously sharp object into his abdomen. He could feel the pressure but there was no pain.

“Nope, all numb down there, it’s too weird,” Stiles murmured wriggling his numb toes. His eyes also went to the monitor near him beeping and again he didn’t question how the hell they got it. These two men were incredible. The monitor was checking his blood pressure, his heart rate, heart rhythm, and blood oxygen levels in case anything happened. 

The anaesthesia was working and Derek’s eyes flashed red when Samuel made the incision in the lower abdomen and uterus. Stiles tugged at Derek’s hand till he knelt down next to him.

“Look at me, it’s okay, I feel okay, and they’re not hurting me,” he whispered touching his cheek. 

“I can smell your blood, it’s...it’s just a little difficult,” he muttered closing his eyes and shaking his head to stare back at him with normal eyes. 

“Well just think in a few minutes she’ll be here and we’ll be parents,” he whispered and smiled when he leaned in kissing him softly before pulling away to nod.

Stiles could see Samuel and Deaton work together when he felt a tugging sensation when they got through the layers of muscle inside of him. He felt a popping sensation and Derek rose up looking for just one moment before kneeling back down. 

“Your waters,” he said in reassurance. 

Stiles nodded feeling the water soak his legs and pelvis with an amused twist to his mouth. His fingers were twined with Derek who was by his side concentrating on him when he turned his head to look at him. Stiles bit into his lip at the pulling sensation when Samuel carefully pulled her out of the incision slowly and surely before she was out and she sucked in her first breath. 

Derek’s eyes glowed red and Stiles sucked in a breath when a wail filled the room. 

“Do you want to cut the cord?” Deaton asked Derek who slowly stood staring down at the bloody and slimy little baby currently wailing and crying in the room. He nodded stepping forward trying to breathe though his mouth so he couldn’t smell the blood and gripped the scissors. The slide of the scissors was quick and instant when he separated her from the umbilical cord. 

The tears building in the corner of Stiles eyes slipped through and he blinked watching as she was handed to Deaton. There was a bloody fuzz of dark hair and he couldn’t see her eyes, not yet, she was tiny in a way that made his instincts wants to reach out. Deaton took her aside where he dealt with her and Samuel began to remove the placenta and close the uterus and incision with a series of stiches. Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off Deaton dealing with a screaming Lila as he cleaned her the best he could whilst doing the tests on her.  
Derek’s hand was a vice around his when he looked up meeting his eyes before he leaned down to claim his lips. Stiles kissed back and closed his eyes when Derek’s fingers removed his tears from his cheeks.

“You did so well, I’m so proud of you,” he whispered meeting his eyes. 

“Shirt off,” Deaton instructed to Derek who blinked. “She needs skin to skin contact and since Stiles is unable at the moment it will have to be you.”

Derek did as he was told when he stripped it off and very carefully held Lila to his chest. Her wails decreased when he pressed her against his chest staring down at her in awe and fear. She was small and incredibly vulnerable when he glanced at Stiles who was staring at them with a small smile and fondness shining in his watery eyes. 

Samuel was done by then as he washed down over the skin of his stomach and abdomen with Deaton’s help as they got him ready for recovery in the other room. Stiles felt exhausted despite not doing anything but flying flat. His arms ached to hold her when Derek came over and Deaton helped when she was wrapped in a warm white blanket before behind handed to him. Stiles sucked in a breath when her eyes opened meeting his and she stared at him breathing quickly.

Her eyes were a faint blue as mostly all Caucasian babies were when they were first born, a fuzz of dark hair was fluffy around her head, and she had his eye shape, Derek’s nose and mouth it seemed and she was perfect. 

“She’s so beautiful, hello you,” he whispered placing his finger against her cheek and pushed the blanket away a little to get her hand. Lila clutched at his finger when he gave it to her and the small pleased sob of laughter was the result. 

“What’s her name?” Deaton questioned standing next to him to observe her. 

“Lila Marie, a mix of our moms and Derek’s sister,” he answered looking up at him. “Is she healthy?”

“Perfectly, even being a week early, she has ten fingers, ten toes, and the tests indicate she has all her reflexes and motor skills.” 

“Stiles, we’re going to get you ready for the other room so if you could pass her to Derek for one moment,” Samuel instructed and he nodded passing her to Derek who held her close and rumbled in contentment. Lila seemed to react instantly when she let out a wail but not in distress. 

“Werewolf,” Stiles murmured with a shake of his head and a small smile before letting his eyes close. 

Stiles was in recovery and waking up out of a sleep he didn’t know he was having. He would be staying here tonight whilst he rested and his wound healed. It was on the side of painful but the morphine in his system helped a lot. His eyes went to Derek currently holding Lila, his eyes trained on her, and he shifted up the cushion to sit up.

“Hey,” he said so he turned his head before walking over with her still in his arms.

“I fed her before when you were asleep, I hope you don’t mind,” Derek murmured slipping her into his arms so he could look at her sleeping face. They had changed her into a white baby grow and a small white hat with a rabbit sat on her head. 

“No, no, I’m going to have months of feeding her,” he said shaking his head at him with a small smile. “She’s here, she’s actually here, and I can’t believe it. She’s so small.”

“Samuel weighed her, she’s seven pounds and six ounces, perfectly healthy, and…a werewolf,” he whispered meeting his eyes with an amused smirk.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, I don’t care as long as she’s okay and healthy.”

Lila was asleep wrapped in the blanket and he watched her breathe in and out safely unaware of the rest of the world. Derek settled next to them when he wrapped his arm around his shoulder bringing him closer to him. 

“Where are the pack?”

“I sent them home, Scott and Isaac were here as well wanting to see if you were okay, but I sent them as well. They can see you both tomorrow,” Derek said softly. 

“I know it sounds bad but…good. I’m not up to seeing people yet…hey, did my dad call?”

“He did, he’s on his way tomorrow.”

Stiles gave him a small smile before shifting Lila up to rest against his shoulder. It was quiet in the room when they sat together in silence. The surgery was closed and Deaton and Samuel already gone knowing Derek would protect them both whilst Stiles rested. 

“Samuel left us food and drink, are you hungry?”

“No, no, I just want to sleep and sleep and…sleep,” he said with a faint chuckle pulling the basket towards him before putting Lila down into her bed. “You look exhausted.”

“I’m fine,” Derek replied straightening his shoulders.

“I call bullshit, come here, let’s sleep before she wakes up demanding her bottle,” he muttered holding out his hand for him to join him in bed. Derek sighed giving in when he wrapped the blanket around them both and rested his head on the pillow. Stiles was amused when Derek dropped off into a deep sleep. His eyes flickered to Lila sleeping and his heart glowed with a love he never knew he could feel till right now.

*** 

There was three heartbeats beating in the building. The doctor’s surgery had been easy to find and his suspicions were confirmed listening to them now. She was finally born and he looked down when his claws made an appearance. Peter checked up and down the road huddled in his black coat as he made his way across trying to find an entrance. Quick and silent was the way forward what with his nephew’s hearing. 

The back door was easy to pick when the lock clicked over and he waited listening. There was no movement, the steady heartbeats remained the same, and he pushed open the door a sliver creeping in. His eyes flashed so he could see through his wolf’s eyes when he moved silently through the hall to find the right room. 

Peter took a quick look around before he peeked through the window to see two figures curled together on the bed, both asleep, and a basket containing the third heartbeat. His lips quirked when he very slowly and very gently opened the door to come in. There was no squeak of the hinges which he was thankful for when he stepped inside and remained in the shadows watching them. Derek’s nose was pressed against the top of Stiles head so when he breathed all he would smell was Stiles scent. He could tell from his spot pressed against the wall that their slumber was deep including her. Peter’s feet took him forward, his footsteps careful and precise until he stood in front of the basket. 

His head cocked taking her in, her features small, her skin pink with a fuzz of dark hair, and he swallowed glancing at Derek and Stiles. His claws slid out and he very gently hovered the hand over her and dragged his nails down her till they reached her feet. The claws didn’t touch or scratch her but his wolf desperately howled for it inside of him. 

Peter drew his hand back and inhaled deeply before pulling out the tattered teddy bear along with his letter before placing it inside the basket. Every instinct inside of him was telling him to plunge his claws into Derek’s throat and tear him apart. He wanted Stiles to watch and be bathed in Derek’s blood, listen to his cries, but he knew the alpha power would not go to him. It would go to her. The first born. In any other situation the power would go to Peter but dynamics switched and changed the moment she came into the world.

His jaw clenched when he stepped back glaring at them all and hated his patience. He had a plan, a good plan, and he was breaking it now being here. Peter froze when Derek stirred rubbing a hand across his face when his eyes fluttered open. Peter was also prepared for this. He made a step towards the door when Derek’s eyes landed on him flashing a furious red and a growl ripped through him. Stiles jerked out of his sleep alarmed and the warning furious growl woke up Lila who started to cry. 

Peter smirked before he took off running ripping the door off when he headed to the front window smashing his way through it and shifting when he ran. He could hear Derek behind him before it stopped and he got away knowing Derek would never leave Stiles if he was distressed. Weakness. It was and would be his downfall when it came to them. Stiles and her, he didn’t know her name, and the thrill that went through him knowing he’s just left damage in his path was exhilarating. It was power and he wanted more. Nothing would stop him, not even her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my research for the caesarean. I used the Web MD for guidance and I apologise for any errors. I am no doctor but from what I have read I have wrote what basically happens. 
> 
> Peter is a force to be reckoned with and I also apologise for him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks. You lot are awesome.

Stiles was a mess. It was only word he could explain to himself as he sat on the bed feeding Lila her bottle. Lila’s eyes were open when she stared around and blinked suckling from the teat whilst Derek paced the room breathing heavily. It had been two hours since they had woken up to discover Peter in their room watching them all sleep and Stiles hadn’t put down Lila since. The teddy bear and unopened letter lay on the bed. Stiles glanced up at Derek who was still wolfed out, his eyes a molten red, and he could see the fury coming off him in waves. 

“Derek,” he murmured so he halted looking over to him. “Just sit down.”

“I can’t sit down, he got in here, Stiles, I didn’t know till too late and he could have hurt her! She’s barely a day old and I’ve already let her down and you down! I swore, I swore I would never let him hurt you!”

“Stop shouting and come here!” Stiles hissed when Lila whimpered when the bottle was tore away from her mouth for just a second before he eased it back in. “Derek, come here.”

Derek clenched his jaw for just a moment before coming over to sit with them and pressing a hand against Lila’s small body. Stiles met his eyes before they closed and he tucked his head onto his shoulder. 

“What’s the deal with the teddy bear? I don’t want it anywhere near her,” he muttered after a long minute of silence. 

“It was Caroline’s, Peter’s youngest daughter, before she died in the fire. It must have survived it, it reeks of smoke,” he muttered in a rough voice. 

“I don’t want it near her, throw it away, keep it, I don’t care,” he muttered looking down at Lila before he removed the bottle and started to burp her gently. Lila’s fists were curled towards her when she done and she fell asleep almost instantly.

Stiles pressed his lips against her forehead before putting her into the basket and gripped Derek’s wrist as they left the room for a moment to talk. 

“You need to kill him, you need to get out there and kill him, Derek, he came into the fucking room!” Stiles exploded pointing a finger at him. “He stood there and he watched us, he could of killed you, me, Lila, she’s barely a day old and already her life has been threatened. This is not about you and me anymore, it’s about her now as well. We are her parents, we’re supposed to protect her.”

Stiles was shaking by the time he finished and closed his eyes when Derek hooked him closer pushing him against his chest.

“I will, I swear I’ll kill him, I won’t stop till I find him,” he promised desperately into his ear.

“You promised, you promised you would not let anything happen to me or her. I don’t care about me, I care about her, and she’s our baby. Don’t break that promise. I – I can’t let my dreams come true, Derek, I can’t! She needs to grow up, she needs to smile, laugh, play, and be able to be happy in a world that doesn’t contain him!” 

The tears he desperately fought back collected and slid down his cheeks silently. Derek shushed him when he held him tight and he breathed digging his fingers into his back. They held each other until Stiles pulled back looking into his eyes.

“I promise you,” he whispered stroking over his cheeks before kissing his forehead. “I will kill him, I will hunt him down and he will die.”

“I believe you, come on, we better get a few hours before she wakes up again,” he whispered in return closing his eyes when Derek’s fingers trailed through his hair.

“No, you go, he could come back, I’ll be fine.”

Stiles gave him a look before leaning into catch his lips with his own and moving away back to his bed. He winced when he climbed into bed, his stitching protesting, and his body turned towards the basket to see Lila still sleeping. His hand reached out touching his basket before he clutched it with his hand closing his eyes. He could feel Derek’s eyes on him when he desperately tried to sleep.

He eventually managed but they were uneasy dreams and he jerked out of his sleep what felt like minutes later to see a lighter sky and Derek holding Lila. Stiles was quiet and observant watching him whisper to her, his lips brushing against her forehead and a comforting purr sounded in the small room. It made something inside of him squeeze and ache at the sight of them. Lila reacted to him making small sounds in return when he placed her against his chest rocking her side to side. 

The bond between a werewolf and his cub was something Stiles would never understand. His eyes met Derek’s when he turned towards him seeming to sense he was now awake. There was nothing but silence when he joined him on the bed tucking himself next to him with Lila sleeping against his chest now. 

Stiles bit his lip as he slipped down resting his cheek and ear over his heart watching Lila up close breathe in and out slowly and deeply. He felt Derek’s fingers in his hair and stroke over the back of his neck comfortingly where they remained. His mind flicked to the broken front window and knew Samuel was going to be pissed. The fear that Peter left behind was almost crippling and for half a moment he wished she was back inside of him. 

Derek shushed him gently seeming to sense his fear and Stiles had a sense of what Derek was feeling. His baby and his mate lying against him and the need to protect strong within him. His eyes closed for a moment before he lifted his head to rest it against the pillow and press his forehead against his when Derek turned his head. 

“You’re supposed to give birth to your baby and be happy…I shouldn’t be this afraid,” Stiles whispered squeezing his eyes shut when Derek made a small sound of distress for him pressing closer. 

They remained like that till Derek jerked his head looking to the door and Stiles heard Samuel swear loudly before coming barrelling into the room.

“What happened?!” he demanded. “Is everyone okay?”

“My uncle, he came in here, I gave chase and he smashed through the window. I’m so sorry, I’ll pay for the damage,” Derek explained handing Lila to Stiles who nodded at Samuel in apology.

“No, no, it’s okay, I have insurance,” Samuel said shaking his head and pressing a hand to his forehead. “I was worried I’d find a bloodbath.”

“No, we’re fine,” Stiles protested wincing in pain when he stood up putting Lila in her basket and shushing her gently when she whimpered.

“I’ll help you clean the glass up,” Derek said nodding at Stiles before they left and Stiles was left alone. His eyes roamed over to the waste basket containing the teddy bear and his attention was brought to the still unopened letter. 

Stiles handled in carefully before tearing it open and unfolding it to read what it said.

I will take away from you like you took from me. Their days are marked. 

Stiles took a shuddering breath staring at the words and the panic gripping his chest felt very real when he couldn’t stop the small sound escaping his lips. Derek was immediately there it seemed when he came up to him confused and took the letter out of his hands. He watched as Derek swallowed hard before squishing the paper up and tossing it hard in the trash. 

“Derek…” he whispered and inhaled with a shudder when he tugged him towards him.

“Stiles, trust me, please,” he pleaded capturing his face in between his hands. “I know you’re scared, but I will fix this.”

“I shouldn’t be scared! I hate how…defenceless I feel! I should be out there finding him myself and ripping him apart! If I didn’t want to be a werewolf, not yet anyway, I’d tell you to bite me.”

Derek stiffened when the words came out and his eyes widened when he pulled back to look at him. “Are you serious?”

“Yes, I hate how weak I feel, and that I can’t defend my own daughter from a complete mad man set out to kill us all.” 

“I won’t bite you unless you give me your full consent,” he murmured giving him a meaningful look. 

“I don’t want to be a werewolf, I like being human, but weakness…weakness and vulnerability and breakable bones is no match for a werewolf hell bent on slaughtering everyone and everything to get what he wants,” Stiles said with a fierceness in his voice. “But…maybe one day…far into the future. I can see another world.”

Derek made a small sound of approval before he brought him in brushing his lips against his. Stiles pressed closer despite his body protesting and his stiches aching something fierce. The pressure of his lips against his was soft and made him ache for more when he was kissed like he was precious and breakable. His mouth opened against his and the slide of his tongue against his made his dick twitch in interest. Derek pulled away when the scent of his arousal hit him and he drew his knuckles down his cheek.

“You can’t have sex for some time so we have to stop this,” Derek whispered with an amused tilt to his mouth. “Plus we’re in a doctor’s surgery and our daughter is three feet away.”

“I know, it’s just…you,” he whispered with a small smile. “You bring it out in me.”

“I’m going to help Samuel with the rest of the glass, convince him to give you some more medication, and no doubt the pack will be here soon to see her so try and get some rest.”

Stiles nodded pressing dry lips to his shoulder before Derek left him to it. He did what Derek wanted him to do it and lied down turning on his side when he closed his eyes so he could slip in and out of sleep. He woke once when Samuel gave him so pain medication and the effects of it caused him to fall asleep again until a wail filled the room. Lila was wriggling, pink, and crying at full force for her bottle. Stiles reached down taking her into his arms whilst he waited for Derek and her new bottle. Lila wailed and cried till Derek came in with the warm bottle of milk and he sat back feeding her. 

“Greedy,” he murmured affectionately when she suckled like she’s been starved the whole time. 

“She’s going to be like you then,” Derek muttered sitting next to him. 

“Rude!” Stiles exclaimed playfully looking down at Lila blinking up at him. “Isn’t he rude? Isn’t your…wait who are we? Who’s going to be dada and papa?”

“I’ll be papa,” Derek said with a small smile.

“You sure?”

“Without a doubt.”

“Isn’t your papa rude?” he whispered to her and met his eyes with a smirk. 

Derek’s head turned though after ten minutes. “The guys are here, are you ready for them?”

“Not yet, let me change her burp her, change her diaper again, and get us both into a clean set of clothes,” he pleaded with Derek who nodded leaving the room. 

Stiles was a little shaky doing her diaper but after guidance from Derek he seemed to manage it a lot better than he thought. Lila was content lying on her back when he cleaned her up, burped her, and changed her into a yellow baby grow with ducklings on. The smile that spread across his face was necessary when she blinked light blue eyes up at him.

“Such a good girl,” he whispered pressing a kiss to her nose making sure she was in the middle of the bed before stepping back to get out a clean set of clothes. His stiches were an angry red when he looked down tracing his fingers over it with a sigh. Stiles hissed in pain when he put a clean t-shirt and sweatpants on before turning to Lila and putting her in the crook of his arm.

“You can see her now,” he said knowing they could hear him. 

Stiles sat down when the pack entered and he saw the curious faces of Danny, Erica, and Lydia who walked forward.

“I’m first,” Erica pleaded when Stiles gently passed her over. Erica gasped staring down at her and cooed instantly holding her close. “Oh aren’t you just precious! Hello little one.”

“We heard what happened,” Danny said looking at Stiles. “Derek told us, we’re going to move into the house for a bit.”

“What? No, why? Did you ask them that?” Stiles protested glaring at Derek. “You can’t ask them to halt their lives for us.”

“I can when they are my betas and my mate and cub needs protection. You’re both important to them as well and they all agreed, they will be there when I am not. You will never be alone until Peter is caught and killed.” 

Stiles looked at him for a long moment before sighing deeply and giving in. Why argue over something an angry alpha is not going to back down from?

Erica’s cheeks were aglow when she watched Lila and Stiles knew she had already put Erica under spell. Lila was passed to Danny who looked at her and raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

“She looks like you but there’s just…Derek in there. It’s so weird,” he whispered giving her his finger and giving them a small soft smile when Lila gripped it with her tiny fist. Lydia was next when Lila was finally passed to her and she looked at her calmly. 

“You boys are going to have your hands full with this one. You aren’t going to know shit and that is why I am going to be one you come to for fashion and hair advice,” she said to Lila rocking her. “Your daddies won’t know anything so it’ll be and Auntie Erica to the rescue.”

“Hey! I know some fashion,” Stiles protested with a frown. “But she probably will need you guys because she’ll have no mommy figure.”

“She doesn’t need a mommy figure, she just needs you two, but you are right in us coming in at the right time,” Erica answered with a shake of her head. 

“She needs us all, all her family,” Stiles answered giving them all a look when Lydia passed her over so she could sit comfortably in his arms. He glanced down to see her eyes closed and was honestly baffled by how quick she could fall asleep. It shouldn’t be a surprise because she was different than a normal baby. Lila was a born werewolf and everything she did would be different to an extent. 

“Scott and Isaac are here,” Derek muttered looking at the door.

“Literally all her family, here come her uncles,” he muttered feeling an excited jump in his chest when soft voices came in. “Scotty!” 

“You’re a father!” Scott exclaimed glancing at the pack for a moment before focusing his attention on Stiles and Lila. “Oh my god, is this her?”

“No, we robbed this one, Lila doesn’t exist,” he muttered giving him a look when he passed her over. “Of course it’s her!”

“Sarcasm is not cool,” Scott murmured pulling a tongue at him and Stiles rolled his eyes at him. “Oh wow, this is…so weird.”

Isaac was at his side looking over his shoulder and smiled down at her. “She’s cute.”

“Thanks,” Stiles said with a smirk. 

“I don’t think we’ve been introduced!” Erica said loudly coming forward. “Which one is the werewolf?”

Isaac glanced at Scott who bobbed his head looking a little uneasy. “Why?

“Just so I don’t make a fool of myself, I didn’t know who was who.”

“Erica, leave them alone, guys, this is Scott and Isaac, other guys, this is Erica, Danny, and Lydia. You’ve seen them about.”

“Your stalkers,” Isaac pointed out and flushed when the pack glared at him. 

“Not stalkers, we were told to watch him so we did. It’s what a pack does, it looks out for the alpha and the mate. I don’t think you’d understand that, you either,” Erica snapped looking at Scott. “You’ve never known what it’s like to be in a pack have you?”

“I don’t need a pack,” Scott protested narrowing his eyes at her. 

“Enough,” Derek snapped with a flash of his eyes at the pack who stepped back. 

“Well,” Stiles mumbled amused reaching for her when Isaac was finished having a little hold of her. “This is awkward.”

It was awkward but it soon evened out when conversation started up going into an easier route until Derek ordered his pack to go home so Stiles could rest. 

“I’m proud of you,” Scott said hugging him tight before he left as well with Isaac who waved at him before he followed him. 

Stiles was attending to Lila when Derek returned and looked exhausted. His eyes were heavy when he sat down and Stiles sighed covering Lila with a blanket before moving over to him and pressing a hand to his forehead.

“You need sleep,” he whispered moving in between his thighs and winding his hands into his hair to tilt it back. “You can’t be all mister protective alpha if you’re dead on your feet can you?”

“I know, I just don’t like sleeping when you’re not protected.”

“We’ll be okay,” he reassured moving closer when his arms wound around his waist and his face pressed into his chest. Stiles held him as he held him back and wanted to be the pillar of strength in this. Derek breathed in and out deeply resting against him and Stiles could only peer at him amused before unwinding his arms from him and forcing him to lie down. 

He cast a look at them both before he walked out and went to find Samuel on the phone. Stiles waited ever patiently until he finished.

“New window should be fitted tomorrow, I didn’t and don’t want to get the police involved in this…its way out of their jurisdiction.”

“I’m so sorry, Samuel, this should have never happened.”

“My boy, it’s circumstance, it’s done, it’s over, and now all we can do is move on. How is the pain?”

“I feel okay, I really want to go home,” Stiles pleaded looking at him with a desperation in his eyes. “I don’t feel safe here now that I know he knows where we are.”

“Then you can go, you only needed rest after the surgery but if you feel able then you can. Ground rules though, no heavy lifting, it’s okay to have a shower but dab the stiches afterwards. I would strongly advise walking every day but get plenty of rest, sleep when Lila does, and you will heal over the passing weeks.” 

Stiles nodded accepting that and headed back into the room to see Derek still asleep. He didn’t want to wake him and instead sat on the bed staring ahead at the white wall of the room before dropping onto his side and curling into his body. Derek breathed heavily in his sleep before settling once again. His hand inched up when he cupped over cheek and traced over his features, he felt his own surge of protectiveness. Derek wasn’t the only one who wanted to protect. Peter wanted them all dead and Stiles was going to do his very best to make sure that didn’t happen. 

*** 

“She’s a beauty,” the Sheriff said when he sat on the couch feeding Lila. “You did well son.”

Stiles smiled at his dad from where he was tucked into the corner of the couch. Derek was currently in the kitchen and the pack out whilst his dad bonded with his granddaughter. He had arrived two days ago and had stayed to help and bond with her before he returned to Beacon Hills. He was glad to have his dad around and watched with a fondness when he interacted with her. 

While they stayed at home, Derek and the pack were out looking for Peter and finding…nothing. Trails ended up false leads and scents were non-existent. It was frustrating and taking its toll on all of them. Stiles was anxious, tired, and irritable. Derek was angry, moody, and quiet. The pack fed off their emotions making them snappy as well and Lila seemed to sense it as well and was constantly wailing at points of the day.

“Where’s Derek again?”

“Hunting,” Stiles answered with a sigh rubbing his forehead. “We’re just having a bad time at the moment.”

His dad looked down at Lila before meeting Stiles’ eyes. “I can help?”

“No, no way in hell dad. They can handle this, they’re animals, technically, and if anyone can hunt down the creep then it’ll be those lot.” 

“I feel helpless, Stiles, you’re my son, she’s my granddaughter, and Derek is now family as well. I feel like I need to help.”

Stiles looked up giving him a look and sighing deeply as he shifted to sit up properly. “He’s a werewolf, he’s a crazed, power hungry, and mental werewolf out to kill the three of us to become alpha. If he kills Derek, Lila will get the power. He won’t stop and I – I can’t stand the thought of you going after him and getting hurt.”

The Sheriff was quiet when he finished with her bottle and brought her to his shoulder to burp her. 

“Like I said…I just help helpless.”

Stiles nodded knowing how he felt and looked up when Derek and the pack walked into the house talking amongst themselves. He stood slowly so he didn’t hurt himself and Derek met his eyes when he walked over to him and kissed him gently in greeting.

“Anything?”

“No, nothing,” Derek murmured, his eyes shining in frustration, and Stiles sighed deeply nodding when he stepped back. 

Derek nodded at the Sheriff in greeting before he took Lila off him and pressed a kiss to her forehead before resting her against his shoulder. 

“Asshole is sneaky!” Erica raged coming into the living room and chucking her coat on the couch. “We get a lead, he’s gone, we get a location, he’s gone, and it’s so frustrating. It’s like he knows. It’s like he knows we’re coming for him and he’s on the down low.”

“Of course he does,” Danny muttered with a sigh coming up behind Derek to wave his fingers at Lila who blinked at him. “He knows.” 

Stiles swallowed hard glancing at them all and rubbed his forehead feeling the pressure of a headache coming on. He left them all to it when he went to the kitchen and opened a drawer to get the aspirin and popped some into his mouth. 

“She’s mine,” Erica called from the living room.

Stiles leaned against the counter looking at the door when Derek walked in without Lila and stood in front of him. 

“My dad wants to help,” Stiles murmured licking his wet lips when he poured the rest of the water down the sink. “I told him no and you could handle it. I don’t know…maybe we should get him involved. He might find him.”

“You know I’m trying my best.”

“I know you are but…I’m tired, I’m angry, and I feel sick knowing he’s out there. I’m sorry,” he muttered leaning his head back and closing his eyes. 

Stiles sucked in a breath when he felt lips on his throat before hands slid behind his head and brought him forward. 

“Kissing me is not going to make this go away,” he whispered meeting his eyes and sighing when his lips travelled over his jaw. “But…it is a distraction. It’s also a little weird with my dad and the pack being in the next room.”

“I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy, to an extent, I have you and I have Lila and I have my dad and I have the pack but…it’s clouded.”

Derek nodded in agreement before pulling him into a hug and resting his cheek against his head. Stiles let himself be folded into his arms with a small sigh. It was exactly what he needed. Their moment was ruined though when they heard Lila starting to fuss and a little cry escape from the living room. 

“I need to change her,” Stiles murmured pulling back and moving away to take her away from Erica and go upstairs. 

He closed the door of the nursery with a heavy sigh before taking a protesting Lila to the table to change her diaper and dress her into her pyjamas. 

“I know, I know, it’s okay,” he muttered quickly changing her into a batman onesie that Isaac had brought for her. Stiles smiled kissed her nose and forehead at the sight of her and brought her up.

“I love you so much,” he whispered tucking her close to him and Lila’s cheek was pressed against his chest. Her eyes shutting and Stiles sat on the chair in the corner. It was silent in the nursery and he could faintly hear everyone talking downstairs. 

Stiles could feel his eyes getting heavy when he looked at the window to see the beginnings of night time coming in. Lila was settled contently against him and he couldn’t help but relish in the moment. It was the smallest things that mattered in the end. His attention was brought away by a soft knock on the door and he looked up to see Derek and his dad come in.

“I’m going to head off kiddo, I need to get back to the station. Life doesn’t stop when a baby is born,” he murmured coming over to say goodbye. 

The Sheriff took Lila gently kissing her forehead before tugging Stiles into a hug.

“Keep safe,” he whispered into his ear before pulling back to give him a meaningful look. 

“You know I will,” Stiles promised squeezing his arm gently. “You too.”

Stiles took Lila back whilst Derek said his goodbyes and shown him out. He rocked her back and forth till she fell into a calmer sleep before moving her into their bedroom. The nursery was all well and good but until Peter was dead and in the ground she would stay with them. He hid in there till Derek came in and joined him on the bed.

“Stiles, we need to live like normal people.”

“We’re not normal people.”

“You know what I mean, we can’t let this hang over us like a bad smell. I’m feeling it, you’re feeling it, and Lila is feeling it as well.” 

Stiles glanced at him with a nod and another deep sigh. “I know.”

“Do you think you can do it? Do you think you can push Peter to the back of your mind?”

“Put my guard down?”

“No, no, just…don’t let it control us,” Derek muttered taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. “Just let us deal with it and you not worry so much.”

Stiles looked down at the carpet before slowly giving in and nodding. “Fine.”

Derek exhaled heavily before rolling and pinning Stiles to the mattress. “Do you mean that?”

“Yes, okay, yes, it’s just…a little difficult. My emotions are all over the place and I’m trying to keep my head in the game, hello high school musical, and I’m just so tired.”

Derek kissed him hard hooking him in closer. “This is my job, I protect you, I protect her, and I protect my pack because that’s my job. I’m not doing the best job right now but I’m trying.”

Stiles closed his eyes pressing his forehead against his and nodded understanding him clearly. Their make out session didn’t last long when Stiles longed for sleep and told Derek just that as they undressed and closed the curtains before slipping under the covers. 

“I love you,” Stiles whispered resting his cheek against his chest.

“I love you too,” Derek whispered in return kissing the top of his head. 

The pack was downstairs and in the silence of their bedroom he could hear the low murmur of their voices. Derek arms were like vices around him and he could faintly hear Lila in her basket next to them. His eyes were heavy when they slipped closed and he prayed desperately for a dreamless sleep.

*** 

Stiles didn’t get his wish. His vision was clouded in a way that terrified him when he desperately tried to open them. It was one of those dreams were your eyes are closed and no matter what you do you can’t open it. They said it’s your subconscious shielding you from the real truth or a horror your mind has created. 

Stiles managed to get his eyes opened and sucked in a shocked breath. The area around him was dank, dark, and depressing. The smell of gasoline filled the air and when he tried to move he found he couldn’t. His eyes flicked up to see his hands bound above his head. The rope was thick, unmoveable, and he struggled tugging on it desperately.

“Like a fly caught in my web,” a cool voice said amused as it approached. “Should I eat you or let you go?”

“Let me go!” Stiles shouted at him when he came forward. 

“Where’s the fun in that, Stiles?” he questioned coming into view. 

Stiles looked at him, he was filthy, his eyes were wild, and his smile wide but it wasn’t real.

“Why should I let you go? I mean…you’re the one I want to kill the most. Derek will lose you, he will watch as you die and she dies. I will force him to watch you…scream. You’re going to beg for your life and I will enjoy every second.”

Stiles trembled feeling his jaw ache in reaction and he turned his head away. “You’re sick, you’re fucked up! Why don’t you do everyone a great favour and just kill yourself!”

Peter laughed hard and loud as he stood up and walked away. “Oh you’d like that, you want that so much. If you weren’t tied up I think I’d probably be dead. You’re so strong, Stiles. I just want you to know one thing. They’re not going to find me.”

“They will!”

“They can look and look and look and I will always be one step ahead. I will always keep away, keep alive, and just know I am coming for you, I am coming for you both. It can be days, weeks, and even months before I get you but know that I will. He took everything from me….so I’m going to take you away from him…whilst also getting what I want.”

Stiles was horrified and his eyes widened when Peter pulled out the matches and lit one in front of him. 

“Burn, baby, burn.”

*** 

Lila’s crying woke him up when he jerked out of the dream with a sharp inhale. His body was damp with sweat and he glanced over to Derek lying on his front now awake.

“Stiles?”

“I’ll get her,” he whispered reaching into take her and quickly left the bedroom leaving a bemused Derek behind. 

Stiles got her bottle ready as he paced the kitchen, his head throbbed, his heart rate wouldn’t go down, and Lila was whimpering and crying for her bottle against him. He got it ready testing the milk against his arm before it was warm enough for her to drink. His eyes shut and he licked his lips trying to keep calm.

“He won’t, I know what I have to do,” he whispered staring down at her. “I couldn’t do it while you were in me. I can now, I can do that training. We’re going to be your superheroes. If he wants to play with fire then I’m going to burn him right back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know every single one of you wants Peter dead and I swear it's coming, literally around the corner. I just wanted the pack to meet her, the Sheriff to come in, and a prophetic dream plus Stiles wanting to train and learn his magic for the little battle coming up. 
> 
> Patience is a virtue. :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all awesome. Thank you so much for comments and kudos.
> 
> Cliffhanger. That is all.

Raising and caring for Lila was as easy as breathing for Stiles. It was also mixed with sleepless nights, sick on his favourite t-shirts, and attempting to learn everything from bathing her for the first time, changing her diaper in record time, and dealing with parenthood. Stiles was doing what Derek wanted. He was attempting to push Peter to the back of his mind but it was proving difficult. Lila was growing into her own person each day and he adored watching her eyes capture life around them. 

When he wasn’t with her or Derek or the pack, he was on the phone to Deaton wanting to train up. He had magic in his veins, magic that could be used against Peter, and he wanted to use it. The problem was Derek. He was keeping it from him at the moment and the secrets didn’t help. Derek was all about protecting him, protecting the both of them, but whilst Stiles appreciated that he wanted to be able to protect himself and Lila. 

It had been four weeks since Lila had been born and he loved watching how responsive she was slowly becoming. Her eyes staring into his, her hands wrapping around his fingers, and the small sounds she made in response to him. He was currently folding up laundry with Lydia whilst Derek paced in the living room on the phone, Lila on his shoulder, and he watched with a fond look.

“He won’t put her down, the only time she’s not in his arms is when she’s either in mine, down for the night, or she doesn’t want contact so she’s on her play mat.”

“It’s adorable,” Lydia commented glancing at the pair of them. 

“It’s like he needs the contact from her, he’s constantly purring around her,” he muttered folding up her little tops and onesies. “The bond between a werewolf and its cub…unbreakable.”

“You know it’s the same for you…the bond between the birth father and his daughter.”

“I know,” he murmured with a small smile. 

Stiles glanced over at Derek who huffed angrily before ending the phone call and coming over to them to hand Lila over. Lila made a small sound of protest before settling into the crook of his neck with a small sleepy sigh.

“I have to go to work, it’s falling apart over there,” he muttered working his jaw before leaning in and kissing him hard. “I’ll be an hour, tops, and Lydia will be here. Don’t go out without her…or better yet just don’t go out, please?”

“We’ll be fine,” Stiles replied with a sigh. “Go, okay, don’t worry.”

Derek frowned at him before leaning into kiss Lila’s forehead, nuzzling her cheek and Stiles before he left them. Lydia watched them shaking her head and waited till Derek was gone to finally speak.

“There’s over protective and then there’s him!”

“Are you really surprised?”

“No,” she answered curtly with a small sigh looking away. “Have you told him yet you’re planning to use those magic powers of yours for good instead of evil?”

“You’re not funny and no…can you imagine? I’d be locked in the house forever,” Stiles answered with a roll of his eyes resting his cheek on top of Lila’s head. “I know what I’m doing. I’m not helpless or weak…I can protect myself and my daughter with my own strength. He’s coming, Lydia, no matter what we do, where we hide, and he’s going to attempt to kill me and Lila. I know what he’ll do…I know he’ll burn us.”

Lydia’s eyes were wide as she looked at him and Lila for a long silent minute before she licked her glossy lips and sat down heavily on the chair. 

“Fight fire with fire?”

“If I have to, yes, I will kill him. I will make him suffer if I have to and…make him bleed. Werewolf killed by a human, a human he wants dead, it’s the ultimate backfire.” 

“You could get yourself killed,” Lydia snapped glaring at him when he walked away heading into the living room and placed Lila in her moses basket. Stiles covered her with her white blanket with stitched in rabbits before leaving her to sleep and joined her again. 

“Yes, maybe, but at least she’d be alive.”

Lydia’s eyes were fiery and furious when she stared at him. Stiles grunted biting his lip when she slapped him hard across the cheek so he jolted back and hit the cabinet. 

“Don’t…you…dare,” she hissed at him pointing a finger at him. “You fucking selfish shit! This is not just about you, and Derek, and Lila, this is about all of us! Do you think we want to watch as Derek completely falls apart once again because he’s lost his mate and the father of his cub? Do you think I can look Lila in the eye when she questions why daddy isn’t around anymore and how I will tell her that he was a self-sacrificing shit abandoning his mate and his daughter?!” 

Stiles trembled a little at the words as she fell back shaking her head. Lydia was annoyed enough to leave and go upstairs to chill out in the spare bedroom. He shakily brushed a hand down his face before moving to stand near her basket looking at her. Her hand was curled towards her and she slept obliviously on. Lila was so innocent, so dependent on them, and his heart ached when he reached in taking her again. 

He understood there and then why Derek insisted holding her close to him all the time, why she slept in his arms no matter what, and he did little tasks around the house holding her close to him. Stiles closed his eyes when he brought her to his shoulder listening to her breathe in and out. 

“I love you so much,” he whispered sitting down with her when she lay against his chest. His fear was rocket high when his eyes shut and he bit his lip when the little werewolf she was sensed his fear waking her up. Lila whined a little before blinking her eyes and wriggling in his arms starting to wail loudly. 

“I know, I know, it’s okay,” he whispered rubbing her back gently. “Are you hungry? We’ll get you your bottle.” 

Lila settled in his arm when he moved around the kitchen getting her bottle ready and she whined shaking her little arms in front of her face. The water boiled when he brought her up into the air and brought her down to kiss her nose. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he crooned at her when she looked at him expectedly. “The most precious girl in the whole world, yes you are.” 

Lila cooed at him when he brought her down and turned towards the boiled water to pour it into her bottle gingerly and the best he could. Stiles jumped when he felt a sucking on his ear before she started to cry. He snorted with laughter shaking the formula and glanced at her.

“That’s no nipple, it’s coming, it’s coming, so impatient,” he said testing it on his arm and placed the bottle in the cold water to cool it down. “Just like your papa.”

Lydia joined them when Stiles was tucked in the corner of the couch giving her the bottle. Lila’s fingers were wrapped around his finger when he stared into her eyes and smiled at her. 

“I’m sorry for slapping you. Derek is going to slaughter me,” she muttered with a heavy sigh sitting down. “But I’m not taking back what I said because I mean it, Stiles, this is on all of us. It’s not just Derek and Lila who loses you it’s me, it’s Danny, and it’s Erica. I don’t want to bury you!”

Stiles swallowed hard removing his eyes from Lila to look at her. “I know that, I’m not…do you think I want to die? Because I really, really, really, don’t want to die. I’d like to see her get to college first before I make my leave. I’m just…I would give my life for her if I had to.”

“That’s not going to happen,” she said with a deep sigh. 

“You sound like Derek,” he murmured shaking his head. “Derek is determined to not let anything happen…but what if he’s too determined? He’s too desperate to protect me, to protect Lila, and what if he makes a mistake?”

“You think he’ll fuck up?”

“I don’t know what to think but I know one thing. Peter has nothing to lose, nothing at all, he has no job, no money, no home, and no family and friends. He’s a man with nothing to lose whilst Derek, me, and you lot have…everything to lose. He’s coming for us no matter what we do.”

Lydia’s bottom lip trembled before she stood quickly and headed to the window to stare out of it. Stiles watched her silently before looking down at Lila still suckling from her bottle. 

“Okay, I support this training but you need to tell him. It’s not the time to start keeping secrets from him, Stiles, he needs to know what’s happening.”

“I know, I know, I will tell him. I just know he’s going to freak. This is Derek we’re talking about here,” he muttered putting a towel on his shoulder before placing Lila against it patting her back. Lila gurgled making small sounds until she burped and he felt a dull warmth on the towel. He smiled pulling her away to wipe her chin and kissed her forehead.

“Can I hold her?” Lydia asked and smiled when he granted it handing her over. 

Stiles looked at them both when Lydia rocked Lila back and forth when she cooed and gurgled looking up at her. Lydia pulled at the blue dungarees with a satisfied smile before trailing her finger over the blue and white booties. 

“She looks adorable.”

“You chose her clothes?”

“I have excellent taste,” she said giving him a look which he returned with a chuckle. 

Stiles went to finish the laundry and clean the kitchen, he kept a close ear on them, and paused when he heard Lydia singing softly. He couldn’t help but retreat and pause at the frame of the door watching Lydia sing a lullaby to her. He knew one day she’d make a great mother. There was a strict side to her but a loving side which shadowed that. 

He was doing the dishes when he heard the car and paused waiting for Derek to come in. Derek looked wound up and tired when he came into the kitchen instantly making a beeline for him when he came over giving him a kiss in greeting.

“Your cheeks red?”

“Lydia slapped me,” he answered and gripped his arms when Derek growled, his eyes flashing red, and he heard footsteps as they hurried upstairs. “Chill! I deserved it, okay? She apologised, it was the heat of the moment, and I’m fine.”

Stiles left him as he went into the living room to see Lila on her play mat kicking her feet and hands staring up at the colourful characters. 

“Why did she slap you?” Derek questioned with eyes still flashing red at him when he followed him.

Stiles licked his dry lips staring down at Lila before gaining the strength to face him full on. 

“Because I’m going to train and use my magic for when Peter strikes out. He’s coming whether we like it or not and I refuse to be helpless! I’m a mage! I can do this, Derek, and I can fight fire with fire if I have to. If I kill him…it’s only justice. I’m prepared to die for her and…Lydia got angry.” 

Stiles wasn’t an idiot and he could see the fury radiating off Derek from where he stood glaring at him. 

“You don’t need to do that.”

“Yes I do, I have to protect her as well,” he protested keeping his eyes trained on him when he inched closer to him. 

“That is my job, Stiles, I protect you, you’re my mate, and I protect our cub! You don’t need to train! Do you remember the last time? You nearly died, Stiles!” Derek shouted at him. 

“Hey! Do not do this in front of her!” Stiles shouted back at him when Lila started to scream sensing and hearing the tension. He gently picked her up rocking her side to side and they both turned when Erica and Danny walked through the front door.

“Erica, come here please,” he pleaded handing her Lila. “Can you take her upstairs and shut the door? Derek and I need to talk, it may involve shouting.”

“Sure,” Erica murmured in confusion shooting Danny a look before they headed upstairs to join Lydia. 

“I may have nearly died but it was because most of my power was focused on Lila and protecting her. I used it on Peter, I blew him across the room with my power, Derek! I protected myself and her and with training I can do it again!” he said watching Derek scrub a hand down his face before moving away to pace the length of the living room. 

“It’s dangerous!”

“I am not some fragile antique, Derek, I am a human being. I’m all muscle, breakable bones, and possess a fantastic sense of humour and wit and sarcasm but I can protect myself. I can protect us all. I know you’re worried, hell so am I, but you need – you need to back off and let me do this,” Stiles pleaded walking over to him and gripping his hands to stop him. “Do you trust me?”

“Don’t do that,” Derek hissed staring into his eyes.

“Derek, do you trust me?” he insisted pressing closer to him and closing his eyes when his hands cupped his face and he nodded.

“I trust you.”

“Then trust me on this, please, please let me do this. I’m doing what I think is best for all of us.” 

The tick in Derek’s jaw spoke volumes on how wound up and how angry he was when he didn’t respond to him. Stiles swallowed hard before pressing closer to him and pecking his lips. He didn’t respond at first until he did and Stiles squeaked when his back hit the wall and Derek kissed him hard and furiously. There was a taste of blood in his mouth when he pressed closer and moaned when Derek hiked him up to wrap his legs around his waist. 

He was instantly hard and the heat between them when Derek drew away from his lips to bite and suck his neck. This was desperation, a need to feel one another, and an outlet for the anger that both of them were feeling.

“I can’t lose you,” Derek moaned against his neck when he drew back to meet his eyes. “I can’t, Stiles, it’d destroy me. I need you too much.”

“You’re not going to lose me, not if I can help it,” he whispered to him in reassurance when his hands worked their way into his hair. “I’ll never leave you.”

Derek made a small wounded sound at that, it rippled through Stiles who bit his lip when Derek sucked a mark into his collarbone before kissing him hard. Their moment was ruined though when there was an uncomfortable cough and they turned to see Danny stood there looking away awkwardly. 

“Lila’s fussing, it’s not us she wants,” he muttered. 

Stiles closed his eyes licking his sore bottom lip before Derek let him go so he fell to the floor on both feet. He couldn’t speak and instead pressed his hand to Derek’s neck before leaving. He couldn’t help but be amused and annoyed at Danny who looked heavily aroused and awkward stood at the door. 

Erica and Lydia were whispering to one another when he entered to see Lila between them kicking and fussing unable to settle. 

“We heard all of that,” Erica said with a small mischievous smile. “We had to stop you from having sex right there and then. I didn’t mind but Lydia did.” 

“Stop listening into things that have nothing to do with you,” he scolded taking Lila off them and pressing his lips to her forehead. “It’s sorted.”

“Is it?” Lydia murmured meeting his eyes. 

There was no answer he could give that she would believe and he chose to turn away at that moment to head back downstairs. Derek was there and waiting when he returned to him handing over Lila. He watched with a tightening in his chest when Derek nuzzled Lila, his eyes boring into hers, and flashing red at her. Lila responded to him with a coo reaching her hands out to him the best she could. 

Stiles left them to it when he returned to the kitchen to see Danny drinking water. 

“Hey, are you okay?” he whispered nudging his side. 

“I feel stretched,” Stiles admitted honestly. “I feel like I’m in a fucking nightmare and it’s not ending no matter how many times I open and close my eyes. I want it to be over. I’m sick…I’m sick of feeling terrified and nauseated because I have no idea what’s going to happen.”

Danny’s pained expression was one he knew well when he came closer and gripped his shoulders tight. He closed his eyes and let the reassuring feeling wash through him and for one moment he could feel alright about everything. 

*** 

Derek was staring up at the ceiling listening to Stiles wash up in their bathroom before joining him. He watched silently when Stiles stripped till he was naked before climbing in and rolling towards him. His eyes were black in the light and he didn’t speak when he pressed into his body, feeling the way he fit against him, and pressed his lips against his. Stiles responded instantly to his relief when his hands cupped the sides of his neck. 

Derek knew what he wanted when he rolled him onto his back peppering kisses down his jawline when he pushed in between his thighs. He was hard underneath him and Stiles was panting when he dug his nails into his back exposing his throat. His nose trailed down the length of his throat, his Adam’s apple, and to his clavicle and he relished the soft moans he was letting out. Stiles was warm and pliant underneath him when he pressed his mouth and teeth over his nipple. 

His tongue flicked out when he sucked the nub gently running a soothing hand down his spine when Stiles let out a keening sound. He shushed him softly when he travelled further and kissed over the scar. It was his third favourite part of Stiles, the scar that gave them their baby, and he pressed against it for a long moment till Stiles grew uncomfortable. 

“Derek, please,” he hissed closing his eyes and rocking his hips towards him. “I need you, inside of me, please.” 

Derek hummed in approval but not before he kissed over his hips and pelvis. His scent more potent here, it was all Stiles, and he loved it more than anything. The small sounds he made beneath him was enough when he trailed his lips over his dick, his tongue teasing the head, and he smiled in the darkness when Stiles whined tossing his head back and forth.

“Derek, please!” he hissed at him desperately before moaning thankfully when Derek finally took him into his mouth.

This is what he loved, he loved the heavy feeling of Stiles in his mouth, the unique taste of him on his tongue when he sucked him down. His fingers tracing over his balls and towards his perineum to gain the choked off sounds from Stiles. His arousal was heavy and saturated the air around him when he brought Stiles off. The soft gasp off his climax was enough when his fingers tightened in his hair for just a moment before he panted through it.

“Your mouth is the devil,” Stiles whispered with a soft snort of laughter when Derek rose up to kiss him. “But it’s not enough, I need you inside of me.” 

Derek understood that need and reached over into the drawer to get the small tube of lube out and spread the lube over his fingers. His legs spread further in anticipation when Derek pulled back to push a finger inside of him, the hot heat of him surrounding his fingers when he worked a second into him. 

“More, oh god, give me more, Derek, please,” Stiles hissed clutching the pillow under his head before he scissored him open enough to press a third inside of him. The heat intense and slick when his fingers slid and disappeared inside of his body. The small growl of approval was the reason why Stiles’ heart spiked and his breathing increased. 

His hands reached for him when he removed his fingers to bring him closer and to start that slow slide inside of him. Stiles hands clutched at his ass cheeks when he bottomed out inside of him and let his head bow restraining the urge to climax right there and then. The first thrust inside of him was practically heaven for him when Stiles whispered up at him to move faster. 

The need to please him, please his mate was what drove him forward when he fucked Stiles like he wanted. The heat between them was almost unbearable when he brought Stiles up to his chest thrusting into him without abandon. Every moan and groan from Stiles was like music to his ears when he slammed into him again and again. His eyes trained on Stiles when they opened just for a moment before closing again. 

His orgasm was inevitable when he slammed into a final time and pressed his face into Stiles throat panting through it. Stiles moaned greedily dragging his nails down his back feeling the white hot feel of his come enter his body before he slumped. Derek was there to catch him when he did and he laid them both down feeling exhaustion tickle the back of his eyes. 

“I love you,” Stiles whispered pressing his lips to his temple. 

“I love you more,” Derek murmured seeking his lips to kiss him a final time before pulling out of him to roll on his back. 

Sweat and come covered them both but he found himself not caring when Stiles rolled to lay against his chest. His eyes went to the monitor to see that thankfully they hadn’t woken up Lila. The pack however was a different story. He could just about hear that they had woken Danny and Erica but not Lydia who wore earplugs to bed. Erica was amused and Danny was guilty aroused by it all. 

His focus moved from them and he looked at Stiles sleepily lying there and he couldn’t let him lie there soiled. Stiles protested weakly when he climbed out of bed to get a towel with warm water to wipe their bodies and he cleaned him slowly. 

“You taking care of me,” Stiles mumbled sleepily and smiled faintly leaning against him. “That was awesome, sex is awesome, and we should always have it.”

“Okay,” he murmured back to him in agreement before they back in the damp sheets. “Get some sleep, she’ll be up soon.”

“It’s your turn,” Stiles protested weakly.

“Is it?”

“Yes, I did last night, and it took her an hour to back to sleep.”

“I don’t remember…”

“You kicked me out of bed and went back to sleep, it’s your turn,” he hissed poking his stomach before settling back on his chest to fall asleep. 

Derek could feel his lips twitch upwards amused at the bickering. It had been two weeks since their little argument about Stiles training his magic. He didn’t like it and he still didn’t despite it happening. He wanted to be one to protect him but Stiles was stubborn. It had been interesting to watch Stiles when he was alone whispering words and creating a fireball in his hand. It had been surreal and terrifying for him to see the wonder in his eyes before it went out. Lila was now nearly seven weeks old and it had been three days since she smiled at them all for the first time. 

Lila had been in Stiles lap whilst he played with her hands and feet. Derek sat next to them watching with fond amusement when Stiles leaned into her making a series of compliments and kissing her nose when she smiled touching his face. It had been a shock for them both when she smiled a gummy smile at them. 

“You clever, clever, girl,” Stiles cried and beamed at Derek who couldn’t resist the pleased smile that spread across his lips. 

It was since then that Lila didn’t stop smiling at them now she learnt how to do it. It warmed his heart when Stiles still got excited when she did it and it made everything in their life seem a little better. 

Derek opened his eyes looking around the darkness of their bedroom whilst Stiles slept peacefully against him. The hunt for Peter had been non successful to his disappointment and he hated how his uncle could evade them again and again. It was frustrating and his wolf howled and clawed inside of him to rip apart the threat against his mate and its cub. The hunger for his blood would not fade till it was in his mouth or beneath his claws. It was just a matter of time really. 

The thoughts swirled around his head making sleep unreachable when attempted to bury his face into Stiles damp hair. It was brought to a halt though when Lila started to cry on the other end of the monitor. Lila was now in her nursery to his protest but Stiles was adamant that she needed to get used to it and so did they. Stiles sighed sleepily when he left him in bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants before going to get her. Her little face was pink when he picked her up to place on his shoulder before going downstairs to get her milk ready. 

He held her close and leaned against the kitchen counter nuzzling her cheek when she whined sleepily and hungrily. He couldn’t resist placing a kiss to her forehead and cheeks until the milk was done and cooled down enough to feed her. Lila was hungry when she instantly suckled resting in the crook of his arm. 

Though her eyes were still a pale blue and wouldn’t change for weeks yet he knew those eyes were going to be brown. They were his eyes without a doubt and he was stared into them when she looked back holding his hand. The thought of not having her couldn’t enter his mind. She was the result of a one night stand and if that never happened she would not be here right now. 

He inhaled deeply leaning back and letting her drink down what she could till he burped her, his hand rubbing and patting her little back till she was sick. Lila was happy after that and let her chill and kick her legs up at him till she was tired enough for him to rock her and back forth.

“I love you, angel,” he murmured kissing her forehead when he climbed the stairs to put her back into her crib. Lila slept on when he brought her blanket up and watched her sleep for a long minute before moving to go back to the bedroom. Stiles was a starfish when he walked back in and raised an eyebrow at him before rolling him onto his side. 

Sleep was easier after that and he curled into Stiles back letting sleep finally take him away reality. 

*** 

“I’ll see you at five, I hate going in and leaving you but…” Derek said that morning before he left. 

“I love you, go to work, stop being an idiot,” Stiles scolded pressing a kiss to his lips. 

Derek went to work from eight to four, Lydia was meeting one of her many conquests, and Erica was away. Erica had been subdued this morning and had left without a word to any of them meaning it was just him, Lila and Danny in the house. Stiles was okay with that and enjoyed Danny’s presence when he was around.

Lila was awake and quiet in his arms when he carried her around doing little jobs around the kitchen and living room. Danny was in the living room watching television as per usual when he walked upstairs and Lila cooed loudly kicking her feet. 

“I’m getting the laundry basket, little madam, you keep quiet,” he muttered shooting her an amused look but halted when he heard a smash downstairs. “Danny?”

There was no response and he froze glancing at Lila who was looking around unable to focus on anything just yet. Stiles hurried back going to get her blanket and wrapping it around her just in case.

“Danny?!” he shouted moving down the stairs slowly. “Danny, is everything okay?” 

Stiles feet touched the floor and he honestly felt like he was in some sort of horror movie. His hand pressed Lila closer to his body when he headed towards the living room to see the living room window smashed wide open, a purple substance covering the floor and an unconscious Danny who was also on the floor. Blood surrounded his head and he bit his lip shaking his head when he quickly retreated.

“Oh my god,” he hissed grabbing his keys and cell phone gingerly shushing Lila who whimpered against him. “It’s okay baby, it’s okay.”

Stiles was on high alert checking around corners till he reached the front door and unlocked it needing to get out of there. He wasn’t about to go hide under the bed, that’s how dumb bitches died when they ran up the stairs. He needed to run away from here. Stiles through the front door open checking outside before holding Lila close to him when he hurried out to his car. 

The car seat was already in there when he checked side to side to see no one, no Peter, and he quickly strapped her in. Stiles darted around climbing into start her up and fumbled with his cell dialling Derek’s number. 

“Stiles? What is it?”

“Shut up and listen to me! Danny is unconscious on the floor, possibly dead, I don’t know I had to get out of there. I think it’s Peter, if not, we’re under attack from someone else. I got her into my car but –” Stiles was cut off when he drove he drove them speeding out of the street and he realised he was being followed. 

“STILES!” Derek shouted in his ear. 

“Derek, I’m not going to get out of this but I need you to find us,” he whispered glancing at Lila when he sped further.

“Stiles! Shut up! Tell me where you are right now, I’m coming for you,” Derek demanded furiously.

“I’m near the woods, the woods I always dream about, Derek, I just…FUCK!” Stiles said trailing off when something black and vicious hit the car veering it of course so he pulled off the road.

His first instinct was to throw his arm out when he shielded Lila when the Jeep slammed into the tree, the airbag blowing up and the pain was indescribable. Blood trickled from his nose and forehead so he gagged on the metallic taste. His eyes blurred and he picked up his cell shakily to see it broken and swore. Lila was screaming crying when he got her out of the undamaged car seat and checked over her. 

“You’re fine, you’re fine,” he whispered struggling to get of the car. He felt weak and wounded when he shushed Lila and spat blood on the floor looking around the wood and felt his dream coming true. 

“Oh my god,” he whispered bowing his head before starting to get out of here quickly as possible. Lila was impossible to settle and he could only lean against a tree wiping his mouth and head with the sleeve of his jacket when he heard the crack of a branch. Stiles held his palm out when he whispered the Latin words and felt the fire crackle in his palm. 

Stiles turned just in time launching it at a filthy Peter who ducked startled and the fire hit the tree with a sizzle. He swore backing away when Peter laughed looking at him and tutted shaking his head. 

“Clever, clever Stiles, have you been learning that long? You don’t look so good, maybe you need some rest?”

“Stay…the hell…away from me,” he hissed stumbling back and shushing Lila before whispering the words. Peter was grinning at him amused when it slipped from his face and his hand clutched at his chest. Stiles was shaky but he continued to whisper them still backing away and wanted to howl his own triumph when Peter coughed. There was black blood on his lips when he doubled over with blood rushing out of his mouth. 

“What…” Peter whispered shaking his head confused before gagging falling onto his hands and knees. 

“I’m killing you…from the inside out,” Stiles hissed before continuing watching when Peter choked on his blood. 

The magic that Stiles created was draining him when he stumbled on uneven ground and slammed into a tree breathless. Peter was twitching and shaking uncontrollably on the ground when his knees gave out. The bark was rough on his back when he slid down still whispering the words, the words tearing Peter’s inside’s apart, the words destroying his wolf, and he could barely get them out when darkness swirled in his eyes. Lila was whimpering and crying in his arms when Peter howled in pain before his body slumped to the ground still. 

“Oh,” Stiles breathed confused before looking at Lila. “Look what daddy did.”

Stiles couldn’t hold on at all though when his eyes closed and the darkness swallowed him whole leaving him vulnerable, Lila vulnerable, and Peter’s unknown state heavy in the air.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everything. Your support is awesome.
> 
> I am not good writing violence and outcomes. I love/hate this chapter plus it's a long one. I hope people like the outcome and I did try my best.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

His head felt like it was on fire when Stiles came around. There was a taste of blood in his mouth as well as something heavy gagging him. His eyes blinked slowly when he came around inhaling deeply and wincing at the sharp smell surrounding him. It was too confusing when he realised something was wrong. Stiles glanced up and stared at his bound wrists in horror. His breath left him shakily and his eyes were heavy when he adjusted to the room around him. The very same from his dreams. The smell of damp and rotted wood hit him and he squeezed his hands together.

There was a gag around his mouth restricting his talking and he closed his eyes knowing what was missing.

_“Lila.”_

Stiles tugged hard at the rope feeling no resistance and let his head fall forward feeling sicker. He barely had the energy to keep his eyes open when the door opened somewhere in the space and he heard slow footsteps walking towards him. Peter appeared but he didn’t look well at all. His front and chin were covered in blood when he walked into the light and his eyes were wide and manic.

“Stiles, finally awake,” he greeted him. “That was a nasty, nasty trick you played. I nearly died…it wasn’t till I woke up healing that I realised you passed out. Did you really think a magic trick could kill me?”

Stiles closed his eyes for a long moment before looking at him pleadingly.

“Let me guess…you’re wondering about that baby of yours…what would you say if I told you that I killed her and she’s lying in those woods right now…dead and cold and away from your arms?” he questioned kneeling down to look into his eyes. 

The panic that seized Stiles was overwhelming when he jerked violently shaking his head and tugging at the rope desperately. Tears burnt in his eyes when he looked at him and Peter hummed standing up. 

“If only it was that easy,” he murmured with a shake of his head walking away. 

Stiles watched him walk away and screamed at him through his gag before his eyes closed and he could feel the tears slipping down his cheeks. They only opened again when he heard his footsteps again and Peter returned holding a very much alive Lila in his arms. Stiles choked on his relief when he looked at her and Peter knelt showing him to her. Her eyes were closed indicating she was asleep and he ached to hold her.

“I got her to sleep, she’s so much like my little girl,” Peter murmured staring down at her before clearing his throat and standing. “Before she burnt to death in a fire.”

Stiles stared at him when he shook himself and walked away whispering to Lila. He ached leaning forward before slumping back exhausted. It didn’t take long for Peter to return and to his shock sit across from him. 

“I wasn’t always the “bad guy” you know. I had a wife, she was beautiful, and her name was Carmen. She was strong, opinionated, beautiful, and I loved her. We had one daughter, her name was Caroline, and we had two sons, Jake and Harry. I know what it’s like to be a father, Stiles, and to have that taken away from you. I don’t blame you or Lila for their death. I blame Derek. I have always blamed Derek somewhat. His little whore killed us but if he hadn’t met her and been manipulated by her then my family would be alive.”

Peter moved towards him despite Stiles flinching back to pull the gag away from his mouth.

“You try it again and I won’t gag you, I’ll rip your tongue out,” he hissed at him before sitting back down and Stiles could only nod. 

“Laura got the power of course. The first born always does and I shouldn’t have been surprised really when Laura revealed herself to be the new alpha. It didn’t matter at first, we were all lost in our grief. It took months but I found myself. I knew what I wanted, what I had always wanted. I wanted the power. Laura couldn’t handle it, not really, and Derek? He was never meant to be an alpha.”

“They moved to New York. They left me behind but I followed, I never told them, I just kept to the shadows and I watched. They lived their lives of course, grief still near, but they lived. I watched Laura get mixed up in the wrong crowd. It was perfect really. I don’t really like getting my hands dirty but it was pretty easy to convince a few men to do it for me.”

“Wait…what,” Stiles whispered lifting his head to look at him. “Laura was murdered by humans.”

“Indeed she was, humans who I persuaded, told how to hurt her, hold her down, and deliver the final blow. It cost me a lot of money but I needed her out of the way. The power had to go to Derek and then I would kill Derek and get the power.”

“You killed Laura,” Stiles whispered staring at him in horror.

“No, they killed they, I just told them how…a human killing a werewolf. The ultimate sacrifice.”

“You’re sick! She was your family, your niece, and you planned her murder!” Stiles hissed at him and looked away closing his eyes. 

“It wasn’t my proudest moment,” Peter muttered picking at nails. “Derek became the alpha…and then went and made a pack. He always did jump in head first. It was pretty easy to get him here to Berkeley. The only family he had, a company I had bought in desperate need of a partner. It was perfect. But then he went and fucked you. You had to go and get pregnant ruining everything.”

“Why haven’t you killed her?” Stiles whispered opening his eyes to look at him.

“What?”

“You – you have had plenty of chances to get rid of the…threat, to get rid of Lila, because when Derek dies she’ll be alpha. You haven’t touched her…”

“Biding my time,” Peter snapped at him. 

“No, no, you’ve had plenty of time…oh my god…you said it, you mentioned it before. Lila looks like Caroline, it’ll be like killing your daughter,” he murmured looking at him. “Taking such an innocent life, seven weeks old, young, defenceless, and you…you can’t do it.” 

Stiles head slammed against the wall and claws pricked into his throat, blue eyes bored into his, and he stared up at him in defiance. 

“You have no idea what I’m capable of,” he snarled.

“I think I do! You couldn’t kill Laura yourself, had to get someone else to do your dirty work. Do you think you can do it, Peter? Lila looking so like Caroline? What would your wife think of this? Those little boys…” Stiles said and choked when his claws pricked into his throat when Peter snarled furiously above him. 

“I can easily kill you, I’d enjoy ripping that pretty throat out.”

Stiles couldn’t breathe and sucked in a deep breath when Peter removed his hand and sat back down with another heavy sigh. 

“Lila…I didn’t know her name, it’s very pretty,” Peter murmured meeting his eyes. 

“It’s a mixture of Talia and Laura,” he muttered staring down at the rotten wood. 

Peter was quiet for a long moment before he stood up brushing his hands. “I’d get comfortable, nothing will be happening until your beloved finds me, finds us better yet, and I’d keep quiet. You want to keep that tongue in your mouth, right?”

Stiles watched him walk away and closed his eyes needing to sleep. He felt drained and the slow drip of water somewhere was soothing when his head fell back and sleep took him away. 

*** 

Derek was furious. There was no other word for him when he paced the length of the room and itched to get out of there but…where?

It was about an hour ago that he discovered the Jeep smashed into a tree, smelt Stiles’ blood, and caught Peter’s. Stiles and Lila were gone and he had no idea where Peter had taken them. His howl of agony could be heard by his pack and other creatures who hid and trembled at his pain and rage at losing his mate and his cub. His wolf howled and whined deep within him when his knees gave out. His forehead pressing into the road. 

It didn’t take long at all for Erica and Lydia to find him whispering reassuring words and practically hauling him back to the house. They entered to find Danny leaning against the wall looking wounded, guilty, and he stare at Derek with agony in his eyes. 

“Danny, what happened?”

“I – I was downstairs, he was upstairs, and I don’t…one minute I’m watching TV and the next a bomb comes through the window exploding wolfsbane all over me and Peter joins smashing my skull with a bat. I had to hoover it up before you came in and…heal.”

“You were supposed to protect him,” Derek said to him coldly watching him flinch.

“Whoa, no, okay, back off,” Erica warned pointing a finger at him. “This is not his fault. He had wolfsbane chucked at him and then his skull smashed in. We’d all be the same so don’t you blame him.”

“What about you? Where the hell were you?” he shouted turning on Erica who jutted her chin out. 

“It’s my mom’s birthday, I needed some time alone, how was I meant to know he’d strike today?!” she shouted back at him and her eyes flashed yellow when Derek roared at her furiously.

“No, stop it!” Lydia shouted coming between them holding up her hands. “Stiles knew this was going to happen, he was prepared for this, and he’s strong. We can’t do this! Derek, stop it! This isn’t about blame or who let each other down or who didn’t protect Stiles. It’s happened and now it’s about getting them back alive!” 

“She’s right, we can’t do this,” Danny said struggling to stand up. 

“The only problem is we have no idea where Peter would take him,” Erica protested moving to walk away from them and pace. “We have been searching for weeks and weeks and found nothing. There was a scent but we lost it. I think we’re going to need help, real help, and we can get in that Scott and his little boyfriend. They know Stiles and they’ll want to help. Plus…real help means…his dad. We need professional intake here.”

“I can’t bring him into his, Stiles will never forgive me,” Derek muttered rubbing his hands down his face. He ached for them like a sore bruise that wouldn’t fade. Their smells were intertwined in the house and he reached over picking up a pink rabbit and pressing it to his nose. 

“Screw that, there isn’t time, we need help and we’re bringing him in,” Erica said walking over and taking his cell out of his pocket and moved away to make the calls. 

“Can you feel him? Is he still…?” Lydia whispered meeting his eyes.

“He’s alive, I’d know if he was…they both are.”

“Okay, good, well then we have time to find them. We will find them,” Lydia said with a shaky exhale before walking over to Erica. Derek couldn’t handle it and chose to go upstairs and breathe in and out slowly when he stood in their bedroom. His fingers raked through his hair when he sat down and shut his eyes. 

“They’re on their way,” Erica said from downstairs. “The Sheriff is going to drive down now. He should be here in a couple of hours.”

It didn’t take long for Scott and Isaac to arrive. There was a look of fury on Scott’s face when he stepped inside quickly followed by Isaac. 

“You let him get him?!”

“Oh don’t you start!” Erica shouted at him. “Where the hell have you been? We’ve been the ones protecting him for seven weeks. You’re barely there! Don’t you dare blame us when you’re the one who’s been too loved up and swept away fucking your new boyfriend!”

“Erica, stop it!” Lydia shouted at her when Scott’s eyes flared yellow and Isaac gripped his shoulders hard restraining him. “She is right though, Scott, this is no time for blame.”

“Do you have any clue where he is?” Scott demanded looking at Derek when he came in and ignored him moving to sit on the sofa. 

“No, we don’t know, we need...help.” 

“What kind of help?” Isaac questioned looking at them all. 

“We’ve called his dad who’s on his way here.”

“His dad is the Sheriff, how the hell is the Sheriff meant to find a werewolf hiding away Stiles and Lila?!” Scott demanded with a sigh looking away looking thoughtful. “There may be someone, someone who knows how to hunt for werewolves.”

“Who?” Lydia demanded folding her arms over her chest. 

“Her name is Allison, she’s my ex, and when we were dating it came out that she was a…a hunter,” he said scratching the back of his neck.

“What?” Danny exclaimed looking at him with wide eyes. “You dated a hunter?”

“She’s not like that, her family is!” he protested holding up his hands at the accusing eyes directed at him. “Allison wasn’t like that.”

“What’s her last name?” Erica questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

“Argent.” 

Derek felt everything inside of him stiffen and the others seemed to flinch back glancing at him in knowledge. His eyes flew to Scott who looked confused as he looked around. 

“Argent?”

“Yes, why?”

“Allison Argent,” he repeated feeling his hands clench in reflex. “You dated her?”

“Yes! Why am I repeating myself here? I think she could help and maybe her dad, I met him once and –”

“No,” Derek snarled cutting him off. “I’m not working with Argents. One of them slaughtered and murdered my whole family. You’re lucky you’re still alive. I’m not having Argents trying to find my family, I’ll find them on my own.”

The room was silent when he got up heading into the kitchen and braced himself against the counter shakily. His stomach was in knots and he glared when Lydia approached him stopping next to him.

“I want to be on my own.”

“Hunters could help.”

“No!” he shouted at her. “Not them, not ever, she killed them all!”

“She’s dead, Derek, Kate committed suicide and she’ll never hurt anyone again!” Lydia hissed moving closer to him. “Hunters could help. They know us, they study us, and they capture us. They also follow a code. Yes, I listened when you told us. Peter has stolen a human and a baby…it’s a big deal.”

“I can’t trust them,” he muttered looking out of the window.

“You’ve not even met them! You judge the bunch because one apple was poisonous?” she said with a raised eyebrow.

“They’re hunters!”

“Yes and we are hunting a werewolf. This isn’t for us, it’s for him, and what if having hunters gets us to Stiles?” she whispered turning him to meet his eyes. “Just consider it.”

Derek was silent when he stared out of the window and nodded once. Lydia sighed in relief next to him before turning and going to talk to Scott about bringing them here. 

“Allison cares about Stiles, she’s been keeping her distance though, not wanting to interfere, and well…” he murmured glancing at Isaac who shifted rubbing his neck. “She’ll want to do this, for the baby, and for him.”

Derek glared at Scott when he walked out taking his cell phone out to make the call. 

“This is on you,” Derek warning looking at Lydia who nodded. 

Derek stared down at the floor before moving to sit down and reaching for her blanket. His fingers trailed over the rabbits and the lump in his throat was hard to push down. Lila didn’t have her own scent yet and it always mixed with the smells of Stiles, the pack, and himself. His fingers tightened and Scott returned ten minutes later. 

“She’s on her way,” he said with a shrug choosing to stand by Isaac who his hand and slid their fingers together. 

It was the waiting game for everyone when they sat dotted around the room till they heard a car drive up, a heavy set of feet hit the floor, before they walked to the door and knocked loudly. Derek stood answering and staring into the familiar face of the Sheriff who looked tired but determined. 

“So your uncle has taken my son and my granddaughter with the intent to murder them both?” he said as they sat together on the couch.

“Yes, I let him down, I let them both down,” he answered with a bob of his head. 

“That’s bullshit, we all did,” Erica intervened. “We underestimated.” 

“You have no idea where he is?”

“Not a clue,” Danny answered biting into his thumb. “We’ve all searched for Peter for weeks but…we found nothing. We don’t know where he is and we can’t track Stiles phone because it broke and Peter’s scent is mixed, always mixed.” 

“Will he still be in Berkeley?”

“Most likely, it’s possible he could have gone out of it but with a guy and a baby? It’d have to be close and somewhere under cover. He has no money, right?”

“None,” Derek muttered staring down at his hands.

“So, he’ll be somewhere desolate, somewhere like a house that’s boarded up, a possible basement, or even an abandoned warehouse is likely. These kind of places that people aren’t going to snoop around in and to be kept down low. He’s taken Stiles and Lila but Lila is going to need food, diapers, and she’s going to scream. She has a set of lungs on her so she’s going to scream loud,” the Sheriff said pushing his hands together. 

“We’re going to need to get out there, searching high and low,” Erica said with a nod. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Derek said looking at the Sheriff who looked up meeting his eyes. “I will kill him and there’s nothing you can do to stop me. I need to get rid of him once and for all.” 

“I wasn’t about to say not to,” he replied with a heavy sigh rubbing his eyes. “I know, a man of the law, but this…this is my son and my granddaughter. Family before everything in the end. I don’t want a man like him to still be kicking. I haven’t called this in so no one will know.” 

Derek understood and met Erica’s eyes when she came over. “Stiles has been practising though, what is Peter’s dead already?”

“He’s not, I just know he’s not.”

Everything was interrupted by a knock on the door and Derek braced himself when Scott gingerly stood walking to the front door to reveal Allison on her own. Allison gave him a small smile before he stepped aside to let her in. Derek’s eyes narrowed when he took her in, she was everything Kate wasn’t, dark hair, fair skin, but her eyes were determined with a kindness shadowing them. They were complete opposites but he could see the family resemblance there. 

“I came as quick as I could,” she said looking at Scott. “He’s really been taken?”

“By Derek’s uncle, yeah, and we have no idea where he is and we could use some help, real help, like…like a hunters help.”

“I’ve never hunted anyone before on my own,” she murmured shaking her head at him before glancing at everyone else. “My dad is in Arizona, visiting friends of the family, and he can’t get here in time. There’s no one else.” 

“We can still use what you know,” Lydia said inhaling deeply. “We need to find them as soon as possible.” 

Allison swallowed hard looking at everyone and smiled faintly at Scott who squeezed her wrist gently.

“Okay, I can tell you what I know.”

*** 

Stiles fought against his bonds the next time he woke up and froze when a little wail shocked him like electricity. Lila was awake and she was crying for him. He paused when it hit him and managed to grip the rope with his fingers and whispered the words. It was like a burning through him when he felt the rope sizzle and burn before it tore and his hands were free. 

His eyes blurred for a moment before he ripped the rope away and stumbled to his feet heading towards her crying. It was the adrenaline that spurred him on. The door was open when he walked in and looked around the dank room. There was a bed in the corner, clothes strewn in a box, and a brown cage containing Lila. Lila was kicking her feet and crying loudly when he picked her up and pressed his lips to the top of her head. 

“Oh my god, I know, I know, we’re going to get out of this hell hole,” he whispered rocking her side when she rested against his shoulder.

“Now that’s not very nice is it?” Peter said walking in and startling him to turn around. “I was wondering when you’d get free.”

“Let us go,” Stiles pleaded despite knowing he never would. 

“No,” Peter murmured moving forward and handing him a bottle from behind his back. “Look what I got, aren’t I nice?”

“How?” Stiles whispered taking the bottle off him that was semi warm.

“I have my ways,” Peter said cryptically. 

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him before testing it on his hand and licking it. It tasted like formula to his surprise and he turned away gently easing the bottle into her mouth so she immediately suckled. 

“Why are you doing this? You’re making no sense, why are you giving her formula if you want to kill her?” he muttered looking over his shoulder at him.

“She’s a shining beacon with that…screaming. The final meal,” Peter answered with a smirk. “I also got diapers.”

Stiles looked at him startled and grimaced at the blood still covering him. The urge to do it again was too much but he liked his tongue in his body and he wasn’t about to lose it. Lila had dirt covering her forehead when he looked down at her and moved to sit on the bed holding her closer. Peter kept a close eye on them and watched in interest when he burped her using one of his shirts.

“The ultimate…screw you,” Stiles said chucking it on the floor when she saw done and placed her against his shoulder. “So what now? Are you going to tie me up again?”

“Unsure, I think you’ll just get free…” Peter mused approaching him and Stiles moved away from him the best he could. “I could tie you up but you’ll burn the rope, I have no key to lock the door, and I’m growing a little bored waiting for my nephew to come find us.” 

“Why can’t you – why can’t you get the power off a different alpha? Kill one if you have to…hurting your family for it is not the way. She’s your family,” Stiles muttered sitting to the corner of the room and nodding at Lila leaning against his shoulder. She was content now, she kicked her feet and made small sounds near his ear. “She’s your great niece, Derek is your nephew, in the end all we have is our family.” 

“Are you trying to convince me not to kill you all?”

“Maybe,” Stiles murmured and tensed when Peter was suddenly on him, claws pressing into his throat, and the other cupping the back of Lila’s skull. 

“Just…think…I could claw that throat out and squeeze her little skull till she was dead and lay you out like a Christmas present,” Peter whispered looking into his eyes. “You underestimate me, Stiles, you think you can convince me not to do this for words of family and love and righting the wrong? You’re wrong.” 

Stiles was helpless when Peter prised his hands off Lila and took her away to put her back into the cage. His hands were gentle when he pulled the blanket up over her before turning back to Stiles. He reached out grabbing a rusted pole off the floor and held it up as a weapon. 

“Would you die defending her?”

“Yes,” Stiles murmured looking at her and looking at Peter quickly. 

“I like that, it’s a pity we didn’t meet first,” Peter mused eyeing him carefully. “I’d love to have sank my teeth into you. You’d made an amazing wolf, Stiles.”

“You couldn’t turn me anyway, Derek can only do that.”

They did a circle resulting in them switching places when they eyed each other and Stiles looked down at Lila who looked back at him. His eyes flew to Peter watching them carefully with an observing eye. 

“What I don’t get is why you’re waiting…you already told me you don’t like getting your hands dirty…so what are you waiting for?” he muttered taking Lila back into his arms again when she whimpered. 

Stiles felt a shiver go down his spine when Peter simply smiled at him not saying a word. 

*** 

Derek stood pulling on his jacket as the others also got ready to go out and look. They’d split into teams covering more ground and call each other if they found anything at all. There was a knot in his stomach and chest as he waited standing by Lydia who was pulling her hair back into a ponytail and pulling gloves on. 

“Wolfsbane bullets, effective and can get him down quickly enough,” Allison said when she sat with the Sheriff. “The wolves can’t handle this and the only human here isn’t trained to use a firearm. I figure you’d want to get a shot in this.”

“You figured right,” the Sheriff answered slotting the bullets into his gun. 

“We’ll get him back, I swear,” she said reassuring him when she stood up joining the others in the hallway. “So we split up, Derek, you take your pack, and the rest of us will team together. Peter won’t be far, he’s going to be somewhere that can mask his scent, somewhere dark, desolate, and if we’re wrong then we rethink.”

“We’re going to find them,” Derek murmured walking out of the front door. “No matter what it takes.”

The four of them shifted when they were clear of their neighbourhood and began the hunt. Erica, the born leader she was, led the way as they searched any place that Peter would keep Stiles and Lila why also keeping down low. It was easier to start off when the Jeep smashed into the tree and go from there. 

“It really doesn’t help when the smell of the forest is mixed with everything!” Danny complained kicking the dead leaves on the ground. 

“Stop complaining,” Derek snarled at him watching his yellow eyes flare up and he nodded submitting to him. 

“Hey,” Lydia said thoughtfully. “I know we’ve tried there already but…the old warehouses…it’s the perfect place to hide and even if Peter had been someplace else he’d have to hide them or…not. I mean this isn’t a kidnapping and Peter wanting money for their release. He’ll want us to find him.”

“Come on then,” Erica said as they headed over there. The sky was an ominous grey above them when they reached the old warehouses. They were shut down now, the company bankrupt, and Derek sniffed deeply smelling old rust and damp lingering in the air when they searched around. His instincts were on high alert when Lydia stiffened looking up and down the path.

“Lydia?” Danny questioned.

“Did you hear that?” she murmured. 

“No…” Erica murmured with a raised eyebrow. “What was it?

“It was either a baby’s cry or the wind or something in this crap hole that sounded like a baby.” 

Derek turned with her and they all watched as Lydia walked towards the sound. He could see out of the corner of his eye Erica bring out her cell to call the others and see how they were doing or to bring them in. It was only when they approached a warehouse with half the roof caved in that he heard it. It was faint, echoed, but familiar to him and he knew that was Lila. 

“But we checked there!” Erica cried scandalised. 

“He masked his scent but not anymore,” Derek snarled staring at the depressing place. “Get the others here now.” 

The urge to run in there and tear Peter from limb to limb was strong within him and he paced the pavement with a low snarl. Danny watched him track up and down the path while they waited for the others to catch up with them. Allison’s car drove up to his frustration when the four of them got out, the Sheriff cocking his gun.

“Are you sure? Have you checked?” Allison said walking towards them.

“I can smell him!” Scott announced. “I’d know Stiles’ scent anywhere.”

Derek was no longer listening when he stepped forward heading inside when Allison hissed at him.

“Wait! We need a plan of action.”

“I have a plan, I’m getting my mate and my daughter back. You’re only here because we needed extra help, it’s done, it’s over, and you can all go home. I’m going to be the one to deliver that final blow,” he hissed glaring at Allison, Isaac, and Scott before turning his back on them. 

The pack followed after him as well as the Sheriff who would never back down when his son and granddaughter was in danger. Derek tried the locked door before stepping back and slamming the boot of his foot into the floor hard so it groaned breaking in. The overwhelming scent of damp and mildew hit him when he stepped inside looking into the darkness. He used his werewolf to see and Erica, Danny, and Lydia stood in a circle around him. There was a snarl from Erica when the door opened and the Sheriff pointed his gun forward. 

“Derek, you brought an army with you? You were always a dramatic one weren’t you?” Peter said amused moving forward with Stiles and Lila in his grasp. There was claws pressed into his throat, a cut on his forehead that trailed blood down his face along with a split lip. Derek snarled in fury and could feel his pack tense behind him in retaliation. Lila was in Stiles’ arms thankfully but she was crying and echoing around the empty space. 

“Let my son go, you son of a bitch!” The Sheriff shouted at him cocking the gun again and pointing at him. 

“Oh, feisty that one, I can see the family resemblance,” Peter replied with a chuckle pressing his mouth to Stiles ear to whisper. “Shall I cut daddy as well, Stiles?” 

“You’re not going to touch him, this is between me and you, Peter,” Derek said stepping forward.

“Ah, no, no, no, you stay there,” Peter warned dragging his nail across Stiles’ collarbone so the skin split and Stiles hissed in pain. “Did you see what he did to me? He tried to use his magic on me, clever boy really, but just couldn’t do it, could you? The magic drained him completely and he’s still not all there are you?” 

“Tell him what you did,” Stiles rasped his eyes trained on Derek. “He deserves to know.”

“Why don’t you tell him?” Peter murmured with a small smile. 

“He killed Laura, planned her murder, convinced those humans to kill her, gave the advice, but it was him. He’s planned this for a long time,” he murmured and gasped when his claws tightened and tilted his head back. 

His heart gave a painful pang and he forced himself to breathe in and out despite the agony flowing through him. He wasn’t allowed to break, not yet, not now, and he inched closer to him. 

“Oh I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Peter warned again pressing his other hand to Lila who whimpered. 

There was a series of growls around the room and Derek roared at Peter who simply laughed. Lila cried harder in fear and confusion wriggling in Stiles’ arms when he attempted to hold her close. 

“You took everything from me, Derek, everything from my own mate, my own cubs, because you thought of your dick more than your family. You let that little whore into our lives and she killed them all. I lost them and I lose what should have been mine. It’s only justice and…my own revenge that I take everything away from you,” Peter said giving him a look. “Now, I want you to get rid of them all, your little pack, daddy there, and those strangers I don’t know. I want them out of here or I give little Lila here her first scar.” 

Derek looked behind him at his pack and nodded. Lydia looked at him desperately but he wouldn’t relent.

“Get out!” he ordered watching them back away slowly, Allison tugging at a furious Scott and a frightened Isaac as they backed out, and the Sheriff wouldn’t move. 

“Sheriff…”

“No, I’m not going anywhere, you have my son!” he cried determinedly. 

“Like father, like son,” Peter crooned glancing at Derek. “So brave…it’s always the brave ones isn’t it? Stiles here is so brave…protecting his daughter, fighting back, and trying to convince me not to do this. It’s adorable.” 

Derek glanced at the Sheriff and knew what he was thinking too. The closer he got the more agitated he became, his body fitted around Stiles, and if the Sheriff fired he could hit Stiles with the bullet killing him. The claws wrapped around his neck were tight enough to see blood rivulets travelling down and Stiles’ hands were wrapped around a still crying Lila, her face red, her lungs working, and he could see the madness in Peter’s eyes. 

There was nothing he could and he could watch and seethe when Peter taunted and mocked, he always liked to make a show, and his eyes flickered to the Sheriff poised and waiting. 

“This is between you and me, you don’t bring them into this,” Derek said looking him in the eyes. “Let them go. You don’t think I feel guilty every second of the day? I know it’s my fault, I know I killed them all, and I was never meant to be alpha but neither were you. You’d kill for a power you can’t handle, Peter, and you know it.” 

“You’re doing it as well, trying to convince me not to do this…” Peter murmured pointing a finger at him. “You may not have started the fire but you killed them, you killed your mother, your sister, and your nieces, nephews…this…this is what you deserve.” 

He wasn’t prepared. Stiles though was when Peter shoved him away and swiped at him. Derek could only watch in horror when the claws tore into Stiles chest when he shielded Lila and the small choked sound from Stiles was enough for him to roar in agony and fury. He dimly heard the shots fired and Peter’s body hit the floor when the Sheriff shot at him. The aim was perfect shooting him in the neck and chest and leg. 

“Stiles,” Derek whispered pleadingly dropping to his knees in front of him and staring at the blood soaking his chest in horror.

“Take her,” he breathed passing Lila into his hands.

“No, no, give her to me,” Erica said appearing as he heard the others coming in and he passed her into his arms before attending to Stiles pale and pressing his hands to his slashed chest. 

“You’re okay, you’re okay, look at me,” Derek pleaded pressing his shirt into the wound and cupping the back of his head.

“Deal with him, do it,” Stiles whispered faintly looking over at Peter alive and twitching on the floor. 

Derek met his eyes and moved when the pack ran over and he could hear Allison calling for an ambulance. Peter was choking on the wolfsbane when he came over to him slowly standing over him where he lay. 

“I hope he dies,” Peter whispers up at him. “I hope he joins me where ever I go.”

“Did you really think you’d succeed?”

“I wasn’t relying on that daddy if that counts,” Peter muttered turning his head to look at the Sheriff knelt at Stiles side. “Are you going to kill me, Derek? Your last family member? Are you going to murder us all, my dear nephew?”

Derek knelt next to his body staring into the eyes of the man he once looked up at, the one he followed, and raised his hand. 

“Rot in hell,” he hissed before bringing it down to dig his claws deep into his throat and ripping his throat out. The heavy smell of his blood filled the air when Peter choked his last, his eyes flaring a vibrant blue before they dimmed and the light faded from his eyes. 

“Derek!” Lydia shouted at him jolting him out of his thoughts when he stumbled away moving to Stiles and shoving Scott out of the way. 

“Is he dead?”

“He’s dead,” Derek whispered cupping his face. “Stiles, look at me, don’t close your eyes…where’s that ambulance!?”

“It’s on its way!” Allison replied desperately. 

“He’s not going to make it,” Lydia murmured pressing her fingers to his pulse. “The bite, Derek.”

“No…no…” Stiles protested with a slur shaking his head. “Not yet…where’s Lila?”

“She’s here, Stiles, she’s okay,” Erica called to him when Stiles nodded in relief and looked up meeting his eyes. 

“Derek, I…” he whispered.

“No, no goodbyes, you’re going to be fine,” Derek interrupted him cupping his face. “Don’t you dare, okay, don’t you dare leave me, I –”

“I love you,” Stiles said with a small amused smile for getting his own way, his own relentless stubborn way, before his eyes closed and his head fell into his palm unconscious. 

“Stiles… _STILES!”_


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all comments and kudos!
> 
> I would like to say here that I guessed and was completely right about Jennifer and Lydia. This show is either really predictable or the Teen Wolf fandom is awesome for guessing correctly. I'm made up. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Derek hated the sterile smell of a hospital. It smelt of disinfectant and death most of the time and he watched as people injured, sick, and some even bloody sat in the waiting room. Nurses and doctors bustled back looking tired but ready to work. His eyes roamed over the others sat around him. The Sheriff holding a sleeping Lila, his pack pressed against each other looking tired and concerned, Scott, Allison, and Isaac sat together with Allison whispering to Scott what sounded like reassuring words.

The bile in his throat was hard to swallow and he couldn’t shut out the noise that the hospital brought. They had been here two hours already waiting for news on Stiles who had been rushed away for surgery. It was his worst nightmare and his fingers pressed into his skull when he pressed them there. There was an ache there that wouldn’t fade and he looked up when Lydia stood up brushing her hands.

“The coffee is shit in these places but I need one, do you need one?” she questioned touching his shoulder.

“No,” he answered with a shake of his head. 

“Here,” the Sheriff said handing him Lila. His arms opened when he took her into his arms and placed her against his shoulder. Lila was clean now, bottle fed, diaper changed, and the dirt wiped off her face and hands so she slept peacefully and snuggled against him. Derek couldn’t hold back pressing his nose into her hail inhaling the smells of Stiles and to his distaste even Peter lingered there still.

There was a relief there that she was okay, she was unharmed, and she would continue on forgetting the nightmare that happened. It felt like a nightmare, one that wouldn’t end and chose to stick around. The outcome in the end had been what he wanted and he had killed him with thanks to the Sheriff. Derek looked over to him, his head in his hands, and struggled to swallow the guilt down. He failed him, he failed Stiles, he failed Lila, and he failed the Sheriff for not being able to protect his own mate and cub. 

Derek looked up when Erica made a small sound looking at him and he knew she could sense his feelings, his fears, and she was trying to reassure him. It was useless. There was nothing that could reassure him and tonight he almost lost everything. The bitter cold knot inside of him twisted in pain and he couldn’t bear it. He stood quickly ignoring when everyone looked up to look at him and walked out with Lila breathing in his ear. 

The air was chilled when he stood looking up at the overcast sky and attempted to breathe in and out despite feeling like cracked glass. What kind of man or in this case alpha was he if he let his own mate be taken and near enough ripped apart? There had been a madness in Peter that only death could cure and a plan that was too far stretched for him to ever fully succeed. This wasn’t a superhero film where evil triumphs for one moment before being defeated in a bloody battle at the end. It was real and the guilt was like a shard of glass to his heart. 

The only bonus he could feel was that the world was rid of him and there was no longer a threat to any of them. They could live and raise their family to how they wanted and that was the main thing. It was a peace and harmony that he couldn’t yet feel but it was there tickling the back of his mind. Derek turned when he heard footsteps and looked at Lydia sipping from a brown cup and grimacing. 

“He’s going to be okay,” she said standing by his side and looking out at the car park. “I know he is.”

“You can’t know that.”

“Well he would if he was turned, why didn’t you give him the bite?”

“You heard him, he didn’t want it. Stiles likes his humanity, he didn’t want it, and without consent there is no way I was going to bite him. He’d never have forgiven me, not really,” Derek muttered leaning his cheek against Lila’s head. 

“He could have died.”

“You don’t think I know that?” he snapped glaring at her. “He’s in there right now because of me, because I couldn’t protect him, I swore to him again and again that I would never let him down and look what happened. He nearly died because I couldn’t protect him.” 

“You can’t blame yourself for something that was inevitable.”

“Yes I can when I had the chance to kill him and I didn’t,” he argued looking away from her. “Go back inside, there might be news, and I don’t want company.”

Lydia looked like she wanted to argue but thought better when she turned on her heel marching back inside to leave him to his thoughts. He chose to stay out till he felt a little better to get back inside.

“There’s been nothing,” Danny said to Derek’s unspoken question when he sat back down choosing to lay Lila in his arms and it was that moment she decided to wake up. He watched her as she jerked out of her sleep blinkingly sleepily before letting out a sound of distress. He shushed her nuzzling her cheek and smiling when she cooed responding to him much calmer. It was the only smile he could give when he tucked her closer. His eyes took in her smile and his heart ached at the thought he could have never seen it again. 

“Oh,” Erica murmured when a doctor looking tired appeared walking towards him.

“Mr Stilinski’s family?”

“Yes, is he okay?” the Sheriff demanded standing to his feet. 

“The surgery went well, we managed to sustain his blood loss and blood levels, thankfully there was no major arteries or vital organs hit and he’s in recovery now.”

The relief that crashed through him was like a wave and it covered everyone who visibly relaxed. He could hear the doctor in the background explaining more to the Sheriff who pleaded for more information and met Lila’s eyes when she stared up at him.

“I want to see him,” he said looking up at the doctor. “He’s my partner, I need to see him. I don’t care what you say. I need to.”

The doctor looked disgruntled but scanned his eyes over the rest of them before nodding. “Just you though, everyone can wait a little while longer.”

Derek passed Lila to Lydia who came forward and he followed after the doctor who led him down corridors till he was led to a room containing Stiles. He was laid out on the bed, oxygen mask covering his mouth, and wires coming out of both arms. The machines beeped loud and insistent in his ears when he moved forward to stare down at him. The lump rose to his throat when he stroked over his forehead before sitting in the red plastic chair to watch him. 

There was the sterile scent that surrounded him along with the smell of blood, new blood that didn’t belong to Stiles and pumped through his veins, and he hated it. Derek couldn’t resist taking his hand and pressing his lips to his knuckles watching him. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry, Stiles.” 

Derek stayed by his side despite the doctor’s protests and left quickly when Derek glared at him till he left. The others were soon allowed to join them and he watched silently when the Sheriff sat in the other chair, a shaky hand pressing to Stiles’ before he leaned back swallowing hard. He knew what it must feel like. Stiles spoke about his mom being in hospital a lot before she died. 

There was a protest from Lila behind him and he turned looking at them. 

“I want you to take Lila home,” he said slowly.

“What?”

“Lila, home, she needs another feed soon, a bath, and her bed instead of our arms. Stiles isn’t waking up anytime soon and I’m not leaving him. I want you to go, all of you,” he said looking at the three of them. “Please.”

Danny sighed deeply glancing at Erica who stared down at Lila kicking her legs and waving her arms with a nod. Lydia stared at him with hard eyes before pointing a finger at him.

“I want updates.”

“I promise, Lydia,”

“I’m not leaving,” Scott said when they left. “I’m not going anywhere until he’s woken up.”

“I can’t tell you what to do,” he murmured not looking at him and focusing on Stiles instead. 

In the end it was the four of them, Allison left when the pack did but made sure Scott called her if there was any change. The beeping of the hospital machines was constant when he kept hold of Stiles hand leaning back and letting his body relax. Who knew when he would wake up and he wasn’t about to leave anytime soon. 

*** 

Lila made small sounds when she stared around the hospital room unable to focus on anything. Derek paced the length of hospital room slowly looking out of the window and trying not to fall apart. It had been four days since the incident and Stiles had still not awoken out of his recovery or what they called his coma now. It was maddening watching him breathe in and out, his heartbeat a steady beat in the room. 

“He was always a heavy sleeper, could sleep anywhere,” the Sheriff said walking him into the room and pausing to look at Stiles. “He fell asleep on a swing once, he was late home, and I went out to find him. He was at the park and passed out on the swing snoring. Stiles always made me worry and he never stops.”

“Well I’d wish he would wake up.”

“He will, he’s stubborn.”

Derek agreed glancing over at him and away to stare out of the window and watch the rain hitting the windows. He was patient when he wanted to be but all he wanted was to look into his eyes again and know that he was okay. Lila made a small sound in his arms kicking her blanket off so it fell to the floor. 

“You look like you need a good night’s sleep, a good meal, and a shower. Let me take her,” the Sheriff said holding out his hands for her and took her giving her a small smile. “You can go, I’ll call you if anything happens son.”

The word jolted through him and he felt his throat constrict looking at Stiles and away before shaking his head.

“I can’t leave him, I’m fine,” he murmured moving to sit down in the seat. “Erica’s bringing me clothes and food later.” 

“That’s not the same, you need to be well rested, not just for Stiles, but for this little one,” he said jigging Lila so she smiled at him. “Stiles isn’t waking up anytime soon, his body and mind needs to heal, and you look wrecked.” 

“What if he does wake up and I’m not here?”

“Then his father and daughter will be here till you are,” he answered sitting in the chair and sitting Lila against his stomach. “Derek, I will force you.”

Derek sighed deeply closing his eyes and held up his hands. “Fine but any change, any movement…”

“I promise.”

It was the hardest thing to do when he kissed Stiles on the forehead and kissed the top of Lila’s head before leaving and heading back to the house. Erica and Lydia were sat on the couch looking sombre and flicking through the channels when he walked in. 

“Anything?”

“No, I need food, a shower, and sleep.”

Erica swallowed looking over her shoulder at Lydia who fell back with a deep sigh.

“I’ll make you something, go shower,” Erica encouraged heading to the kitchen whilst Derek climbed the stairs heading into the bathroom. 

The hot water felt amazing over his skin when he scrubbed at his skin and hair till he felt clean and refreshed. His head bowed and he attempted to push down the overwhelming feelings of guilt and pain he was holding back. It wasn’t wise but he had to remain strong. He had to do what he couldn’t before. The need to get back to him was the reason he stumbled out of the shower to dry off quickly. He slung his clothes on and could smell cooking food when he moved downstairs. 

“Eat this and get some sleep,” Erica encouraged sliding a plate of bacon and toast over to him. 

It tasted like rubber and ash in his mouth when he chewed and swallowed them down needing the substance. Lydia was ever watchful and he hated her curious eyes when he finished and stood up.

“Wake me up in an hour.”

The bed was inviting when he curled up on Stiles’ side so he could press his face into the pillow to breathe in his scent. It was comforting and he let his eyes drift closed imagining he was there. His sleep was disturbed though by the memories he desperately fought back, Lila’s screaming crying, the strong smell of Stiles blood, his pale face and blood soaking his chest when he stared back, and his final words. They echoed and played in his head like a never ending film till he jerked awake when Lydia shook his shoulder.

“It’s been an hour and a half. We gave you a little longer,” she said standing back. 

Derek felt worse after his nap and sat up knuckling his forehead and nodded at her in thanks.

“You need to stop this,” she murmured so he looked up at her confused. “Beating yourself up, feeling guilty about this when it wasn’t your fault. Did you claw him?”

“No, I let him down, I let this happen to him, and I let my own mate be hurt. This is my fault, I may not have been the one to claw him but I let it happen.”

“Well it did and you need to stop it!” she hissed pointing a finger at him. “Stiles doesn’t need the guilt trip and neither does Lila. Get a grip, accept it happened, and try…try to move on. It’s affecting us all, not just you.”

Derek watched her leave with narrowed eyes and scrubbed his hands over his face. He checked his cell to see no new messages or calls and knew he had to head back. Lila would be missing him and he needed to get back there. The ride back was frustrating but he was glad to be back in the room to see the Sheriff dozing with Lila in his arms and Stiles still unconscious. 

“Why aren’t you awake yet?” he whispered into Stiles’ hair when he pressed his lips to his warm forehead.

“You look better,” the Sheriff commented waking from his doze. 

“I don’t feel better,” he murmured taking Lila off him and sitting down on the hospital bed. “No matter what I do…I keep seeing it, his face, his last words, Peter slashing him, and I’m stood there watching every second of it.”

“You’ll get over it, not now, but in the near future. You don’t think I had dreams of my wife?” he said leaning forward to address him. “Night after night. I still do sometimes but they don’t hurt as much. The one thing I had and always will have is Stiles. He got me up every morning, got me to work and I got him to school, and even now when he’s all grown up. He’ll do that for you and so will she. It’s painful now but time’s a great healer.”

Derek looked down at Lila curled towards him, her little fist tucked near her face, and nodded slowly meeting his eyes showing him his gratitude. 

“I’m going to head off, get some shut eye, and call me if…if he wakes up,” he said with a heavy sigh slapping his knee gently before he stood up walking away. 

The chair was hard and uncomfortable underneath him when he faced him and with his free hand took his. Time passed agonisingly slow and he jumped when a hand pressed into his shoulder and he looked up to see Danny.

“I’ve come for Lila,” he said nodding at the still sleeping Lila nestled into his arms. “Are you sure you won’t come back? She misses you guys, it’s like she knows the difference, and…it takes three hours to get her to go down.”

“No, not yet, not till he’s awake, and she’ll be fine,” Derek replied stroking her hair gently before easing her into his arms. 

Danny smiled at him for a moment before taking her out of there and leaving Derek to stare at Stiles willing him to wake the hell up and soon. He was tired of waiting and let his head drop down resting against the bed and got comfortable there stroking his thumb over Stiles fingers and palm. His mind was a mess of thoughts and pictures he didn’t want to see and he jolted out of it when he felt fingers in his hair.

“Sleeping on the job, naughty.”

Derek jolted sitting up and staring into Stiles’ eyes, they were tired, pain ridden, but sparking warmth at him. His other hand rested on the mask and he flashed him a warm smile. 

“You…” Derek hissed before moving forward to cup his jaw and crush his lips against his wanting to cry in relief when Stiles responded before pulling back.

“You…what?”

“You kept me waiting, four days, Stiles, four long days,” he murmured staring into his eyes and pressing his forehead against his with a soft sigh.

“What?! I’ve been here for four days?” Stiles demanded in a croaky voice. Derek reached for the water pouring him a glass and helping him to drink it almost greedily before his head fell back. 

“Lila?!”

“Lila’s at home with the pack, do you remember what happened?” he reassured stroking his cheek.

Stiles nodded pressing a hand to his bandages and wincing in pain. “He got me, I remember him…whispering in my ear, and I knew what he was going to do but I had to protect her. It was the worst feeling in the world…I thought he killed me.”

“It’s my fault.”

“Are you stupid?”

“It is, I couldn’t protect you, I let him take you, hurt you, and look at you…” he hissed pulling back to trail his eyes down his body. “I let this happen.”

“Derek, stop it,” Stiles insisted gripping his hand and pulling him so they were eye level. “This was always going to happen. It could have been worse…I dreamt he was going to kill us with fire…maybe that’s where he was heading. People get hurt, I get hurt, and there’s nothing….no, look at me! There is nothing you could have done to prevent it happening.” 

“I could have killed him at the beginning.”

“But you didn’t and that’s the past. I’m okay, look at me, I’m not going anywhere…you’re not getting rid of me, not ever,” Stiles hissed at him and gave him a small smile. 

Derek couldn’t hold back the whine of distress and tucked his face into Stiles neck inhaling the raw smell of his scent. Fingers combed the back of his hair when he settled their drinking in his warmth and smell till he felt intoxicated. 

“I better tell them you’re awake,” he whispered looking at him. “You nearly died after all.”

“I’m stronger than you think,” Stiles whispered cockily stretching his legs and arms out. 

The smile that twitched to his lips was wanted. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Derek called the nurse and doctor in and stood against the wall watching as they greeted him and checked him over. Stiles was Stiles as he chatted to the doctor about his surgery, flirted with the nurse playfully when she took his temperature and checked his wounds, and the knot in his chest loosened till it felt comfortable. He left for a moment heading to the front entrance to make the phone call.

“He’s awake,” he said the moment Erica picked up.

“Oh! Seriously?! Oh thank god, is he okay? Is he talking?”

“Yes, yes, and yes, tell the others,” he said ending the call and heading back inside. 

Stiles was sitting up and drinking another cup of water when he walked in and the nurse stood at his side upping his dose up.

“Give me all the drugs,” Stiles demanded giving her a grin.

“You’re very lucky to be alive, those wounds were from a wild animal, and normally…well I won’t give you the gory details. You should heal fine but there will be scars.”

“I’m not doubting that,” Stiles murmured watching her give him a small sympathetic smile before scribbling on the board and leaving. 

“How are you feeling?” Derek questioned sitting on the bed with him.

“I’m alright, I want my baby though,” he murmured giving him a pleading look.

“It’s…nine, Stiles, she’ll be in bed.”

“So? She can stay here with us, I want her here, please,” he pleaded with him. 

Derek flashed him an annoyed look before texting Danny to get Lila’s things together and get here to the hospital. Stiles settled back into his cushions getting comfortable to only stare at him and shake his head slowly.

“You look guilty,” he whispered. 

“I feel it.”

“Why?”

“You have no idea, Stiles, I swore to protect you and now you’re lying in a hospital bed wounded because I couldn’t protect you. I let you down and I let Lila down and everyone gets hurt because of me.” 

“You can’t protect me from everything,” Stiles protested with a heavy sigh.

“I should have protected you from him!” 

“But you couldn’t! I don’t blame you for this, Derek, I blame the dead guy currently rotting in some morgue or wherever he is.”

“I hid him before the police and ambulance arrived. I’ll have to bury him.” 

“I blame Peter, I blame his…insane mind, his…need to destruct and look what happened to him…he failed. The bad guys always get their comeuppance. Don’t you think?”

“Is this my comeuppance?”

“No,” Stiles snapped glaring at him. “You’re not a bad guy! You think this happened because you’re a bad guy? Your uncle was a psychopath! He was prepared to kill me, kill Lila, and kill you…thank god for my dad.”

Derek couldn’t meet his eyes and only looked up when Stiles kicked him gently.

“Come here,” he insisted indicating with his head as he shifted over the best he could. 

He moved to sit and lie down next to him, letting Stiles take his hand and twist to face him. 

“Bad things happen to good people, this happened to me, and now we need to move on. This isn’t your fault, I don’t blame you, and I’m not dead. I’m here and alive and kicking. Please don’t blame yourself,” he pleaded cupping his cheek and pressing a kiss to his mouth.

“I can’t help it.”

“Yes you can, you can realise that not everything falls on your shoulders. I failed, I wasn’t strong enough, and I nearly got us killed as well. I…drained myself, Derek, and made myself vulnerable. I don’t want to feel like that. If anything it’s both our faults…but I want to move on. He’s dead, he’s never coming back.”

Stiles stared at him tracing his features with a small smile. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I can’t lose you,” he murmured softly closing his eyes.

“You’re not, we’re for live, right?” he whispered inching closer to him and squeezing their intertwined hands. “You and me, we found each other in a way that probably wasn’t the best in the beginning but…look at us now.” 

They stayed like that till he heard two familiar heartbeats. Stiles was on alert when he looked over his shoulder and smiled at Danny who smiled back.

“Hey, it’s good to see you awake, I think this one’s been missing you,” he said nodding at the car seat. 

“Oh I want to hold her,” Stiles murmured making grabby hands until Derek unbuckled her and took her out to pass her into his arms. Stiles pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and proceeded to cuddle her and being gentle with her.

“Thanks,” he whispered to Danny taking her stuff and placing it in the corner. 

Derek sat on the bed with him while Stiles whispered and pecked small kisses on a now awoken Lila who stared back at him with wide eyes. It was enough for him to feel better later when it was one am that morning and he had a sleeping Stiles against his chest and Lila in his arms also sleeping. They were okay and that was the important thing.

*** 

“Oh it’s good to be home,” Stiles whispered staring up at the house as he took Derek’s hand when they got out of the car. 

Stiles spent a few additional days in hospital before being released. He’d had to return soon to have his many stiches taken out but for now it was good to look up at his house. He gave a quick glance around still feeling that general unease and closed his eyes with a smile when a gentle hand pressed against his back pushing him forward.

“Bed rest,” Derek whispered into his ear.

“I’ve been in bed for over a week! I need to walk around, be with Lila, live my life,” he protested opening the front door and inhaling that smell of home.

“Because you’re injured and you need to heal.”

“So? I’m fine!” Stiles protested heading into the living room and smiling at the sight of Lila in her bouncing chair watching television.

“We put her there two hours ago, she’s fascinated,” Erica said filing her nails and giving him a beaming smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Better, a lot better, just glad to be home, and out of there.”

“Bed, now, before I drag you there,” Derek said leaning against the door frame. 

“So commanding,” Stiles mock whispered raising an eyebrow at him. “I don’t need bed rest.”

“It’s doctor recommended.”

“I feel fine!”

“Stiles!”

“Oh you pain in the ass! Fine,” Stiles argued glaring at Derek who glared back till he walked upstairs and dropped on their bed. Stiles huffed out a sigh when he undressed and slipped under the cool sheets. They smelt freshly washed and he settled laying his head on the pillow despite his chest protesting. He could dimly hear the others talking downstairs and he let his body relax until he felt sleepy and his mind clouded for just a moment. 

The medication took its toll and his dreams made no sense when he walked in and out of them, his head protesting, and his sleep disturbed in a way he hated. Stiles opened his eyes to see darkness and a warm body pressed against his. His head turned to see Derek pressed against him, his arm around his waist, and his eyes open watching him. 

“That’s creepy you know,” he murmured turning to rest his head on his pillow. 

“I can’t sleep.”

“Nightmares?” he whispered.

“I see it, I see you nearly dying, and sometimes you do die. You die in my arms,” Derek answered with a soft sigh. 

“Well that’s bullshit because I’m here and I’m not leaving, you need to trust in that.”

Stiles watched as he took that in and made a small soft sound of surprise when Derek kissed him hard, his hands cradling his jaw, and angling it just right so he could kiss him how he wanted. He felt dizzy and breathless when they parted and he swallowed hard meeting his eyes. 

“We help each other get through this, you and me, we can get through this together. We raise Lila, we move on, and we have the life we wanted,” Stiles murmured and smiled faintly when Derek nodded in agreement. “Okay?”

“Yeah,” he muttered brushing his right hand over his hair and shifting closer to him when he pressed his other hand against the bandage and took some of his pain away. “You and me.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the comments and kudos.
> 
> One more chapter, I think, and then it's all over. :)

Time was a healer but a slow one at that. The incident had left a permanent mark on their lives in which it take time to properly heal. The nightmares on Stiles’ side often left him waking up panicked and shouting, sweat covering his skin, and his scars painful. It was up to Derek to pin him down, cover his body with his and cage him in to calm him down. It was Derek’s reassuring words, his fingers running into his hair and down his arms that calmed him down enough to know everything was okay and Peter was dead. Derek had burnt his uncle’s body before burying him in a deep grave. It was left unmarked and that was the end to that.

Stiles had been there after when he returned damp from the rain, his hands and feet covered in mud, and a lost look in his eyes when he approached him. He knew exactly what to do when he grabbed his hand leading him upstairs to get in the shower. Lila’s monitor was placed on the side and he manhandled him into the shower helping him in.

“I’m sorry, Derek,” he murmured washing over his chest with the sponge. 

“It’s not about him, it’s about her,” he replied tilting his head back in the water and shutting his eyes.

“Laura,” Stiles said with a nod. “I figured that out, it wouldn’t be about him. I’m so sorry.”

Derek nodded, his eyes still closed, and the water droplets travelling down his face. Stiles watched in his own grief for him before pressing himself against him and hugging him close. Arms wrapped automatically around his waist and he held him tight when Derek tucked his face into neck with tremors running through him. There was no more words spoken between them because there didn’t need to be. 

He couldn’t tell if the water on his neck was tears but he kind of hoped they were. Every once in a while every person needed a good cry. Stiles licked his lips when Derek pulled back and pressed his hand over the claw marks on his chest. There was a pain in his eyes Stiles longed to erase but knew he couldn’t. There was no words that could get through to him. Derek had to heal on his own. 

But while they healed they took care of Lila and watched her grow every single day. Stiles couldn’t get enough of every smile, every squeal and coo coming from her, her fascination with the television, and the way she reacted with the pack. Lila was three months and two weeks when her eyes changed for the very first time. Stiles had been tickling Lila on the floor smiling when she cooed clapping her hands together clumsily and he jumped out of his skin when the front door opened and slammed behind Erica. 

“Naughty Erica scaring –” Stiles said looking down and feeling his heart seize and his blood freeze when Lila reflected beautiful golden yellow eyes at him. “Oh my god…Derek!” 

Stiles couldn’t take her eyes off her even when Derek appeared out of thin air seconds later panicked.

“What? What is it?”

Stiles looked up pointing at Lila who smiled kicking her legs. “Eyes, yellow eyes, oh my god!”

Derek looked relieved and elated when he stared down at Lila with a small smile.

“It’s normal, we get our eyes early but she won’t shift till she’s a little older,” Derek replied pulling him into press a kiss to his forehead. “It’s nothing to worry about.”

“I – I know, it’s just…weird. I sometimes forget that my baby is a little werewolf.” 

“Wait till her first shift,” Derek mumbled and held his hands up when Stiles pulled back to glare at him before kneeling down to scoop her up. 

“Oh my god, just don’t, let her be my baby for a little while longer,” he pleaded moving away to sit her on his knee. “Before she turns into a little puppy.”

Derek gave him an amused look before heading back upstairs and leaving him to it. Stiles gave a long sigh craning his head to see her normal eyes staring back at him. Lila was a happy baby and she smiled at him when he stroked her cheek with a small smile of his own. It was everything to watch her grow and smile every day. 

The pack had moved out, the three of them sharing an apartment close by, and the house seemed emptier without them. It was easier now though when he didn’t have to get up after having sex and meet the eyes of the pack. It was just the three of them now and with Derek on temporary leave from work it made things a lot easier. 

Their first time after the incident with Peter had been two weeks. It was long overdue and Stiles had been horny as hell. It was also the first time they both got to see the livid pink marks across his chest. They stood out on his pale skin and repulsed him to the point that he wanted to hide away. 

“They mean you’re a survivor,” Derek reassured placing his hand over. “You’re still beautiful.”

“Did you just call me beautiful?” Stiles murmured wrapping his arms around his neck and grinning when he hoisted him up so he could wrap his legs around his waist.

“Yes,” he murmured before pressing him onto the mattress. “I’m going to make you realise it.”

Derek had taken his time kissing over the scars till Stiles was panting and desperate for him. His legs spread and the moan of pleasure and relief when he pushed inside of him was everything. The heat incredible and the fact Derek didn’t hold back with him was better. He kissed him till his lips felt bruised and his mind dizzy and overwhelmed. Their sex life was back in a way he liked and that was enough for him. 

But in the end Stiles particularly loved watching Derek interact and care of Lila. His little smile when she did something new, the fact he never put her down for anything, changing her diapers and blowing raspberries on her stomach so she squealed reaching for his face and he could see the changes within him. It was a warmth in his chest he never wanted to fade and as the days and weeks passed it was like a drug to his system. 

He would never want it to end.

*** 

“Here comes the airplane,” Stiles called spooning oatmeal into Lila’s mouth and grinning when she smacked her lips together sucking and swallowing it down. “We’ll have our breakfast then get dressed and then we’ll go to the park!”

Lila hummed smacking her hands onto the plastic top agreeably. Stiles smiled spooning the rest into her mouth before standing to wash their bowls off. Lila was now six months old, laughing, smiling, finally eating solids, constantly clapping, favoured to lie on her stomach, and particularly liked to growl just like Derek. Her hair was a fluff of dark hair and Lila’s once blue eyes from birth had slowly and surely turned into a soft brown. It was surreal to watch but seeing his own eyes reflected back at him was heart-warming. 

“Papa!” Lila cried smacking her hands. 

Lila had only recently started to talk. It was a series of babbles and sounds but they managed to make her say “pa-pa” “da-da” and “cat” even though they didn’t have one. 

“He’s at work, you’ll see him later,” Stiles called to her and shook his head when her eyes glowed a golden yellow and she let out a small growl. “No, no, missus, you keep those eyes away if we go to the park.” 

He dried his hands and held them out for her which she automatically reached for and settled against his hip. Stiles settled Lila on the bed and stepped back with a grin watching her sit up on her own and clap her hands at him.

“Such a happy baby,” he murmured smoothing a hand over her hair before getting out a pair of pink shorts and a little top with flowers on. He had Lydia to thank for her wardrobe and quickly dressed her before a tantrum hit and she made her protests known. 

“Hat,” he murmured pulling a pink one on her head and kissing her nose so she laughed kicking her feet. “You stay there while dada gets dressed, okay? Don’t move.”

His sleeping shirt was tugged off and he paused pressing his fingers to the faded four lines on his chest. They no longer hurt but were a constant reminder of what he had been though, what they had all been through. The healing process of it had been hard but everything now felt much easier. Sleep was undisturbed, he could close his eyes and see nothing but good, and he could finally walk around without feeling paranoid. Stiles could also see the changes in Derek, the pinch of happiness about work, the tired but content face he had when he came home to his family. They were getting there. 

He dressed into a clean t-shirt and jeans before heading to Lila now on her back and sucking on her toes contently. Stiles rolled his eyes as he scooped her up and headed downstairs to get her pram and the car keys. 

“Da,” Lila said pulling at his collar insistent as they left the house and he looked at the Jeep fondly. It was Derek’s insistence that meant it was fixed, it took weeks, but she was finally up and running and had been fine ever since.

“Park, we’re going to the park, can you say park?” he said strapping her in and pausing only for her to stare at him confused. “No? Fine.” 

The park was filled with people when he arrived parking in the local car park nearby. It was June and that meant it was warm, moms and dads took their children to the park, and teenagers hung around sunbathing on the grass. Lila squealed when he got out her pram and strapped her in. 

“No growling or yellow eyes, I don’t want you to be carted off somewhere, and to frighten the other babies. We’ll go to the swings! You love them,” he muttered standing back to push the pram. 

Lila laughed clapping her hands when he pushed her gently on the swing so she swung back and forth gently. Her laughter was infectious and he couldn’t help but laugh back.

“Oh she’s just adorable!” a woman’s voice said behind him and he turned to see a young woman watching him with wide eyes and looking at her with a smile. Her hand tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and he had to admit even though he didn’t know her she looked good in the sunshine.

“Thank you,” he said looking at Lila staring up at them.

“Is she yours?”

“Yep, she’s all mine,” he said proudly. “Do you have any?”

“Oh! Yes, my little boy, Joshua,” she said pointing at a blond boy playing hopscotch. “What’s her name?”

“Lila Marie, she’s six months, constantly babbling away,” he boasted gently pushing her again so she squealed. “She’s all me, well, she’s her other dad as well in mood swings but more or less a very happy baby.”

“Oh! You adopted?” she said staring at him in surprise. 

“What? No, she’s mine, we, um, we had a surrogate,” he lied licking his lips and seeing the surprise flicker in her eyes before her son Joshua screamed for her.

“Well she’s beautiful, you’re a lucky man, I, um, I better go,” she said pointing her thumb over her shoulder before walking away.

Stiles raised an eyebrow in surprise at the encounter before turning back to Lila kicking her feet and staring up at him with her little mouth open.

“Barely a year old and you’re a stunner,” he teased stroking her cheek and humming when he glanced around. “Ice cream, I think we should get it!” 

Stiles found a quiet spot on a park bench when he grabbed a plastic spoon out of the bag and fed her little mouthfuls of the ice cream. Lila hummed in delight opening her mouth greedily when he scooped some off his cone and fed her. It was the moments like these that he loved the most when he could sit here and spend time with his little girl. 

“Dada,” she mumbled.

“What? Is my little angel getting tired?” he murmured finishing off his cone and grabbing her hands so she could stand in his lap. “You had a bad night didn’t you? Papa was up half the night with you because of those teeth.” 

Lila was placed against his shoulder as he rubbed her back gently. She was a very content baby but when she was tired she became clingy and cuddly. Her face was tucked into his neck and he jumped when his cell vibrated.

“Hello?”

“Hey, I came home and you weren’t here,” Derek said softly.

“You’re home? You’re early,” Stiles replied in surprise leaning back. “We’re in the park but heading back soon because Lila’s tired.”

“It’s the reason I’m home, faked an illness, wanted to be with you two but you’re not here.”

“We’re coming back now, I’ll see you in twenty.”

Stiles ended the call and gently eased it back into his pocket before putting a now dozing Lila into her pram to push her back to the car. Derek was waiting with two cups of coffee when he walked in flashing him a smile.

“Hello,” Stiles greeted leaning in when he did for a kiss hello. “You look like hell, go nap.” 

“I’ll be fine,” he murmured gently easing Lila off his shoulder so he could press a kiss to his cheek. “She smells like sunshine and ice cream.”

“We went to the swings, she got complimented by a strange woman, and we shared an ice cream. It was a fun day!” he said taking a sip and humming in approval when it slid down his throat. 

“She got complimented?”

“It was some women with a son, complimented her, called her adorable and beautiful, but…she questioned whether she was adopted and I had to lie. I mean how can you tell someone that I gave birth to her, like she came from me literally, and I had to lie and say we had some surrogate.”

“They would never understand. Male pregnancies are near enough impossible and in your case extremely rare. Lila is one in a billion and always will be. She’ll never have a mom, always you and me, and we’ll have to lie to the world like we lie about what I really am.”

“You howl at the moon light.”

“I don’t do that.”

“You so do, I saw you,” Stiles protested with an amused smile watching him walk away and upstairs to put Lila in her nursery. 

He was sat in the kitchen when Derek returned grabbing his own cup of coffee and kissing the top of his head. Since everything they didn’t have the perfect relationship but no one is perfect and he wouldn’t want that anyway. They argued and bickered like an old married couple to the point where he wanted to kill him but he loved him more than anything. Stiles honestly couldn’t imagine his life without him and imagining it sometimes felt off and weird. 

“What’s that look?” Derek questioned sitting opposite him.

“Imagining my life without you,” he replied downing the rest of his coffee. “Imagining how different it would be…I mean where would I be now? Would I be in a relationship with someone else? Have a job, have a completely different life. I wouldn’t have had Lila.”

“I’m glad I met you.”

“No, you’re glad you fucked me,” Stiles murmured giving him a look. “Why did you pick me? There was hundreds of guys that night, sweaty, eager, and probably would have enjoyed the fuck before leaving. You chose me though.”

“I don’t know, there was just something about you, and you did smell of another werewolf. You intrigued me in a way the others didn’t.” 

“Like we were meant to be meet?”

“I don’t believe in fate but I believe you were meant to come into my life,” Derek answered honestly staring down at his cup. “We were meant to have Lila.”

“Chance encounters…or you being an asshole.”

“I redeemed myself!” Derek protested shooting him a look. 

“You didn’t redeem yourself, I just forgave you, there was no point dwelling on it and it’s been months. I’m over it,” Stiles muttered shooting him a small smile right back. “I’m glad I met you though.”

“You are?”

“Yeah, you’re everything,” he whispered watching as he circled the table to step into his personal space and tilt back his head to kiss him. “My sun, my moon, and my stars.”

“You’ve been watching too much of that show.”

“Hey, you know where it came from,” Stiles teased fitting his hands against his stomach. “I knew you were secretly loving it.”

“I don’t,” Derek protested pushing his nose and face into his hair and inhaling deeply. “I feel the same though.”

“Really?” he breathed wrapping his arms around his neck. “Do you feel like showing me?”

Derek made a small sound of agreement when he gripped him moving him to place him against the counter. Stiles hummed when he slotted between his thighs and tipped his head back to mark and suck his neck leaving his marks.

“So possessive,” he whispered meeting his eyes.

“You’re mine, always will be, and people need to know that,” Derek murmured biting along his jaw so Stiles gasped clinging to him. 

“I am, I’m yours,” Stiles whispered clinging to his hair and back.

The rumble in his ear was enough to emit a soft moan from him when he felt Derek’s fingers worked at his belt and pulled him out stroking him to hardness. The impatience though got to the both of them and the fact Lila could wake at any time drove them to shred the clothing they needed gone. 

Stiles watched in anticipation when he opened the right drawer and returned with a hidden bottle of lube. The snort of laughter was needed till he was brought forward roughly and fingers teased his hole.

“When did you hide that?”

“There are a few dotted around the house, I’m with you, and there are too many moments with us.”

“Surprise sex,” Stiles whispered with a groan when two fingers were pushed inside of him. They opened him enough for Derek to remove them and push inside of him, their moans simultaneous when they gripped each other tight, and Derek started to thrust inside of him. It was quick but passionate and Stiles couldn’t get enough when he pressed his lips against his in a desperate kiss. 

“Just – just think…she’ll be one, two, and this will be a lot harder to do…” Stiles breathed and moaned when he bit into his neck but not hard enough to break the skin. “Foreplay will be all we can do…”

“Maybe, but for now, it’s just us,” Derek whispered into his ear slamming into him and Stiles could feel the smile imprinted into his ear when he cried out.

“God, touch me, please,” he begged guiding his hand onto his dick and biting his lip to stop him from screaming when his thumb grazed the head. 

“We should get Lydia to babysit one night, I want to hear you scream,” Derek whispered grazing his lips over his cheek. “You’re so irresistible when you’re begging for me.”

“Oh shut up!” Stiles insisted rocking his hips and feeling his impending orgasm when his hand brought him there. His vision whitened at the corners and his teeth bit into his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood when it hit him. It didn’t take too long for Derek to follow him, his moan muted against his shoulder. 

“I vote more spontaneous sex,” Stiles murmured bringing him into a kiss and dropped onto weak legs when they pulled their clothes on and wiped the mess away. “Sex in the kitchen as well…that’s a first.”

“I blew you in here,” Derek said with a raised eyebrow.

“That’s oral, it’s not the same…but it was good. I knocked the flour everywhere.”

“It took me two days to get it out of my hair completely.”

Stiles grinned at that and moved to wash his hands before cleaning down the sides. He could hear Derek leave and head upstairs no doubt to get changed, check up on Lila, before doing what he does best and either work out or do paperwork. It was their life and along the way Stiles had found himself to be a house husband. He did the cooking, the dishes, the laundry, and while he didn’t mind that it was still odd. 

He finished with the sides and chose to sit opening his book and settled down for the afternoon. It didn’t last though and the monitor lit up with the babbling from Lila in her nursery. He rolled his eyes dropping it on the floor and headed up to hear Derek in the shower and Lila sitting up in her cot. Her hair was a dark halo around her head and she smiled when he walked in.

“Did someone enjoy their nap? Papa’s home now so you can pester him,” he said picking her up and smoothing down her hair. “Are you hungry?”

Stiles got Lila downstairs and in her highchair to feed her favourite fruit and sat feeding her the apple pieces, grapes and banana. He watched when her head turned towards the door and she smiled when Derek came in rubbing a towel over his head. 

“She’s missed you, demanded her papa this morning,” he said looking over his shoulder at him. 

“I’ve missed her too, I wish I could be here all the time.”

Lila reached for him when he came over and kissed her nose lightly and rested her against his shoulder. Stiles rested his cheek in his hand watching them fondly when they interacted and she laughed when he nuzzled her cheek.

“You’ll give her stubble burn,” Stiles protested.

“She’ll heal, not like you,” Derek murmured poking at his pink cheek amused. 

“You need a shave that’s why.”

“I looked weird you said the last time I did it, you kept looking at me like I offended you,” Derek protested resting Lila against his hip. “I’m sure you said I looked like an ass.”

“You did, it was ridiculous, when I said shave I meant a trim, not literally shave it all off!” Stiles protested with a roll of his eyes. “Plus your work out, do you really need to do it in front of me and get me all aroused? It’s like you do it on purpose.”

“Yes, everything I do is to get you horny. Is it my fault you came into the bedroom to read?”

“Yes, it is, it’s all your fault!”

“I recall an argument where everything is my fault,” Derek murmured walking away into the living room.

“I asked you to do one thing, I asked you to start dinner while I ran out to get the groceries and I come back and the whole place is covered in black smoke. I think you lied when you told me you could cook.”

“Lila distracted me!” he protested sitting down with her. 

“Don’t even get me started on the laundry, those bubbles…”

“I think you made your point.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at him before joining him and sitting down heavily. “I like it, we’re not perfect, hell so far from perfect it’s unreachable, but I wouldn’t like it if we were.”

“Neither are you, who leaves clothes strewn around the bedroom? Who broke the headboard of our bed? Who sat on Lila’s favourite toy and broke it? Who soaks the bathroom after every shower or bath? Who eats all our food?”

“Okay! Point made and…the headboard was both of us…I think we established it couldn’t hold our weight,” he murmured with a smirk leaning forward to knock his forehead against his. “Well I’m not boring.”

“No, you’re not boring, just like a whirlwind.” 

Stiles nodded in agreement kissing him hard before moving away to look at Lila currently playing with her toy keys and shaking them in nothing but enjoyment. 

*** 

“Do you think I’m stupid? I was there, she was all over you, Derek!” Stiles cried turning towards him and dumping his stuff on the side. 

“She’s a work colleague, Stiles, it’s not like I flirted back.”

“You gave her the eyes!” Stiles protested and held up his hand to Erica who stepped into the kitchen holding Lila currently sucking on her pacifier and looking tired. Lila was now ten months old, her development advanced in ways that still scared Stiles. Lila had been nine months old when she started crawling for the first time, it had been Derek on his knees shaking her favourite blue teddy bear which got her moving. It had been a defining moment for them all. Lila was advanced in ways that made them both proud. 

“What eyes?”

“You know what eyes, you enjoyed it didn’t you? The attention of a pretty woman, she was practically gagging you and the only reason she left was because I turned up to pick you up because your damn car is in the shop!”

Derek huffed scrubbing a hand down his face and turned to Erica. “Can you take Lila to the nursery?”

“Sure…I gave her dinner, she’s in her pajamas, and she just needs to be put down for the night. I’ll do that, don’t worry,” she said taking Lila with her when she left the room. 

“I gave her no eyes, she’s a colleague, nothing more. You’re one to talk about flirting. You flirt with people right in front of me, Stiles.”

“What people?!” he demanded spinning to face him.

“Our neighbours, the pizza man, people in the stores, and sometimes people you meet randomly in the street!”

“That is not flirting! That is friendly banter, friendly talk between two people,” Stiles protested with a scoff.

“Well so was mine!” 

“Let me ask one thing…did she smell of arousal?”

“No,” Derek answered immediately and swallowed when Stiles scoffed shaking his head and giving him his back.

“You lied! You don’t think I can tell you lie? I know you well enough and you lied. She did smell of arousal because of course she did! You’re an attractive man, Derek, and you know it. They’re all gagging for you,” Stiles muttered bitterly leaning against the counter. 

“This…this is jealously. You’re jealous aren’t you?”

“No,” Stiles protested and scowled when Derek laughed shaking his head. “I’m not jealous!”

“Stiles, you’ve just lied, you know I can hear your heartbeat. You have nothing to be jealous over. I have been with you now for…how many months?”

“I think it’s…nineteen months?” Stiles mused looking at the calendar and shrugging his shoulders. “It’s not the point.”

“You’re my mate, there’s a bond, a link between us that can’t be broken. You’re literally the only person in the world for me and you’re getting jealous over a woman I barely know?” Derek questioned approaching him slowly. “I love you more than anything in this world and it’s not about to change because someone flirted with me and I may or may not have flirted back or in your case given her the eyes.” 

Stiles licked his lips looking away from him. “You still lied to me, she was still all over you, and I can smell her skanky perfume that you let get all over you.”

“It’s not like I kissed her or cheated on you, Stiles, and yet again…you flirt with people, you don’t think it hurts me to see you flirt?”

“I don’t flirt!” 

“You lied,” Derek whispered getting into his personal space and tapping over his heart. “Everyone flirts, Stiles.”

Stiles swallowed hard when he was brought to his chest. “I don’t want you to flirt.”

“I don’t want you to flirt either.”

“She’s not the first and she won’t be the last.”

“Probably,” Derek agreed pressing his fingers to his cheek and meeting his eyes. “But I don’t want them, I want you.” 

Stiles sighed deeply and moved away from him to shrug off his jacket. “Sure, whatever you say, I’m going to see Lila.”

Derek’s hand fell away when he moved and headed upstairs. He could hear Lila babbling away and stepped into the nursery to Erica walking her up and down.

“I’ll take her, thank you,” he said holding out his hand for her. 

“Dada,” Lila cooed at him. “Bo.”

“Bo?” Erica questioned watching as Stiles got her favourite story about The Ugly Duckling and sitting down.

“Lila has warm milk before she goes to bed, her story book, and then she gets into bed and goes straight to sleep,” Stiles said giving her a small smile. “She calls it bo.” 

“Oh,” Erica murmured and paused before walking out. “Are you still fighting?”

“No, can you…?” he said nodding at the door and watched her leave. Lila snuggled against him sucking on her pacifier and he pressed a kiss into her hair before opening the story and smiling when Lila slapped the page lightly. 

They were halfway through the book when Derek came in silently and reached for Lila. Stiles gave her to him and Lila responded reaching up to touch Derek’s cheek.

“You can put her down then,” Stiles whispered pressing a kiss to Lila’s forehead before leaving the nursery and closing the door firmly behind him. He breathed out shakily for a moment before heading down to see Erica waiting for him and zipping her coat up. 

“You should take it easy on him, it’s not like he cheated.”

“You sound like him!”

“Stiles, it’s flirting, everyone flirts, it’s a natural human reaction, and though this may shock you people do still flirt while in a relationship,” she said folding her arms over her chest. 

“Says the one who is not in a relationship,” Stiles murmured glancing at her and catching her narrowed eyes and scowl. “I know it’s seriously petty but…it bugs me! I was there, right there, and she was batting those big blue eyes at him, stroking her hand down his chest, and casually informing him she’d see him tomorrow bright and early. I felt like a stranger in the background! Yes, it’s okay, you flirt with my partner, and I’ll hand out snacks!” 

Erica’s lips twitched in amusement before she regained control and narrowed her eyes at him again.

“I think Lydia should be here for this.”

“Where is she?”

“They’re seeing the new James Bond film and by them I mean her and Danny. I was meant to go but I love you both enough to babysit my little apprentice.”

“Apprentice?”

“Yes, I will be the mother she’s never had,” Erica murmured looking at her nails. “She needs a motherly figure.”

“I thought Lydia claimed that?”

“I’ll fight her to the death.”

Stiles raised an amused eyebrow at her determined expression. “Well not in my house, the blood will be a bitch to clean out.”

“Look it’s flirting, it’s not illegal, and yes it’s a little shit but you need to chill out and realise you two…you’re for life,” she said kissing his cheek and leaving the house. 

Stiles sighed deeply when he was left alone and dropped on the sofa covering his legs with the comforter. His eyes were trained on the television when Derek came in.

“Is she out?”

“Out like a light,” he murmured walking over to him and standing in front of the television.

“I’m watching this,” Stiles murmured looking up to meet his eyes. 

“You’re being insufferable.” 

“Insufferable?”

“Yes, insufferable, I didn’t flirt, she flirted with me, I love you, and I want to stop this now before it gets any worse,” he pleaded dropping to his knees in front of him. “I love you.”

“You know I love you too, it’s just…I know it’s stupid, okay? It’s just she obviously knew but she didn’t care,” he mumbled playing with his fingers.

“Yeah and you think I would want someone like that?”

“No,” he replied with a soft sigh and sat up parting his legs so he could fit in between them. “I just wish people knew you were mine, all mine, and no one else’s.”

“What do you mean?”

Stiles twisted his mouth staring down at his hands and shrugged his shoulders. Derek was considering as he looked at him for a long silent minute.

“Something official…like marriage?”

“No! Well…I don’t know, I just, okay, I did, I felt jealous, she was all over you, and it didn’t matter I was there and to anyone else you’d look single. I mean I know there’s pictures of us in your office but apart from that…”

“You want to get married?”

“Is this you proposing to me? If it is then its lame, like seriously lame, where’s the romance?” Stiles half joked prodding his chest and carefully avoiding the probing eyes. 

“I’m not proposing to you, I’m asking a question,” he questioned softly.

“I don’t know…maybe? I’ve never really given it any thought! It’s…marriage! It’s a piece of paper and two rings,” Stiles protested watching him stand and sit next to him looking thoughtful. “I’ve never considered getting married because I didn’t think you’d want to.”

“Why?”

“It’s you! I can barely get you out of the door with the shopping list. Do you really want to be married to this?”

“We’re technically married anyway,” Derek muttered.

“No we’re not, we’re mated, and that’s not the same. Marriage is different, you can get divorced, separated, mated is till death.” 

“I think I want to do whatever makes you happy,” Derek said taking him into his arms and lying back into the cushions.

Stiles sighed happily leaning against his chest and breathing in the warm familiar smell of him and shrugged.

“I’m happy, well happy as I can be, and I want women with skirts barely covering their ass to stop trying it on with you,” he mumbled fisting his hand into his shirt. “Hell if you’re possessive of me, I can be possessive of you.” 

Stiles didn’t need to see the smile he knew was on Derek’s face and his eyes closed feeling a little better from before. Derek’s fingers combed through his hair and there was an excited kick in his stomach and heart at the thought of their future. There was possibilities he didn’t know they had but now they were there he wanted them. He wanted everything. It was just the matter of when.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all comments, kudos, and support.
> 
> This was meant to be the final chapter but I wanted to give it a final boost before I did a future chapter. It was actually you readers who inspired this because two of you commented on something I didn't plan. I wrote it in and hopefully everyone is okay with it. If not, I apologise. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“He wants to what!?” Erica demanded slapping her hands on the table and leaning forward to address Derek.

“I said, I think Stiles wants to get married, make things official, and I want to propose.”

“Oh my god,” she breathed leaning back. “I’m so lonely. I mean…you two, you fuck on a one night stand, he falls pregnant, you have a beautiful baby girl, you end up mated, and you’re the best couple ever because you understand one another and you anchor him, he anchors you, and I am completely alone. You’re a bunch of assholes and now you’re getting engaged to be married. I need someone.”

“I don’t know…how to propose?”

“It’s simple, you buy an engagement ring, you wine and dine him, and you get down on one knee and say I want to marry your cute ass and then you take him to Barbados to fuck him till he screams.”

Derek blinked when she grinned at him happily. “I won’t take that advice.”

“You’re best to ask Lydia, she’s the best with this stuff, and I’m feeling sad.”

They both perked when they heard the car coming in and it was Stiles coming back from the grocery store with Lila. He opened the door and helped him out as he took Lila from him.

“Papa, juice,” she demanded patting his cheek.

“Hello,” he murmured kissing her forehead and smiling when she went for cuddles and rested her head on his shoulder. “Here, give me that.”

Stiles smiled at him in gratitude when he took the grocery bag from him and headed to the kitchen where Erica was waiting for them. 

“Erica, what are you doing here?” Stiles questioned shrugging off his jacket and chucking his keys into the bowl on the side. 

“I was passing by, feeling bored, and wanted the gossip,” she said folding her hands under her chin and sending him an amused smirk. “You two are boring.”

“Hey, our lives are a thrill a minute, thank you very much!” Stiles protested helping Derek as they unloaded the groceries and Lila was put in her high chair for juice and a snack. “I’m going for a shower, will you be okay?”

“Sure,” Derek answered watching him leave and shot Erica an annoyed look. 

“What? I didn’t do anything…is he okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, he’s looking a little…peaky?” she murmured shrugging her shoulders. “I know its autumn and it’s getting colder by the day but maybe it’s just me.”

Derek handed Lila her cup and her fruit before pulling back to consider. Stiles hadn’t acted any differently than normal, he was a little more emotional and tended to snap more at him but it wasn’t anything that raised alarm bells inside his mind. Stiles was Stiles and he knew if anything was up with him then Stiles would tell him without a doubt. His attention was brought to Erica and Lila to watch them communicate and interact with each other.

“Ca,” Lila shouted waving her hands at Erica who nodded.

“Erica, I know it’s hard, but Erica,” she said tugging at her little hands before brushing her dark hair out of her face. It was longer now, her hair was curly and brushed against her neck. 

“Nana,” she said smacking her hands against the top and pushing the banana pieces into her mouth. 

“Oh you’re so adorable,” Erica cooed stroking her cheek with her finger. 

Derek gave them both a fond look before pulling out his cell and sending a quick message to Lydia.

_“I need your help.”_

_“Help? What kind of help?”_

_“Proposal help!!!”_

_“Give me 15 minutes.”_

Derek sighed deeply as he pocketed his cell and grabbed the brown to scrunch it up before tossing it into the trash. He left Lila with Erica and headed upstairs listening to Stiles singing in the shower and rolled his eyes at how of key he was but he still did it anyway. He never imagined he’d ever marry. It was a concept he ever imagined doing with man or woman. It was being tied to one person for the rest of your life but in a way that was already happening with them. That was private though, marriage was there for everyone to see. It had been three days since their argument and it hadn’t been brought up again since. 

He was lost in thought when Stiles appeared in front of him soaking wet and waving a hand in front of his face. 

“You looked lost, everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I was just thinking,” he murmured meeting his eyes and wrapping a hand around his wrist to pull him closer. “Is everything okay with you?”

“Me? I’m fine…why?” Stiles answered placing his hands on his shoulders and raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Erica said you looked peaky and I was wondering if you felt any different.”

“Um, no, not really, I feel fine, it could just be lack of sleep?” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Derek, I’m fine.”

Derek let him go when he moved away to get changed into clean clothes and settled for trusting Stiles judgement on how he felt. His eyes tracked down his naked body when he let the towel drop and the small growl of want escaped him. Stiles was amused when he looked over his shoulder.

“Down boy, we have company,” he warned pulling on a pair of jeans and t-shirt. “Come on, we can’t leave Erica with Lila because you want to perve on me.”

“You have a weird way of saying things,” Derek murmured following after them and smacking his ass as they walked down the stairs. The squeak from Stiles was satisfactory and Erica didn’t look impressed when they walked in. 

“How was that new job interview?” Stiles questioned Erica.

Derek heard her before he seen her and went to the door immediately when she knocked. 

“I’m not doing this here, you can take me for dinner,” Lydia said with a small smile.

“Fine, wait there,” he hissed at her before moving back to the kitchen to see Stiles wiping a protesting Lila’s face with a wipe.

“Stiles, I’m just heading out,” he said catching his attention.

“Um, okay, where are you going?”

“Lydia’s demanding I take her to dinner, a repayment of sorts,” he lied seeing Erica’s eyes on him and knowing she could hear the lie and he prayed Stiles didn’t see it.

“Okay…” Stiles muttered with a nod. “So you don’t need dinner?”

“No,” Derek replied with a small smile before leaving and ignoring Lydia’s amused look. Lydia chose where they ate and he rolled his eyes at how expensive the menu was.

“Table for two,” he said to the maître d’ who nodded showing them to the table despite the informal wear he was currently in. Lydia, as always, looked like she knew what she’d be doing tonight and folded her hands in front of her.

“To anyone else this would look like a date.”

“You’re not my type and never will be,” he answered giving a quick glance around.

“I wouldn’t want you anyway, it’d be too weird,” she said waving a hand at him. “This isn’t about us, this is about the surprise you gave me earlier. You want to propose to Stiles?”

“Yes, he mentioned it about three days ago now, it was more of a passing thought for him but I want to make him happy. He got jealous when a woman flirted with me and said he wants things to be official between us.”

“So you want to put a ring on it?”

“Yes,” he murmured looking up when their waiter came over. 

They ordered their drinks and Lydia hummed as she opened her menu. 

“Proposals aren’t hard, but for you I guess they are. Look you want to make it special, something he’s going to remember, and surprise him. There’s nothing better than being surprised by the one you love. Stiles is like that, he has a hidden romantic bone in that body, and you want to do that for him. When’s your anniversary?”

“It’s not till May, I want to do this sooner rather than later.”

“Well spontaneous it is, you need to buy the perfect ring, rehearse the perfect speech, and just get down on one knee and…” she said gesturing at him. “I want to be wedding planner.”

“You want to plan our wedding?”

“If I leave it to you two you’d go to Vegas and get married there. If I’m helping the proposal, I’m planning this wedding. You have the money right?” 

“I’m not telling you my bank balance.”

“Spoilsport,” she muttered and smiled at the flustered waiter when he came over. 

Dinner was expensive but nice in the end when he took Lydia’s advice, dropped her back at her apartment, and returned home. It was quiet when he walked in to see the television paused and he could hear the murmurs of Stiles with Lila upstairs in the bathroom. He crept up quietly as he could and opened the bathroom door to see Lila in the bathtub and a wet Stiles knelt at the side.

“Little water baby,” Stiles murmured washing her down. “Pass me her towel.”

Derek frowned at the snap in Stiles tone before handing over the purple towel and watched Stiles get her out and wrap her up. Stiles was focused on Lila when he brushed past him heading to the nursery and Derek paused for thought. The door slammed shut behind him and he knew without a doubt that Stiles was pissed off him. He sighed deeply before unplugging the plug and watching the water go down the drain. 

His hearing picked up on Stiles talking to Lila as he dried her and dressed her in her pajamas. Derek gave in then when he opened the nursery door and caught his eyes. 

“Are you annoyed with me?”

“We’re not doing this now, she wants her storybook,” Stiles answered popping her pacifier in before settling down in the chair with her. “Should we read Cinderella? You love this one” 

Derek swallowed hard before leaving him to it and headed downstairs instead. He grabbed a soda out of the fridge and waited ever patiently for Stiles to come downstairs. It took a good twenty minutes before he looked up to see Stiles looking pale and tired, his hands on his hips, and a pinched expression on his face.

“You lied before, you lied about going out with Lydia, and I could tell. You just ran off before I could say anything though. What’s the real reason you went out with her?” he demanded. 

“Reasons…I can’t explain right now.”

“You don’t think I’ll ask Lydia, what’s with the suspicious behaviour, Derek?”

“Nothing is suspicious, you’re being paranoid, Stiles, and over nothing. I went out with her for dinner for my own personal reasons,” Derek said with a long sigh. 

“Paranoid? You lied to me about going out with your own beta and one of my closet friends!”

“Yes, paranoid, fucking hell you’re making it out like we’re having an affair or something along those lines.”  
“I – I wasn’t actually thinking along that line at all!” Stiles protested staring at him with accusing eyes. “I just don’t like being lied to.”

“I’m not lying to you, we went out for reasons that I can’t tell you right now but I swear I will. This isn’t to hurt you, Stiles, and I’m sorry for lying.”

“Is this how our relationship is now? Lying to each other? Oh wait, I haven’t lied to you!” Stiles cried turning away and walking away into the kitchen.

Derek gritted his teeth as he pushed up and followed him. Stiles was putting away the dishes angrily and it was only when a cup fell out of his hand and smashed on the floor was when he moved forward. 

“I’m fine!” Stiles protested when he darted forward grabbing him and pulling him away. 

“No, you’re not, what is it?”

“I felt a little dizzy, I’m okay,” he murmured tilting his head back to let him look into his eyes properly. “I’m pissed off with you, you should go away and leave me alone.”

“Do we have to tell each other everything?”

“Yes! You’d think after nineteen months that your teeny tiny brain could figure out that honesty is the best policy in a relationship!” Stiles protested pushing his hands away. “I need to lie down or something, I may or may not be getting sick or something, but I won’t tell you that because you know…keeping things from each other is what we do now.”

Derek stepped back and could only watch as Stiles left him and headed upstairs. His eyes closed and his fists clenched at his sides but there was nothing he could do because he couldn’t tell him. He wouldn’t ruin this and he could only hope it wasn’t ruined before he could even ask. 

*** 

“She’s so beautiful, Stiles,” Allison said looking in at Lila in her pram. 

“Well she’s being a little madam today, mood swings, she’s too like Derek and I,” Stiles said with a small smile looking at Lila who sucked on her pacifier moodily. 

“Are you going to tell me the reason why you brought me to the park today?” she questioned folding her gloved hands together. “I thought Scott was the one you turned to.”

“He is, he’s my best friend, but you’re still my friend and I wanted to see you.”

“Things were so different last year,” she murmured picking a leave off the bench next to her. “Our lives are so different. I think…I think I should tell you first that I’m moving. I’m moving to France in a month, I applied for a course and got accepted. My dad is taking me over there and he may or may not stay but I thought you should know.”

“Holy shit,” he breathed rocking the pram back and forth. “I don’t know whether to cry or tell you congratulations…”

“You can do both?” she teased and leaned in when he pulled her into the hug they both needed. 

“I’m going to miss you,” he murmured before letting her go. 

“We barely saw each other when Scott and I broke up,” she said with a small chuckle. “But I’m going to miss you too and I’m sure we’ll keep in touch. You’re going to be fine, relationship, home, and a baby daughter to complete it all.”

“I don’t know about that…” he murmured trailing off staring down at the damp pavement. “Derek and I are going through a bit of a bad spell at the moment and I think there’s something wrong with me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m so…angry and tired and achy and fed up recently. I keep snapping at him and he’s lying to me or letting women flirt with him or just being…Derek. I don’t – I just feel weird.”

Allison stared at him in concern and reached out grabbing his hand. “I think maybe you should go see a doctor.”

“I’m scared of the results.”

“Why?”

Stiles was silent for a long moment as he stared out at the trees, half covered in a mix of yellow and orange leaves, some bare completely, and the wind whistled around them chilly and consuming.

“Who knows what it could be,” he whispered with a sad sigh. 

“It could be nothing, just go, and find out plus you have to tell Derek.”

“It’ll only worry him.” 

“You said you’re in a bit of a bad spell, do you really think keeping secrets from him is what you both need?”

“No,” he admitted honestly. “I will, I just need to find out on my own, and then tell him.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“No,” he muttered softly giving her a small reassuring smile. “I can do it on my own. I’ll go see Samuel, my doctor, he stuck around after Lila was born and settled here instead of Sans Francisco.”

“Are you sure?”

Stiles nodded his confirmation and peered into the pram to see Lila now sleeping and stood up brushing his backside and jeans. Allison did the same as she stood and they started the walk back to his car.

“Before we go…how are Scott and Isaac? I haven’t spoken to Scott in months. I just want to know he’s okay,” she said reaching out to touch his arm.

“They’re…they’re doing well,” Stiles admitted honestly. “They’re happy.”

Allison’s expression was neutral for one moment before she smiled softly and bobbed her head. “I’m glad.”

“Let me see you before you go,” he said as they reached the car and she straightened her coat out amused and nodded.

“Of course, you have my number, and just call me. Plus…everything will be okay and call me about the check-up, okay?”

“Sure,” he muttered pulling her into a hug goodbye and watched her leave. He waited till she was in the distance before getting Lila out of her pram and putting her into the car seat. There was a small growl from her in disturbance before she settled sucking her pacifier hard and turning her face away from him. 

“Moody ass,” he murmured rolling his eyes at her amused and folding down the pram before he drove them home. 

Derek’s car was in the driveway when he pulled in and he licked his dry lips nervously before getting Lila out and walking inside. The smell of cooking meat hit his nostrils as soon as he opened the front door. It was a warming smell and the smile flickered to his lips without trouble.

“How was the park?” Derek questioned when he walked into the kitchen.

“Cold, Lila’s in a mood so she didn’t enjoy it, and it was good to see Allison again. What are you cooking?”

“Steak and chips.”

“My favourite,” Stiles murmured meeting his eyes. “I’m going to put Lila in her playpen.”

Lila was stretched out like a starfish when he put her in gently and allowed her to sleep and hopefully wake up normal. He smiled at her before returning to the kitchen and moving to press up against his back. Derek froze underneath him startled before relaxing into him and turning to wrap his arms around him. 

“Hello,” Stiles murmured staring into his eyes and moving into kiss him. 

He had half the desire to cry when Derek’s fingers cradled his jaw and he kissed him slowly, lovingly, his lips a constant pressure against his, and his tongue stroking against his when it deepened. Stiles breathed out shakily when they parted and his eyes shut when Derek kissed the spot under his jaw that he loved.

“I hate fighting with you,” Stiles whispered placing his hands on the small of his back. “It’s like being kicked in the stomach and chest.”

“Then let’s not fight, do you think I want to fight with you?”

“No, it’s just me, and don’t deny it because it is.”

“I’m not denying anything but I don’t want to fight anymore, you’ve smelled of sadness for days now.”

“Sadness has a smell?” Stiles questioned cocking his head at him.

“Kind of, it’s…bitter, lingers in the air when you don’t want it to, and it’s like a cloud covering you completely. I don’t want that.”

“Weird,” Stiles muttered shaking his head and inhaling deeply. “No more fighting?”

Derek nodded kissing him long and hard before letting him go and attending to the steaks currently sizzling in the pan. Stiles trailed his eyes down his body before moving away and sitting down heavily on the sofa. His eyes drifted over to Lila now lying on her side and giving him her back. She loved sleep, she seemed to be the only baby in the world who wanted to curl up and fall asleep in either of their arms. 

Derek was doting to him in a way he loved him more than ever when he gave him dinner that evening and held him in his arms on the couch. Lila was awake and much more content when she crawled around the room grabbing her toys and playing with them. His eyes watched her when she pulled herself up on the couch and smiled at them. Her eyes glowing and she looked immensely pleased with herself. 

“You’ll be walking in no time,” Stiles said leaning his cheek against his chest. 

“That’ll be hell,” Derek murmured. 

“You’ll be in work most of the day.”

“Not at the weekend.”

“She has to walk sometime soon,” Stiles murmured poking him so he jerked poking him back. 

“I know,” he whispered into his hair. 

Stiles was relieved to get into bed that night and wrapped himself up in his arms. He couldn’t sleep but Derek could, he could feel every breath on top of his head, the thud of his heart in his ear, and his warmth surrounding him like an electric heater. His teeth bit into his bottom lip hard enough to hurt and despite how hard he wanted it, he just couldn’t sleep. 

That next morning with three hours sleep under his belt, he kissed Derek goodbye, got himself and Lila dressed, and headed to Samuel’s surgery in the early morning. His new receptionist made him wait a good fifteen minutes before Samuel came out all smiles and ushering him in. 

“Stiles, my boy, how have you been?”

“I’ve been good, Samuel, thanks and so has Lila,” he said with a nod to Lila in her pram. 

“Ah yes, she’s growing beautifully, so how can I help you today?”

“It’s, um, it’s a little hard to explain. I’ve been feeling weird for a few days, achy, tired, mood swings that have me screaming and shouting at Derek from paranoia to jealously attacks. I think something is wrong with me but I don’t know what.” 

“Do you have any symptoms?”

“The aches come and go, I have a headache every so often, and I had dizziness the other day. I’m worried…I’m worried it could be serious.”

Samuel was considering as he stared at him for a long silent moment. “How long have you been feeling like this?”

“Few days,” Stiles said with a shrug.

“Okay,” Samuel murmured turning to his computer and starting to type. “Have you had a fever?”

“No, nothing, everything I’ve had I’ve told you.”

“Okay, I can do a series of tests on you if you wish but there’s one in particular I’d like you to take first,” Samuel said facing him and looking him in the eye. “When was the last time you had unprotected sex or sex where the condom could have broken or pre ejaculation?”

“Are you kidding me?” Stiles murmured.

“No, Stiles.”

“Are you hinting that I could be pregnant again!?”

“It’s a possibility,” Samuel said inclining his head. 

“No! It can’t be, okay, yes, we have unprotected sex but never on the full moon! We avoid it for good reasons,” Stiles protested shaking his head. “I can’t get pregnant again! The first time was…pure luck and a werewolf, a mage, and the full moon. It’s like a Narnia story.” 

“Stiles, the first time you fell pregnant was indeed pure luck but was also helped by the pure power of the moon as well. It was at its peak and it helped along with the creation that is Lila but it doesn’t just happen on the full moon. You can get pregnant at any time, it’s a little more difficult for you, but often will and even desperation can cause a chain reaction. You’re not like a woman or a man who can have unprotected sex and may or may not fall pregnant very quickly but it can happen.”

Stiles felt everything drop inside of him as he stared at Samuel unable to move or speak for a very long minute before he tried to breathe properly.

“Are you trying…I could be…oh my god!” Stiles cried covering his hands over his face and leaning forward. “This couldn’t be something else?”

“It’s possible so I’d like you to take this first,” Samuel said handing him a pot. “We’ll try it out, who knows how many weeks you are, but I’m guessing not very far if Derek can’t smell it.

His fingers circled the little tub and he swallowed hard as he stood up to leave the room. His mind felt like mush when he stood in the cubicle and peed into it unable to stomach it. Samuel took it away from him when he sat back down and looked in at Lila who was now awake and blinked at him.

“She’s only ten months old, we’re not ready for another baby,” he whispered cradling his head into his hands. 

Samuel was quiet when he sat back down and faced him with a small sympathetic smile.

“Well?”

“I don’t know if this is good news or bad news…” Samuel murmured softly. 

“Oh my god,” Stiles whispered feeling panic settle into his chest. “This isn’t possible! Derek and I had this conversation before I had Lila that I wouldn’t be able to have anymore! I was – I was kind of sticking by that!”

“I thought you knew, Stiles, and I guess…some part of you, some part of Derek, some want or desperation or… maybe something a little more magical brought this one into existence.” 

“I thought I could only get pregnant on the full moon,” Stiles whined burying his face into the crook of his arm. “How am I meant to know this crap?!”

“I thought Deaton would have told you?”

“Well he didn’t!” Stiles protested and turned to Lila who whimpered sensing his distress. “It’s okay, I’m fine, dada is just feeling a little…panicked. Okay, baby?”

“Dada,” she cried reaching for him. 

Stiles took her out and held her close when they cuddled, he breathed in her warm scent, and felt everything inside of him calm down enough to know it’d be okay. His eyes met Samuel’s over the desk seeing the understanding kindness and he breathed out calmly letting his eyes close. 

***  
Derek was observant as he watched Stiles tickle Lila who squealed with laughter. It brought a smile out of him and he wanted it forever. It wouldn’t be long till Lydia arrived to take Lila for the night and they had the whole night together. It was also the night that he was going to propose to him. 

The last two days had been okay if not a little strained between them. It was always when he thought Stiles didn’t know he was looking was when he caught the sad and pained expression. It was like he was a hiding a secret. Derek didn’t know what and could only hope it came out sooner rather than later. 

He was partly relieved when Lydia walked through the front door greeting them and Stiles gave up Lila to her with a pout.

“Oh you’ll see her tomorrow! Stop pouting,” Lydia protested giving him the stink eye when Lila was put into her car seat. 

“Hey! I am allowed to miss my own baby,” Stiles protested folding his arms over his chest and leaning back when Derek wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“She’ll be gone all night, you two get to fuck to your heart’s content, it’s a win-win situation,” Lydia said and smirked when Stiles flushed. 

“Shut the hell up and do you have everything?”

“Bag, check, baby, check, and guarantee I won’t lose her or sell her to the highest bidder…check,” Lydia said stepping back and letting Stiles say goodbye. 

Derek kissed her forehead before standing back and letting Lydia take her. The house was quiet when the door closed and he met Stiles’ eyes when he glanced over.

“Just the two of us…”

“I’ll make a start on dinner, you relax,” he said heading to the kitchen and only catching Stiles stiffen a little. 

He was making his favourite out of the many meals he liked and could feel his own nervousness tickle the back of his neck and mind. He could hear Stiles in the living room flicking through a book and closed his eyes trying to concentrate. There was something in the air he couldn’t pick up on and he cooked till everything was done, set up the table, and when everything was perfect in his mind he called him in.

Stiles stood by the door when he walked in slowly and took the table in with a small smile.

“Well isn’t this romantic, candlelight, my favourite meal, my favourite drink…I think this is the first romantic thing you’ve done for me in…nineteen months.”

“Hey, what about our anniversary?” 

“That was sweet and surprising and you gave me a day and a half to pack my things before rushing me to Madrid,” Stiles protested with an amused tint to his voice. “What is all this for? Our anniversary is not till May.”

“I can’t treat you?”

“You can, it’s just you never do, it’s not…you,” Stiles said sitting down and eyeing the wine. “You splashed out…”

“You like it, you told me so.”

Stiles licked his lips and nodded staring down at his plate of food. “Is there a reason though?”

“Yes,” he answered simply. 

Stiles looked at him in surprise before slowly looking down and picking up his knife and fork. 

“I’m kind of glad you did this because I really need to speak to you…”

“Same, exactly the same, and I know I’m not good at this, I never have been, and I think I need to do it now before I lose my nerve.”

“Derek, I…” 

“No, no, no, let me talk because if I don’t do it I’ll lose my nerve and I won’t be able to take it back,” Derek protested looking him in the eyes. 

“Derek, would you just please…” Stiles begged trailing off.

“No, listen to me, I know we’ve been together for over a year and we’ve had our ups and downs but we’ve stuck through it together and I know that I’m meant to be with you. I know that and I want to make you happy no matter what, I want to unify us the only way I know you want.”

Stiles listened to him for a moment before closing his eyes and turning his head away.

“You need to let me talk here, Derek, I need to tell you –”

“It’s been playing in my head for weeks and weeks and I wanted to make it special for you to ask the one question I know we both want,” he said sensing Stiles frustration but continuing on. 

“Derek, I swear…” Stiles muttered shaking his head, his fists tightening on the table.

“Stiles, I want you to marry me.”

“Derek, I’m pregnant!” 

The two announcements were said near enough the same time and silence filled the space as Stiles reeled back and Derek stared at him in shock.

“You want to marry me?!”

“You’re pregnant?!”

“These are both serious discussions, which one first?” Stiles murmured.

“The…baby,” Derek muttered. 

“I found out two days ago, it’s the reason I’ve been so…neurotic. I’ve been having the odd ache and pain, dizzy spell, but no nausea. I’ve been feeling weird and I went to see Samuel. He told me I could be pregnant, I denied it because we haven’t had sex on the full moon, and he said…I can get pregnant any time. We’ve been having unprotected sex with each other for weeks, in the bed, in the shower, the back of the car, the couch, and even the kitchen.” 

Derek’s senses were dull when he stared at him and watched as Stiles brought his hands up to cup his mouth.

“I know it’s so soon, I mean Lila’s barely a year old yet, and I’ve gone and got up the duff…again! I know we didn’t plan this and I’m sorry,” Stiles muttered.

“Why are you apologising?”

“Because…”

“Because nothing, Stiles, we did this, we made another baby, and it’s…” he murmured trailing off and getting out of his chair to circle and kneel down next to him. “It’s wonderful.”

“Really?” Stiles breathed staring at him in shock and wonder. 

“Of course it is, you know it is, it’s soon, yes, but we can do this.”

Stiles made a small sound as he wrapped his arms around his neck kissing him hard before pulling back abruptly.

“You want to marry me?”

“Yes, marry me, Stiles, I want you to be mine in every way.”

He watched as he handed him the black velvet box, his eyes catching the pure undiluted surprise and happiness when he popped it open. The band was silver, simple but beautiful, and he was half prepared when Stiles launched at him kissing him hard.

“Careful,” he murmured pressing a hand to his stomach and sitting on the kitchen floor so Stiles’ legs could wrap around his waist. 

“Put in on,” he demanded holding out his hand so he could slip it on. “Fuck, this is too weird.”

“How?”

“My whole life, how is this my life?! I’m mated to an alpha werewolf, I live in my own house and have a mortgage, I gave birth to my own child, I was nearly killed by a madman hell-bent on revenge, and now I am yet again pregnant and engaged!” he shouted holding up his hand. “This is all started with a one night stand, really, how – how is this my life? I was meant to go to college, finish my career, and be in debt with student loans, have sex with many guys and girls whilst being shit scared about my future.” 

“Luck,” Derek responded after a moment.

“No, it’s you taking me home after being sexy and aggressive and giving me the best night of my life,” Stiles hissed pushing him down into the floor. “But the strange thing is…I don’t regret a thing. I don’t think I could. I mean my life isn’t normal, so far from normal, but if I was given a chance to go back I wouldn’t.”

Derek stared at him for a long moment before nodding, his knuckles brushing down his cheek, and the kiss between them long and sweet when Stiles leaned in. 

“Our future,” Stiles whispered against his lips.

“Let’s start it now,” he whispered back before hauling him up and carrying him upstairs to do what they wanted and weirdly enough what Lydia wanted as he made love to him into the sheets. It was the start of their countdown.


	24. Chapter 24

##### Four years later.

The best moment without a doubt for Stiles was waking up every morning with arms wrapped around him or his arms wrapped around Derek. It was warm, peaceful, and he could wake up slowly taking in the man he now called husband. It was the surrealist thing and it was still weird two years later when he stroked over the gold wedding sitting on his finger. 

Their wedding had been a small event, registry office, close friends and family, and all had been organised by Lydia who took charge. It took place on a warm day on June and it singlehandedly became the third best day of his life. Married life for them was like any day before they were married with only a few small differences, Stiles’ last name was Hale, they had a shared bank accountant, and they could officially bicker like an old married couple. 

“Why do you always wake up at ridiculous hours?” Derek muttered into the pillow.

“It’s half six, Lila will be up soon demanding her toast and apple slices and Kai will be up demanding his oatmeal with honey,” he whispered pressing closer to him. 

“You spoil them,” Derek muttered opening his eyes to look at him.

“We spoil them, who took them to the fair at the weekend and bowed to their every whim and desire?”

“They blackmailed me.”

“They are four and six,” Stiles murmured raising an eyebrow at him. 

“They’re half you, they’re pure evil,” Derek murmured seeking his mouth and kissing him softly. 

Stiles smiled when he was pressed into the mattress and Derek kissed him good morning. His legs slowly wound around his waist and he moaned softly when Derek woke up by kissing his neck and throat slowly, hands slipping down his body to cup his ass and rock them together. It was over too soon though when Derek pulled back with a soft sigh.

“They’re awake,” he murmured rolling off him.

“Fuck,” Stiles murmured willing away his morning erection and looking at the door. “How many minutes this time?”

“Five, Lila’s trying to convince Kai to come with her,” Derek muttered amused stretching out. “It’s your turn by the way.”

“Oh my god, it is not!”

“It is, I did yesterday and the day before, it’s your turn,” Derek hissed at him playfully. 

“Whatever,” he murmured and they both turned their head when the bedroom door opened slowly. 

Lila’s head poked through and she smiled innocently at them like it wasn’t nearly quarter to seven in the morning. Her dark hair hung wavy down to the middle of her black, her features more defined now she was older, her eyes still the same shade of amber brown, and there were days that Derek mentioned she looked so much like Laura when she was her age. Next to her attempting to look innocent stood Kai who was literally a mini Derek apart from his eyes. Those eyes were brown like his sister’s and Stiles was proud of them. His arms opened instinctively for them and he smiled softly when they ran in jumping up on the bed. Lila made a beeline for Derek who growled playfully at her when she pounced on him. Kai settled with Stiles and he smiled burying his face into the fluff on his hair. 

It had been a shock for everyone in the pack, Scott and Isaac, and his own dad when they made the announcement that he was pregnant for the second time. 

“You’re giving me a second grandchild,” the Sheriff said bringing him into a tight hug before letting him go. “It’s the best news right now.”

His second pregnancy was different from Lila’s in that he threw up more but his body ached less. In the weeks and months that passed it was his task to get Lila ready for new little brother and sister and convince her she was not being replaced.

“Who’s this?” he said pointing at his prominent bump and held Lila’s hands when she stood in between his legs.

“Baba,” she said looking into his eyes.

“Yes, baby, it’s your little brother or sister, and you’re going to be a big sister aren’t you?” he said tickling her and cuddling her tight when she giggled. “The best big sister in the world, you’re going to take care of him and her, and you two will always have each other no matter what.”

It had been a surprise to them both when they went to see Samuel for the second scan to discover they were carrying a little baby boy this time around. Their son was on the way to complete their little family and it was to Stiles’ surprise that Derek was the most excited for his arrival. Their spare bedroom was turned into a nursery for him, Lydia taking charge once again using red and white for his, and it had been Derek who chose his first name.

“Kai?” Stiles questioned when he brought it up one night. “Why, Kai?”

“I like it, it means different things like Lila does but one of the meanings spoke out to me. Kai means, ocean, and strong, and I like it,” Derek said with pink ears. 

“Okay, it’s nice, different, you don’t hear a lot of Kai’s,” Stiles said with a nod bringing him into a kiss. “What about his middle name?”

“You choose,” Derek said softly.

“Kai... James… Hale,” Stiles said seeing the light flicker in his eyes at the mention of Derek’s father’s name.

“Not Hale – Stilinski?”

“Oh, hell yeah, but to everyone else, Hale, like Lila, and I’m going to be a Hale soon so let’s be one big happy family.” 

Derek didn’t respond and simply pulled him into a long hard but passionate kiss to relay his feelings instead. They waited and nine months in June he gave birth to a seven pound Kai who screamed and cried when he was brought into the world. It was a one day stay at the surgery before they came home and introduced Kai to Lila. 

“This is your baby brother,” Derek said holding him and holding her on the other knee. “He’s very small and very new so you have to be gentle with him, okay?”

“Baby,” Lila said pointing at Kai. “There, there.”

Stiles smirked when he watched Lila gently pat the blanket and look at Derek who nodded smiling at her. Her smile was wide when she looked at Stiles and looked immensely pleased with herself for being good. Lila responded to him well enough and Stiles would often find her standing by his crib when he was crying.

“Kai, cry,” she said staring up at him with wide eyes.

“Because he’s hungry,” he explained to her. “When he cries it’ll be because he’s hungry or he needs a diaper change like you do or he just wants to be held.”

They bonded in the way that small children did and Lila formed a bond with Kai that no one else could intervene with. In the beginning stages she was more content to leave Stiles and Derek to care for him but as the months passed and they grew older they interacted together more. He couldn’t stop counting the times he walked into the nursery to see Lila sat by his cot and Kai watching her intently as he babbled to her. 

Lila was three years old when she shifted for the first time and Stiles could only watch in horror when she grew fangs, claws, and little furry ears along with a shifted face. Derek was pleased and now it was up to him to teach Lila how to control it and especially on the full moon. They grew like little children did and they both had their hands full with the pair of them but in a way it was easier because they were around the same age range. Stiles was elected and relished the role of “house husband” whilst Derek went to work every day. 

“Daddy, I’m hungry,” Kai said looking up at Stiles with pleading eyes. 

“No, papa, no sleeping!” Lila called slapping Derek’s chest with insistence. 

“I’m tired, why can’t I sleep? It’s a Saturday, day of rest,” Derek protested with a sleepy grunt. 

“Daddy promised we could go to the park today and feed the ducks! We need to have breakfast first though,” Lila said with a wide smile. “Daddy, please.”

“Okay, okay, hold your brother’s hand when you go down the stairs and wait in the kitchen,” Stiles muttered nudging Kai to slide off the bed and he watched as Lila jumped off the bed to get him. The warmth in his chest burnt brighter watching Lila hold Kai’s hand when they headed downstairs. 

“I’m glad they have each other. I always wanted a brother or sister,” Stiles murmured looking down at him.

“Scott’s like your brother though.”

“I know he is, I meant biologically, dumbass, and our daughter is right. We promised them ducks, ice cream, and a day of fun,” Stiles said climbing out of the bed to get changed into suitable clothes. “Get a shower, I’ll have coffee ready downstairs.”

Both children were sitting on their chairs waiting for him when he got downstairs to start breakfast and start the day. Lila had toast with jam, apple slices and grapes, with milk and Kai with oatmeal mixed with honey and banana, and apple juice. It was their routine whilst Stiles settled for coffee unable to stomach anything heavy in the morning.

“Daddy, I had a dream that I could fly last night! I flew right over the sea!” she said with a nod. 

“Wow, did you have big fluffy wings?”

“No! I just spread my arms, kicked off the ground, and flew higher and higher till I could see everything!”

“That’s amazing, what did you dream of Kai?”

“I didn’t have a dream,” Kai said with a pout.

“I’m sure you did, you’ve just forgotten it, but no more night terrors, right?”

“No, no more monsters,” Kai replied with a small smile looking over at him. 

“That’s a good boy, papa did something right for once,” he muttered spreading the butter over the toast before cutting the fruit up. 

“Can we see Uncle Scott and Uncle Isaac today?” Lila pleaded putting her hands together in a prayer. 

“Uncle Scott and Uncle Isaac are busy planning their wedding, you know that, and I told you we’d see them soon but today it’s just you, me, Kai, and papa isn’t it?” he said putting down the plate in front of her. “Yours is coming, Kai.”

“I guess,” she muttered before digging in. “Erica said I could go with her when she next goes shopping and Lydia is coming as well.”

“Oh did she now? When was this planned?” Stiles said giving Kai his breakfast. 

“Last week,” Lila said with a mouth full of food.

“That’s rude, you know to eat with your mouth closed,” Stiles warned looking up when Derek walked in looking fresher and nuzzled the top of Lila’s head.

“Papa, no!” she said with a small squeal. 

“Morning,” Derek muttered pulling him into a kiss. “Coffee?”

“Pot,” Stiles murmured with a small smile when Lila giggled at them. 

“Kisses are weird!” Lila said with a small giggle when Kai agreed looking up at them. 

“What…these kisses?” he whispered and leaned down peppering Kai’s face with kisses so he squealed wriggling underneath him. “Nothing wrong with kisses.”

“Can I kiss someone?” Lila questioned grabbing her cup and taking a big gulp of milk so she had a moustache on her top lip.

“Not till you’re eighteen,” Derek answered for her taking a swig from his coffee. “Kisses are illegal for you till then.”

“Derek,” Stiles scolded while Lila looked confused as she frowned.

“Illegal? What’s illegal, daddy?”

“Forbidden, remember our talk on good and bad, well illegal is something you’re not allowed to do ever without serious consequences. Papa was lying and what’s lying?”

“Bad,” she answered with a nod. “Is papa going to be told off?”

“Severely,” Stiles murmured stepping into his personal space and smirking when Derek rolled his eyes at him. “No, Lila, he’s going to be quiet. Papa doesn’t like mornings.” 

“Done!” Kai announced grabbing his own cup to take a drink. “Television, daddy?”

“Okay, you can have an hour of television and then you get dressed, okay?”

“Yes, daddy,” he said with a pleased smile as he hopped down and ran out of the kitchen to turn it on. Stiles took his bowl to dump in the sink and Lila did the same as she jumped down but instead headed upstairs to her bedroom. 

“Where are you going?”

“I’m getting Bella!” 

Stiles nodded glancing over at Derek watching him and cocked an eyebrow in his direction.

“Am I going to be punished?”

“Later on, yes, patience is a virtue,” Stiles answered reaching for his own coffee. 

“I have no virtue.”

“I learnt that a long time ago,” he murmured and tracked his movement till Derek’s arms were wrapped around his waist and his lips on his. Stiles blindly placed his cup on the side before wrapping his own arms around his neck and parting his lips to let him push his tongue into his mouth.

“You need to stop kissing me like that,” Stiles whispered when they parted and he stared into his eyes. “Let’s dump them with Danny and Ethan, we’ll be good, and you can pin me to the bed again.”

“What about the ducks?”

“Screw the ducks, screw me instead,” he whispered and chuckled when Derek moaned softly pushing him back and lifting him onto the counter. 

“You’re bad for me, very, very, bad for me.”

“You shouldn’t have mated and married me then, stuck with this one for life,” Stiles murmured trailing his nose down his cheek. “Waking up to this face every day.”

“The highlight of my day,” Derek muttered into his ear before nibbling the lobe. 

“Good,” Stiles whispered with a small smile letting his eyes close when he kissed his neck.

“Daddy, I can’t find Bella’s purple dress!” Lila shouted from upstairs.

“Have you tried your bed, the pink box, and the bathroom?” he shouted back to her working his fingers into Derek’s hair and pulling him away. 

“Yes! Daddy, help me!”

“Duty calls,” he murmured kissing him a final time before he dropped down and headed upstairs. “Lila, am I going to find it where I asked?”

“I can’t find it, it’s not where I left it,” Lila protested holding up her naked Barbie doll. “She’s naked, daddy, it’s rude. She can’t go out like this.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes at her amused when they walked into her bedroom. It was still brown and white but now contained a lot more toys, a single bed, and a wardrobe containing all her clothes. He rooted around and sighed when he found the purple dress at the bottom of her bed.

“I missed it,” she whispered staring at him with wide eyes when he presented it. “Can you dress her?”

“Give her here,” he said taking the plastic doll and cursed Erica to hell. It was her decision to give it to Lila on her birthday a few months back. Derek’s face had been hilarious but Lila fell in love with her. Lila stood watching when he dressed her and grabbed the pink brush to comb over the fake blonde hair. 

“There we go, now that Bella is dressed, shall we get you dressed?”

“Okay, can I wear my white dress? The sun is hot,” she asked sitting on her bed. 

“Yeah, of course you can,” he said pulling it out and indicating her over when he pulled her pajamas off over and pulled it over her head. It was a plain white with a flower embroidery on the skirt and he sat her on his lap when he brushed her hair. 

“Beautiful,” he said when she turned in a circle when she was done. 

“Like a princess?”

“Like a princess,” he said standing and taking her hand as they went to get Kai’s clothes before heading downstairs. 

Kai was sitting cross-legged in the floor whilst Derek stretched out on the couch when he walked in. 

“Children’s television is weird.”

“Then don’t watch, Kai come here please,” Stiles said sitting down on the loveseat and waiting for him to come over to him.

Lila jumped up at Derek who caught her and commented on her dress with warmth in his voice whilst Stiles dressed Kai into shorts and a little top with a dinosaur on. 

“Handsome,” Stiles said poking his nose and pulling it away when Kai growled playfully at him. “Handsome puppy.”

“Not a puppy, big scary werewolf,” Kai protested reaching for him so he could sit in his lap.

“The scariest in the whole world.”

“No he’s not, I am!” Lila said pointing at herself. 

“I am too!” Kai protested glaring at her.

“No way, you’re just a puppy, you are!”

“Lila, Kai, stop it,” Stiles warned looking at the both of them. “You both are, aren’t they, Derek?”

“Yes,” he answered simply looking between them. 

Lila huffed sitting on Derek’s chest whilst Kai rested his head on Stiles’ shoulder. They chilled watching television for a while till the pair of them grew restless and the pair of them started pleading to go to the park. 

“Go get the one toy you want to take,” Sties said after putting their shoes on and stood stretching out his back and muscles. “Ready for ducks?”

“I’m ready to spend time with my family.”

“We should take them for dinner later on as well, I can’t be bothered cooking, and we’ve got nothing in till I go the supermarket.”

“Done, daddy,” Lila shouted returning holding Bella and Kai holding his toy car. 

“Let’s go then!” 

Stiles strapped them into the back of Derek’s SUV and climbed into the front with a sigh. 

“I miss my Jeep.”

“That thing was a death hazard,” Derek commented when they drove away from the house and headed to the park. “I’m glad it pumped its last.”

“Hey! It may have been a year but the pain is still real, she was a good girl, she ran strong and fast.”

Derek gave him a look as he frowned settling back into the seat and turned the radio on. Music filled the silence in the car and Stiles listened to Lila taking to Kai in the back about her doll. The drive was half an hour and he was glad to get there and get out. 

“Kai, hold papa’s hand please.” 

Lila ran forward grabbing hold of Stiles’ when they got the bag out and headed towards the park before going to see the ducks. Lila darted towards the swings and hopped on calling him over to push her. 

“Hold on tight, very tight,” he advised pushing her gently so she swung back and forth. Stiles looked to Derek helping Kai on the climbing frame and smiled when Kai laughed in joy. 

“Higher, daddy, I want to go higher!”

“I don’t want to push you off, Lila, this is fine.” 

They allowed the pair of them to play until Lila decided to the daredevil she had turned into. Stiles stood with Derek as they pushed Kai on the swing and his attention was diverted to Lila stood on the climbing frame shouting for him.

“Daddy, papa, watch!” she demanded before doing a front flip and landing on her feet. 

Stiles felt like his heart was in his throat whilst Derek growled annoyed at his side when she giggled jumping up and down.

“Lila, come here right now!” Derek demanded. “What have we told you about doing that in public places?!”

“I’m sorry, papa, I’m sorry,” Lila said with tears filling her eyes. “I can just do it, I don’t get hurt.”

“I know, I know you can’t, but people don’t understand that and your daddy and me do not want you to do front flips or back flips or jumping off high places,” Derek said kneeling at her level when she started to cry and nodded. “Okay?”

“Okay, papa,” she murmured moving in for a cuddle.

“What did Lila do?” Kai said looking up at Stiles.

“Nothing baby, shall we go see the ducks now?” 

“Yeah!” Kai said holding up his arms to be taken off the swing and they all headed over to the duck pond. They handed the bread out to them both and stood back watching as Lila chucked bread at them, she aimed more at the ducks than the water, and Kai stood by her side helping. 

“They’re so good,” Stiles murmured leaning against him when Derek wrapped his arms around his waist. “Do you reckon they’ll stay like this forever?”

“No, they’ll grow to be more independent but they’re always going to love each other no matter what.”

“I couldn’t ask for anything better.”

*** 

“So five months from today you two are getting married?” Erica said as she drank from her bottle of beer. 

“Yeah, it’s all planned, sorted, paid for, and it’s finally happening,” Scott said with a happy smile and a shrug. 

“That means I have four and a half months to plan my best man speech,” Stiles murmured with an amused smirk nudging him with his elbow. 

The pack had come around including Scott and Isaac who came around with their news. Stiles wandered into the living room to see Lila and Kai with Lydia and Danny playing on the Nintendo Wii. 

“No, you beat me again!” Danny cried to Lila who cheered clapping her hands. “How are you so good at this?”

“I’m better!” Kai shouted triumphantly. 

“Little superheroes,” Danny said with a fake huff shaking his head at them. 

“Lydia, why aren’t you playing?” Lila said hopping to sit next to her.

“Painted my nails, don’t want to chip them,” she answered with a sweet smile.

Stiles rolled his eyes at her when she looked over to him and he headed to the front door when Derek walked in. 

“How was the meeting? The random out of the blue meeting by the way…you know you can never hide an affair from me, right?”

“I’m not a cheater and it was fine, why is everyone here?”

“What, we can’t come see our alpha?” Erica demanded walking in. “Plus Aaron is in work and I was bored.”

“How is that going? How many months has it been…?”

“Nearly nine now, it’s good, very good actually,” she said with a smug grin before heading upstairs to use the toilet. 

Stiles huffed out a laugh before taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen. “I forgot to tell you guys, I got a letter this morning. It was from Allison.”

“Oh! How is she?” Scott pressed looking up and eager.

“She’s good, very good, and she’s um…she’s married, four months ago to a guy called Mark Cartwright and they have a baby girl,” he said bringing out the letter and pulling out the photo. 

Scott looked stunned as he took it and Isaac peered at it with a raised eyebrow. 

“What’s her name?”

“Erin, she’s only a few months old, and she’s spit of Allison. They’re happy, she’s happy, and I know you would have wanted to know.”

“Yeah, yeah, I did, I mean I do, I’m glad she’s happy and she’s moved on,” Scott muttered giving the photo a small smile before handing it back. Derek took it out of his hands as he looked over the photo. 

“Daddy, can I have a biscuit please,” Kai said as he ran in and crashed against his legs. 

“What one?”

“Chocolate one!”

“What do we say?”

“Please,” he said reaching for it.

“And…?”

“Thank you!” Kai said with a smile before running back into the living room.

“You’re so good at that,” Scott said looking at him with a grin. “Father of the year.”

Stiles gave him a look as he sat opposite him. “Do you two ever think about babies and waking up at two in the morning and diaper changes?”

“Um, no, well not yet, I think we’ll test out marriage and if that works…maybe?” Scott muttered glancing at Isaac who nodded. 

“Papa, Danny is cheating!” Lila cried running into the kitchen. “Make him stop!”

Derek met Stiles’ eyes when he looked at him and raised his eyebrows at him till he moved to go kick his ass. The day drew to a close after that when Scott and Isaac said their goodbyes and so did the pack so Lila and Kai could get ready for dinner and bed.

“Story time,” Lila said when she got into bed and Stiles dragged the blackout curtains across before turning on her night light. 

“What story?”

“The Gingerbread Man,” she said snuggling down into her bed and popping her thumb into her mouth to suck on.

Stiles read the bedtime story to Lila, Derek dealt with Kai reading him a story, and they both swapped when the time was right. It was routine and exhausting when one or both of them refused to go to sleep. It was Kai’s time tonight it seemed.

“What about the monsters?!”

“There are no monsters, we’ve had this talk haven’t we? Papa and I will never let anything happen to you, okay? You’re safe, there is no monsters under your bed, in your closet, and you’re now going to go to sleep and have a nice dreams.”

“You promise?”

“I promise,” Stiles whispered pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Now be a big boy and close those eyes and go to sleep. I love you so much and so does papa.”

“Okay, I love you too daddy,” Kai whispered clutching his teddy bear and turning on his side and closing his eyes. 

Stiles waited till his breathing grew softer and deeper before leaving and heading downstairs. Derek was waiting for him in the living room when he dropped down heavily next to him.

“Kai and his nightmares again,” Derek muttered.

“I don’t know where they came from, he’s a little werewolf, and you’d think he wouldn’t be afraid of anything.”

“He’ll grow out of it in a few months.”

“I know, I just hate seeing him that scared,” Stiles murmured curling against his chest and watching the television with tired eyes. 

Derek was quiet underneath him, his fingers travelling up and down his arm and Stiles couldn’t help but think he was keeping something from him.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, I was just thinking,” Derek muttered avoiding his eyes. “Lila’s going to be ready for kindergarten soon, Kia as well, and I was just thinking…”

“Thinking about what?”

“Our last two babies have been surprises, unplanned, and I…” he said trailing off meeting his eyes.

Stiles gaped as he reeled back to look at him full in the face. “Wait, what? Are you – you’re asking for another baby? Oh my god, the photo! You’re broody!”

“I am not broody!”

“Oh my god, you are, you so are, I saw you looking at the photo, you jackass, and I knew it,” Stiles said pointing a finger at him. “You’re broody, you’ve got all these feelings squirming around you, and you’re asking for a baby.”

“I’m not demanding a baby,” Derek muttered with a heavy sigh moving to swing his legs over the sofa and clasp his hands together. “It was a passing thought and I know you don’t want another so…ignore it.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up there sunshine and listen to me,” Stiles said when Derek got up to walk away and gripped his wrist tight. “I never said I didn’t want another baby, I was just surprised that you did. We’ve always been so careful, wore a condom, and…do you really want another baby or is this just broodiness?”

“I’m not broody, I’ve been thinking about this for a while”

“What? Since when?!”

“Do you remember Cassandra?”

“Yeah, the blonde with the baby…oh,” he murmured looking away from him. 

“Stiles, if you don’t want another then it’s fine, you know it is, it was just a passing thought that maybe a third could be brought into our lives.”

“You think we could handle another baby?”

“I think we handle Lila and Kai very well.”

“They’re not babies! They’re…toddlers or whatever. I want whatever makes you happy and what makes me happy is knowing you are. I guess…I guess bringing in another little Hale wouldn’t be so bad.”

“Really? I want you to be one hundred per cent sure, Stiles, and not just do this for me,” Derek muttered raising an eyebrow. 

“I say…we start having sex without a condom,” Stiles suggested with a nod and a small smile when Derek made a small sound kissing him. “Three children, we’re going to be a typical american family.”

“I had four siblings,” Derek murmured. “I’ve always had a big family.”

“Is that what we’re trying for here?”

“No, I just love you, I love our cubs, and I like bringing them into the world with just you.”

“Oh that’s smooth,” Stiles murmured shooting him a look and bringing him into a hard kiss. “So smooth, take me to bed right now.”

Derek smirked as he pushed him towards the staircase and they headed upstairs to have the quietest but the most enthusiastic sex for the first time in a week. 

*** 

Derek stood in the kitchen watching Stiles as he scrubbed down the sides and leaned against the door frame to do it. He watched with interest and Stiles steadily ignored him when he cleaned. Lila and Kai were upstairs playing together and Derek’s curiosity was peaked.

It had been four months since they started trying for a third baby and there had been three negatives and no sign of anything coming along. They attempted to have sex every night if they could and even though it was tiring, it was good to have an active sex life. 

“You, creepy ass, stop watching me clean.”

“I’m not allowed to watch you?”

“No, you’re distracting me!” Stiles murmured rolling his eyes.

“You’re moody,” Derek muttered narrowing his eyes at him. 

“It’ll be because I was being fucked by you till two am last night,” he said slamming the cupboard door closed. “My ass hurts!”

“We can take the night off.”

“Do you reckon your dick can take that?” Stiles snapped at him. 

“You’re…unusually snappy, have you taken a test?”

“I – do you think I could be?”

“Possibility?” 

“I don’t feel pregnant,” he whispered. “Should I take a test?”

“Maybe?”

“I will,” Stiles said dropping the towel and heading upstairs. “Good job I need a piss.”

Derek rolled his eyes and followed after him as he went into Lila’s bedroom to see a tea party of sorts with Kai drinking pretend tea.

“Papa, this is a private tea party!” Lila said looking at him with narrowed eyes. 

“Why can’t I join?”

“Because it’s private, papa!”

“Okay, okay, I’ll leave you to it,” Derek said with a small smile leaving them to it and leaning against the wall as he waited for Stiles. 

The thought of a third baby brought a hunger in his heart that he didn’t know he had. There was nothing better than watching your own child grow, laugh, play, and Lila and Kai were the best thing to ever happen to him aside from meeting Stiles. People would probably call them impulse and rushing into but at least this was something they both wanted, they both planned. Derek was lost in thoughts when five minutes passed and the bathroom door opened.

“Well?” he questioned staring at Stiles who licked his lips as he paused in front of him. 

“Third time lucky,” he whispered holding it up and chuckling when Derek launched himself at him kissing him hard. “Not literally but we have a third, you have super sperm I swear to god!”

“We did this, you and me,” he muttered into his ear.

“I know we did, oh my god, people’s reactions…and we have to tell the babies. I swear to god this is our last baby, I swear…” he murmured trailing off with a smile when Derek kissed him again but sweetly. 

Derek could bask in what they had done after months of trying and for now they would keep their baby news on the low key. Scott and Isaac’s wedding was in a month’s time and they would not take the attention away from that with their third arrival. It was their plan to carry on like normal until they saw Samuel who took the news with a laugh of delight. 

“Your third baby, Stiles, you really know how to surprise an old man! You’re my most regular patient,” Samuel said when they went for the check-up. “Where are the other beauties?”

“Erica is minding them, she’s the only one who knows at the moment.”

“Well let’s get this show on the road!” 

Derek laced his fingers with Stiles when Samuel set him up to have a quick scan. He watched as Samuel used the machine, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the screen, and pulled back when he moved the wand back and forth like he was double checking.

“What is it? Oh my god, was the test wrong!? I’ve been feeling nauseous, constant headaches, aches and pains, you know the usual I felt with Lila and Kai!” Stiles cried shuffling to sit up.

“No, no, Stiles, I was just confirming what I’m seeing right. How do you feel about twins?”

Derek felt every bone, every muscle, and his organs freeze inside of him at the same time Stiles choked on air. 

“What – what?” Stiles muttered blinking at him. “Twins?!”

“Twins,” Samuel confirmed with a bright smile. 

“Twins,” Stiles repeated before turning slowly towards Derek. “TWINS!”

“Stiles, it’s okay,” Derek reassured cupping his face.

“You…absolute jackass! When I made the joke about you having super sperm…it was meant to stay a joke!” Stiles seethed reacting as he hit him hard on the chest. “You’ve gone and knocked me up with twins! I made an order for one baby, not two!”

“I’m guessing this isn’t great news?” Samuel questioned with a sad twist to his mouth. 

“What? No, it’s…it’s not what I was expecting but…this is my life, I’m married to a werewolf, and I already two children of my own, and I have a secure future. Why not bring two more into the madness of our lives?” Stiles said with a reassurance to both of them.

Derek stared at him as he stroked the back of his hair and Samuel gave them a moment when he left the room.

“Are you sure about this?”

“We’re getting a bigger house, we’re getting one with four bedrooms, hell six bedrooms if we have to, and you’re going to attend to my every need since I am like a gumball machine at the moment. You’ve given me what we both wanted but gave me a special prize along with it,” Stiles said pointing a finger at him. “We’re having twins, fucking twins, and our family is going to be complete. Do you understand me?”

Derek smiled as he kissed his forehead and Stiles collapsed against him shaking his head. 

“I love you so much,” he whispered.

“I love you too…you asshole,” Stiles mumbled pulling back to stare into his eyes. “Look how far we’ve come. Do you think we’d be here six years ago?”

“No, no way.”

“The smallest beginning…and the biggest outcome,” Stiles said with a small snort of laughter staring down at the lino. 

“You, me, Lila, Kai, and our two unborn babies are going to be fine. You make me stronger, you’re the reason I get up in the morning, that I’m still here today, and you – you saved me. I can’t imagine my life without you,” Derek whispered cupping his face. “You’re everything. I was pieces of glass on the floor and you came storming in and repaired me. If anyone can carry twins and give birth to them whilst caring for our other babies you can.”

 

“You’re going to make me cry,” Stiles hissed at him with a wet huff of laughter. “I do this because of you, Derek, you said I repaired you but you saved me in every way possible as well. I know we’re not into big love confessions because that is so not us but I…I fucking love you.”

Stiles moved forward then when he wrapped his arms around his neck and they hugged clinging to each other. Silence filled the space between, the comforting silence that didn’t need to be filled with reassurances or words, the kind of silence you had with a best friend, a girlfriend/boyfriend or in this case a husband. It wrapped around them like a blanket and Derek felt that inner peace he finally found years ago. 

It was the reassurance that nothing was going to happen to them, the danger was gone, and he could finally be happy. He could smile without fear, know it wasn’t going to end in disaster and pain, and finally feel healed in a way he didn’t think he could. 

“What do we do?” Derek whispered into his ear.

“We do this together, you and me,” Stiles whispered back cupping his jaw with his hand.

“Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is that. I won't be doing a sequel BUT I may do a one shot if people really want me to do one. 
> 
> The third pregnancy wasn't actually planned in my mind, I had a different ending, but here it and I hope no one minds. Twins...
> 
> Thank you so much for all these comments, kudos, and bookmarks. I loved writing this! It was fun, I'm glad people enjoyed it, and I want to thank readers who inspired certain parts. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. :)
> 
> I'm on tumblr - agentbuckybarnes - come say hello!


End file.
